Hands On Me
by awesomefatkitty
Summary: Her parents promised her at 21 if she did not find a proper suitor in return for a deal that would seal her fate for the better. In Storybrooke, the birthday of that blind artist is only 3 months away. Rated M for later chapters. Rumpelstiltskin/OC. R&R. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Hands On Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or the delicious Robert Carlyle (the actor who plays Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold), as much as I'd like to. ;) None the less, please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The wail of a baby pierced the castle in the early morning as the sun just started to rise. Still, no celebrations were made as the baby girl was passed into a pair of rough greenish-golden hands. The wailing stopped in that moment as the newborn stared up, its large eyes wide. Despite the milk white haze that seemed to cover the dark brown eyes, she seemed to strain to see something in the now gentle face that gazed down at her. A couple of his long slender fingers pressed against her cheek and as the warmth seeped into her face, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. The king had the decency to at least turn away and look ashamed as he caught the large bag of gold tossed his way. The small imp let out a small laugh, keeping the volume down lest he wake the sleeping babe. Regardless of the small child he held cradled in his arms, he managed a small bow and disappeared with a light _Pop!_

The imp was not at all surprised when he heard someone trying to summon him just a week later. He appeared before the family he had delivered the baby to, smirk firmly in place. His arms crossed, he leaned against the doorway as the man glared angrily at him and his wife tried to calm the crying babe.

"Something wrong?" he drawled from the doorway, clearly enjoying every moment of this.

"Rumpelstiltskin," the woman began and the baby's cries lessened as she craned her neck. "She's blind."

"That's part of the deal, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin drawled again, wondering why he ever dealt with such foolish peasants.

"Liar!" the husband spat. Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

"Oh no, you signed the contract," he said and pulled it out. "With your infertile wife, I promised you a babe. Under the conditions you never ask where it came from…and that it would be missing _something_. This dear child is missing her sight."

"Well fix it!" the wife snapped. Rumpelstiltskin smiled maliciously. Ah. This is why he made these deals.

"Care to make another deal, dearie?" the imp asked and motioned for the baby. She hesitated. He took it anyways and said, "I won't do anything to her…yet."

He laughed. The baby let out a cry of frustration, unable to see that which was holding her. She squirmed as much as a newborn could. Rumpelstiltskin gently pressed a couple fingers against the baby's cheek and she settled down at the familiar warmth. He laughed again and looked at the parents, their surprise at calming their restless baby fueling his laughter even more.

"You can…fix it?" the father stammered, looking down at his baby girl.

"Oh no, these kinds of…monstrosities simply can't be undone," Rumpelstiltskin purred. He lifted one hand, baby cradled in the other, and pointed a finger upwards. "However! I can ensure that her other sense work much better and much sharper than they usually do and of a talent that will be known by many. Of course, there will be a price…She must have a suitor and _she_ must consent to marry by 21."

"Done," the father said, his mind already going through who had given birth to sons as of late while his wife's face began to fall.

"Ah-ah-aah!" Rumpelstiltskin said in a sing-song voice. "I'm not done. This suitor must be of the Nobility. And if this does not happen, on the day of her 21st birthday, I will come to her and she will be mine!" He laughed hysterically as if only he was privy to the joke.

"That's impossible," the father tried, but the imp hushed him.

"I promise a great talent that will bring her to the castle yet. There may be hope…"

"Deal," the father said and held out his hand. The mother let out of a cry and snatched her baby back. The imp laughed and took the hand.

"Wonderful," he laughed.

"Pigs," the mother said and marched off with the baby that now began to cry.

"I'll be checking up," Rumpelstiltskin said. "On you or on her, one or the other." The father's face fell as he realized to what extent he had just promised. Rumpelstiltskin smirked.

* * *

><p>"Miss Berry, what on earth did you do with your walking stick?" a voice drawled from behind her. She frowned and stopped. She had heard him coming, but she was too preoccupied with counting each step, hands out just in case, to really pay attention to it.<p>

"I might have lost it," she began carefully. "It might have been broken. Someone might have played such a childish prank. I'm not really sure, but I do not have it. I was on my way to see you, actually, Mr. Gold, to see if you might have an extra or something similar until you could order me a new one. I have the money, just sold another painting. The anonymous patron again. I was counting steps to get to you, but I'm afraid I've lost count."

"That will not do at all, my dear," Mr. Gold said with a small chuckle. She smiled and turned her face towards him. Though she could not see him, he knew she was meeting his gaze.

"No, I suppose not," she said. He reached out with his cane hand to take hers and put it through his other arm. She stood beside him now.

"Come on, then, I will guide you," he said, putting his cane back in the proper hand.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. A blush crept into her cheeks as they walked. She hated needing help from people, especially Mr. Gold. He had already done so much for her.

He led her into the shop and she dropped her hand from his arm. He excused himself to the back, ok with leaving her there. She had been there so many times she had the store memorized. She walked around, delicately trailing her fingertips along the different trinkets. She loved the way they felt, especially the glass pieces. They were so soft and smooth to the touch, yet she could feel the slight bubbles and creases that indicated a new color. She remembered making Mr. Gold describe to her the colors of each one. She had then proceeded to paint each of them for him in return for the gesture. She smiled at the memory. It was one of the few times she had heard him laugh and it was a nice sound coming from the usually gruff pawnbroker, a sound few people in Storybrooke had ever heard.

She shook these thoughts away as she picked up her favorite piece. She turned it over in her hands, feeling the small wings of the white bird stretch out as if it were flying. She set it down carefully as she heard the slight thump of a cane approaching. She turned around, smiling.

"I don't think I would ever hear you if it weren't for that cane," she said softly. "You are far too graceful; it's all that gives you away." She didn't have to feel his face to know there was a slight smile on it.

"I do not have any spare Seeing Eye sticks, but I put an order for some in and found this for temporary use," he said, ignoring her compliment as he often did. He pressed the thin cane into her hands –one of his spares.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Gold," she said and smiled. "How much will it be?"

"Think of it as a birthday gift," he said simply and shrugged.

"Oh, no no no," she cried, looking shocked. He smirked. "That's not fair. You've helped me out enough already. And you're not supposed to give something for nothing. You're Mr. _Gold_! Besides, my birthday is not for another 3 months."

"Yes. How old will you be turning?" he asked casually.

"21," she said matter-of-factly. "Now, how much do I owe you?"

"A painting," he said. She furrowed her brow in confusion. He smirked, and as she opened her mouth to speak, he stopped her with, "Of yourself."

There was a long drawn out silence in which several emotions ran over her face. She was never any good at hiding them. Mr. Gold watched the lips twitch, unsure of what position to twist into. She looked down, fidgeted with the cane in her hands, then she looked back up. The expression she had finally taken was one of thoughtfulness.

"I've never done that before," she murmured finally.

"Well. That's the price," Mr. Gold said. "The shipment should be in Friday. Have it to me by then?"

"Sounds good. Though, I'm not sure where to begin. Are you sure that's all you want?"

"You'll figure it out. You may bring it by here. I'm intrigued to see what you'll make. And yes, that's all I want, my dear. Just you."

"If I didn't you know you any better…" She trailed off, her lips turning upwards into a grin. "She moved towards the door, but glanced back once she got there. "Good afternoon, Mr. Gold."

The bell over the door rung, signaling her leaving. He watched her walk away, cane out as her guide. His lips curled upwards as he held back a laugh. Oh, how perfect things in this world were still lining up.

* * *

><p>She sat back against the boulder in the clearing, enjoying the sunlight that trickled down through the leaves warm her face. There was a slight enough breeze to keep her cool that hot summer day. She was content with it. The slight crunching of leaves nearby indicated that someone was approaching and she sighed, knowing the peace she had had all morning was about to come to an end. As the footsteps drew closer, she realized she didn't recognize them, though she noticed they were indeed human, and so she frowned.<p>

"Who's there?" she called out, only slightly wary of the stranger. She was only a little ways in the woods, close enough to the village that fights and screams were heard. They hardly ever had any real danger in these parts.

She heard the footsteps stop just a few feet in front of her. She tilted her head upwards and pretended to stare him in the face. Though she was blind and few people were wary to her ways, most newcomers did not take well to the realization that she could see them without visibly seeing them. The concept that the rest of her senses had sharpened was lost on them. So she pretended she could see now, not realizing that this newcomer knew any better.

"And who are you, may I ask?" she said gently.

"Just a traveler passing through, dearie," a man responded. The voice seemed gravelly, but sweet. She found the sound pleasing, albeit familiar though she couldn't quite place it. "Don't mind me."

"Oh, I wasn't," she said, smiling. "And why are you wandering about? What is your destination?"

"I am…a tradesman, of sorts," he said and something about his tone made her think there was more to it. Still, she did not know him and so she said nothing. "I hope to be at the castle come nightfall."

"Well, surely you are tired from your travels," she said, knowing her chance to learn about what ways beyond the borders of this village had come. "Do sit with me a while. I would so love to hear your stories!"

"And what, may I ask, is in it for me?" he said, mimicking her own way of phrasing questions, though she heard the amusement in his voice. She smiled.

"Companionship?" she tried.

"From a woman?" he scoffed.

"I have never seen a man turn down the companionship of a woman," she said with a laugh, glad it was his _only_ objection.

"And how can you _see_ it?" he said suddenly. The shock on her face was enough to make him let out a triumphant laugh.

"How…how did you-" She stammered, but a sudden breeze near her face told her he had waved his hand to stop her.

"I know many things, dearie," he said calmly, though she had yet to wrap her mind around it. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she leaned back against the rock, turning her head out in front of her again. She was just about to give up on knowing the world outside home and he saw it. As casually as he could, he threw out a gentle, "I suppose I could stay a while and rest." She lit right back up.

"Oh, yes," she said, hearing him sit down beside her, and then came the rapid fire questions that had been burning to get out. "Where are you from? Where have you traveled to? Have you met any beautiful queens or kings? Have you danced at a ball? Which kingdom is your favorite? Are you well known? Why are you going to the castle now? What do you like to trade? Can you-"

His laughter cut her off. She bit her lower lip and looked down, fidgeting with her hands again as a blush crept up into her cheeks. She felt embarrassed and he reveled in the feeling, a smirk pushing its way to the surface of his face. For fun, he decided to answer her questions.

"I will not tell you where I am from, but I can tell you that I have traveled to many kingdoms far and wide. I have met many kings and queens and attended balls, though I was not exactly invited. This kingdom is my favorite, I am very well known, and I am going to the castle to speak with a few people there. It's simply business. As for what I trade…well. I trade quite a few things. One simply need ask…"

She looked back up at him and furrowed her brows in thought. Her next question surprised him a little, though he realized it shouldn't.

"May I touch your face?" she asked quietly. She was biting her lip again. He watched it. When he didn't say anything, she explained herself further. "So that I might know what you look like. And in return…in return I might paint you something."

There was that silence again. It bothered her sometimes, to not be able to see the faces of other people as they mulled over the conversation at hand. She wasn't able to know what they might give away in glances, not unless her hands were on their faces. And as she contemplated this, she couldn't even see that the reason he was not speaking was because he was studying _her_. Gaging her thoughts and her motivations, watching her think and try to pretend like she was simply waiting for a response.

"No," he said finally. She became more alert, surprised. He laughed and she relaxed a little, though she was still confused. "Not yet. Maybe on my way back."

"So you'll see me on your way back?" she asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in her voice. He smirked again. This was almost too easy.

"Maybe," he said dryly. She smiled, realizing it was the best answer she was going to get. They sat there in silence. It was his turn to speak, to ask the questions. It was how it always went, she knew. So she waited, enjoying that she could still feel at peace in this space even with this stranger sharing it with her. "Wouldn't you like to see?"

"I should think I would like that very much," she said, unsurprised of this question and even this conversation. He noted this, wording his next question carefully.

"Would you be willing to…make a deal for something as…vital as sight?" he said, conveying his voice to sound merely curious. In a way, he almost was. He watched her frown as she thought about it. She shook her head.

"No, I do not think I would," she said and he raised an eyebrow. Now it was his turn to wait as he watched her look for the right words to convey the thoughts running through her head. "If I was meant for sight, I would have it. It would be nice to see what I try to paint, but it is not as if I ever had the chance to see and then lost it. I was not as unlucky as that, to have something dangled before me and then taken away from some treacherous blow. It would be nice to see, but I would not sacrifice something over it. There are far too many more important things that should involve sacrifices. Like world peace or even love."

"Love?" he sneered. The idea was mundane to him and she sensed that. Still, she smiled.

"Yes. Love takes sacrifice, involves sacrifice, _is_ sacrifice. Though I have never experienced it, I know it takes work and giving up things for those you love just to keep them safe or comfortable or even just to keep life simple."

"But everything comes with a price, dearie."

"Yes. And sometimes that price is well worth it."

* * *

><p>"Natasha, how can you ask me such a thing?" Ruby giggled as she unloaded the tray of tea and cake.<p>

"Because it's a girl's night and you should be sitting with us, not serving us," Natasha teased as she gladly began eating her chocolate cake.

She smiled at the girls, Ruby, Ashley, and Mary Margaret. They were the few friends she had managed to make here in Storybrooke and she was glad for it. They had been helpful growing up and had been the few people willing to stand up to the bullies that would try to make her lost. The group now had nights like these where the four of them would just hang out and gossip and giggle endlessly. On nights where Ruby had to work, they'd spend them in the diner and Ruby would join them between serving other patrons.

"Well. My turn to ask you a question, then," Ruby said with a smile. "What's something you've never told us before?"

"Hm," Natasha said, and put a forkful of cake into her mouth as she thought about it. She heard the tapping of the cane as the door opened and a new patron stepped in. She knew who it was, but guessed her friends were peeking anyways. The footsteps stopped in front of the table and she finally looked up when her table got quiet.

"Ladies," Mr. Gold's gruff voice greeted them as he nodded in politeness. Natasha tilted her head, putting another bite of cake into her mouth as she listened to the soft breathing of Mr. Gold before he spoke again. "Miss Berry, I have something I'd like to speak to you about."

"Oh?" Natasha said, perking up a little. He nodded and her friends stared up at him, half afraid and half curious.

"Yes. It's about painting the mural behind the courthouse," he said. "The Mayor would like for you to paint it and would like to discuss in more detail about it tomorrow."

"I'd love to," Natasha said, excited for the opportunity.

Despite being blind, Natasha had found fun in trying to draw as a child. The more she drew and painted, the better she became until people started to realize she had a talent. For scenery, she needed only have it explained to her before she could paint it –proper colors and all. She set up her paints so that she could use them right. When it came to objects of people, she merely needed to, well, feel them. She'd drawn most of her friends to perfect and was quite proud of herself. It was one of the few things she had to call her own that she did not need help with. She had made something of it and began showing her paintings in a gallery an older couple had opened to honor her art in particular. Every once in a while, she would do an entire series and have a show. It was nice. And to think, being offered to paint as something big as the town mural that would be seen soon upon entering the town by the main road…it was something she couldn't pass up.

"Good," Mr. Gold said simply. "The Mayor would like to meet you here at about one. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Oh, I suppose that will do," Natasha said with a grin. Her friends stared at her, slightly surprised. They never could quite grasp her fondness for the infamous pawnbroker. They knew he had done much for her, but they did not realize that she actually liked him after all that she had heard otherwise.

"Very good," Mr. Gold said, watching Natasha as she thought for a moment. "Good evening, ladies." He nodded to them.

"I've never been kissed," Natasha said before he had even stepped away. Her friends blinked at her, confused. She smiled. "Something I've never told you. I've never been kissed."

"Really?" Ruby sounded from behind Mr. Gold as she came back over to them. He stepped away and slipped into a booth within hearing distance, ordering a cup of tea.

"Yes, really," Natasha said with a shrug. "I've never really met anyone I've been interested in enough to kiss and anyone I might be interested in enough simply does not reciprocate those feelings."

"Oh, shush," Ruby said and slid in next to her friend. "That is a terrible excuse."

"Even I've kissed someone before," Mary Margaret piped in, making the girls laugh.

The four began to laugh again as they chattered away. Natasha finished her cake and tried to change the subject, but her friends were relentless with making this the center topic of conversation. With reluctance, she discussed her lack of a love life and her friends discussed how they could change this. Natasha stirred her tea, her face turning red as Ruby smiled triumphantly.

"So it's settled then," Ruby said. "You have three months to have your first kiss or we'll find a man for you."

"Fine. I will do my best to woo my person of choice," Natasha said with a sip of tea, smiling.

"And just who do you have in mind?" Ashley asked, leaning forwards. Natasha shrugged.

"When I kiss him, I suppose I'll let you know who I've figured out," Natasha teased and her friends rolled their eyes. "Now come on, we are too old for this. Ruby's about done with her shift; let's go back to my place for a movie or something, shall we?"

The group stood and chattered out the door. Mary Margaret linked arms with Natasha, more out of a friendly gesture than anything else. The pair shared a few whispered words and moved forwards, leading the group. Natasha's grip tightened on the thin cane she had been using all day and Mr. Gold casually watched them leave, pondering the conversation he had just _coincidentally_ overheard.

* * *

><p><strong>And what do you think so far? This all takes place before Emma gets to Storybrooke. Next chapter, she will show up. Hopefully it's interesting enough for you to keep wanting to read! haha<strong>

**I do apologize for any lack of knowledge on the blind that may come across as ignorant. For the record, the milky sheen of her eyes does come into play as something important down the road for the plot, not just to be like "See? She's blind!" That won't be revealed for quite some time, though.**

**Please let me know what I can do to improve my writing. Tell me how good it was, how bad it was, what you liked best, what you think should be fixed, whatever. I appreciate it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hands On Me

**A/N: Oh my goodness! It seems quite a few of you have added my story to your favorites or your alerts. That is all very well, it gives me some hope that I've done okay with my writing thus far. Of course, it would still be very nice to maybe get a review or two or six telling me what you like or what you don't like. And who knows, maybe I'll update more often if you do. (Aw yeah, bribery for the win!) Anyways, I appreciate it very much to those of you who did leave reviews. And to everyone in general, thank you all for reading on. Here is another chapter just for you! :)**

Chapter 2

"The wall is about fourteen feet tall and twenty feet wide," Regina said as she sat with Natasha in a corner booth. The younger girl nodded, sipping her tea. "We need something that really catches the essence of _Story_brooke, something that might make tourists stay to find out about it. Do you understand?"

"I hear you loud and clear, Regina," Natasha said with a smile. "Shall I make a few rough drafts to show you ideas or just go for it?"

"I'll leave you to it," Regina said, a warning tone in her voice. "When can you start?"

"Monday," Natasha said, feeling a little nervous. She furrowed her brow and bit her lip. "I have another smaller project this week for…a friend. But I can start Monday." She felt the weight on the seat shift slightly as Regina leaned forward.

"I trust you, Natasha," Regina said softly, that warning tone back. "Don't break that trust."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Natasha said, forcing a smile onto her face. She hated feeling threatened. Most people did.

"Good," Regina said simply and stood up. Now, I must unfortunately cut this meeting short as I have other business to attend to. Have a good day, Natasha."

"You too," she mumbled and breathed a sigh of relief as the mayor exited the diner.

Days in which she liked the mayor were equal to those where she didn't. Today was one of those days where she didn't, regardless of the opportunity she had just been offered. It didn't help that in the midst of their conversation, Natasha had remembered her deal with Mr. Gold. She still had that painting to do and she still had no idea where to start –except to maybe start feeling herself up. She sat back in her seat and frowned, deciding this would not be a great place to feel herself up. The clack of a cane on tiled floor indicated the presence of the man who was currently the center of her thoughts. She turned towards the sound and smiled when it stopped in front of her.

"Mr. Gold," she acknowledged. "What a pleasant surprise, I was just thinking about you."

"Oh?" he said, amusement clear in his voice. She bit back a laugh.

"Yes. I just finished talking with Regina. I'll be starting my work on Monday. I would have started it sooner, but then I remembered what I owe you. I know I'll be giving it to you in two days, but to be quite honest I haven't even started it yet."

"Still lost?" Mr. Gold asked and casually slipped into the booth across from her. Natasha smiled at the gesture, glad to have someone with her she could tolerate much better than the mayor this afternoon.

"Unfortunately," Natasha said and tucked a loose strand of her long dark brown hair behind her ear. "I have a general idea and it mostly stems from a show I hope to do soon."

"And what show would that be?" Mr. Gold asked. Natasha liked that he sounded interested, even if he wasn't really. He was good at keeping his tone just how he wanted it and he hardly ever faltered so Natasha wasn't sure if she'd ever really know.

"Bodies," she said simply. "I've gotten a few volunteers to be my models, if you will, but I haven't had enough for a full show. Though, I suppose I'll have to postpone those meetings until after the mural is finished. I'm not even sure where to start with that! I'm not much of an artist, am I?"

"Nonsense, Miss Berry," Mr. Gold scolded, but she heard him stifling a laugh at her frustration. He always had a slightly sadistic side to him, but at least he was honest about it. She appreciated that. "It doesn't take much to be an artist."

"Well, then you paint the mural so I can focus on my projects," Natasha scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. This time Mr. Gold didn't hold his laugh back, though it was small and short. She tried to scowl at him, but it was short lived when he let a compliment slip.

"I'll leave that to someone who has more talent that I in that respect, Miss Berry," Mr. Gold said dryly. She couldn't keep the smile off her face then. Mr. Gold smirked, pleased with the reactions he could make her elicit from the few words he actually spoke with her. Natasha blushed quite suddenly and Mr. Gold quirked an eyebrow, wondering what thought had passed through her mind to cause such a reaction.

"Yes, well, I must be going," Natasha said and scrambled to stand up. She reached back into the booth for her cane, but Mr. Gold had to hand it to her. "I have things to do, like feeling myself up and planning a giant painting. I will surely run into you before Friday, I hope."

"Of course," Mr. Gold said, slightly confused at her plans. "Do have a good day, Miss Berry."

"Always, Mr. Gold," she said with a smile and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>"Well hello again, dearie," a voice cut across the clearing. She was startled; she hadn't even heard him coming. Still, a smile tugged at her lips at the familiar sound.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to act casual. She was quite terrible at this.

"I told you I'd stop by on my way back, didn't I?" he asked innocently and took a seat beside her once more.

"You said you _may_," she scoffed, turning her attention back down to the parchment in her lap.

There was a moment of silence as he watched her. She held a piece of charcoal in her hand and moved her hand furiously over the paper, her brow furrowed in concentration. Her hands were dirty, he noticed, but they were not rough like his. He tried to see what she was drawing, but from his angle he could not make it out. Impatient, he finally spoke up.

"What are you drawing?" he asked, his voice a little snappish.

She looked up at him and her smile faltered for a moment. She bit her lower lip, a habit she seemed fond of when she was nervous. He remembered this from the last time they had met, just a few days earlier. The idea that she was nervous around him, nervous to tell him what she was drawing when she had been so open the last time, made his irritation fade and a slight smugness return.

"Um. Well…you, sort of," she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" he asked, trying to convey the fake surprise he felt. She blushed a little. She caught his knowing tone.

"Sort of, I said. I don't know what you look like so…I'm trying for what you might look like. Based on your voice and your movements. I…do you want to see?" she asked shyly.

He smirked and moved closer, leaning over her to look down at the paper in her lap. She tensed for a moment at the sudden closeness, mostly out of shock that he had just done it without a word and without any form of courtship rather than being uncomfortable. When she realized he was merely looking at the paper, she relaxed a little. A small chuckle at her actions made her blush again as she bit her lip.

"It's not too far off," he said, studying the picture once more. He took it from her and she let him. "The size is about right, though I am not as scrawny as the first figure nor as muscular as the second. And alas, you haven't given me a face." Her face reddened and she turned her face away, feeling embarrassed.

"I cannot draw your face if I do not know it," she said softly. "It wouldn't do you justice. And what if you are much more handsome than you sound?"

"Just how handsome do I sound, dearie?" he purred. She didn't think her face could be any redder as she felt the heat from her cheeks. She felt stupid for saying such silly things. She felt even more stupid for not being able to hide the emotions from her face. She scrambled to her feet then, leaving the parchment in his hands.

"I really should go… This was such a short visit, but it is getting late, I'm afraid," she said, trying to compose herself. He let out a laugh at her childishness and she smiled as she heard him stand up. She heard the rustle of paper as he held it out towards her, but she shook her head. "Keep it. I…will you be back around these parts to trade any time soon?"

"Perhaps," he said, letting the previous subject go. She was glad for it, and even gladder that she might get the chance to talk to him again. She did not know this tradesman, but she liked him. He had an interesting take on things and his banter was sort of sweet. She lacked friends and thought maybe she could have one in him if he ever came to the area enough.

"You know, I never did catch your name," she said suddenly as the thought occurred to her.

"Do you need to know it at all?" he asked. She smiled and shrugged.

"I don't _need_ to know it, but this won't be much of a companionship if I don't."

"Still trying to be my companion, I see. Well…you first, then."

"Leah. My name is Leah."

"Leah," he purred her name, feeling it roll off his tongue. He smirked. Names were such powerful things. She crossed her arms, waiting for him. He bit back a laugh at the look on her face. She could be so impatient at times. It made him almost happy that he was the cause of it this time. "Don't fret too much now, dearie."

"I won't," she said, slightly frustrated that he hadn't just told her yet. "Now, will you tell me your name or am I forever resigned to call you tradesman?"

There was a long pause. She wished she could see him, wished she could see what he looked like and what his facial expression was as he watched her in this moment. She frowned, waiting longer still. Then finally,

"Rumpelstiltskin."

Another long pause. She looked shocked. She hadn't been expecting that. She had only ever heard bad things about him, yet the man before her now –no, _imp_ as they so called him– was not much like described. Maybe he was just more subdued in his first dealings with people. Maybe he was only the treacherous beast they described him as when people were making deals and offering their babies for selfish reasons. Whoever he was in those stories, the man watching this thought process as it so clearly showed on her face was not him. He smirked at the turmoil she went through, trying to make sense of things. Finally, she smiled. A genuine smile. Just as he knew she would.

"Ah. You are _that_ tradesman," she said finally. Then she did something unexpected, she curtsied and laughed. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Rumpelstiltskin."

"No, dearie, the pleasure is all mine," he drawled and the darkness hidden in his voice sent a chill down her spine. She didn't know what to make of it, but ultimately she decided that it didn't really matter. She turned her face towards him and smiled once more. "Do have a good evening, Leah."

"Always."

* * *

><p>The bell above the door signaled a new customer in the pawnshop on that warm Friday afternoon. Mr. Gold reluctantly pulled away from his work in the back room and slowly made his way to the front. He was about to speak when he spotted just who the customer was. Natasha awkwardly stood in front of the door, trying to balance a covered painting in one arm while deciding whether or not she should venture further in with the larger object obstructing part of her path.<p>

"Welcome, Miss Berry," Mr. Gold greeted her and made his way over there before she could make up her mind. He took the painting from her and she followed him to the counter. "Is this my payment?"

"It certainly is!" Natasha chirped, nearly bouncing with excitement. Mr. Gold eyed her curiously, spotting a streak of green paint on her forearm that she had missed while cleaning herself up. "I think this might have actually turned out well. I'm proud of it for it being my first self-portrait. Here. Let me show you."

She stepped forward and moved to take off the cover she had thrown over the dried canvas. Mr. Gold stepped closer and looked over her shoulder at the painting. She tensed for a moment at the sudden closeness, a familiar feeling washing over her. Mr. Gold just smirked and fought the urge to step even closer just to see her reaction. Instead, he busied himself with peering down at the painting she had brought him. It was indeed fairly well done for a first attempt at a self-portrait.

The painting itself was done in hues of green, dark shadows surrounding the naked figure in the center. A small woman of an average size build turned her face away, trying to hide her body. One hip was pushed out as the body was slightly sideways, mostly to cover any genitalia. An arm wrapped around her chest and another came to rest over her thighs. Long hair hid bony shoulders, one of which the chin was tucked against. The green made the body seem slightly distorted, but something about it seemed proper and fitting. Even though something was missing.

"You didn't give yourself a face," Mr. Gold commented, amused at the irony. Natasha didn't seem to pick up on it this time and turned to face him with a shrug.

"I do not see so why should she?" Natasha explained as if it made sense. "It seemed off missing just the eyes –I tried to picture that first– so I just kind of…left out the face. The painting is made for you; you don't need to see it anyways."

"How vague, Miss Berry," Mr. Gold said dryly and Natasha knew he was urging her to continue, to explain what she was talking about. She bit her lip, a little nervous at sharing the thought process behind what had made her create this to begin with. She leaned against the counter, knowing he could read these thoughts on her face anyways. It was part of her thought process to begin with.

"You know me quite well, Mr. Gold," Natasha began. "There is no need to have my face to see me because you already see me, _all_ of me. That is why I'm naked because there is nothing for me to hide, try as I might. You're too…observant, for that. But I hide anyways as much as I can because it is only human nature to do so. It feels so weird to talk about the painting in the first person, even if it is supposed to be of me."

"And the green?" Mr. Gold asked, ignoring her last comment. He knew she was saying it more to say it than for an actual response. Just as she had said, he knew her. And what she had left unsaid, he knew _everyone_.

"It…sort of represents you, Mr. Gold. And not just because you're rich or because some people call you greedy–" He scowled at the thought, though he knew she didn't agree with it but was simply using it as part of her thought process. "–but also because you are very…down to earth. You could not have gained so much control or power if you were not. Green is a color of well-balanced people and even if your life is not perfectly in order, it always seems to be. It's a color of change and growth, which you surely grasp upon. And I made myself in that color to represent your hold on me. Because, well, in a way, I belong to you." She blushed.

"How so, my dear?" he asked, knowing she was already opening up enough to just keep on talking.

The less he spoke, the more she had the chance to. The more questions he asked and the more interested he sounded, the more she was to keep on going and keep on spilling. It was one of his many talents, something he had prided himself on for years. He smirked and watched her as she talked with her hands and furrowed her brow in concentration as she thought about the words before they came out. Oh, he certainly did love working people how he wanted them to. Natasha was no exception.

"I owe you so much, Mr. Gold. You helped my parents out when they didn't know what to do. I wouldn't have had an education if it weren't for you. You let me sit in your store and look around or do my homework when I'd been teased by the kids from school and my other friends weren't around. You're the one who helped to establish my painting career, even if you don't own the gallery I work through. You're still helping me, only asking for a painting when you know more money is coming from your pocket just to order Seeing Eye sticks for me. I know how much influence you have, Mr. Gold, and even if these were all just deals to you, I greatly appreciate you because of what came out of it. One way or another, I will pay you back. I…I've talked a lot, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, my dear," Mr. Gold said, amused at the ego stroke. She let out a small laugh, embarrassed nonetheless.

"Well. There's my painting and the meaning behind it. I hope it's good enough," Natasha said.

"It's…adequate," Mr. Gold said and the lightness of his voice seemed to go over her head as she frowned. This reaction made him laugh as he realized how much she seemed to need his approval. Oh, things were going so smoothly. "More than adequate. Really, Miss Berry."

"I'm glad you like it, sir, but please, call me Natasha. You've known me too long to be so formal," Natasha teased and smiled at him. She shifted her weight to one leg and as she did so, she realized just how close she was still standing to Mr. Gold. Biting her lip and blushing, she took a step back. "I…really should go and work out an idea for that mural. At least I had a basis for your painting, but I've got nothing for this."

"Of course," Mr. Gold said, using this as his queue to walk around the counter. He picked up the painting and put the cover back on it. He walked into the back with it and came out with a new walking stick for her instead. He reached out one hand and took hers, placing the stick into it. She bit her lip at his touch, feeling a chill go down her spine. That was odd. She turned her face up towards him and thanked him. Once he took his hand back, he looked at Natasha and gave her a once over. "Maybe if you listen, you might just find your inspiration."

Natasha furrowed her brow. His voice had been so stoic that she had no idea what he had meant by that. She grasped that he was talking about the mural. She didn't know what he meant by listening. Did he mean him? Or did he mean someone else? She slowly made her way to the store entrance and turned back towards Mr. Gold one more time.

"Thank you again, Mr. Gold," she said softly. "If we're ever both at Granny's just sort of chilling, you must let me buy you some tea. And in the meantime, I'm sure you'll be around."

"Certainly," Mr. Gold accepted. Natasha smiled and straightened up, pushing her confused thoughts to the back of her head for later contemplation.

"Have a good day, Mr. Gold," Natasha said and opened the door.

"You too, Natasha," he said and the sound of her name brought yet another blush to her cheeks. She didn't think she'd blushed so much in one meeting with Mr. Gold. "Oh, and Natasha? You still have some paint on your arm."

"Oh, god," she said, more embarrassed about it than she should have been. "Thanks. Bye!" She hurried from the store and Mr. Gold smirked. She realized as she hustled down the street, new stick out in front of her, that if Mr. Gold had seen the paint then it meant he had been looking elsewhere than just her face. The thought was just enough to make her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand end of chapter 2! I know Mr. GoldRumpelstiltskin might not have been in great character in this chapter, but hopefully the next chapter will reveal him to be more like himself. And I know I said Emma would be in this chapter, but I decided to wait and she will most definitely be in the next chapter along with more interaction between Natasha and her friends. I will also bring a few other people into Leah's world as well! **

**The next chapter might not be updated tomorrow, but I will do my best to have it up on Friday at the latest. I make no promises about the frequency of my updating. I have a few midterms coming up; two of them are next Tuesday and I'm actually worried about my comparative politics class so I WILL be focusing on that and less on this. However, as soon as those are done and out of the way, this will be my focus in my spare time around school and work. I'm quite enjoying this and the show and it's been a good while since I've written anything worthwhile. Hopefully this is it!**

**Please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think! It will be much appreciated. Thank you. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hands On Me

**A/N: Oh my goodness! So much love! More reviews and story alerts and favorites! I am very happy about this. You guys rock and so I am giving you yet another chapter so soon! :) Please enjoy. Oh, and PS, for the record I do not own Hyrule either, whose name I stole from Zelda because that video game is awesome. Much love to Link, though he will not be playing a part in my story. Now onwards!**

Chapter 3

Leah leaned back in the small wooden tub with a sigh. It wasn't family bath night, but she felt like she needed this. She had been drawing and painting more than usual over the past fortnight, trying to paint something that resembled the voice attached to Rumpelstiltskin. So she felt dirtier than usual from the charcoal and, as a result, had drawn the water from the well herself and heated up the coals she needed to warm the water in the fire her brother had made for her. Now she sat in the tub in the kitchen, having told everyone to get out, debating on whether or not she should find something else to draw. She liked a challenge.

She didn't dare ask anyone else in fear that they might think she was up to no good. She didn't need her father getting the wrong impression of her, accusing her of making deals with the treacherous lurch he so despised. She also didn't need her brother laughing at her. She blushed at the idea, pulling her knees up to her chest as she let herself just sit in the water after washing herself. She had begun to think that maybe she fancied the imp just a bit, often finding herself hoping he'd come through the brush as she sat in the clearing trying to draw. Just to talk of silly notions as he had once done or to tell her if she was far off in figuring out what he looked like.

Maybe it was just out of loneliness, she thought. She didn't have any friends beyond her brother as none of the other kids of the village played with her growing up. They were all afraid she might hurt herself, unable to keep up if they ran off somewhere. She sighed, knowing they were far too old to still hold such ridiculous ideas about her. Still, if they were idiots then she didn't mind their lack of friendship. That didn't mean she didn't want a friend every now and then. Leah knew Rumpelstiltskin would never be her friend. He didn't do that sort of thing. It didn't keep her from hoping or waiting in the clearing should he be passing through again.

A knock on a door out in the hall broke her from her reverie. She was pretty sure it was the front door, though she hadn't been paying much attention. Still, she wondered who could be here if it was. She had waited until after supper to take her bath and by now, night must have fallen. It was late. Who visited this late? Was there an emergency of some sort? Was one of the women in labor? Did they need her mother as a midwife? These questions raced through her head until she heard the heavy footsteps of her father down the stairs and the swing of the front door opening. A string of curses came from her father's mouth.

"What are you doing here?" she heard him growl. They were right outside the kitchen door. It was definitely the front door that had been knocked upon and from the sound of it it certainly wasn't anybody looking for a midwife. "I still have three more years! And she hasn't been to the castle yet. You haven't completed your end of the deal."

A familiar laugh made her perk up and pay more attention. She turned her head towards the door, carefully sliding out of the now cold water. She grabbed the thin linen tunic she had left near her tub and wrapped it around her. She quietly padded towards the door and pressed her ear against it, listening to her father speak to the man who had shown up. When she heard him speak, she was certain of who it was.

"It's coming soon, don't you fret too much," Rumpelstiltskin said with a laugh. Leah's father made an angry grunt. "Oh, and she'll go and she'll receive a warm welcome."

"Well, it's not happening! How am I supposed to find her a suitor if she's still here?" her father snarled.

"Temper, temper, Billiam," Rumpelstiltskin drawled, biting back another laugh as his lips curled upwards into a smirk. "It'll all happen in due time."

"If it doesn't, you will _not_ have her," Billiam said, trying to remain as calm as he could under these circumstances.

"But of course! I never do break my deals, though, Billy."

"What are you doing here?" he repeated his first question. Billiam didn't want this imp here any longer than he had to be.

"Just checking up," Rumpelstiltskin said, his smirk growing bigger. "She's grown into quite the beautiful young woman…"

"You leave her alone, do you hear me?" Billiam snarled, angry again. Rumpelstiltskin laughed, enjoying the rise he got out of the large man before him. "This deal is between you and me. She stays out of this!"

"I did say I would check up on you or on _her_," Rumpelstiltskin purred and Billiam swung at him. The smaller man ducked and laughed, backing out of the way of the big man before he could swing again. "Temper, temper…I make no promises about her any longer. You have a good night, now."

Leah heard the door slam and her father trudge heavily up the stairs, muttering under his breath. She furrowed her brow and took a step back from the door. She was confused. She had no idea what they were talking about, but it made her nervous to hear her father so angry over something that had sounded so…simple. Just what had her father promised the imp?

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is rude, dearie?" a voice behind her called. She turned around and stumbled back against the door, fear rising up at the sudden appearance of the man plaguing her thoughts. She hadn't heard him come in. She didn't even know _how_ he had come in.

"I…what kind of deal did you make with my father?" she asked, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," he said with a laugh. "It is merely something between him and me."

"And who were you two discussing?" Leah asked softly, gulping as she felt a little fearful again. A realization had just hit her and she hoped desperately that she was wrong. "Was it…was it me?"

"Have you figured out what I look like, dearie?" he asked instead. She frowned, trying not to get irritated. But she disliked her questions being ignored.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, pulling the tunic closer around her. She felt his eyes on her. It was unsettling and for a moment she wondered why she had even thought he might be her friend.

"And you didn't answer mine," he purred, taking a step closer to her. She breathed in, not realizing how close he had been before. She turned her head up towards his. He was close enough that she could feel his body heat and his breath on her face, but not close enough that they were touching. It was…comfortable. She pushed the thoughts away.

"I asked you first," she challenged, but he just laughed. She froze in place when his hand reached out to push a lock of her wet hair behind her ear. He withdrew it slowly, his fingertips lingering, and she blushed. She hated how much she couldn't hide her emotions. She relaxed a little when he took a step back again, though part of her seemed somewhat…disappointed. She pushed those thoughts away too.

"How about a deal? When you can draw me, I'll answer your question," he said with a laugh.

She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it immediately as she realized there was no point. There wasn't anything she could do to make him change his mind. This was something she had heard about him and something she had slightly gathered from the conversation they had had during their first meeting. She frowned, wondering how he knew she had still been trying to draw him. He smirked, giving her a once over. He squared his shoulders back, crossing his arms and waiting for her to give in. They always did.

"Have it your way," she said somewhat bitterly. She turned away from him and pushed the kitchen door open, leaving it. "You always do."

"Who are you talking to?" her brother asked from the stairs. She turned her head upwards towards her brother, who stood halfway down the stairs.

"Nathan! I was just talking to…" She trailed off, turning towards the kitchen. Nathan moved the rest of the way down the stairs and peered in after her.

"There's no one in there," he answered her unasked question. He eyed her curiously, wondering what had gotten into her.

"No one," she bit out, scowling slightly. She wasn't sure if she was more upset about the conversation she had overheard or the fact that Rumpelstiltskin had left without saying goodbye. "I was talking to no one."

* * *

><p>"BABY, YOU'RE A FIIIIIIIIREWORK! COME ON LET YOUR COOOOOOOOOOLORS BUUUUUURST!" she belted from the stool in Granny's Café. One iPod headphone was in her ear, the other hanging by her side as she jammed to the music she had made her friends put on there.<p>

"Natasha, you are so off key. Now stop it before you chase away any more of my customers," Ruby teased her friend and Natasha complied, shoving her mp3 player into her purse.

"I think that I was doing pretty good," Natasha said anyways, "and that these patrons are quite pleased with me."

"I think it's quite the contrary, Tasha," a voice behind her laughed. She spun around in the stool and smacked the man behind her on the shoulder.

"Twerp," she said, sticking her tongue out. "What do brothers know anyway?"

"Their family and how terrible their big sisters are at singing," he laughed again. He grinned at Natasha, who only playfully swatted at him in return.

"Hey, Liam," Ruby said softly from behind Natasha.

"H-hi, Ruby," Liam said and Natasha knew he was blushing.

She smiled and turned towards Ruby. She had known that her friend had had a thing for her brother for quite some time and vice versa, but neither of them had ever admitted it and she was afraid they never would. The pair had gone to school together, which is how Natasha had met the younger girl in the first place. They hadn't really been friends until they spent time together in the hospital when Liam had gotten into a brawl trying to protect Ruby while they were out. Ruby had introduced her to their other friend, Ashley, and Natasha had simply known Mary Margaret as her only friend from school. At least, that's how she remembered it. Come to think of it, she didn't really remember much of how she met them in the first place and the memories she did have were fairly vague. She pushed these thoughts from her head, deciding they were silly and began to pay more attention to the flirtatious conversation her brother and friend were having.

"I really should get going now," Liam began as Natasha finally tuned back in. "My break's about over."

"Did you want to come to my father's for dinner tonight, Ruby?" Natasha asked suddenly. She heard the pair turn towards her. "Liam and I were asked to go over for dinner tonight with my parents. I'm sure it'd be okay if I bring a friend along. Besides, you and Liam can always finish this conversation there…"

"Um…sure," Ruby said, a little nervously. Liam perked up a little, grinning at her.

"I'll meet you guys here," he piped in. "We can walk together. My car's still in the shop."

"Ok," Natasha said with a smile. She said goodbye to her brother and as he left, she turned back to Ruby. "Want to make a deal?" Ruby quirked an eyebrow.

"A deal? You don't make deals, Natasha. You haven't been spending too much time with Mr. Gold, have you?" Ruby teased and Natasha just smiled, shrugging.

"It's nothing like the deals he makes. You remember how you said I had to have my first kiss by my birthday?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, if I do that, then you have to go on a date with my brother by then."

"What!" Natasha laughed at Ruby's exaggerated response.

"I don't mind being a single virgin forever, but there go all your hopes for hooking up with any of the hot groomsmen that might be at my future wedding," Natasha teased. Ruby rolled her eyes and playfully punched her friend in the arm. She picked up a rag and began washing the countertop.

"Yeah, alright. If it makes you happy and if it makes you actually do something for yourself, I'll do it. But don't be surprised if Liam says no to a date," Ruby said with a sigh. Natasha just smiled.

"Don't be surprised if he does!" She hopped up then, grabbing her stuff and making her way towards the door.

"Wait, what?" Ruby called after her. "What do you know?"

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about it! It is merely something between him and me," Natasha said with a laugh and pushed the door open.

As she entered the cool air, she felt like those words had once been said to her. She couldn't remember where and decided it was just the lack of sleep she had been having lately playing tricks on her. She hated not being able to sleep, but recently a few dreams had made her feel…off. She remembered the one that kept reappearing, sitting in a wood with a familiar laugh sounding as she sat back against a large boulder and smiled at its source. She sighed, walking along the street towards the courthouse and pushing these thoughts away. She was going to need to get a good feel for the wall, to know just how big a space she had to fill.

"What makes you think Mary Margaret is Snow White?" she overheard a voice up ahead that she only vaguely recognized. She paused in her walk, deciding to listen.

"Because," the voice of a boy responded, "I told you already. Everyone here is a storybook character and _she_ is Snow White. I thought we already discussed this!"

She knew that voice. It was Henry, the mayor's son. She knew then that the other voice must have belonged to the newcomer, Emma Swan. She smiled as an idea began to form in her head. She walked forwards and over to the pair who were leaning against the wall where she would soon be painting.

"Hello, Henry," Natasha said, reaching out to find his location. She touched the top of his head and smiled, ruffling his hair a little. She then turned towards the woman to his side and held out a hand. "You must be Emma. We haven't met yet. I'm Natasha Berry."

"Natasha, it's nice to meet you," Emma said and shook the girl's hand. Natasha smiled, knowing there was no real malice behind Emma's words, though she definitely aired on the side of caution.

"Hey, Tasha," Henry said, using the nickname he had picked up from Liam. Natasha smiled at him. "We were just talking about this book that Miss Blanchard gave me. It's a good book. Emma just wanted to know what it was about. That's all."

"You're talking quite fast, Henry," Natasha said with a laugh. She knew he didn't want to admit to her what he had just been trying to convince Emma of. She figured she'd get it out of Mary Margaret later. "But that's alright. You enjoy your book. I just need to get to the wall behind you."

"My mom asked you to paint it, didn't she?" Henry asked and Natasha nodded. "What are you going to paint on it?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," Natasha said with a shrug as Henry and Emma made to leave. "I just need to get its general size first and work from there."

"Okay. Goodbye, Tasha," Henry said and grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her away.

"Bye, Henry. Bye, Emma," Natasha called and waved.

She turned back towards the wall, but not before she heard a whispered, "That's the royal painter," from Henry. Natasha laughed at that. He had such an imagination sometimes. She faced the wall for a long time as his words sunk in. A few ideas came to her, but one finally stuck. She grinned, happy to have found her idea.

"I know what I'm going to paint!" she exclaimed to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>She climbed over the roots and rocks along this path without even thinking about it. She had walked this way so many times, she was sure she had been the one to wear down the path. Just before she was about to enter her clearing –because that's how she saw it; her clearing– she paused and slipped behind a tree to her right. She heard humming. There was a girl in her clearing. She didn't know who. It stopped suddenly. Leah guessed the girl had heard her. She never was any good at being stealthy.<p>

"W-who's there?" the girl called.

Leah smiled. She had asked this question just two months ago, but she had been much less afraid. Realizing this girl would mean no harm if she was the one afraid, Leah slowly stepped into the clearing, holding her hands where they could be seen.

"Hello, I did not mean to sneak up on you," Leah said softly, offering a smile. "This is where I usually come to and I was surprised to know someone else was here so I hid on instinct." She turned towards the area she believed the girl to be in. When she spoke, Leah knew she had been right.

"Hello, it's alright," the girl said. "I hope I did not frighten you! I'm Red Riding Hood, but you can call me Red."

Little Red Riding Hood. Leah smiled. She'd heard the name. Red was known around the village. She came from nearby and would sometimes pass through on her way to meet her grandmother who lived just a little ways from this clearing. Red was no threat.

"I'm Leah," she responded, "from Hyrule. I'm the daughter of the carpenter there."

"The blind girl?" Red said before she could rephrase it. She covered her mouth and shot Leah an apologetic look before realizing she should voice it. She felt so stupid and…rude. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so forward. That was quite rude of me."

"Eavesdropping is rude," Leah said with a smile, the memory of Rumpelstiltskin from a month ago still fresh on her mind. She hoped her comment would make Red relax and feel less idiotic. It did. "I don't take any harm by it. But yes, I cannot see."

"How do you get out here then?" Red asked, curious as to how her new acquaintance had gotten this clearing in the first place.

"Well, getting here the first time was _not_ pretty," Leah assured her. She laughed at the memory. And though it was funny now, it certainly wasn't funny then. "I got into a fight with my family and wanted to get away for a while. I'm not really friends with anyone in Hyrule so I decided to try the forest. It was quite foolish, thinking about it now. My idea was that I would just go straight so I could turn around and come right back. I didn't think too much about the trees that were in my way. I must have fallen a hundred times before I found my way to this clearing. It was a relief. The eventual walk back wasn't much easier. I guess I just became determined to figure the woods out after that. To be honest, I really only know how to get here. I can't go much farther. I don't want to fall a hundred times again."

Leah laughed again and Red laughed with her. The pair chatted on before Red had to go to her grandmother's. Red promised to visit Leah next time she came this way and Leah smiled at the idea of having another new friend. Another month passed by, two visits from Red came and went, and still Leah felt like something was missing.

"Hello, dearie," a voice called from across the clearing. Leah perked up from the parchment in her lap, turning towards the sound. She grinned, glad to hear that familiar voice. Maybe they had only ever met three times, but it had been too long.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Leah called cheerily, wondering if she should stand up to greet him or not. He was next to her and sitting down before she could make up her mind. She was glad for it.

"Did you miss me?" Rumpelstiltskin laughed at her, sure that she was the only person who would ever be happy to see him. Another ego stroke.

"A little," she admitted and tried her best not to blush. She was not going to act as silly and young as she had been last time they were in this clearing. "But only because I don't get to see Red very often and–"

"Red?" Rumpelstiltskin interrupted and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Red Riding Hood," Leah said, frowning slightly. Surely Rumpelstiltskin knew her. Maybe his interruption was for another reason entirely… "I met her recently. We've become friends."

"I see," Rumpelstiltskin said, mulling this new information over. He leaned back against the boulder and let himself relax a little, even though he knew Leah was waiting for more. He had yet to try her patience to the breaking point, but he'd get there. He smirked at the thought.

"Yes…You wanted me to hear you the first time, didn't you?" Leah asked suddenly, changing the subject entirely. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her. Her brow was furrowed. It was almost cute.

"What would ever make you think that, dearie?" he asked casually. She smiled.

"I haven't heard you a single time since," Leah replied simply. He tilted his head ever so slightly. "You're too…graceful. Even out here in the woods. You wanted me to hear you. You wanted to meet me. Why?"

"Must you know everything?" he drawled. Leah giggled and shrugged.

"No, but I think I'd like to," Leah said and shifted so she leaned back against the boulder, no longer facing her friend. If she could even call him that.

"Oh?" he asked, a few ideas fluttering through his head before the put them to rest. He knew Leah wouldn't take the bait. She had no real want for it.

"I do not mean to make a deal," Leah said, frowning slightly. Rumpelstiltskin laughed, glad that she was catching on to the games he often played. She smiled again at the sound. He was almost glad for that too. "Can't I ever say anything to you without you trying to make it into something else?"

"And why would you want to do that, dearie?" he purred. Leah bit her lower lip. She was nervous again. But he knew she'd speak. They always did.

"Because. I thought…that…" she trailed off. This time, she remained silent. He frowned. He couldn't win if she stopped talking.

"Thought what? That we were…friends?" he offered, as if reading her mind. She blushed a little and nodded. Still, she didn't say anything. "I see."

"I just…all I ever had was my brother, growing up," she began. He smirked. There it was. "As a friend, I mean. Then I met you and you talked with me. Now, I have Red and that is also very nice, but I do not see either of you very frequently. I see you hardly at all. When we first met, I…" She laughed before she could finish.

"What's so funny?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. He did not like not being privy to the joke. She turned to face him again.

"I sort of made a deal with you," she said and he smirked as he remembered their first encounter. Or at least, what she thought was their first encounter.

"Companionship for my stories," Rumpelstiltskin said smoothly. "Aren't you clever."

"I suppose," she said with a shrug. "You told me a few of your stories so I…I assumed we were friends, I guess."

"You never did specify what kind of companionship you meant, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin purred.

"Oh, shush you," Leah said suddenly and turned away from him, blushing profusely. He just laughed maliciously at her naivety, but he didn't press it any further. This was not the time or place.

"I suppose I'll let you be my friend," he finally said rather casually. She turned her head towards him, fighting back a smile.

"Whatever for?" she asked.

"Because I feel like it," he sneered and she turned away at the tone. He glanced at her, smirking. "Don't make me change my mind, now."

"Of course not."

"Do you know what I look like yet?"

"No. Not yet. But I will. Just wait."

* * *

><p>"How do you paint?" Emma asked as she watched Natasha making several lines along the wall with a white paint.<p>

"With a brush," Natasha responded jokingly as she stretched up from the stool she stood on to add another mark to the top of the wall. She carefully climbed down and set her brush down, turning to face Emma, who scoffed.

"How do you know what you're painting? How do you know you haven't crossed lines or overlapped or something?"

Natasha smiled at Emma. She liked this new girl. Emma was cautious, but nice. She was very skeptical and so it didn't come as a surprise to Natasha that she would ask these questions. Few people ever had. They had just assumed it was a natural talent that just seemed to…work. Maybe in a fairy tale it would work like that, but this was real life and Natasha knew better.

"I go by the kind of paint," Natasha explained. "I order a kind of textured paint. I've found a company that's nice enough to take special orders so that I can have the colors each be a different consistency so I can differentiate between them while I paint and when I need to find them. I used to just add sand to what paint I got, but Mr. Gold was nice enough to direct me to this company. He orders for me, actually, and I give him the money. It's almost the only help I get with my painting. I have no idea what the company uses if they don't use sand or something similar, though, if that happens to be your next question."

"I see," Emma said, peering down at the white paint in the roller tray.

"You can touch it if you want," Natasha asked, but Emma politely declined. "The white has the thinnest consistency of texture. I don't need to use it as much. Green has the thickest. I use that the most. They're not too thick that they look ridiculous afterwards. I could be wrong though. I'm only guessing because no one has said anything so far."

"If I ever see a painting, I'll let you know," Emma assured her and Natasha laughed. One day soon, Emma would. Natasha would make sure of it. Maybe then she'd have another friend. She didn't know why Emma was still here, but Natasha had a feeling it would be for the long term. "I have to go meet Henry, but good luck with the wall."

"Thanks!" Natasha said and heard Emma walk away. She turned back to the wall and ran her hands along what she could reach, making sure the lines were there that she needed. The tap of a cane approaching made her turn to smile at the man she had just talked about.

"Hello, Mr. Gold," Natasha said cheerily. He came to a stop beside her and gazed at the wall.

"Miss Berry," he acknowledged her. "How's the mural coming?"

"Oh, just perfect," she said with a grin. "I took your advice. I listened. Tomorrow, this whole wall will be white and I'll be starting!"

"And what are these lines for?"

"So I know where to start my characters."

"Characters?"

"Of course. This is _Story_brooke after all, Mr. Gold."

He chuckled. He had an idea of where she was taking this. If she completed the wall how he thought she might, he knew that Regina would be absolutely pissed. The thought made him smirk. He could use something to get at her with. The town would be too pleased with the overall picture that she wouldn't dare give up what little popularity she had left by destroying it.

"Tasha, is this where you've been for the last hour?" Liam's voice sounded from behind them. They turned from the wall towards her brother as he and Ruby walked over from the direction of the diner. Natasha groaned with his next words. "You were supposed to meet us, remember? Dinner at pop's?"

"I know, I know," Natasha said with a sigh. "I just got caught up is all. I just…I need to get the paint and brushes home…"

"We can go with you," Ruby offered, glancing at Liam. He kept glancing right back. This didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Gold.

"That won't be necessary," Mr. Gold said and the pair looked at him in surprise, having not even realized he was there in their hunt for Natasha. He smirked. "I've already told Miss Berry that I would escort her home with her things and then to your father's."

"I…are you sure?" Liam asked, slightly confused. He turned to his sister. "Tasha?"

She was grinning straight at Ruby, realizing this would be the perfect opportunity for them to spend some quality alone time together. It was a short walk, but a lot could happen in a short walk. A lot could be said. Ruby glared back and even though she couldn't see it, she knew it.

"Yes, we're sure," Natasha said before Mr. Gold could. "Now you two run along, now. I'll meet you at dad's. Go on ahead. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything…"

"What?" Liam said, but Ruby was already walking away. He noticed and jogged to catch up, falling easily into conversation with her as they walked. Natasha had quite the smug look, Mr. Gold noted.

"You owe me," he said quietly as they watched the pair finally walk out of earshot.

"Oh, I have for a long time, Mr. Gold," Natasha said with a laugh. "But since you already offered…would you mind carrying the paint? I'll just throw this tray out."

And they did just that.

Mr. Gold wasn't one for small talk, but he listened to her ramble on a little about nothing in particular as he escorted her home and then to her father's. He dad was slightly on edge at the visit of Mr. Gold, but he left quickly, bidding them all a good night before Natasha's mother could try to offer him dinner. Her father was glad for that.

Later that night found Natasha walking away from the house beside Ruby and Liam. The trio talked idly about the food and conversations their parents had tried to bring up –such as Liam settling down and Natasha finding herself a nice boyfriend and wasn't Ruby just lovely! Natasha had laughed at that, earning her a kick from her friend under the table. Ruby had only dressed so modestly because she was at dinner with Natasha's parents. Her parents didn't suspect anything, only sharing a slightly puzzled look before continuing on.

"Oh god, my mother actually thinks you're an angel," Natasha teased. "Lord help us all." Ruby swatted at her for what seemed the hundredth time that night while Liam laughed.

"Maybe you should save your prayers," a raspy voice barked from the darkness ahead of them.

The three stopped short as a large man stepped out into the light of the street lamp. He was not just tall, but also very broad. His shoulders were wide and his arms seemed to bulge almost disturbingly. Liam always suspected steroids. What irked Ruby the most was the amount of hair the man seemed to have on his arms or most places that showed skin. He sported matted grey hair and whiskers. His dirty hands sported long yellowish nails and his demeanor was certainly far from friendly.

Natasha felt the pair beside her stiffen and she knew then that this situation was treading on dangerous. She heard Liam take a step forward and felt his arm in front of her push her back. From the sound of it, she was sure he had done the same to Ruby. But if the stranger's steps were any indication, he was too large for her brother to take. At least, this is what she only assumed. She frowned, trying to push the growing fear in her chest away. Now was not the time to cower.

"Funny running into you," the stranger growled at them. She couldn't seem him and though he was a stranger, there was something about his voice that just seemed so familiar to her.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 3! It's very long, I know. At least, compared to the other two chapters it is. Still, I felt it was necessary and did not want to cut in in half. I hope you agreed! I hope this will make up for the weekend that I will not be able to post during. I will try to get one more chapter up tomorrow night, but then I won't have much time to write and update until Tuesday night because one of my midterms is that day. The other one has been moved so I won't be around Wednesday either. Then I don't have another one until after Spring Break. I will do my best to give you guys as much as I possibly can! <strong>

**On a side note, I would like to thank wintersmith for some help in best figuring out the painting situation. They (I apologize for not knowing your gender) mentioned in a review about how she could paint without seeing and I had a plan to put it into this chapter with the last scene, but I hadn't given it much thought nor had I really figured it out myself until then. I came up with gravel, but she talked about sand and textured paint so I did a little googling and came out with this. I left it vague in case I'm wrong about things, but hopefully you understand the gist of it. And for the record, the aside about the fairy tale part was my explanation for how it worked there. It's….magic! Tee hee. Rumpelstiltskin is coming through. ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hands On Me

**A/N: More favorites and alerts and reviews! Oh, I'm so so happy! I'm sorry I didn't get to post another chapter yesterday so I found some time to sneak in and post another one tonight. :) I'm fairly busy this weekend with work and school and other plans so I cannot promise another chapter until Tuesday. I'll try to maybe find time to post another chapter before then, probably Sunday if that's going to happen, but I will DEFINITELY post on Tuesday. After that, I'm not sure what my plans are. Now then, onwards!**

Chapter 4

"Hey, Red!" Leah said as the familiar footfalls were heard entering the clearing. She frowned though, suddenly realizing they were faster and still moving. Leah felt Red grab her arm and let herself be pulled to her feet.

"Leah! No time! We _have_ to go!" Red urged and the fear in her voice was motivation enough to move towards the part of the woods Leah had only once attempted to venture. "Come on. My grandmother's only a little ways away. We'll be safe there. Leah, come _on_. We have to move!" Leah stopped and scowled at her friend.

"Red, I can't see!" Leah snapped. "These are _not_ the most ideal conditions for me to run." She motioned to the trees around them. Red opened her mouth to speak, but a roar cut her off.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" the voice barked from nearby. A howl followed and Leah started to move.

She thrust her hands out in front of her and tried to run. After hitting another tree, Red grabbed her hand and did her best to lead her through the brush. Red tried to balance Leah for every time she stumbled, both of them fighting back the growing fear they were feeling from being chased. As the roots grew thicker and the rocks denser the farther in they went, Leah's fall was inevitable. She let out a string of curses as she found herself diving forward, Red unable to stop her. Red came to crouch by her side while Leah moaned in pain.

"Just go," Leah managed to get out. "I'll hide in a bush."

"No," Red said firmly, though she desperately wanted to comply. "He'll find you. I can't leave you."

And as if on cue, the bushes nearby rustled and the monster in question leapt from their depths. He smirked at the girls on the ground, baring his fangs and flexing his long yellowing claws. The large hair beast rolled his broad shoulders back as she narrowed his eyes upon the victims, getting ready to pounce on his prey. They cowered and he thought of how tender fear made the meat…

"Back, foul beast!" a voice yelled as a young lad leapt from the bush, wielding an axe. He swung it and the wolf stepped back, growing angry.

"Nathan, no!" Leah cried out, recognizing the voice.

Her brother ignored the cry, raising his axe once more. His only priority was protecting his sister and, now that he had seen her, her friend. So he swung the axe again, this time catching the wolf in the chest. It sunk in, but not deep enough.

The beast howled, stumbling back from the pain before moving forwards. The lad tried to swing again, but the wolf grabbed hold of the handle before the blade could reach its target. It was wrenched from the hands and tossed angrily aside. The wolf slammed his paw into Nathan's chest, the impact tossing him hard against a tree. There was a loud sickening crack as he fell unconscious and Leah let out a cry of despair. Now, the wolf moved forwards and raised his claw again, ready to take down his long awaited victim. Red cowered, crouching down with Leah and trying to hide her friend. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow. But it never came.

"Down, doggy!" a voice shrilled. This too was familiar to Leah. She calmed down a little, hoping –_praying_– that he would be their savior. "Stay."

The owner of the voice cackled at his joke while Red slowly opened her eyes. She froze. She was too confused, too shocked. The golden man circled the beast slowly, hardly sparing Nathan a glance. The wolf now stood with his arms by his side, seething as he watched the imp who had interrupted his meal.

"You promised me dinner," the wolf growled. "Don't break your deal!"

"Ah-ah-aaah!" Rumpelstiltskin practically sang. He smirked, still pleased with his jokes. "I promised that you would _find_ your dinner. I never said you would get to eat it. And now your time is up; it's time you paid my price!"

"I guess not everyone can have their cake and eat it too," Leah whispered, realizing her friend might be coming through. Rumpelstiltskin tossed her a short glance. Red caught the amused look on his face. He had heard.

"You bastard! You tricked me!" the world snarled and raised his hand to attack. Rumpelstiltskin raised his too and with a _Snap!_ the wolf disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"Y-you…you saved us," Red stuttered, confused.

"Just collecting a debt, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin purred. Leah smiled and he glanced at her again. "Now I must be on my way to finish it! You best be looking after your friend now…" Her smile disappeared at the same time as Rumpelstiltskin did.

"Nathan!"

* * *

><p>The bulky man smirked and took a few steps closer to the trio, cracking his knuckles as he did so. Natasha flinched at the sound. Liam pushed her and Ruby back farther, standing his grown as he stared down the burly oaf in front of them.<p>

"What do you want, Lobo?" Nathan hissed. Ruby grabbed for Natasha's hand, both of them gulping back the fear they felt.

"The name's fitting," Ruby whispered in an attempt to make it easier.

"Wolf," Natasha whispered, translating more for herself than anything else.

"I just want my revenge," Lobo growled at them and the girls jumped a little at the darkness in his tone. He glanced at Ruby and then back to Liam. "And to claim what's rightfully mine."

Liam scowled and took a few steps forward, preparing himself to fight. Lobo curled his hands into fists and stepped closer as well. They faced off, each trying to stare the other down, neither making the first move. They didn't get to.

"Down," a voice shrilled from the darkness beside them. The tapping of a cane brought its owner into the light and he glared at the two men who were so ready to fight. "That's enough."

"Mr. Gold," Lobo growled and turned to face the man as Liam took a step back. He looked surprised. Ruby did too. Natasha just looked relieved. She didn't want Nathan in the hospital again, especially not by the same man who put him there the first time.

"Go home, Mr. Greyback," Mr. Gold said sternly, but Lobo didn't move.

"Stay out of business you aren't concerned in," he growled instead.

"Everything is my business. Now don't make me tell you again. _Go home_, Mr. Greyback," Mr. Gold hissed. He was clearly agitated and not going to put up with much more from Lobo. Lobo, however, did not seem to notice this as he scowled at the much smaller man.

Lobo raised a clenched fist, ready to knock Mr. Gold backwards. He didn't account for Mr. Gold's swiftness and he moved too slow himself. Before anybody could blink, Mr. Gold had picked his cane up off the ground and swiftly knocked Lobo in the back of the knee with it. He fell forwards and down onto his hands in knees. He went to stand back up, but the pressure of the end of the cane pushing into the back of his neck stopped him. He craned his neck upwards towards Mr. Gold even though it ached, seething from the humiliation in front of the trio he had just been willing to attack. At the glare from Mr. Gold, Lobo looked back down, knowing he had lost.

"Go home, Mr. Greyback," Mr. Gold repeated and let the man get up. Lobo scrambled to his feet, shot a glare towards Liam, and sauntered back off into the darkness.

"This isn't over," he mumbled, but no one seemed to be paying him any mind.

Liam and Ruby had both turned their attention towards Mr. Gold. He offered them a small forced smile before turning towards Natasha.

"You three should really be careful walking out this late at night," he chastised them.

"We were leaving our dad's," Liam said, inclining his head towards Natasha as he did so. "We were just on our way home. My car isn't fixed yet so we're walking. We were just about to split up to…I suppose we shouldn't now." He was slightly shaken, though he did his best to hide it. Mr. Gold caught it though. He always saw these little things.

"My house still isn't in the direction of yours and Ruby's," Natasha said, slightly worried at the idea that she might be walking the rest of the way alone after that. She bit her lower lip and Mr. Gold caught on to the worry she was feeling. It always was her telltale sign.

"You take Ruby home," Mr. Gold addressed Liam. "Make sure she gets there safe and go straight home afterwards. I'll escort your sister. Clearly tonight has been a bit stressful."

"Mr. Gold, you don't have to do that," Liam said, frowning. He didn't understand why the pawnbroker was being so nice or why he had helped them to begin with. He also didn't want to owe him any favors. "I don't mind taking a detour to take my sister home after Ruby's."

"It's a full moon tonight," Mr. Gold said softly, trying not to smirk. Liam frowned even more. It was like the man was reading his thoughts. It was…unnerving. "People out late are always at their worst on full moons…"

It was just something people said, like a legend or a myth. Often times, the weirdest things often did happen on full moons and so many people thought them to be bad luck. Natasha's mother had always said to her growing up that it was the night that all the crazies were out. The memory made Natasha smile before she really thought about it. It seemed silly, but Mr. Gold was right.

"Really, it's not a big deal," Liam tried again. Natasha turned towards him.

"Liam, Mr. Gold is right. The sooner we get home, the better," Natasha said and the finality of her voice cut any protests he might have. He scowled at his sister, but it soon softened to a worried frown.

"Fine," Liam said with a sigh. He rubbed his forehead and glanced at gold before looking back at Natasha. "Call me when you get home, ok?"

"Of course," Natasha said with a small smile. She listened until the pair had walked away before she heard Mr. Gold approach her.

"Natasha," he said gently and she smiled at him. "Whenever you're ready…"

He trailed off when she reached out towards him. She found his shoulder and smiled, pulling herself closer. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him as tight as she could without making him loose his balance. He stiffened, but slowly brought one arm to awkwardly pat her on the back, raising a brow as he looked down at her.

"Tonight was not that dreadful, my dear," he said calmly and she stepped back, blushing. She looked down and bit her lower lip again.

"Sorry," she said and let out an awkward laugh. She hadn't meant to do that. It had been an impulse. "I just…thank you."

"Don't thank me; I have business with him anyways," Mr. Gold said with a shrug. Natasha smiled at him anyways.

"Well, thank you anyways," she said, suddenly feeling like all of this was a bit of déjà vu. Or maybe it wasn't just that, but something that actually happened. She shook her head of the idea before she started thinking of her dreams again. She was just being silly. A hand on hers broke her from her thoughts and she felt it be guided to Mr. Gold's arm. She turned her face towards him, smiling.

"Shall we?" he said with a chuckle and she nodded.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" he muttered as he stared down the girl who had wrapped her arms so tightly around him. His arms were stiff by his sides and he blinked in confusion, not having expected this. It was nearly the first thing she had done when he entered the clearing and said hello. She finally took notice of it and took a step back, blushing.<p>

"Well, I…" She laughed nervously and proceeded to bite her lip. He glanced towards her mouth before pulling his eyes away from it. He let himself smirk instead. "I didn't get to properly thank you yesterday for…for saving us."

"I already told you, I was simply collecting a debt," he said with a shrug, amusement in his voice. She smiled slightly. "How's your brother?"

Nathan was under the care of their mother, who often aided in these sorts of things throughout Hyrule anyways. Aside from a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, and a sprained neck, he was doing ok and he would be just fine. Leah told Rumpelstiltskin this. He nodded and thought for a moment. Then he asked the usual question.

"Do you know what I look like yet?" he asked and she smiled, shaking her head. "I'm surprised you haven't asked."

"That would hardly be fair, wouldn't it?" she teased and sat down against her boulder. He plopped down beside her.

"We didn't really set boundaries on our deal, dearie," he said matter-of-factly. She shrugged.

"I'd rather like to figure it out myself," she said and turned towards him. "Can you…" She paused. She bit her lip again. He raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she wanted to ask now. She was always asking questions. It amused him at times.

"I can do a lot of things, dearie, but contrary to popular belief, I cannot read your mind," he said dryly. She laughed.

"No, I suppose you cannot," she said with a grin. He grinned wryly, pleased that someone else found his jokes as amusing as he did. Yet again, another ego stroke.

"Well, then, dearie, that was your invitation to talk to me," he said after a few moments of her silence. He could tell she wanted to share her mind, but she wasn't sure if she should. So he did what he was good at, he urged her to talk.

"I always wanted to paint," she blurted out. He raised an eyebrow. Didn't she already do that? "Well, properly. I draw with coal, it's all one color. I've…tried painting. But it's just not the same without…Will you explain colors to me?"

Silence met her question. She bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling silly. She had asked this question before, but it had usually been met with laughter or stuttering as people tried to explain them. It usually ended up all coming out the same. Red is red; green is green; white is white; blue is blue; and so on and so forth. It was hard for her to visualize any of this when she pictured things in her head. Through touching, she had learned to get the general shape and appearance of things. Without colors, they were just…see-through. She waited, wringing her hands together as the silence drew on. She heard him shift positions and felt hands pull hers apart. She opened her mouth to speak, confused, but closed it again. Instead she focused on his hands for the moment she had them. She focused on the way they seemed rough and yet somehow smooth sliding along her skin. The fingers were long and slender, but he was able to get a firm grip on anything he might want, she decided. His hands were also warm. She liked that. She blushed as she realized this.

"Stop that," he said simply, talking about her hands. She dropped them into her lap as he pulled his hands away. He smirked. "You'll just make the skin dry…I'll tell you about the colors. For a price."

"You won't just do it in the name of friendship?" Leah said with a grin. Rumpelstiltskin laughed. She liked the warmth in that too.

"Think of it like an investment in friendship, then," Rumpelstiltskin said. "All I want is your first real painting."

"Alright…would you believe it if I told you I planned on that anyways?"

"Yes." She turned a deep shade of red.

"Well. Ok. I'll make you a painting."

"No, I don't want you to make me a painting. I just want your first painting. Make it what you want."

"Ok. I can do that." He smiled.

"Colors are like…feelings. They depend on what most often occurs in nature. Take yellow, for instance. It's a warm color, like the sun is on a nice spring day. Like today. And the way the sun is hot and fiery in the summer, that's red. Orange is something in between."

"Ok. Yes. That does make sense! I think…I think I get it. And what about blue? Or white? Or green? Or brown? Or purple? Or pink? Or gold?"

"Eager, are we?" He chuckled.

"Tell me? Pretty please?" She tried to pout. She was never any good at it. But the way she softened her voice when she said "_pretty_ _please_" must have had an effect on him, because he relaxed and settled in with a smile, ready to answer her questions.

"Blue is a cool color, like water fresh from the well. Purple is cooler than that, like the cold wind in autumn. White is crisp and clean like snow; brown is soft like an animal's fur coat; pink is delicate in the way flowers are; green is…fresh, like the smell of grass or the feel of budding leaves in the early morning. And gold…gold is just like the gold that changes hands for money."

"I see. And…" She bit her lip and turned her head away. "What color are you?"

"Are you asking for a hint, dearie?" he asked in amusement. He leaned back against the boulder and crossed his arms over his chest. "I will give you three hints before the month is over. And when I see you again, if you haven't figured it out, you have to give up."

She grinned and turned back towards him. She seemed…excited, eager. He raised an eyebrow, curious as to what exactly he said that had made her this way. Before he could ask, she answered.

"That means…" She blushed. He wondered if she realized just how much she blushed or if she knew just how easy it was for him to be the reason behind it. "That means I get to see you at least three more times this month." He smirked. She liked seeing him. And again, another ego stroke.

"Is it a deal then?" She nodded. He had found two things today that she wanted enough to make deals for. He was extremely pleased at this prospect. "My skin is…abnormal. I am not pale in the way you are or dark in the way other people are. I'm…a greenish-gold, you could say." She looked confused.

"How…" she trailed off and thought about it for a moment. "Is it because you're Rumpelstiltskin?" He chuckled, but he didn't say anything more.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter! Kind of short and I apologize for that, but I don't mean for it to have more. I'd like to thank wintersmith once again for her help with the color explaining bit. That idea comes from her and I used it. <strong>

**Thankfully, this story is coming along nicely. For the record, I have the general plot line in my head and I have a few chapters planned out, but for the most part I'm sort of writing it as it goes. So hopefully it's still good for you guys! Please review and let me know.**

**And yes, I did sort of steal parts of the wolf's description from Fenrir Greyback, the Harry Potter character. And yes, I did attribute to this by using his last name as Lobo's last name. And no, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to that. Pity.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hands On Me

**A/N: I snuck in one for you guys because you're such awesome fans! Also because I keep writing despite what I may be doing and it's a terrible habit. So might as well, eh? Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"That looks like Henry."

"Hi, Emma! I should hope it looks like him. That was the intention." Natasha turned away from the wall and towards her visitor with a smile.

Emma smiled back at the girl covered in paint. Her face was smudged with blue where she had wiped at the sweat with the arm spattered in blue paint. Emma looked beyond the girl and at the wall. This was only the second day, but already the girl had painted a white backdrop and a look-a-like of Henry in the bottom center, sitting on a stool and holding a wide leather bound book open in his hands. On the cover, it read _Fairytale Storyb_ook__ with visible gaps where the "r" and "e" of "Storybrooke" would have been. Emma thought it clever, if this was going in the direction she thought this was going.

"Where are you going with this?" Emma asked. Natasha just smiled.

"What would be the fun in a surprise if I gave it away?" Natasha teased. Emma smiled. She liked Natasha and beings friends with Mary Margaret meant she would see more of her so it was a good thing.

"It wouldn't," Emma said with a shrug. Natasha furrowed her brow in thought then. Emma wondered if she should ask why.

"How long are you going to be here?" Natasha suddenly asked.

"I don't…know," Emma said honestly.

"Long enough to warrant being on this wall?" Natasha asked with a grin. Emma shrugged.

"I wouldn't put me in; I'm not really part of this town the way you guys are. And besides, I don't think Regina wouldn't be too pleased."

"All the more reason to do it!" Natasha laughed. Emma smiled and shook her head.

"I make no promises," Emma said,

The blonde bid the brunette farewell so she could turn back to her painting. Natasha was finishing the touches on painting Henry's hair when she heard the soft tap of a cane approaching. With a smile, she turned back to greet the man moving towards her. She had been meaning to see him all weekend, but she had so far gotten lost on plans for this wall and then yesterday on actually painting it. It was lucky he had sought her out.

"What do you think so far, Mr. Gold?" Natasha asked with a smile. He glanced behind her and then looked back to her face.

"I see you're incorporating town members into your painting," Mr. Gold noted. Natasha blushed and he raised an eyebrow. What had he said?

"About that," Natasha began, biting her lower lip. "You're a big part of this town. I want you to be in it."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Mr. Gold said plainly. Natasha just scoffed.

"You are. So you're going in this painting," Natasha said matter-of-factly. Mr. Gold smirked slightly at her tone. "The thing is…it's been a while. I don't think I quite know what you look like, how you've changed."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"I want to feel you." When Mr. Gold chuckled, Natasha blushed and gave Mr. Gold her best tern look. "You know what I mean."

"What's in it for me?" Mr. Gold asked dryly.

"A brilliant character." He smirked now.

"I don't know, Natasha…"

"Pretty please?" She gave her best pout and though it was terrible, she hoped maybe it was cute enough.

He froze, wanting so much to glare at her. But the softness of her voice, the way she directed that softness towards _him_…he couldn't. His lips twitched as he fought back a smile and so he did the one thing he did worst –he gave in. He reached forward and took her arms, directing her hands to his wrists. If she knew that this had sway over the little softness he had, she showed no signs of it and was certainly good at looking innocent. Damn her.

"Alright," Mr. Gold said. "Be gentle. Feel lucky."

Natasha smiled, genuinely excited about this. She loved knowing people, but more than anything she loved knowing Mr. Gold. He was so different and complex that there was so much to learn, yet he was so closed off that it was hard to. Still, he was honest and she appreciated this about him. To get the chance to allow her to touch him just so she could get a feel for what he looked like _did_ make her feel lucky. She didn't have chances like this so she took them with him whenever she did. So she slowly slid her hands up his arms and as she did so, she began to feel like she had done this before. Yet, it didn't feel quite so long ago like the memory she had from childhood.

* * *

><p>She hummed quietly to herself as she waited against the boulder as she always did. He was going to come today; he promised. He never broke promises. She had seen Red the day before and now she was going to see him. Two friends in two days! She wished it were more frequent, but she would settle for what friends she had. A snap of a twig pulled her from her quiet humming and peaceful thoughts. She tilted an ear towards where the sound had come from, listening.<p>

"Hello, dearie," a voice drawled from her other side. She jumped and turned towards it, directing a scowl towards the imp that had tricked her, albeit half-heartedly. It was all in good fun, after all.

"You did that on purpose," she said and stuck her tongue out at him. He just laughed. She loved that sound.

"What would ever make you think that?" he drawled and she just smiled.

"I thought we already discussed how graceful you are? Must you need another boost to your ever-growing ego?" she teased. He just laughed again. "I dearly love that sound." She blushed as she realized she had spoken her thought aloud. He just smirked.

"Why would I need a boost when I have you, dearie?" he said cheekily. It was her turn to laugh. "Now then, to business. I heard you've had a few visitors…"

"Peep!" When he didn't deny it, she smiled. "I've been painting. Father thinks I'm wonderful. He's coerced a few knights travelling through to buy the few that I've done."

"Oh? And what about your promise, dearie? I told you about colors," he said, the irritation clear in his voice. She just flashed a reassuring smile.

"I saved my first," she said and reached around behind her for the painting she had placed carefully back there. She turned and pushed it into his lap. "You're too dear of a friend for me to simply forget you like that. Father tried to persuade me otherwise so I told him that this was special and not to be sold. He didn't ask me about it after that."

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the painting he now held in his hands. It was of a clearing that looked very much like this. In this painting were two people, though their features were not very clear. They leaned against the painted boulder in much the same way Rumpelstiltskin and Leah did against the boulder they were leaning on now. There was a lightness in this painting and he noticed her lack of darker colors where she had the option. It was a very simple painting and yet very elegant. The two people in it were dressed very nicely and they looked very comfortable in the presence of the other. They were just enjoying the lightness of the day, blissful ignorance about the everyday terrors as they focused on nothing but this. At least, that was what Rumpelstiltskin took from it. He looked up at Leah, who bit her lip nervously as she waiting for his response.

"Lovely," was all he said, but it put a smile right onto her face. "Though it reminds me of something…have you figured out what I look like yet?" Leah frowned.

"No. I know you told me last time that the second hint should give me all that I need to know, but I just…I cannot picture you a beast of any sort," she said softly and shrugged. "I cannot picture you a man trapped within a beast, devoid of all human emotions. I cannot picture you a small menacing force. You are…too kind to me for that."

"Then maybe I should stop…?"

"No! No. I like it. But it makes your second hint a dreadful one and not helpful in the least bit. Can't you give me a different second hint?"

"That wasn't the deal, dearie. Buuut, I can give you your third hint and that should give it away!" he said in a sing-song voice, pleased with his ideas.

"Alright, fine. What is it?" she said, slightly irritated that the second hint had been such a dud for her.

"You need to stand up," he said, but before she could he was already pulling her up. She laughed and shook her head. He was more impatient than she was at times.

"Alright, now what?" she asked, but he didn't just let go of her hands. Instead he directed them to his arms. She furrowed her brows, confused.

"Well, move them," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She smiled. She didn't need any more instruction.

Slowly, she moved her hands up his arms feeling the thin, yet firm arms below her fingertips. She gently traced the inside of his elbows before feeling the sharpness of the bone when he bent his arm. She thought that maybe he should eat a little more, but as her hands wandered up to the lean muscle that filled his upper arm she thought that maybe he was doing just fine. She had a fleeting moment where she wondered what these strong arms might feel like wrapped around her, but then she blushed and shook the thoughts away.

He raised an eyebrow, but he did not question what she was thinking. He didn't want to break this moment where she was so completely open, her emotions flashing across her face as if he wasn't observing. But he was and he noticed the look of distress at his jutting elbow and then the look of contentment at his upper arms. They were thin, but much firmer than his forearms. Then he noticed the blush as she paused at his shoulders and he had the urge to know what had brought it out, but he said nothing. As her hands reached his neck, he searched her face thoroughly. Up until now, she had been feeling along the cloth that he wore. Now, she had skin-to-skin contact that was more than just his hands. She saw a slight shiver go through her as a small smile came to her face. When one hand moved to the back of his neck with the other lingering on the side, he knew it was time to end this. He reluctantly took her hands and put them back to her sides.

"And that's your third and final hint, dearie," he said softly. She frowned. She seemed disappointed. Over having to stop touching him or over her lack of grasping what he might look like from that hint still?

"Shame," she said, though her voice sounded more thoughtful than anything else. She turned her head downwards, biting her lip. He knew she was thinking about something and he knew she was nervous about the thought she was toying with. Finally, she turned her head back up at him. "Your skin is very smooth." He didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

><p>Natasha reached her hands up to brush along Mr. Gold's jaw line, having just felt the outline of his neck. He almost leaned into her touch as she pressed her hands to his cheeks. She smiled, glad that she would be able to paint Mr. Gold onto the wall; glad she could paint him at all. She took a step closer so that she would not strain to reach her hands up as she brushed her fingertips along his forehead. He reached out and brushed his own fingertips against her hip, but then pulled his hand back and dropped it at his side. She bit her lower lip then, dropping her own hands. She was standing so close. She could hear Mr. Gold's breath and knew he was just a step away. Blushing at the idea of being so close, she took a few steps back and turned her head downwards.<p>

"Sorry," she mumbled, feeling embarrassed. He bit back a smirk at her sheepishness and straightened up as he realized they were standing along the main road.

"You should request a party," Mr. Gold said simply. She turned her head back up at him, her brow furrowed in his confusion as he avoided her statement. "For the wall, when it is finished. An unveiling of sorts that will be celebrated. It is, after all, a trademark event in Storybrooke. It should be treated as such."

"That's a great idea, Mr. Gold," Natasha said with a smile as she caught on to what he was saying. "But…won't they see the wall before the unveiling?"

"You'd need a tarp over it in order to unveil it, wouldn't you?" he asked in response and she grinned. She understood.

"Oh, yes, well, that would make sense," she said. "And we could keep it on so that the town will hardly catch on to the painting beneath! I'll ask Regina, but I think the city hall has space for a nice town gathering inside. Or even here at the court house. It _is_ closest to the wall, after all. We could have music and dancing and food. It'll be wonderful! I'm sure I could make it happen. Regina owes me for the portrait I did of her and Henry a few years back…oh, Mr. Gold, you are quite the genius! You'll come, won't you?"

"Perhaps, my dear," he said simply. Natasha smiled.

"You must. And I know you use that cane, but you must dance at least once," Natasha said. "I shall have to seek you out and make you if you don't. But as long as this party happens, you are officially the first person invited."

"I'm honored," he said sarcastically, but she heard the amusement in his voice. She laughed and turned back towards the wall.

"You will be," she said casually. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she had planned. He could make a million guesses, but whether or not she'd do much of what he thought was another story. It was just the same. He figured that he didn't need to know now. He'd soon find out. Besides, he had other matters to attend to at the moment.

"I'm sure," he said and she turned back towards him. "I must be on my way. Business to deal with. Do have a good day, Natasha, and good luck with your painting."

"Thank you, Mr. Gold," Natasha said. "You too. Except, luck with your deals instead of painting. Unless you do paint." She laughed and turned back towards the wall. She didn't continue to paint until the tapping of his cane had faded out of ear shot.

* * *

><p>"Rumpelstiltskin!" she greeted him with a smile and every ounce of her oozed with excitement. He smirked at the sight, knowing why before she even told him. "I was invited to stay at the castle! One of the knights must have showed them my paintings because the king and queen want me to come and paint for them, show that I really can! I leave in three days time and though I will be away from my family, I cannot help the joy I am feeling!"<p>

"There is nothing wrong with that, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin drawled. "You should be as pleased as ever. Few people are ever drawn to the castle by their talents. This makes you…something special." She grinned, but for a moment it almost faltered.

"Will you still visit?" she asked, her voice quiet. She bit her lower lip, waiting for him to respond. "I know I will not be here, but I do not know when I will be back here. I do not know if you go to the castle often, but should you find yourself traveling by, would you visit?"

"Perhaps," he said simply. She smiled again, though this time it was not as bright.

"I don't know much about the castle…" She paused, hoping he would see this as he cue to inform her about the going-ons of how being there worked. Of course he saw this, but he did not see it fit to simply tell her.

"You will grasp the hang of it, dearie. But now I must ask about other matters. Have you figured out what I look like yet?" She laughed.

"Always about this. Do you have nothing else on your mind?" she teased. Then, she turned away a little sheepishly. "To answer your question, though, no. I have the general idea of your body…but I have gotten nothing on your face."

"Well, then I suppose you'll have to give up," he said with a triumphant smirk. She nodded. She tilted her head, contemplating something. Finally, she took a step closer and smiled.

"Will you show me?" she asked and he crossed his arms.

"The deal was that you would give up, dearie," he said, disappointed that she would carry on. Then, she grinned.

"Oh no," she said and he raised an eyebrow. "The deal was that I would give up trying to figure it out. It might have been worded in less, but that's what was implied. I did not promise that I would not ask you to show me."

"Ah, learning the trade, are we?" he asked and she knew he was teasing. It made her smile. She often smiled a lot, but she often found herself exercising those muscles more than usual around him.

"You could call it that."

"Well, I don't think I'll show you."

"Pretty please?" she asked nicely.

He bit back a smile, trying to force it into a frown or a scowl. There was that softness that he had heard once before –when she had asked about colors. Was knowing him really so important that she would ask so…nicely? But it wasn't just niceness. It was soft; it was sweet; it was genuine; and it was all directed towards _him_. He took a step forward and took her hands, pulling them up to his face. She was so innocent and this small gesture she made in her words, in her tone…developing a soft spot for it all…it was not part of the plan at all. Damn her.

"Don't say I never did anything nice," he bit out and she smiled, knowing the tone in his voice was meant more lightly than it came out. She stepped closer and did not let this chance pass.

"Thank you," she breathed, tracing his jawline with one hand while her other palm cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch. He allowed himself that much, though she didn't seem to notice. For that he was grateful.

She moved her hands gently along his face, tracing the lines in his forehead when he drew his brows together in thought as she touched. She moved her hands along his cheeks, pressing her thumbs against the cheekbones that felt so prominent when he smiled. She moved her hands across his eyes and over his nose, brushing one hand across his lips. A smile crossed her face as she took a step closer, her mind wandering with thoughts about all of this. Slowly those thoughts turned towards different ones as she realized he was just a step away and if she tilted her head at the right angle, they might just…

"Sorry to cut this meeting short," he said suddenly and cleared his throat, breaking Leah from her reverie. She heard the slight tension in his voice and it made her blush.

Perhaps, she thought, he had thought something similar to her and had realized they were improper. Slowly her blush of embarrassment turned to one of shame as she realized that the thoughts she sometimes shared about him might be improper. She turned her head towards him, biting her lower lip and trying not to say anything.

"I have to be on my way to the castle. Business to attend to," he continued more steadily. "Perhaps I shall see you there."

"I would like that," she said, the blush creeping right back. "I would like that very much."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for posting so late tonight! I had a surprise date and so this was all that I could manage. I hope you don't mind one bit. :) I know the last two scenes were a little short, but I feel like it adds to the tension a bit. I need it to build! I may have made Rumpelstiltskin andor Mr. Gold a little out of character, but hopefully that will be back in the next chapter. I had to show a soft spot for Natasha/Leah! I have plans for the next chapter that sort of pushes things along, if you will, and makes him show a little…tougher side. **

**I hope you liked this. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Any suggestions or comments? Criticism is welcome! Thank you all very much for being patient with me. I will be back with another chapter on Tuesday!**

**PS. Do forgive any spelling mistakes or slight grammar mistakes. I'm sort of tired tonight. heh :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hands On Me

**A/N: Here comes a twist! Dun dun dun dun! (I was singing that so try to imagine singing that.)**

Chapter 6

She hated hospitals. She could never find her way with all these rooms. Even when her brother had been in here, she had gotten lost once or twice trying to get to his room. Not to mention when she went to the cafeteria to get him food. It was too big, in her opinion. Their town didn't need that big a hospital. It was just silly. And the smell…It was so clean, but not the kind that she liked. It smelled like sterilized cough syrup and she hated that smell. She wrinkled her nose, counting the doors on her right as she passed them with her outstretched arm. When she reached the twelfth one, she stopped and knocked.

"Come in," a small voice said. She smiled, recognizing the voice and pushed the door open. She turned her head towards the bed and waved. "Natasha!"

"Hi, Ashley," Natasha said and moved towards the bed. When her stick hit it, she stopped and reached out for the side of the bed. Then she leaned down and hugged her friend. "How are you? How's the baby? What did you name her? Where is she?"

"Always with the questions, Natasha," Ashley teased and her friend just smiled. "We named her Alexandra. The doctors have her. They're running some tests just to make sure she's totally alright. I should be out of here tonight. I get to…I get to keep her."

"Why wouldn't you?" Natasha asked, furrowing her brow. She knew her friend had considered adoption, but she thought Ashley had decided to keep the baby. She had announced so just a few months earlier. Natasha hadn't really heard the details. Ashley was always much closer with Red so of course Red knew, but the tone in their voices as they whispered quietly away from Natasha and Mary Margaret had made her worry. Now though, this memory seemed so far away.

"Emma made a deal with Mr. Gold," Ashley explained. Natasha looked at her in surprise. "He was…he was going to take my baby because of a deal I made with him. She got him to let me keep my baby in exchange for a favor. I don't know what the favor is, he hasn't asked for it yet. But I get to keep Alexandra. Isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful," Natasha said, trying to convey as much joy as she could. Instead, the thought of Mr. Gold trying to take away her friend's baby made her irritated. She wondered what he had thought to make that deal with such a vulnerable young woman like Ashley. It was almost despicable. If he hadn't of done so much for her or others that she knew about, Natasha knew she'd hate Mr. Gold for all the petty spiteful reasons her friends did. Still, this didn't make her like him at that moment and so she resolved to talk to him about it.

"And Sean's here," Ashley continued. Natasha smiled at that. She had liked Sean. His father had always been nasty, but Sean had always been good natured. He might not have been there through most of the pregnancy, but him being back now meant that Ashley wouldn't be totally alone in trying to raise the baby. It was good and Natasha thought they were good for each other. "He brought Alexandra slippers. They're so cute and they fit perfectly."

"I'm sure they do," Natasha said with a smile. "Where is Sean? He's not in here, is he?" Ashley laughed.

"No, he's not that good at keeping quiet," she said with a smile. "He went to the cafeteria to get me something to eat. He should be back any minute."

"Hello, ladies!" a voice called from the doorway and the pair turned towards hm.

"Speak of the devil," Natasha said with a smile. "Hey, Sean. Good to see you again."

"You too, Natasha," Sean said. He moved to the other side of Ashley and took her hand. Natasha turned back towards them.

"I'll let you two have some time alone together before they give you the baby back. I'll come visit you tomorrow, Ashley. Good luck with your baby," Natasha said with a smile.

She slipped out of the room once goodbyes were said and then attempted to make her way out of the hospital. Twenty minutes later and she finally found the exit, breathing in the fresh air with relief. She really did hate hospitals.

"I thought that was you walking in, Natasha," a voice from beside her made her jump. She turned towards the bench that sat near the entrance to the hospital and fixed a scowl towards the figure on the seat.

"Do you have no shame, Mr. Gold?" Natasha hissed, angry that he had scared her like that and angry that he would put her friend through such hell.

"I have a feeling you are not solely referring to my…element of surprise," he said with a smirk. She just bent her lips in a frown at him. What an ugly thing on such a pretty face, he thought and pushed himself to his feet with the help of his cane.

"My friend, Mr. Gold," Natasha said gently as he walked closer. She thought maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, but she had already started and so she couldn't just stop. "You made a deal that involved taking her baby."

"What do you think adoption is, Miss Berry?" Mr. Gold said simply, reverting back to formal terms. He narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"When planning to give your child up for adoption, you have every right to back out and those agencies might complain, but they do not do anything," Natasha said, even though she wasn't sure she was right. That was not the point of this. Standing up for her friend was. "You were going to take her child even though she changed her mind about keeping it and you wouldn't even make another agreement about it. Nothing! Why kind of deal is that?"

"And did she tell you about how she broke into my store, stole from my safe, and proceeded to attack me?" Mr. Gold sneered, frowning at the girl trying to defy him.

"You're still alive, aren't you? You're still here, aren't you? You aren't being dragged off while your mother screams and cries about wanting to keep you, are you?" Natasha said, feeling more confident about her words now. "You have the rights to press charges against her for what she did. You still do not have the right to take the life from her that she created, no matter what she promised. She is the mother of that baby and only she can make decisions for it now. If she wants to keep Alexandra, if she had come to you about it, you shouldn't have been as heartless as to have told her something as detestable as 'tough luck.' That is not okay, Mr. Gold!"

"What deals I make are my business, Miss Berry," he said, his lips pursed as he bit back a scowl.

"You're right. Your deals are your business. But my friends and what happens to them _is _my business, Mr. Gold," Natasha snapped. Mr. Gold glared at her. _How dare she! _No one defies Mr. Gold. No one.

He took a step closer and stared down at her. She cowered back for a moment as she felt the heat radiate from him. He was very angry now and she knew that, but something in her made her stop caring. And so she straightened her shoulders and pretended to stare right back.

"Miss Berry, I believe you are forgetting your place," Mr. Gold said softly so that she had to strain to hear him. She turned her head, hoping it would make it easier. "You should watch the decisions that you make in this town because there are always consequences. At any point in time, I can take away your apartment. I'm your landlord and I can find a reason to terminate your lease. I can take away your job, I own the property in which Mr. and Mrs. King rent the art studio that you work out of and I am the one who finds the clients to sell your paintings. I am the reason Regina has hired you to paint the mural for Storybrooke. In just a few phone calls, I can ensure that you have nothing. You'd do best to remember that."

She took a step closer until they were almost touching and turned her face directly towards his, gritting her teeth together as the fury built up. What an asshole, she thought. She clenched and unclenched her right fist, her left hand tightening its grip on the stick that she held. Now she knew what they meant when the people around town said that Mr. Gold could be so cruel. _How dare he_. She was not going to step down now. She hated being threatened. She _always_ hated being threatened. He, of all people, should know. It was him, after all, who told her threats were only malicious words used to stab people when they were least expecting it.

Mr. Gold watched the turmoil on her face. Though he was angry, the look of hurt that flashed across her face made him smirk. She could try to be bold, try to go against what he said, but he _owned_ this town. He was in charge and he was going to show her that. He scowled at her as the hurt faded and it was replaced with a look of resentment. _Here we go_. He braced himself for anything harsh she might have to say. He was used to this from time to time.

"Again I ask you, have you no shame, Mr. Gold?" she hissed. He glared at her, not ready to lose this battle. He never lost these battles. "Make me live in a cardboard box under the Toll Bridge, living off of begging from the people in town for all I care. Ashley is my friend and I will forever stand by my friends, no matter the consequences. _That_ is what friendship is, Mr. Gold. And maybe you don't know that because of the lack of people on your side, but for me that is what I do. I have considered you a friend, Mr. Gold, and I have stood up for you when my friends have said something or I overheard someone saying something. Just as I do for all my friends. I thought that maybe they weren't giving you the benefit of the doubt when they talked about how nasty you have been, how little you have cared about the feelings and priorities of others. But maybe I am the one who is wrong. It is not right to abuse your power the way you do, Mr. Gold. It is not nice and it is not fair. No, life might not be that way, but that does not stop a person from being that way. So go ahead and threaten to take everything I have away; follow through with it for all I care. But do not think that it will deter me from standing up for what I know is right or from being there for my friends. My friends are my business and I will follow those deals through to the end. That is what friendship is, Mr. Gold. And you'd do best to remember that."

Natasha turned and began to walk away, wanting to just leave and calm down. She felt Mr. Gold grab her free wrist and spin her around. He glared at her and though she could not see it, she knew it. She scowled right back. He had not been prepared for the speech she had made. It was not the typical "You're an asshole" speech he had heard at least ten times in the last several months from people in this town.

"Natasha, you have no idea–" Mr. Gold began in a menacing whisper, but when Natasha wrenched her hand away from his, he stopped. Slowly, her scowl faded and she gave him a pleading look. He furrowed his brow in confusion, but his glare never wavered.

"Mr. Gold, please," she said and though the anger was still in her voice, it was much softer now. "I am angry right now by how you have treated me. I need to go unless you want to lose another friend. Please, let me go…"

Mr. Gold was too irritated to say anything further. She was right. He had so few people on his side in this town that he could not afford to lose another. He let her turn and walk away, watching her the whole time. He watched her reach the main street and walked towards her apartment. He watched her shoulders began to shake as he assumed she had begun to cry. He watched her stop a minute, bringing her hands up to wipe her face before she continued to walk and disappeared from his line of sight. He glared after her, scowl firmly planted on his face. What did it matter to her if she lost him? She had called him a friend, but surely he was not that dear to her. Angry that she would confuse him like this, he shook his head and made his way back towards his pawn shop. He didn't have time for silly girls like Natasha. He had business to attend to.

* * *

><p>He watched her this afternoon like he had been for the last month when he did not have other business to attend to. He would stare through her window as she talked with different people since her arrival at the castle. Today was an important day for her. Today she was meeting Cinderella, who was coming to propose to Leah that she did a portrait of the princess and her future husband. She was also coming on a social call. He knew Leah would be glad for this and so he watched as the girl opened the door to the drawing room before her bed chambers. He watched as she smiled and bowed before the princess, greeting her. He watched as they sat down at a table and chatted away as old friends. He watched them for about an hour, never wavering from his spot. And as he watched, several thoughts went through his mind.<p>

He thought of the men he knew would try to woo her. She did, after all, have a pretty face and soft features. He thought of the men that would stop once they knew she was blind. What good was a blind woman to them? She could not cook, she couldn't draw water, and she could not tend to the chores. No one would hang around long enough to realize she could do all these things, though her cooking could be better. He thought of the one man he predicts will stay around long enough. He worried that she might like this man; he worried he might not get his end of the deal. Of course there was more to it –he realized he might actually like Leah– but he would never own up to it. He had a reputation to keep. Rumpelstiltskin only cared about his deals.

Ella did not stay long. Thomas did not want her to stay nights away from his castle so she needed to go back. Leah sensed there was more to this, but she didn't ask. She knew her place. So she bid her new friend a farewell and closed the doors behind her.

Leah moved towards a window to close it as a breeze hit her. She didn't even remember opening it. The soft click of someone else closing it stopped her. She froze, worried the stranger might not be friendly. But as the voice spoke, she relaxed.

"Entertaining the princess, are we, dearie?" a familiar voice called. Leah grinned and moved towards it.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she said, happy to see him. "It is about time you have come to visit. I've missed you dearly, you know."

"Ooo, do tell, dearie!" he piped and smirked wide when she giggled.

"I've not seen you once since I've gotten here. I was half hoping you'd show me the ropes since you know these parts so well," Leah said with a shrug. She tilted her head slightly as she faced him, thinking about her next words carefully. "I've been invited to a ball. The _future _princess is having it after the wedding, which they'd rather be small and just a few people. She's not into the grandeur the way Snow White is, I suppose. She wasn't raised that way." Leah smiled.

"And why are you telling me this, dearie?" he said softly and bit back laughter at what he knew was coming. Oh, his plans were going so perfectly!

"She invited me. Said I might bring a guest of my choosing. I…" Leah trailed off and blushed a little. "I was hoping you might escort me."

"Oh, but I can't!" Rumpelstiltskin said, unable to hide the amusement in his voice. Leah blushed a little more. "I cannot go to their castle unless I am invited. It was…part of a deal."

"Oh, but you were!" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well. Indirectly, I suppose. She said I could bring a guest of my choosing. _Any_ guest of my choosing. If I choose you that gives you the invitation!"

"Taking a page from my book, are we?" he said cheekily and laughed at her as her face turned yet another shade darker.

"You could call it that…" She shrugged. "Oh, won't you please come, Rumpelstiltskin? I'd not have anyone else by my side if you don't!"

"Under any other circumstances, I'd name a price," he said slyly and she turned her face downwards, biting her lip. "But seeing as I have business and need to get there somehow…I suppose I could consider it a favor from you and go…"

"Whatever excuses you might need," Leah said and turned her face back up at him with a small smile. Usually, she didn't ask about his business. It was never any concern to her and she knew this. She had even stopped asking about his business with her father. If it concerned her, she would never know it until later. She had lost their deal. She could not guess what he looked like with just the hints he gave her and so he would not tell her. She knew better than to ask.

He watched her as these thoughts flashed across her face. Though he could only see the emotions going with them, he guessed what they were stemming from. He wasn't too far off. He smirked and strode forwards until he was just a few steps away from her. He reached out and gently grasped her chin, tilting her face up. His gaze traveled down her neck, following the collarbone. Then his gaze went back up to her face.

"You'll need jewelry," he said simply and let her face go. "And do you know how to dance?"

"Well enough, I suppose," Leah said with a shrug. "I've never been to a ball before. I only know what I learned when I was little trying to dance with my parents…"

"So no?" he said and she frowned at him.

The frown didn't last long. She knew he was teasing. And when he stepped closer, taking one hand in his and sliding his other down her side slowly until it reached her hip, she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She tentatively reached up her free hand and put it on his shoulder.

"Follow my lead," he said softly and she bit her lip. "And do try to keep up."

He took a step back, pulling her with him. He tried to lead her movements, but there were several times where she stepped on his toes, apologizing and blushing a deep red every time she did so. He just smirked and pressed closer to her, moving the hand on her hip around to her back. It settled in the curve of her lower back and he applied a slight pressure to keep her close. It helped. She was more able to tell where his next step would be and so the movements became more fluid and graceful. Focusing on that was all she could do to keep her mind off of how close they were and how she could sometimes feel his nose tip brush against hers. _They were so close…_

Once she had the general idea of the steps, he loosened his grip on her and she could keep up easier. He hummed a tune that they could follow and she laughed at the sound. It was almost as smooth as his voice. He grinned and continued to hum, twirling her around the drawing room in an attempt to teach her the basic steps of any dance they might do at the ball. When they finally stopped and she asked why, he said it was so he would not be embarrassed by her lack of skills. She smiled, recognizing that tone in his voice. It was for her, so she wouldn't feel so foolish out at a ball for the first time, but he would never say so. He was, after all, a good friend like that. Though he'd never admit to that either.

* * *

><p>The bell over the door to his shop rung and though his shoulders tensed in acknowledgment, he focused on cleaning his glass pieces. He did not feel like getting up and going out to greet a customer. He hoped they would just realize he wasn't here and leave. When a voice called his name, all hopes of that vanished.<p>

"Mr. Gold?" a voice called softly. "I um…brought you a cupcake."

He sighed and stood up, pushing his chair back. He knew that voice all too well. He scowled. Or rather, tried to. It had been a week since their argument at the hospital and as a result, he was no longer mad. He had done nothing to thwart Natasha's life and had passed her every morning to get to his shop as she painted and hummed happily to herself. Every morning, she had said a small hello to him and continued to paint. He had said nothing in return and kept walking. When he'd glance back, he'd see the frown on her face and the slight pause before she'd paint again. He knew she was not happy that they were fighting because he knew she cared about him. He supposed that was punishment enough. So reluctantly, he stalked to the front of the store.

"Whatever for, my dear?" he said as casually as possible. Natasha looked a little shy and nervous, he noted as he watched her bite her lip.

"I wanted to apologize," she said softly, turning her face downwards. "I was very rude to you last week. I shouldn't have been so harsh and I shouldn't have butted in where I belong. Ashley's my friend and I got defensive over something silly. She wasn't exactly treating you the best either. But she does have her baby so I guess I have no real reason to be mad at you…I'm sorry."

"It happens," was all he said. She frowned, turning her face back at him. She knew he wasn't going to apologize, but she had at least hoped for a better response. She held out the vanilla cupcake with chocolate frosting to him.

"I made cupcakes," she said with a shrug. "They kind of suck, but I made them taste better than normal just for you!" He laughed at that and as he took it from her, she smiled.

"I suppose that'll do," he said in amusement. She giggled and leaned against the counter. She heard him take a bite of the cupcake and a few moments later heard the forced swallow. "It's…edible."

"See? Better than usual! I really don't know why I got a place with such a nice kitchen," she laughed. He scoffed.

"I don't know why I gave you a deal on a place with such a nice kitchen," he retorted and she laughed again. Such a pretty sound, he thought.

The bell over the door of the shop sounded again and Mr. Gold looked up from the girl at the counter. He raised an eyebrow at the woman in the doorway and Natasha turned around. The woman made her way towards the pair and Natasha smiled as she recognized the footsteps. Only one woman walked that lightly in heels in this town.

"Regina, what a pleasant surprise," Mr. Gold said, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. She glared at him and then softened her gaze as she looked back at Natasha. "Whatever can I do for you?"

"I came looking for Miss Berry, actually," Regina said simply. "I was wondering why you put a tarp over the wall and when you would be finished."

"I finished today, actually. Not twenty minutes ago," Natasha said with a smile. "I put the tarp up because, well, I was hoping we might have an unveiling party for it. I thought I'd come to you about it. I was going to after Mr. Gold but I guess you found me first."

"And what makes you think I'll wait to unveil it? Where would you have this party? Who would plan it? When would it be?" Regina asked, her tone turning serious. She furrowed her brow at the girl, wondering where she had gotten the idea.

"You owe me a favor for the painting of you and Henry. I suppose I'll use it on this," Natasha said with a shrug. "I'm not very good at planning parties. I was hoping maybe somebody else could do that. But I figured maybe it could be right at the court house so we can just all go outside and take the tarp off. I don't really know. I suppose that part's not exactly up to me."

"Alright," Regina said, mulling this over. "We could all use a little celebration. But I will plan this. And there will be no shenanigans with you and your friends, do you hear me? I've heard Miss Swan is a part of your little group now."

"Yes. She's really nice," Natasha said with a grin. "We had a celebration for her becoming deputy the other night. It was nice."

"Right, well, I don't want a mess," Regina sneered, frowning at the girl. She was displeased with how easily Emma was fitting in and making friends, let alone the fact that she had gotten a job.

"Of course, I wouldn't ruin the night I get to show off _my_ painting," Natasha said. Mr. Gold smirked behind her. Regina glared at him.

"Then I guess we're good," Regina said stonily. "Good day." She made her way towards the door to exit, but Mr. Gold's voice stopped her.

"And Regina, _please_ don't look at the mural before everyone else," Mr. Gold said casually. Regina gritted her teeth together and exited. Oh, this was too fun!

"I really don't know what she has against Emma," Natasha said with a shrug and turned back to Mr. Gold. "You know, besides the fact that she's Henry's birth mother and thinks Emma is trying to take her kid away from her." Mr. Gold laughed again. Natasha's smile just got bigger.

* * *

><p>"I rather like this ball already," Leah said cheerily as she held onto Rumpelstiltskin's arm. He guided her towards the doors that would lead them into the hall in which the dance actually took place.<p>

"We haven't even entered yet, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said with a smirk. She smiled.

"No, but it's made you come see me every day for the last fortnight just so I could know how to dance, hasn't it?" Leah said with a laugh. Rumpelstiltskin's response was just to lead her inside.

The first thing that hit Leah's ears was the gentle music of the band. Next she registered the chatter of the other guests and finally the warmth that radiated from the amount of people. She smiled as Rumpelstiltskin led her through the crowd of people. As she brushed against the puffy gowns that stuck out, she smiled. They felt so lovely; she could only imagine what they all must look like. She pictured a sea of beautiful gowns in blues and greens and yellows and other warm colors that might look good on a woman.

"Do you like it still?" a voice whispered in her ear. A shiver went down her back as the lips brushed against her earlobe before pulling away. She blushed and nodded, clutching tightly to Rumpelstiltskin's arm still.

"It's all so beautiful," she breathed, bringing a hand up to finger the necklace that ended at the top of her chest. It was a small glass white dove on a gold chain. It wasn't very intricate, but she thought it felt pretty and had been all too happy to wear it when Rumpelstiltskin had presented it to her earlier that evening.

"It certainly is, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin agreed softly, never taking his eyes off of Leah. He took in the sight of her, wearing a white dress that was fitted at the top and puffed out at the bottom. Much as the style of most women there. However, it had a wide neck that didn't go over the shoulders and instead wrapped around the tops of her arms. The sleeves were tight and stopped at the wrist save a small triangle that went out onto the top of her hand. The dress was accented in gold –the cuffs were gold, the lace that tied it in the back was gold, the trip was gold, and the neck was gold. It was modest in what it showed, but it showed just the right amount of skin. Leah looked beautiful in it with her dark brown hair curled and pulled into a tight bun on top of her head, Rumpelstiltskin thought.

"Can we…can we dance?" Leah asked, biting her lip as she dropped the necklace from her hand.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked and led her to the floor as the music for the next song began. He pulled her into his arms and they began. He led and she followed easily. Their practice had been helpful. She still staggered here and there, but overall she was better than if he had not danced with her at all. She smiled at him, comfortable. It was a nice night, she thought. They danced two more times before he finally led her away from the floor.

"Leah!" a voice called and she turned away from Rumpelstiltskin, letting his arm go as she did so. She smiled as someone else touched her arm and the familiar voice spoke again, this time closer. "Leah, I am so glad you could make it." Leah curtsied a little, as much as she could in this dress and this crowded room.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Ella," Leah said with a laugh, straightening. She reached out a hand to grasp her friend's and held it tightly before letting it go.

"Leah, please meet me husband Thomas," Ella said with a smile, enjoying the word as it rolled off her tongue. Leah curtsied again.

"Hello, Leah," Thomas said with a smile. "Ella's told me great things about you."

"Yes, I have," Ella said with a laugh. She turned towards Leah. "Did you bring someone with you?"

"Yes, he's right here," Leah said and turned, but when she reached out, there was only empty space beside her. She frowned. "I guess he's disappeared. He does that sometimes."

"Well, I hope you don't mind that," Ella said, sounding slightly disappointed. Leah smiled.

"Oh no, we're just friends," she said and though the pair raised their eyebrows at that, they said nothing.

"In that case, I'd like you to meet someone," Ella said. Thomas nudged his friend forward. He reached out to take Ella's hand so that she would know he was there. She furrowed her brows at the rough hands, trying not to compare them to Rumpelstiltskin's. They were much larger and much rougher; she felt like they encased her hand rather than held it.

"I'm Robert," the man's low voice said. She smiled. It wasn't as smooth as Rumpelstiltskin's, but it sure was nice.

"He's Thomas's best knight," Ella piped up, glad that Leah seemed to like him.

"And best friend," Thomas added. He made to go, tugging at Ella's arm. He wanted to dance with her.

"We'll just leave you two alone," Ella said and followed her new husband to the dance floor. She couldn't be happier. She didn't think anything could go wrong. She also didn't suspect the man hovering near a dark corner, his gaze flashing between Ella and Leah. Oh, tonight did not sit well with him.

"Shall we dance?" Robert asked Ella. She smiled.

"I must warn you that I am quite terrible," she said and he laughed.

"Then I guess that puts us on equal footing. Or lack thereof," he said and she laughed.

_It did not sit well with him at all._

* * *

><p>"Oh, Mary, do cheer up," Natasha urged her friend as they walked towards the courthouse. "It's my big night and I want you to be happy. Besides, I'm sure David will be there. Maybe he'll be looking for you! Perhaps you could sneak in one teensy weensy dance?"<p>

"Natasha, no," Mary Margaret chastised her friend, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "We can't. Besides, he made his choice. I already talked to Emma about this. Must I talk to you too?"

"Yes," Natasha said, hooking arms with her friend. "You're one of my best friends and I want nothing but happiness for you. I'll kidnap him if I have to, but he'll realize you're the best. You'll see."

"Oh god, please don't kidnap him!" Mary Margaret cried. Natasha just laughed.

"Only because you asked nicely," Natasha teased and her friend smiled.

"Took you guys long enough," Ashley called from the steps of the court house. Natasha and Mary Margaret both turned forwards and waved to their friends. They went in with Ruby and Ashley, chattering softly.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Mary Margaret asked Ashley as they pushed their way through the crowded room and to a table in the back. Somehow, Regina had found people to clear the benches in the main court room and they had set up some tables and a space for dancing. The lights were low and music played, DJ'd by someone. No one was really sure where they were stationed. It didn't matter to them much.

"He's on his way," Ashley said. "He's bringing a friend…" She turned towards Natasha and reached out, taking her hand.

"Yes?" Natasha asked, raising a brow at her friend. Ashley let her hand go.

"I want _you_ to meet him," Ashley said with a smile. Natasha scoffed.

"Why me? Why not Ruby or Mary?"

"Because Mary's swooning over David and Ruby's in love with your brother because he saved her," Ashley said simply. Natasha scoffed again, forgetting that Ruby was trying to work her way into a date with Liam.

"Yeah, well, what do I need to meet him for?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you've never been kissed," Ashley said simply, as if that explained everything.

"Hey, ladies," Sean's voice came towards them before Natasha could even think of a retort. She frowned at Ashley while their friends giggled and then turned her attention towards Sean. "I'd like you all to meet my friend Charles."

"Hello," Charles said and Natasha smiled at him. He had a nice voice, she decided. If this was who Ashley wanted to set her up with, then he at least had one thing going for him.

"Charles, this is Natasha," Ashley introduced immediately. He turned his attention towards Natasha, who stood up to hold out her hand. He took it, his large hand encasing hers as he shook it.

"Hi," Natasha said softly. She took her hand back and dropped it by her side, biting her lip nervously. She had no idea what to say to him.

"So you're the woman of the hour?" Charles asked. When Natasha furrowed her brow in confusion, he smiled. "The mural. You painted it, right?"

"Oh, that! Yes," Natasha said with a smile. "I'm excited for the unveiling."

"Speaking of which," Mary murmured as the music came to a stop. The lights turned back up and Regina's voice could be heard through a microphone.

"If we could all join up outside, that would be lovely," she said sweetly. She always was good at public speaking. She wouldn't be mayor otherwise, Natasha thought. "It's time to unveil the mural that Natasha Berry has painted in honor of our town."

They slowly moved outside and Natasha moved to the wall, standing next to Regina, while her friends moved in with the crowd of people who started to form a semi-circle around the wall so that they could see it.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight," Regina began once the crowd had settled. "Tonight is a great night for us all. Miss Berry has made a painting that has held the town's essence in every stroke. It will capture the interest of tourists and our town's economy will once again boom. Tomorrow we will coat it in a primer that will keep it from deteriorating and help to maintain it. And now, to unveil this masterpiece! Miss Berry, will you do the honors?"

Natasha took a step towards the wall and grabbed the tarp. She pulled it down and stepped back so that everyone could see. There was silence as they stared. A few people gasped and then small chatter started. They examined the large picture closely and as they began to recognize the faces, they each began to search for their own. Finally, they erupted into applause. Natasha blushed and grinned at her audience. She loved this part. She then turned to view her own piece, proud of it.

At the bottom center was the likeness of Henry, sitting on a stool and holding open a book of fairytales. A light seemed to come off the pages and as the light travelled, it opened up to the group of characters living the stories all thrown together in a collage. Natasha had turned the people of Storybrooke into storybook characters the way she envisioned them if they were all put into fairytales. It was almost spot on, Mr. Gold thought. Almost. There was Mary Margaret as the beautiful Snow White, Ashley as Cinderella with Sean as her prince, Ruby as Little Red Riding Hood with Liam as the woodsman that saves her from the wolf who much resembled Lobo. There was also Regina as a powerful and beautiful queen and Mr. Gold was even in it as a rich and powerful lord of sorts. There was a childish air about his character that Natasha thought gave him the aura of a trickster. He thought it quite suited him, though the skin tone didn't quite match. He smirked. _So close_. Yet there were also characters that were off. Graham, for instance, was posed as the Sherriff of Nottingham and next to him was Emma as his trusty sidekick. That left Sidney Glass as Robin Hood and Dr. Whale as Little John. Mr. Gold laughed at the idea. Of course, how could Natasha know any better?

"What is this?" Regina bit out, obviously angry at the painting. She hated the idea that someone might be playing into her son's imagination or catching on to her schemes. She doubted Natasha had thought of this on her own. That girl remembered nothing. Regina also disliked that Emma was put into the painting.

"It's wonderful!" a voice cried from the crowd. Regina glared towards its source, but she wasn't sure just who had spoken up.

"Your son gave me the idea, actually," Natasha said with a smile. She turned towards the crowd to address them. "I tried to imagine what everyone would be if we were all storybook characters. I know, it's a silly idea, but it's fun and we all have magical stories waiting to be told. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone; I did my best."

"Which was your favorite character to paint?" Sidney asked, his small notepad out and his pen poised to write. Regina seethed, but she bit back the words she wanted to say. The townspeople clearly loved this. She wasn't going to go against popular opinion and lose any popularity she might have left. So she clenched and unclenched her fists, waiting for Natasha to respond.

"That's a tricky one, actually," Natasha said with a smile. "I'd have to say either Regina or Mr. Gold. They're both such powerful people that I had to find a way to portray it that way without them being menacing. So I had to make Regina's beauty stand out and Mr. Gold's childish quirks come through. It was challenging because it had to go with the character, not just them. It was fun, though." Regina let out a small smile at that. She always appreciated it when someone found her beautiful. People should notice it, she said.

"This is a lovely painting, Natasha," Regina forced out. Natasha noticed the strain in her voice, but she didn't protest.

"And it's staying, Regina?" Mr. Gold's voice sounded from nearby. Natasha smiled at the taunting in his voice. He always did love trying the patience of others.

"Yes," Regina bit out and forced a smile onto her face. "The public seems to like it…now let's get back to the party, shall we?" She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to.

The crowd murmured feeble protests, but slowly they began to filter back into the court house. Natasha bounded over towards Mr. Gold. She guessed the distance wrong, thinking it to be slightly father, and jumped straight into him. He seemed to be prepared for it because she seemed to bounce right off. But before she fell backwards, he reached an arm out to grab her. She giggled as she straightened herself and took a step back.

"Sorry," Natasha said and smiled at him.

"No big deal, my dear. Just do try to pay more attention," Mr. Gold said in amusement. "May I help you?"

"Dance with me," Natasha said and reached for his hand.

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said as she tried to tug him inside. She just pushed her lips out in a pout. She still wasn't any good at it, but he knew then what was coming.

"Pretty please?" she asked softly and he inwardly groaned.

"Just one dance," he said as serious as he could. He fought back the smile at her voice. Damn her.

"Yay!" she said happily and continued to hold his hand as they walked inside. He raised an eyebrow at her actions, but she didn't seem to have noticed. They walked towards the dance floor as the music started up again. It was a fairly slow song, though still moving. The song was "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Just his luck.

Natasha stopped and turned to face him, putting her free hand up on his shoulder. She felt his other hand slide down her side to her hip and she blushed at the tingle it sent through her. He had set his cane down somewhere, but she didn't know where. She hadn't even noticed it. She turned her face up towards him and took a step closer as they swayed with the music. She smiled. She liked this feeling, this warmth. Mr. Gold was quite graceful indeed. Even without his cane. As the music neared the chorus, she couldn't help but sing softly with it.

"I have died every day waiting for you," she sang softly. "Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…"

Her voice was soft; it was gentle. She was not a terrible singer, but she was not quite good either. She always did have the issue of singing on key. Still, it was a nice enough sound. Mr. Gold couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. He cursed himself for it, glad that she couldn't see. His smile easily turned into a smirk as she blushed. She had finally realized she was singing. She stopped.

"That was not too bad, my dear," Mr. Gold offered. Natasha turned her face upwards and smiled. She felt his breath on the top of her face and she blushed, biting her lower lip. They were so close, she realized.

"It wasn't too good either," Natasha joked. It was all she could do to take her mind off of it. As the song reached the second chorus, she found herself resisting the urge to rest her head on Mr. Gold's shoulder. She didn't know if that would be alright or not. He shrugged in response to her comment and she blushed, biting her lip again.

"Now that the mural is finished, what do you plan to do?" Mr. Gold asked. He smiled in amusement at the emotions that flashed across her face. He watched her blush at her own thoughts and bite her lip in nervousness. He wondered what she might be thinking to make her react this way. He wondered for a brief moment if it had anything to do with him. Then he waved these thoughts away, reminding himself she knew nothing of her real past, and continued to sway with the song.

"I want to work on another project for the studio," she said and shrugged. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she turned her face back up towards Mr. Gold's. "Would you be interested in being one of my models…?"

"That depends," Mr. Gold drawled, frowning. He was not sure he liked the idea of being on display. "What does it entail?"

"Well. No one would see your face, if that's what you're thinking," Natasha began with a smile. She knew Mr. Gold liked his privacy. The song finally drew to a close and they stopped moving, though they stayed in the position they were before.

"But?" Mr. Gold asked as "Marry You" by Bruno Mars came on. Natasha bit her lip before speaking the next part.

"It does, however, involve being naked…" She never got to finish the thought.

"May I cut in?" Charles's voice interrupted them. Mr. Gold frowned, confused as to what she would want him naked for. For a painting, he reminded himself. They stepped apart and he turned to Charles with a half-smile.

"Be my guest," he offered and turned to walk away, grabbing his cane which he had set at the nearest table.

"You dance?" Natasha said with a laugh to Charles. Mr. Gold glanced back in time to see him spinning her around. He narrowed his eyes and continued to walk away.

As he exited, he turned once more to see the pair talking as they attempted to dance. They were both rather dreadful, Mr. Gold noted. He turned his head a little more and caught Regina's eye. She smirked at him, having noticed where his initial gaze had gone. He glared at her and scowled. He'd get her back for this. But until then, she was content being smug about it. For her, it was payback for setting up Natasha to paint the wall as she did.

Regina smiled and turned back towards the party goers. She and Mr. Gold had always had their problems, their spats. Everybody knew that. More often than not, it was Mr. Gold who held the trump card. But not this time. She knew his weakness. It was all she needed. Oh, Regina would certainly have the last word.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 6! I made it suuuuuuuuper long just for you guys. Thank you for all being so patient with me while I'm slow at updating for my midterms. I have one on Thursday, though I'm not as pressured about it as I was for today. Hopefully, I will update again soon. Otherwise, I am all yours next week! I have nothing else to do aside from work, which doesn't take up too much time.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review to let me know what you think! Is Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold still too out of character? Am I doing well with that? It's one I struggle with, but I'm trying so please please please let me know so I can work on it! Thanks. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hands On Me

Chapter 7

"It's hard to look right at you baby! But here's my number, so call me maybe!" she sung off-tune as she spun around on the stool. Ruby rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What did I tell you about scaring off the customers?" Ruby teased her friend. Natasha laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh hush," Natasha said and Ruby smiled.

"So I take it you like Charles or something, huh, Tasha?" Ruby. Natasha shrugged and smiled.

"Or something. And since when do you call me Tasha?"

"Oh please. You two have been hanging out almost every day for the last month! And since I started spending more time with your brother."

"Oh yes! How is that going? Have you gotten a date yet or are you in the friend zone?"

"I haven't gotten a date, but don't you worry about me. You get that kiss yet?"

"Nope."

"Why not! Is he gay…? I thought he was totally into you!"

"Charles is nice. And very straight. He's _tried_ to kiss me. I just haven't let him."

"Well, why not?" Ruby put her hands on her hips and loud out a huff of frustration at her friend. Natasha just smiled and shrugged.

"Because," she said. "I find my attentions captured…elsewhere."

"Oh, Tasha, do tell!" Ruby tried, but Natasha shook her head.

"You'll know when I kiss him, no sooner," Natasha said.

"No fair!"

"I'm giving you my word that I will say no more about who he is!" Natasha furrowed her brows, her tone one of seriousness. She wasn't even ready to admit all this yet. Ruby groaned in frustration.

"And do you love him?"

"Ruby! Back to work!" her grandmother shouted at her from the back. Ruby sighed and nodded, reaching out to touch Natasha's hand before returning to customers.

"Perhaps," Natasha muttered to herself and took a sip of her tea.

"Love is a strong emotion, Miss Berry. _Perhaps_ you should take better care of your spoken thoughts," a voice said calmly and Natasha turned, unable to help the shock that went across her face. She hadn't realized the man was sitting only a few seats down. He must have come in before her. She blushed, glad the conversation with Ruby hadn't gone any farther.

"Mr. Gold! I had no idea you were in here. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" she asked, but her need to change the subject didn't go unnoticed by the older man. He smirked and turned towards her.

"Just fine, my dear. And yourself?" Mr. Gold said smoothly, easily following into the girl's conversation of choice.

"Oh, pretty well. I've made a new friend. My other friends seem to think I've taken a liking to him," Natasha said with a shrug.

"And do you?" His voice sounded a little…she couldn't place it, no matter how much she tried to. It wasn't a tone of voice she could remember hearing from Mr. Gold.

"No, I don't think I do," Natasha admitted. "He's nice enough and his voice is…handsome enough, I suppose. He's just…not what I prefer." Mr. Gold smirked knowingly.

"Perhaps your standards are just too high," he noted dryly. She shrugged and offered a smile.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps they are just high enough," she said, a strange feeling of déjà vu washing over her. He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. She drank her own tea respectively. The two remained quiet for a few moments before Natasha dared to speak again. "Mr. Gold, may I paint you?"

"I believe you already did. On the wall," he stated. She snorted.

"Yes, but I don't mean on the wall. I mean on a canvas. And I want to paint just you. I don't want anyone else in the painting," Natasha said as if he should have gotten that from her question. He raised an eyebrow at her and she realized how silly she must have sounded. So she tried to explain, faltering over a few words. "I'm working on a…new project, if you will. The portrait you had me do of myself sort of inspired it, I guess. I promised Mr. King a new show for his gallery and I intend for it to be revolutionary! Well, as far as my works go. I'd _really_ like for you to be a part of it. Your face won't be in it. It'd be just your back. You'd. Erm. Be naked, though…"

"Is this what you mentioned at the party before–"

"Charles cut in? Yes," Natasha interrupted him, but he didn't say anything about it like he normally would have. He found it ironic, given her wording. "I know you're a very private man, Mr. Gold. But I thought you might think about it…and before you ask what's in it for you, I have nothing to offer. I suppose I'm hoping you might just do it for me."

"I'll think about it," he said simply. She raised her own eyebrow now.

"Really?" she said, barely concealing the excitement.

"I merely said I'd think about it. That is all, my dear," Mr. Gold said and shook his head a little.

"Well, it's better than no," Natasha said with a smile and turned to face the counter. "And so I'll take it for now if it means I might be able to persuade you to say yes."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>"That's not very promising!"<p>

"Who said I was making promises, dearie?"

"Well. No one. But you ought to commit to _someone_ every once in a while."

"I commit to plenty of people. Just so long as they keep up their end of the bargain!" He let out a sharp laugh. She let out a huff of frustration.

"That is _not_ what I meant, Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Then whatever did you mean, dearie? Hmm?" She blushed and turned her face downwards.

"I…I don't…I…" He let out another sharp laugh.

"However is your time with that knight of yours?" She turned her face back up at his change of subject.

"Robert? He's…he's nice," she said with a smile and shrugged.

"Just nice? After spending so much time together and all you have to say about him is…he's nice?" he drawled and rolled his eyes. She shrugged.

"He's rather handsome, too. I think he fancies me. I think he means to court me," she admitted. He raised his eyebrows at that. It was not out of surprise; merely, it was out of the casual tone of voice she had when she mentioned this. He couldn't discern if that was a good thing or a negative thing.

"And would you accept his courtship?" he asked, stepping closer. She looked down, not wanting to answer.

She had no idea how to respond to him. That was a lie. Yes she did. She simply didn't know how to say it without openly admitting everything. Over the last year, she had come to admit to herself her feelings for the imp that visited her more frequently now. It's true, the last several months had had her time split between him and Robert, with a few visits from Ella and a surprise visit from Red. It had been wonderful to have people to talk to. But of everyone that she had visited with, there was no one she wanted to remain with her more than the man she stood talking to now. Of course, it was a silly girlish notion that she knew she could not act upon. Whatever would such a powerful person want with someone as unimportant as her?

He took a step closer, watching her face contort as she tried to think of the right words. He smirked, knowing he had caused the emotional turmoil that stormed her face. He took another step closer and slipped his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up so it looked at him. He saw the slight blush in her cheeks at his touch. He saw the nervousness written in her brow and in the action of her biting her lip. How…cute, he thought. He let his hand linger just a moment longer before he dropped it by his side.

"Perhaps," she finally said, her voice soft. "It depends, really."

"Upon what?" he asked, just as softly.

"Perhaps there may be a much finer man who would want for my attentions."

"So what if there is?" He took a step closer.

"Perhaps he may be more up to my…standards."

"Perhaps your standards are too high, dearie." He took a step closer still. She felt his breath upon her face and bit her lip for just a moment.

"Perhaps they are just high enough," she said, barely above a whisper. But he heard her loud and clear. She leaned up onto her toes, but then thought better of it and rolled back onto her heels. He raised an eyebrow at her, unsure of just what she had been intending. He had his ideas. Then again, they could be evolved more from what he wanted rather than from what was actually intended. He heard her let out a sigh and finally she took a step back.

"I will let you paint me on one condition," he said and she attentively turned her face towards him. This change of subject was just what she needed.

"Anything," she promised and smiled. He just smirked. The things he could now request since she had just given her permission…but they were not in his plan. And so he pushed those thoughts away.

"You will _not_ paint the knight," he said smoothly. She furrowed her brow, confused as to why that was what he wanted. It was so simple and so…silly, she thought.

"I could do that," she finally agreed. He smirked again.

"One year. You will wait. I will observe. And if you have kept your end of the bargain, you shall paint me."

"That's so far away," she said sadly, knowing these protests were futile. She felt a finger press against her lips, silencing her.

"Time flies, my dear Leah," she heard him whisper in her ear. She hadn't even realized he had moved close to her again. She fought another blush as a chill went down her spine from the feeling of his breath against her neck. She bit her lower lip and simply nodded. "You have a good night, dearie."

And like that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>She dropped her bag on a chair and slumped down onto the couch. She grabbed the remote from the stand next to her and flicked the TV on. She didn't pay attention to it. She never did. For her, she did not see the point. She simply appreciated the background noise. She turned the volume down some and then rested her head against the back of the couch.<p>

She had just gotten back from the studio and seeing Mr. King. He had urged her to get a move on with her project, eager to host a new showing and bring the newest guest in town to his gallery. He had heard Emma had made good money from her previous job and he hoped that she would purchase a portrait from him. All the best work in the gallery, of course, came from Natasha. With most of it having been recently sold to an anonymous patron, Mr. King greatly desired more from her. He did not want to fall behind on rent. No one in this town did.

Natasha sighed, thinking over her conversation with Mr. King. She wanted to get a move on with her project. She had gotten a few members in town to agree to pose as models, despite any embarrassment they might feel about it. Charles had even offered, but something had made her reject his offer. He was sweet and he was very much interested in her, but Natasha just didn't feel the same way about him. She couldn't quite grasp why. He was smart; he was funny; he was kind; he was handsome; he was everything a girl could want and more. Still, it didn't seem to be enough for her. There was something missing, though she couldn't place it. And the dreams that had continued to plague her had continually pushed into her mind that someone else might be more fit for her affections than Charles. And though she had a fleeting moment of thinking she knew who it was, she pushed that thought away. It was a silly notion. A very silly one.

The beeping of her answering machine pulled her out of her thoughts. With a sigh, she leaned over and hit the large play button. The machine told her there were four new messages. She furrowed her brows, confused. She occasionally had one or two. Never had she had so many in a day, let alone in such a short time period. The first one was from a few hours ago. The others all seemed to happen within twenty minutes of each other. The first one was unrelated, but as the others began to play she realized something was not right.

"One week," a familiar voice wafted from her machine. She smiled and sat up straighter, taking note of this. If it was what she hoped it was, then he had finally agreed to be in her painting. She crossed her fingers quite literally, really hoping. It would be the perfect piece in the newest collection that she planned.

"Tasha? Are you there? It's Liam. I…I have some bad news. There's…been an accident. Call me back. _Please_," the desperation in his voice broke through her thoughts. She frowned and turned her ear towards the machine, listening intently as the next two messages played.

"Natasha! I've been calling you over and over again. You didn't answer your cell. Maybe it's on vibrate? I don't know. But you're not answering your house phone now either. I'm with Ruby and Sean right now. Call us back. Something terrible has happened. It's…it's dreadful. Oh, Natasha…Emma's going to be devastated. Please call back." The panicked voice that came through belonged to none other than Ashley. Natasha frowned. Why hadn't Mr. King told her about any terrible news that had happened? Maybe he didn't know either. Maybe he was as in the dark as she was.

"Natasha?" Emma's choked up voice came through the machine next. "Emma, I…I don't know if you've heard this yet, but Graham's…he's…" There was a shuffling as the phone switched hands. She heard the loud sob of Emma in the background and then she heard Mary Margaret's voice come onto the phone.

"Natasha, I should have been the one to call you in the first place. Emma insisted. I'm s-sorry." Her voice was wavery and broken. It sounded as though she had been crying. Natasha felt her chest tighten. She felt panic well up in her before subsiding to a strange numbness that she was not foreign too. She didn't know why she recognized this feeling, but she had no time to dwell on it. She was too busy waiting for Mary Margaret to say something. To finish the message on the machine. She bit her lower lip, heard her heart pounding inside her chest. Everything felt suddenly heavy. She heard the sharp intake of breath and in that moment, Natasha knew what was coming before Mary Margaret said it. "Graham is…He passed away."

_Beeeeep! There are no new messages._

It was only then that Natasha realized that she was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>And done with chapter 7! I know, it's really short and it's mostly dialogue, but that's all I'm giving you for this chapter. I'm on vacation now and side from work, I'm not doing much. I have more free time on my hands and am already in the process of writing chapter 8, I guarantee you. It will be a bit…heavy, I think. And fairly long. <strong>

**I hope you're still enjoying this story. Please please please REVIEW! Pretty please? ;)**

**Thank you all for the favorites, alerts, and reviews! It means so much. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hands On Me

Chapter 8

Natasha frowned as she rubbed her friend's back. They had just gotten back from Graham's funeral and she, Emma, and Mary Margaret sat in the latter's kitchen. Emma rested her head in her hand, nursing a glass of wine. Mary Margaret sat across from her, one hand on Emma's arm. Natasha sat next to Emma, rubbing her back. She knew her friend had a thing for the late sheriff and now…now there was no chance of something coming from it. Natasha sighed and then sat back.

"Emma, you can't just lock yourself in forever," Natasha said. "I know it's hard, but…Graham wouldn't want this. And…we're short a sheriff." It was all she could think of.

"You're right," Emma said slowly and straightened up. She flashed a grateful smile to Mary Margaret and then stood up. "I'll get on that. It'll keep me…preoccupied, I guess."

"That's a girl," Natasha said with a small smile.

The three took their time, but soon they were headed out the door. They talked quietly about Henry and his fairytale idea. Emma and Mary Margaret had finally told Natasha when Graham had started having his strange dreams. Natasha thought it was a cute idea and couldn't help asking who she was. Emma told her she had been some sort of royal painter and Natasha laughed at the coincidence. Emma smiled, glad for the happy sound. The familiar tap of a cane on pavement, however, broke them of their private moment together. Shame, Emma thought. It was what she had needed.

"Mr. Gold," Emma said with a raised brow. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I came about rent, Miss Swan," he said coolly, eyeing the three girls closely. Natasha turned her face towards him.

"I dropped the check in your mailbox," Mary Margaret said quickly, looking down. Natasha just smiled at him. "I thought I'd be gone all day so I figured I'd save you the trouble of finding me."

"Did you? I must have been out when you did so and haven't gotten to it yet. Well, if it's not there, Miss Blanchard, you will certainly be seeing me tomorrow."

"I'm sure she's good on her word, Mr. Gold," Natasha piped up and frowned at him. Did he really have to pick on her friends like this?

"If you say so, Miss Berry," he said dryly and turned his attention towards her. She tilted her head.

"I do," she said stonily and he dropped it. There was no need to get into a screaming match in front of company, he decided. He nodded at them and wished them a good day, beginning to walk off.

"He can be so rude," Mary Margaret said with a grown.

"Oh, he's alright," Natasha said to her. "You're not Miss Respectful always yourself."

"That's true," Mary Margaret said with a smile. She was one of the few friends Natasha had to worry about when it came to defending Mr. Gold. Occasionally, something would slip. No one was ever happy with the man. But Mary Margaret could stand him more than most people and she wasn't one to judge very much. Her dealings with the man had, for the most part, always been fair.

"I have to talk to him about something, though. So you two head on into your office, Emma," Natasha said with a smile. Emma nodded, eyeing her curiously. "I'll catch up with you guys at the diner later for dinner or something, ok?"

They said their goodbyes and Natasha made her way towards where Mr. Gold had left. She walked quickly and carefully, stick out in front of her. Mr. Gold seemed to have heard her coming because he stopped and gently reached out for her arm before she had totally passed by him. She blushed and stopped walking. She hated having to follow people. She was terrible at it.

"What can I do you for, Miss Berry?" Mr. Gold asked.

"You're the one that stopped me," Natasha said, though it was a terrible attempt at teasing. She was an open book, especially where Mr. Gold was concerned. He just smirked.

"You were walking in the opposite direction of your friends and in the same direction as me. Was it wrong to assume you were looking for me, my dear?"

"N-no," Natasha stumbled through her words, feeling her face grow warmer. "I…you left me a message a couple of days ago. You said 'one week.' Does this mean you'll be a model for me?"

"The term 'model' has such a negative connotation to it," he said lightly. "Am I really that skinny?"

"Mr. Gold!" Natasha chastised, but she grinned. He smirked. "I have a space in the studio where I can do my painting…you can meet me there around noon on Tuesday. Does that work for you?"

"That should give us plenty of time before the election," he noted and Natasha's eyebrows rose.

"What election?" she asked, confused. He smirked.

"The one Emma is sure to be in for sheriff. You don't think Regina's just going to let her take the position without a fight, do you?"

"I didn't even think about that, but I suppose not…How did you know Emma was going to take the sheriff position?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Good point…are you sure you're going to be ok with being naked?" Natasha changed the subject back to the initial one.

"Would I have agreed to this if I wasn't?" he shot at her and she shrugged.

"I guess not. And it'd only be your backside, so nothing…inappropriate will be happening."

"Suppose it doesn't make much of a difference."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Natasha."

She blushed a deep red. Damn being an open book.

* * *

><p>"Leah, how much will it take for me to get you to paint me? You're exquisite and I want to know just what sort of light you see me in," he pleaded with her as they walked around the garden. She just smiled at him.<p>

"I can't paint you yet," she said simply. "I am too backed up on paintings for the royal families of neighboring kingdoms, including your own!"

"What if I get Thomas and Ella to put their painting on hold?"

"Oh, don't do that. I rather like Ella and I'm afraid putting her on hold might hinder our friendship. You wouldn't want me to lose a friend now, would you?" He grinned.

"Of course not," he said and then sighed. He slowed down and she turned towards him in confusion.

"Why are we stopping?" she said and he looked at the bench behind her.

"Sit down please, Leah," he said softly. She frowned, but did as he asked. She unhooked her arm from his and backed up until she felt her legs hit the bench. Then she slowly sat down. She turned her face up at him and tilted her head slightly.

"What is this about?" she asked gently. He sat down beside her and took her hand in both of his. She smiled at him again. He loved her smile.

"I like you, Leah," he said slowly.

"I like you too, Robert," Leah replied and for a moment, his heart leapt. Then he realized she did not mean it in the same way as he had. He tried to explain.

"No, I mean, I _really_ like you, Leah," he said and squeezed her hand. She furrowed her brow. "I…I'd like to court you because I…I'd like to…I'd like to eventually marry you, if you'll take me."

"Oh, Robert…" Leah didn't know what to say. He waited, hoping, praying.

She liked him. He was kind enough and he was handsome. He had hung around where most men had not. He knew what she liked and what she didn't and he enjoyed their conversations. She enjoyed their conversations. She knew that if they were to marry, he would be a good husband. He would love her and he would be a good father, should she have children. She really did like him. But that was just it. She only liked him. She didn't think that she loved him. It was true; she could learn to love him. She just wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. She wasn't sure if…She stopped herself there. It was just that silly thought popping up again. No need to dwell on things that wouldn't happen. So, she decided, maybe Robert would be best.

"I'll let you court me," she began to say, but she didn't mean to speak her next words. "But I cannot promise that I'll marry you." Where had _that_ come from?

"Why not?" Robert asked, his brow furrowed as he looked at Leah. He felt his heart quicken. With dread and anticipation or the prospect that she would let him at least try to woo her, he wasn't sure.

He searched her face for an answer, but he found just as much confusion there. What did that mean? Was she confused about why he wanted to marry her? How could she be? She was beautiful and she was sweet. She was smart and he knew she would make a great wife and mother. She was talented and though she came from nothing, she had money now. Though he was of the nobility, he had been raised to be able to overlook such trivial matters. Leah was…good. He was starting to think that he loved her. He enjoyed their company immensely and he always looked forward to seeing her. Yes, he thought, if this is what love is then I am in it. So why was she confused? Maybe she didn't mean to say what had come out? No, Leah was a woman of convictions. She meant everything that she said. He frowned, expecting to feel his heart twist with her next words. It didn't.

"I simply can't," she said. "I cannot marry someone that I don't love. I like you, Robert. You are a good man and you will make some lucky woman a good husband. But I am not in love with you yet. My heart…it might belong to someone else. I can't promise it to you. Not yet. I'm sorry."

"Someone else?" he asked, feeling angry. To be honest, he wasn't sure if it was anger over his lack of being heartbroken that she didn't love him or over the fact that she might love someone else instead. Either way, he went with it. "Who is this? Tell me at once!"

"I can't," she said, a pleading look coming onto her face. "Robert, please, don't be angry…I'm sorry. I cannot lie to you, but I do not mean to hurt you! He is only a friend and I believe that nothing will ever come of it."

"You _believe_?" he shouted, standing up. He clenched and unclenched his fists. The feeling in him wasn't right and it unsettled him. Was that…relief? No, that would be silly. Leah was beautiful. One way or another, he would make her his wife. "That's not good enough! That's not…"

"Robert, don't go," Leah called out as she heard his footsteps move away from her. She felt so stupid. She had just given up her one chance at a happy relationship as far as she knew. But that's just what she knew. She heard his footsteps continue to retreat.

"No! I will go! And I will not see you for a while, perhaps," Robert called back. He sounded quite ridiculous, Leah thought. His anger sounded…off. Was he really mad at her? "I will come back when you miss me! And maybe then, I will try to court you. Good day, Leah."

She heard his footsteps fade and sighed. She was saddened that he had left. Not that she had tried too hard to make him stay. She shook her head of these thoughts and played his words over in her head. He did not make much sense when he was angry. It was not particularly nasty and she wondered if all their fights would be this plain, should they get married. Robert did not try her patience. He did not make her frustrated and he certainly did not find amusement from it when she was. She smiled, unsure as to why she would even want a fight to be extravagant and excessive, to drive her absolutely insane. It seemed like a silly idea, to want to be with someone who knew just what made you tick and doing just that from time to time.

"Bronze for your thoughts, dearie?" a familiar voice broke through her reverie.

She jumped in surprise, bringing a hand up to her chest. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she realized there was someone there. And he had scared her. Oh, how rude! As her heartbeat slowed from the initial shock, she turned on him with a scowl. He just smirked, thoroughly amused. This was why she wanted those fights. Because doing so meant they might just be with him. Which would mean that he was the one that she would be–

"Must you always sneak up on me?" she snapped and he just laughed.

"You simply weren't paying any attention, lost in the thoughts inside that pretty head of yours," he drawled and she scoffed.

"Oh please, I'd only hear you coming if you let me," she said. "Why must you frighten me so?"

"And be less…graceful, as you put it?" He smirked at the blush that crossed her face. This was always too easy, but it was a treat nonetheless.

"Yes, well, it wouldn't hurt every now and then," she said, giving up the fight. Damn him. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Can't I ever just say hello?" he said innocently. She laughed and smiled.

"Yes, I suppose you can," she said. "But usually, you don't show up so…publicly."

"We're quite alone, dearie, what with your suitor shoving off so angrily and scaring a few people away."

"He was not that scary! And he's not my suitor! Not yet, anyways."

"Oh?"

"He asked to court me, in the hopes of marriage. I said he could court me, though I told him I did not know yet about marriage."

"And why is that, dearie?"

"Because…must we talk about this? How about we talk about you? I feel like we never talk about you! Made any good deals lately?" He smirked as she turned her face downwards, biting her lower lip. She was hiding something from him and he would get it out of her. Maybe not today, but soon.

"I always make good deals," he said with a laugh. "And speaking of which…it's been almost a year. Do you remember our deal?" She turned her face back up at him, smiling again.

"I haven't painted him. Even though he's asked at least a million times."

"I know." He always knew. Leah blushed. But how much did he know? "Just two months."

And what a long two months it was.

* * *

><p>"If you change your mind about needing another model, I'm right here, Natasha," he said with a grin.<p>

"I appreciate the gesture, but I have plenty, thank you, Charles," she said in return.

"You're giving up the chance to have him naked," Mary Margaret teased quietly from her other side. Natasha brought her elbow back into her friend's side. Not hard, but hard enough to get the point across. Mary Margaret just laughed.

"What was that?" Charles asked and Natasha just smiled.

"Nothing important," she said as Ruby brought them some cake. Natasha ate quietly, not noticing that Charles was studying her the whole time.

"Natasha…" he began softly and she turned her face towards him, raising a brow in question. "I…um…you want to go out sometime? Like, a date?"

"Oh, Charles…" Natasha didn't know what to say.

She liked him. He was kind enough and he was handsome. He had hung around where most men had not. He knew what she liked and what she didn't and he enjoyed their conversations. She enjoyed their conversations. She knew that if they were to date, he would be a good boyfriend. He would love her and he would treat her well, shower her in flattery. She really did like him. She furrowed her brow. For some reason this train of thought seemed familiar. And yet, she couldn't quiet place it. Had she known Charles before this? No, she didn't think so. Sometimes, though, she was never sure…she shook the thought from her head. It was a silly notion. Almost as silly as having a crush on…no, she wouldn't think of that either.

"Just one date?" she finally asked, biting her lower lip. She was nervous. Why? He raised an eyebrow.

"If that's all you want, yes. But if you want more after, I can do that too." He felt awkward. He didn't think people really talked about these things. Or maybe that wasn't it. Maybe it was something else that made him feel awkward.

He felt ridiculous, trying hard to win Natasha's affections over the past month and a half had been…well, silly, really. In his head, they were nothing but games. But now he had gone and asked her on a date. That was what he wanted, right? He was so confused. He pushed the thoughts from his head. They didn't matter right now. He wanted her to say yes. Needed her to say yes. But…why?

"I suppose one date wouldn't hurt," she said finally. He smiled. Good.

The door to the diner flew open and a frantic Ashley ran in. Natasha heard her cry of exasperation and turned as the others did. She furrowed her brow, confused. She wondered for a split second if it was the baby, but the feeling in her stomach told her otherwise. That's when it hit her –the smell of smoke.

"Town Hall! The mayor's office! IT'S ON FIRE!" Ashley cried.

They rushed out. Natasha held on to Charles's arm as they exited. She coughed as the smoke reached them and covered her mouth with her sleeve. Around her, Charles and Mary Margaret were doing the same thing. Inside, Ruby was calling 9-1-1. It had already been called, she learned, but it was still her first reaction. She hurried outside to join the others and they turned towards where the fire was coming from.

"Emma went there to see Regina," Mary Margaret said, the worry evident in her voice. Natasha inwardly panicked at that. She pushed forward, grabbing for Mary Margaret's arm. Her friend wordlessly understood and the two moved towards the source of the smoke as the sound of sirens sounded nearby. Charles yelled after them, but he didn't follow and Natasha didn't care.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried as they came upon the scene. A few cheers sounded as the blonde made her way from the burning building unscathed, pulling with her an injured Regina Mills. Natasha recognized some of the voices. Dr. Hopper was among them. She smiled as she heard Emma's voice talking to Sydney Glass and Regina's snapping at the reporter.

"Are you ok?" Natasha asked as the firefighters moved in to put the fire out. Emma smiled wearily at her friend.

"About as ok as I can be. I wish I knew what started this fire," Emma said. It was explained as a fault of construction, but the tone in Emma's voice said she didn't believe it. Natasha frowned.

"Or who?" she suggested. Emma nodded, frowning.

"That's what I was thinking…" She trailed off as a doctor began to ask if she was ok, checking to make sure. Natasha let herself smile, glad that her friend was ok. She heard Dr. Hopper and Mary Margaret begin to talk animatedly about the campaign they could make out of this. Emma was a hero! The fact that they could so easily move into a lighter conversation made Natasha smile even more. Ever the optimists, that pair.

"We could make shirts," Natasha offered. Mary Margaret loved the idea and began talking designs. Emma laughed.

"There'll be enough time for that later," Emma said. "I just want to go home and shower. I have two days until the debate. I need to be prepared for it."

"You'll do just fine," Natasha said with a grin. Emma took it to be for her, but little did she know Natasha had it for someone else entirely. The debate was in just two days. That meant Mr. Gold would be posing in just two days. Natasha tried not to blush, thinking about it. Some small part of her was just thrilled about the prospect. After all, he was going to be…naked.

* * *

><p>"Hold still!" she giggled. He smirked, flexing his arms beneath her hands. She giggled again.<p>

Rumpelstiltskin stood stark naked in her drawing room. Leah's hands roamed over his shoulders and he kept squirming. Leah was sure it was on purpose, to make her frustrated. Instead, it made her laugh. She thought he was being silly. He seemed to like this just as much as making her frustrated. She grabbed his arm and tried to make him hold still. He just proceeded to spin her around and wrap said arm around her. She felt herself pressed against his bare chest and she blushed, taking a step back.

"Oh, you are a pain sometimes," she chastised him, her face growing redder. He just smirked.

"And you're enjoying this, dearie," he said, motioning to his body. She didn't need to see him to realize he had made this motion. She simply imagined it. She bit back a smile and crossed her arms.

"Who says?" she said, trying to sound cross. It didn't fool him one bit. He smirked and took a step forward.

"The pretty blush on your face," he said softly, bringing a hand up to brush his fingers against her cheek. She instinctively pressed into it, inwardly cursing herself for being so silly. It just felt so…comfortable, so familiar! She blushed more, realizing his hand was still there. Satisfied with her reaction, he dropped his hand. She looked so…disappointed, he noted. "You do that a lot."

"Blush?" she asked, turning her face up towards him. "I don't mean to. I just…well, I do."

"That's not what you were going to say, dearie," he said, reading her again. She sighed.

"It doesn't matter. They're just silly thoughts of a foolish girl," she said and shrugged. He clicked his tongue at her.

"Tsk, tsk! Now now, dearie, who says silly thoughts make you foolish?"

"If you knew these silly thoughts, you'd agree. But let's not. You're here for me to paint you."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"For you to hold still!" She laughed. He smirked.

She brushed her fingertips over his lips. She loved that smirk, she decided. She walked behind him and ran her hands along his back, trailing them delicately down his sides. She didn't let her hands go lower than his hips. She began to picture him in her head as she turned to the front of him. She raised her hands again, running them over his shoulders and then across his chest. He was small and thin, but he was toned. He wasn't as scrawny or weak as he let on. It was a ploy, of course. She wasn't surprised. Still, the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips sent a shiver down her back. She turned her face up towards him and smiled, her hands tracing his stomach before she let them come back up to his shoulders.

"Not going to go any lower, dearie?" he teased. She blushed.

"That would be inappropriate. We are not married," she said as best she could without faltering over her words. He just smirked.

"No, we are not," he murmured and brought a hand around to her back. It settled on her lower back and he pulled her closer. "Pity."

"What is?" She choked on her words, her brow furrowing. Had he just said what she thought?

She felt his breath curl over her face and she tilted it up more. God, they were so close. She moved her hands over his shoulders and then up around his neck. What was she doing? She felt his hand press into her back and she took a step closer. She'd lost track of what she was supposed to be doing. This was certainly not it. But he was not rejecting her. Right?

"Rumpelstiltskin," she said softly. She bit her lower lip. He looked down at her, his eyes sweeping her face. _This is it_. "I…"

She trailed off, unsure of what to say or how to say it. She couldn't focus on that right now. She felt his chest press against hers and she felt herself melt a little in his arms. God, they were so warm around her. She ran a hand through his hair and then closed her fingers. What was she doing? She felt her face grow warm and knew she was blushing. But it didn't matter anymore. She took another step closer, though she wasn't sure she could be any closer. She wasn't in control of her actions. And then she went up onto her toes.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for doing this, Mr. Gold," she said softly as she finished setting up her paint. She turned towards him and made her way over slowly. She managed to stop just a few steps away and reached out, feeling his arms beneath her hands. She smiled. This was…odd, but good, she decided. Slowly, music began to play from behind her. "I hope you don't mind the music."<p>

"Not terribly, no," he said dryly and she just laughed.

"Good, I would have told you to deal with it," she teased and took a step behind him. "Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I'll ever be, naked in front of a woman as beautiful as yourself," he said smoothly. She blushed and felt glad that he couldn't see her then.

"Oh please, I'm sure you've been naked in front of plenty of beautiful women," she said and then realized the meaning behind her words. She cursed herself. Quiet audibly. Mr. Gold smirked.

"I've had my fair share, I won't deny that," he said with a shrug. She decided to start with his shoulders then, trailing her hands over them and memorizing the way they curved into his arms.

She smiled, running her hands along his back, trailing them delicately down his sides. He was lean, but solid, she noticed. All she was required to know was his back and his…backside.

"I'm sure you have," she murmured and he just laughed at her awkwardness.

Her hands travelled further still, hoping Mr. Gold really was comfortable. He seemed to be. He wasn't even tense. She blushed as she ran her hands over his ass and then down the backs of his thighs. She made this part quick, though she knew she had gotten a nice feel, and then she brought her hands back up to his lower back. She ran her hands up his back again and along his shoulders.

"Do you always take your time with your clients, Natasha?" he asked softly and she came around to face him. She smiled, turning her face upwards to look at him.

"No, just you," she teased and he rolled his eyes. "A little, though I might be taking more time with you…" She blushed as she admitted this.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, surprised at how bold she was being. _It's about time. She used to be so reserved with her feelings_.

"I…I find you fascinating, Mr. Gold," she said and it was her time to shrug. She ran her hands along his collarbone and the front side of his shoulders.

"And why is that?" he asked, taking a step forwards. She smiled, daring to trail her hands along his chest. He was fairly toned for his age, but still very thin and lean. She didn't mind. It suited him, she thought. Still, he seemed to be hiding some of the strength he actually had. She wasn't surprised; part of her seemed to have already discovered this, though when she wasn't quite sure. She ran her hands over his stomach and then back up his sides. "I didn't realize the front of me was included in this deal…"

"Sorry," she said with a blush, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I didn't mean…it was just…"

"It's ok," he said smoothly and took a step closer still. She bit her lower lip and he smirked. It was so nice to be here again.

"Mr. Gold," she began softly, this time taking the next step forwards to close the distance between their bodies. She heard the chorus of "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson sound and for a moment, it seemed ironic given the situation. Then she realized she was just painting a model. Nothing more. But that did nothing to make her move back. Instead, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. What was she doing? "I…"

She trailed off. She didn't know. She felt his hand move to her back and she bit her lower lip again. She felt his breath curl over her face as she tilted it upwards and she knew it was now or never. So with what little courage she had, she moved up onto her toes and closed the distance between their mouths.

His lips were soft. The kiss was gentle. It was small at first, but Natasha pressed closer still and Mr. Gold didn't protest. She thought she had no idea what she was doing, but this seemed to come naturally. Instinctively, she opened her mouth a little and the kiss deepened as he followed. She felt his tongue move against her lower lip and she melted into him, opening her mouth a little more. She noticed he had wrapped his arms around her tightly as he pushed his tongue in gently, running it over hers and exploring her mouth. It retreated and instead, he took his lower lip between his teeth. He bit down softly, and she couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her. This all seemed so familiar.

But she didn't have time to think about that. The noise seemed to make Mr. Gold realize what was happening because he pushed away. Unprepared for this, Natasha wobbled on her feet before she fell backwards onto her butt. Moments later, she heard the door open and close and she was sure Mr. Gold had gone. She furrowed her brow, feeling…disappointed. Sad that he had left. What had she done?

* * *

><p><strong>And done with chapter 8! I made it fairly long (I think) so hopefully you appreciate it. I hope you appreciated my adding more of RobertCharles. I have secret plans for him. ;) I'll try to add more friends in also next chapter and stuff. Natasha needs more friend moments, I think. Agree or disagree? Let me know! I want to make sure you guys are enjoying this! There's no point in writing it otherwise. :)**

**I really love the reviews! Keep them coming! And so many more favorites and alerts. I feel so popular! You guys rock! I'm back on track with my ideas about this and hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon. It might not be long, but it won't be as short as the last one. I don't intend it to be. **

**I hope things aren't moving too fast. Let me know if they are! I hope I haven't gone too off character with Rumpel/Gold. I think I'm doing alright for what I'm doing. Let me know if I'm wrong and I'll try to make him more…him.**

**Speaking of which, I have another story idea that involves Rumpel/Gold and another OC, though I was sort of planning on stealing something the show had mentioned –his wife! I'll think about that and might write something. It won't interfere with this. I'll be writing them at the same time, should I decide to work on the other story. Would that sound good at all? It'd be a crazy ordeal where they have a child that the town doesn't actually realize is his and she's been trying to get a divorce. And blah blah blah romance and sex (aw yeah, it's going to be rated M) and (hopefully) good writing! Let me know if that idea appeals to any of you.**

**I hope this story is going pretty okay. Let me know what you think! Review!**

**Thank you all for continuing to read this. The support is lovely. :)**

**PS. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm a little tired. Ah well, it's not too terrible, I'm sure. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hands On Me

Chapter 9

_She trailed off, unsure of what to say or how to say it. She couldn't focus on that right now. She felt his chest press against hers and she felt herself melt a little in his arms. God, they were so warm around her. She ran a hand through his hair and then closed her fingers. What was she doing? She felt her face grow warm and knew she was blushing. But it didn't matter anymore. She took another step closer, though she wasn't sure she could be any closer. She wasn't in control of her actions. And then she went up onto her toes._

Leah closed the distance between their mouths. His lips were soft. The kiss was gentle. Instinctively, she opened her mouth a little and the kiss deepened as he followed. It did not last long, yet she felt like it lasted forever. This was what she had been waiting for and the warmth from her lips spread through her body like fire and curled in her toes. She smiled against his lips before pulling back. He looked down at her, unable to hold back his own smile.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said softly and took a step back. Leah frowned. Rumpelstiltskin wanted nothing more than to step back and make her smile again, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't give up this deal. Not for something as silly as this.

"Why not?" she whispered, afraid of the answer. He reached out, brushing a few fingers against her cheek. She leaned into it and smiled gently, grateful for the comfort.

"I just shouldn't," he said simply, not caring to explain further. She frowned again.

"I started it," she offered as if that would explain everything. She took a step forwards and reached out, but he wasn't there. She felt panic well up in her chest. "I…I want it…I…"

"You don't know what you're talking about," his voice came across the room. She moved towards it, but when she reached out he was gone from there too. She cried out in frustration, upset that he was playing these games with her.

"I do! I'm a grown woman and I know what I want! I know what I'm talking about! Rumpelstiltskin, stop!" she cried, but a little voice inside her told her this was all futile. She felt her heart drop and she let herself sink down to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. This was a disaster. She felt so _stupid_ to think he might have felt the same about her.

"Whatever's wrong, dearie?" he asked innocently. She turned her face towards him, biting back tears. He was across the room again.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I did not mean to put you into that position."

And then he was kneeling in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. She frowned, confused. He frowned right back. He hated this. He had not meant to develop these…feelings, if he could call them that. But he could not take her until her 21st birthday. It would not be ok until then and that was at least a year and a half away. She should know this. But he wasn't going to tell her. If someone were to, it would be her father that owed her the explanation. Until then, he realized he should not be so attached. She should not be so attached. It would do her no good. It would do them no good.

"It was nothing you did, love," he said softly. "I just shouldn't."

"A lot of people do things they shouldn't…" she said meekly, but she didn't expect anything to come of it. So when he pressed his lips to hers, she was surprised. But she reacted quickly, kissing back. She leaned forwards, her legs sliding down as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He let her, his hands never leaving her face.

He devoured her lips, savoring this feeling. They were so soft, so gentle, so _untouched_. But he knew this could go no further. It would go no further. Not yet. With that in mind, he managed to pull away and this time when he did so, she didn't protest. She just turned her face up at him, blanker than he had ever seen it.

"That they do," he whispered to her and then he pulled away entirely.

She never heard him leave, but she knew. She pulled her knees back up to her chest, but tilted her head back against the wall. Despite previous panic, she felt pretty alright. He hadn't taken to her not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. He had made that clear. And though she still didn't understand why, the possibility that he could eventually kept her hopes up. And so it was decided; she would wait.

She was still thinking about him when there was a knock at the door. She scrambled to her feet, but stayed against the wall. She wiped at her eyes, not realizing she was still crying, and cleared her throat, trying to sound as confident as she could.

"Enter," she called and the door opened. It was just a page. She could tell by the reluctant shuffling. They always walked like that. She smiled at him.

"My lady, the princess Snow White has come to see you," the page announced. "She is to talk about business. Perhaps, she says, you may have tea."

"See to it that we do," Leah said softly. "And please, see her in." The page bowed, out of habit more than anything else, but she knew this. She nodded her head at him and he left. A few moments later, Snow White walked in.

* * *

><p>"Natasha?" a voice called through the open doorway. She turned her face up and smiled as her friend walked into the studio.<p>

"Mary Margaret, what are you doing here?" Natasha asked. "Shouldn't you be doing last minute campaigning for Emma?"

"I was," Mary Margaret said with a smile. "But then I saw Mr. Gold rushing out of here; pretty fast for that bad leg of his. The buttons of his shirt were off. It was very unlike him so I thought I'd see what happened…"

"I was just…we were just…" Natasha frowned, unsure of what to say. She hadn't exactly promised Mr. Gold that she wouldn't tell anyone, but it seemed to go without saying. She hadn't yet had time to think of what may have transpired otherwise.

"Were you working on that project you were talking about?" her friend asked innocently enough. Natasha turned her face down. It was all the answer she needed. Then it clicked. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Was Mr. Gold going to be a model for you?" The blush was all the answer she needed this time.

"I…please, don't tell anyone," Natasha said, knowing she had given herself away. Damn being an open book. Mary Margaret nodded.

"Of course not," she said. "I know how much he likes his privacy…he'd probably deny it anyways, knowing him. What…what happened that he left in such a rush? Did something happen?"

"Well, yes and no," Natasha said with a sigh. She seemed to be…longing for something. _Or someone._ Another thought clicked.

"You like him, don't you?" Mary Margaret asked softly, taking a step forward. Natasha buried her face in her hands. "That's why you haven't let Charles kiss you, isn't it?"

"Oh, Mary…" Natasha trailed off and turned her face back up at her friend. How could she lie? "Please don't tell anyone this…"

"I promise I won't if you actually admit it," Mary Margaret said with a small smile. Natasha sighed and turned her face downwards.

"Oh, I like him so so much, Mary," Natasha said in a whisper. Mary Margaret took a step closer, really looking over her friend.

"Why were you crying?" she asked and Natasha's brow rose in surprise.

"I wasn't crying," she protested, but Mary Margaret knew better. She always did. "I just…I don't want to talk about it. I was being stupid. I…can you keep a secret?"

"Better than anyone I know," she said with a smile. Natasha smiled at that; it was true.

"I kissed him," Natasha admitted. Mary Margaret blinked, making sure she had heard right. The way Natasha was biting her lip, waiting for a response, she knew that she hadn't heard wrong. Mary Margaret sighed, suddenly realizing what must have happened.

"Oh, Natasha," she said, walking to her friend and pulling her friend into a hug. Natasha buried her face into her friend's shoulder. "Did he walk out on you? Is that why he was in such a rush?"

"Yes and no," Natasha muttered. "He…he kissed me back. At least…I think he did. But then he just…he just left and I don't know why. God, I feel so stupid."

"No, no, don't," Mary Margaret soothed, rubbing a hand on her friend's back. Natasha tried not to cry again. She had no idea why Mr. Gold had left so abruptly. All she knew was that it _hurt_.

On the bright side for him, the rest of the studio had been empty so he hadn't had to put his clothes on in the room they were in before leaving. At first, Natasha thought that maybe he had just retreated to the gallery. She had exited, but after calling to him with no response, she realized he had completely left. She had been left to her own thoughts, trying not to cry until Mary Margaret had walked in not too long after. Thank god, Natasha thought.

"You should always take chances," Mary Margaret said, still hugging her friend. Natasha nodded against her shoulder. She was grateful for this.

Of all her friends, Mary Margaret was always the best to go to in times of trouble. Regardless of what was wrong, she never judged and would just hug you and give you the comfort you needed. Natasha knew she couldn't tell Ruby or Ashley about her feelings for Mr. Gold. They would laugh or be disgusted. Right now, that's not what she wanted to hear. She already felt foolish for practically sharing them with him through the kiss. And now? Now she had been…rejected, she thought. She took a step back from Mary Margaret.

"No, no we shouldn't," Natasha whispered softly, her brow furrowing. Mary Margaret sighed, knowing how rejected her friend must feel. She had felt the same way not too long ago. And even though she was a bit shocked to find that Mr. Gold had been the center of Natasha's affections, it didn't mean she could not feel empathy for her friend. Dwelling on it being Mr. Gold would be another matter for later, Mary Margaret decided. This was not the time or place.

"Yes, we should," Mary Margaret urged. "You know what they say –it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

"And who says I love him?" Natasha asked, snorting a little. Mary Margaret frowned at her.

"Only you can say that," Mary Margaret said softly, but they both already knew the truth about it. Of that, Natasha was certain.

"Don't we have a debate to get to? We have a campaign to run!" Natasha changed the subject, drying her eyes. She had started crying again. She felt like a child all over again. She smiled; this whole thing was silly. She didn't know the extent of her feelings for Mr. Gold, but she realized it didn't matter. He had rejected her for some reason or another. She didn't need to dwell on why. Not now.

"Atta girl," Mary Margaret said with a smile, clapping her friend on the back. "Atta girl."

* * *

><p>"Your highness," Leah said and bowed. She felt hands bring her back up and was greeted with a warm welcoming as small hands grasped her own.<p>

"Leah, please, just call me Snow White or Snow," Snow White said with a smile. Leah smiled in return. The two moved to the little table by the window and sat.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Snow?" Leah said, pleased at the informalities.

"I came to ask of you a painting, of course," Snow White said and Leah grinned.

"Oh, of course. What would you like me to paint? You and your husband?"

"I want a painting of our kingdom, actually," Snow White said softly. "I want to put it on display for any and all visitors to see so that they may know how proud I am of them and how proud I am to be able to rule over such a beautiful kingdom."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Leah said. "I have a few other paintings that I owe, but I will get right on that as soon as I can."

"Oh, do take your time," Snow White said with a smile. "In the meantime, let us have some tea and maybe you'd like to discuss why you were crying?"

"What?" Leah said, surprised that Snow White had noticed. The page returned then, bringing tea as a servant would, before bowing low and exiting. It had been a distraction, but only a short one.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it," Snow White said, worried she might have offended the painter. "I did not mean to insult you in any way. I just know that when I am sad, I like to have a friend to talk to. I thought maybe you might like to talk to someone as well. I've been told I'm a good listener."

"I've heard," Leah said, offering a smile. With a sigh, she stirred sugar into her tea. She took a sip, contemplating the offer before deciding that yes, she might like to talk about it. "Let's just say there's a man that I care a great deal for."

"Is he a lover?" Snow White couldn't help but question. Leah laughed a little.

"No, just a very dear friend. I would, of course, love for more for my feelings run deep. However, he's unable to return my affections at this moment, though I think he might feel the same way. I just saw him and…to be honest, we kissed. But that is all and he stopped it and he left. I just feel so foolish. What if I'm hoping for nothing? What if he doesn't return my feelings at all?" Leah bit back tears again. It would be silly to cry in front of someone you hardly know, she thought.

"You should always take chances," Snow White said gently. Leah smiled. She liked this princess –she was kind. Genuinely so.

"No, I do not believe we always should," Leah disagreed, but Snow White just smiled. She had been in the girl's shoes before so she knew what it was like to doubt and lose faith, but things would turn out ok. They always did.

"Yes, we should," Snow White urged. She reached out and took Leah's hand, squeezing it in comfort. Leah smiled, glad for it. "You'd be surprised at what may happen if you just…go for it."

"Maybe," Leah said. "You know…you're a really good person, Snow." Snow White blushed.

"Oh, well, I try," she said with a shrug.

"You don't need to. You just are. And I really like that. Thank you. It's nice having someone. I don't hear much from Ella and I haven't seen my friend Red in quite a while. Please, feel free to stop by any time."

"I think I will," Snow White said with a smile. She was much like Leah in one thing; she liked new friends.

* * *

><p>"It's Emma's turn next," Mary Margaret whispered to Natasha. She smiled and sat up straighter, turning her head so she could hear everything clearly. Sydney Glass had just spoken, but she had hardly listened. She had never trusted the man, as nice as he had been to her. She knew he was also under Regina's thumb and everybody knew that the last thing Storybrooke needed was another sheriff under control of the mayor. Natasha pushed these thoughts aside. She heard Emma begin, talking about her troubled past and overlooking it due to her being a recent hero.<p>

"But here's the thing. The fire was a set up," she said and the chatter began. Mary Margaret blinked in surprise and Natasha's brow rose.

"Emma wouldn't do that," Ruby hissed from Natasha's other side. Natasha just nodded her agreement, waiting for Emma to explain more.

"Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race," Emma said and Natasha listened more closely. She had known this, but what did that have to do anything? And then she said it. "But I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire."

Natasha's heart dropped. She knew that Mr. Gold had done some terrible things in his past, though she hadn't known the details of most of them. However, she did not know that he was capable of something like this. Her friend could have _died_. The mayor could have _died_. She knew that Mr. Gold didn't get along particularly well with either of them, the mayor especially, but that was no reason to set a fire. Natasha wasn't sure if she should feel betrayed or angry over it. Maybe, she thought, it would be okay to feel a little bit of both. Maybe, she thought, it would be okay to feel this way about earlier too.

"I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure," Emma continued, but Natasha was hardly listening. "And the worst part of all this was…the worst part of all this _is_ I let you all think it was real. And I can't win that way. I'm sorry."

Natasha heard the click of a cane as Mr. Gold stood up and made his way out of the court room where these debates were taking place. She turned her face down, trying not to turn back towards him. In that moment, she wondered if he could see her, if he thought she was ashamed.

He had seen her. As he stood, he took a sweeping glance of the audience. Everything was going according to plan, he thought. He stole a glance at Natasha, frowning. She wasn't facing him as everyone else now was. Her face was downwards and she looked almost…embarrassed. As if earlier made her feel stupid because of now. If he had thought about it, it might have almost hurt. Almost.

But he didn't have time to think about that. He had stopped earlier because he knew this would hurt more if he hadn't. And as much as he had wanted to stay, he had to keep his wits about him. It wasn't time. Not yet. Right now, he was working on another plan, pushing forward another deal –putting Emma in charge and thus able to owe him a favor later. He turned his back to the audience as the chatters grew and he exited, as gracefully as he dared. He felt Regina glaring at him and he knew he'd be in for it later. But right now, that didn't matter. Right now, he was winning. Soon, even she would know that.

Natasha heard the click and scuff of Emma's boots as she walked from the stage and exited not too long after Mr. Gold. She sighed as the people began to talk. It was time to vote, Regina announced. Natasha knew then that there would be a large pity vote for Emma and a large vote for her courage for standing up against Mr. Gold so publicly like that. She also knew, however, that none of this really mattered to her. Her mind was still on the person who had just been called out, who had just been so…humiliated. She sighed and stood up, holding onto Mary Margaret's arm as she shuffled out of the aisle.

"I think I finally know why he left earlier," Natasha whispered to her friend. Mary Margaret looked back at her sympathetically.

"He really has no shame," she agreed. Natasha nodded and then kept her head down, biting back the tears again.

_No shame at all_.

* * *

><p><strong>And done with chapter 8! I don't know why I feel the need to announce that sort of thing, but I do. It's not particularly long, but I think it's good for what it is. I thought it to be a good cut off. I had more of The NatashaMary Margaret friendship in this one as well as introducing the Leah/Snow White complex. I kind of like how I did it better than how I introduced the Leah/Cinderella complex. What do you guys think?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my story is still pleasing! I also hope this cleared things up with why Mr. Gold just kind of bounced! If not, it'll eventually unravel when Natasha confronts him next chapter. I'm sort of excited for it. I hope you will be too!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I write to please my readers because otherwise there's not much point in this for me! Thank you all very very much. Now review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hands On Me

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I really really appreciate them! Apparently the consensus is more Mr. Gold and fewer friends? Well, you're in luck because this chapter is essentially all Mr. Gold interactions! Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 10

Natasha stood in front of the shop door, scowling at it. She had decided to wait a few days before confronting Mr. Gold, hoping it might help her to calm down. Instead, it had only given her time to sit with her thoughts and that made matters worse. She went through phases with them like one would with grief. First she went through denial –she thought that maybe Emma was wrong; she didn't have any proof, after all. Then she got angry –she thought that Mr. Gold was a terrible man and had only just been using her like he was just using Emma. Then she started to bargain –she thought that Mr. Gold wasn't all that bad and had done all of this for some reason though of course he had gone about it all wrong and upset everyone. Now she had reached the stage of sadness –she felt so foolish for thinking all of this and for feeling the way she did about him.

So here she was, standing in front of the door to his pawnshop, unsure of what she should think of the man she was about to confront. She didn't even know why she had to confront him in the first place, but a small voice had told her that she should and a later conversation with Mary Margaret had only further fueled the fire to make her move into action. Taking a deep breath, Natasha pushed the door open and stepped in.

Mr. Gold sat in his office in the back, checking in a new delivery and making sure everything was there as it should be. He heard the bell over the pawnshop door ring and he knew before he had even gone out that it was Natasha. He had been waiting for this. Of course, he had expected her to come sooner. He was starting to think she wasn't coming at all. But as he exited the back and entered the main part of his store, he saw her standing at the counter.

She was just standing there, her hands folded neatly on the top of her Seeing Eye stick. She wasn't walking around as she sometimes did. She wasn't running her hands along her favorite pieces. She wasn't marveling at the glass pieces she loved so much. She was just standing there. He knew then that this wasn't going to be pleasant. He came around the counter and stopped a few feet from her.

"What can I do for you, Natasha?" he asked lightly, hoping the informality might soften her before the blow. She just frowned.

He hated that frown, most of all when it was directed at him. It was such a judgmental frown, he thought. It was the frown that said 'I know you can do better, so why don't you' and he hated it. It was the frown that said 'you let me down' and he hated that too. Because he knew he had let her down. But he was trying to forget that. Because focusing on that meant that he actually cared about her. And caring about her might mean he might accidentally break his deal. He was so close. And yet, he wanted to care about more. But he couldn't. Mr. Gold doesn't care about the trivial little details. That would be silly. He was not silly. He was Mr. Gold.

"Why?" she asked simply. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why what?" he asked, playing dumb. Wrong move. Her frown just deepened.

"Why are you such a prick?" she snapped, wondering just how little control she had left over her actions. She hadn't meant to say that, but it had just come out. Damn it.

"That was quite rude," he said simply, avoiding the subject.

"No, you're quite rude," she said, her brow furrowing. She fought the urge to bite her lip. She was nervous, but she knew she couldn't give in to that. She couldn't let him know that she was nervous. As soon as she did, she knew that she would lose and she couldn't lose this. Not when she had so much to gain. She had to keep her wits about her. She had to be strong. He was the last person she wanted to be vulnerable in front of.

"Spit it out," he said after a pause. His voice was cool and collected, but she knew it was just a trick. He always had his tricks. He was Mr. Gold.

"Why? Why can't I be vague the way you always are?" she said dryly.

"Because you're not me," he said, his voice as stoic as ever. She laughed bitterly.

"No, I'm not. And thank God because I would be all the worse for it," she spat. "Unlike you, I take other people's feelings into consideration before I act. I'm not so careless as to do what I want regardless of what might happen to other people."

"And what about now, Natasha?" he asked, his voice low. "What about a few days ago when I was in the studio with you? Did you take my feelings into consideration?"

He hit her hard and he knew it. She held back tears, but he saw them waiting to fall. And then, something must have snapped because they were gone and replacing them was a look of betrayal and fury.

"I did," she said, her voice just as low as his. It sounded…dangerous. "A few days ago, I had acted on impulse but I certainly thought about it before. I was starting to think that maybe, just maybe you actually…I was foolish. It was foolish. I don't deny that. I don't try to play it off like it was all your fault and like it doesn't matter to me what happened the way you always do. And I thought about today too. But I don't care about how you feel about this today. The same way you didn't care about the fact that Regina or Emma could have died before you set that fire. You're a heartless vile bastard and I can't believe I actually…" She stopped. She wouldn't admit it. Not like this and certainly not to him.

"You can't believe you actually what?" he asked, holding back the words he so desperately wanted to say. He was angry at her being so meddlesome, at her insulting him in this way. Yes, something inside of him wanted to break. It was almost as if he felt hurt. Almost.

"It doesn't matter," she said, her shoulders dropping. She looked defeated. By what? he wondered. "It won't ever matter. There's no need for me to mention it and it's certainly not the point of this conversation."

"Then what is?" he asked, scowling at her though she couldn't see it. He would at least let this much out simply for that fact. No one else was around to see it either. He took a step closer.

"I don't know," Natasha said honestly. "I'm just so tired of this back and forth battle with you. I know you can be a good man, Mr. Gold; a _great_ man. My friends disagree with that. Even Mary Margaret and she hardly ever has a bad word to say about anyone. I keep telling them to wait, that you'll show your true colors eventually. And you have. Emma could have died. Regina could have died. What if I had been there at the time? What if Henry had been there at the time? You're lucky it was after hours and so no one else was working! And here you are, not even showing an ounce of regret over your actions. And for what? To have Emma elected so you can have a favor from her later? You _use_ people, Mr. Gold. And I don't know what you're using me for, but we both know I owe you a lot and I'm sure you're just waiting for the opportune moment to ask for a price. And I'll pay my price, but I won't be happy knowing that's all it was. I thought you could be a good man, Mr. Gold, but I'm afraid that I'm wrong. And I'm afraid coming here and saying all this, having the courage to call you out on being a complete and total asshole is going to ruin any chances I may ever have."

"What does it matter to you if I'm a good man or not?" he spat. His emotions were ready to take over. Sometimes, anger just gets the best of people. "What chances are you talking about? _Why would it make a difference if I was only using you?_"

Natasha bit her lower lip. She knew the question came out as theoretical, but the dark tone in his voice told her he meant to hurt her with it. And it did. It put doubts into her head that this wasn't going to turn out as she had hoped. What had she even hoped for? That he would agree with her and apologize and they would move on as happy friends or even more? She was stupid to think he wouldn't get upset by her outburst. And slowly, she felt all her last chances just slipping down the drain. Still, she took a step closer. It was now or never. She might as well admit something, even if it wasn't the whole truth. She took a deep breath.

"I really like you, Mr. Gold," Natasha said, her voice shaking. Gone were all traces of anger and spite. Instead there was only nervousness at the idea of being hurt. Mr. Gold knew that tone of hers all too well. "I mean…I _really_ like you. A lot of what you do matters to me. You matter to me."

Without thinking, she took that last step forward and closed the distance between them. He was ready for it. And willing. As her hands came up around his neck, he wrapped his cane arm around her and pressed his cane into her back while he gripped at the counter with his other hand. Her lips collided into his and he was ready for that too.

This kiss seemed rough. It was full of the anger and the hurt they felt mixed with the passion they had been holding back. Natasha's hands moved up to tangle in Mr. Gold's hair as she pressed closer. He opened his mouth, leading this time, and she followed. The kiss deepened and he ran his tongue along her lower lip. She opened her mouth, her tongue coming out to meet his. He allowed her access, drawing back as her tongue moved in. She was tentative, unsure, but he guided her. And she melted into the kiss. He took her lower lip between his teeth, tugging on it gently. She just pressed closer and he smirked against her lips. They broke for air.

"Mr. Gold," she whispered, her breath ragged. She didn't know what else to say. She felt his grip loosen on her and his hand slowly came back in front of him. She furrowed her brow and leaned back up on her toes, but when she went to kiss him again she just got his cheek.

"Natasha, we can't," Mr. Gold said softly. She let go of him and took a step back.

"Why?" she found herself asking again. Her voice had dropped to a whisper as she felt her heartbeat finally slow down.

"It's like you said," he responded, his tone stoic. "I'm a heartless vile bastard. You have no business with me. I…Have a good day, Miss Berry." And he was back to formalities once more.

Natasha heard the click of his cane as he returned to the back of the store. She frowned and waited until she heard the shuffling of a chair before she finally left. He wasn't coming back out. Fighting the urge to cry once more, she stood in front of the door to his pawnshop for a while. Just thinking.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about yourself."<p>

"What do you want to know, dearie?"

"Something, anything. I find that I hardly know anything about you, Rumpelstiltskin, and I so dearly want to know you."

"And why is that?"

"You're my friend, of course. Shouldn't friends know each other? You know me, don't you?"

"Very well."

"Exactly. Now I want to know you. Tell me something."

"I'm not sure there's much to know. You won't like it."

"_Pretty please_?"

"Again I ask, what do you want to know, dearie?"

"What kind of deals do you make?"

"Oh, all kinds, dearie. Little small ones or very big ones. Sometimes I help a kingdom that's going through a dry spell. Sometimes I give a mother a child. Sometimes I help someone forget the one they love because it hurts too much. Sometimes I give someone their freedom or their health back. Sometimes I make people rich or have greater talents or help them find each other. Simple things, really."

"And what do you get in return?"

"Oh, I receive gifts and trinkets here and there. A lock of hair, maybe, or perhaps something they find precious like a ring or a necklace. Other tokens."

"What about babies?"

"What about them, dearie? You'll have to be more clear than that."

"Do you trade them? You said you give them; do you get them?"

"Yes. And then I use that child for another deal –to give to a family who cannot bear children of their own."

"My brother said he knows we were given to my mother. Was I one of those children? Was he?"

"I think that's a question best left for your father, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Natasha sat on the curb outside of the pawnshop. She hadn't gone far. She hadn't wanted to go far. Just in case. But Mr. Gold didn't leave his shop. She heard her stomach growl and she knew she should go. She was supposed to meet her friends at the diner earlier, but she had missed it for this. And for what? Rejection for a second time?<p>

But no, it wasn't rejection. He had been willing when she stepped forward. He had been kissing back as much as she had. And maybe it was fueled by how upset she had made him, but something told her it was more than that. There were feelings. And a small part of her felt like they had been there for quite some time, but she couldn't figure out how long if she hadn't actually had much of a role in Mr. Gold's life for that long. She frowned as flashbacks of the dreams she was having came back to her.

Last night she and that man had just sat together against a wall in a drawing room of sorts. It seemed old fashioned, but she wasn't controlling her actions. She was just talking and he was responding. And his voice seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Not yet. She had no idea what it meant or why she was asking about deals and babies. It seemed so silly –trading children. The world of her dreams was much different than this one.

Not that it mattered. Because that's all it was. A dream. Even if sometimes they felt like memories. She shrugged these thoughts away and buried her face in her hands. It had been a long day and she was ready to go. Mr. Gold had his reasons, but she couldn't fathom what. Maybe it was what people would think. Maybe it was for her sake. She didn't know. She just knew that he felt something for her. Not that that mattered either. Because here she was, sitting alone on the curb. And it still hurt.

Natasha didn't realize that Mr. Gold had been watching her this whole time. He peered through the blinds on the windows of his back room. He watched her slowly make her way to the curb and just sit there. Sometimes he would see her shoulders shake as she fought back tears, but mostly she just sat still. If he didn't know any better, she could have just been a statue that someone had left there. It would certainly fit in with the rest of the store.

But she was not for sale. Mr. Gold frowned. Of course he wanted nothing more than to keep Natasha there and to keep kissing her, if not move forwards. He was a man, after all. But he was also a grown man and he knew that it was not the time. Not yet. Of course he would have her, but until then it had to wait. Of course it was only for the deal, but still…

She was starting to remember. He could tell by the faraway look she sometimes got when talking to her friends. As if something they had said reminded her of something. When she finally gained those memories back, he knew that things would be good again. He would have his way and there would be more than just the deal waiting for him.

'It's for the deal,' he reminded himself. 'It's all just to get my end of the deal.'

He shook his head. He knew he was fooling himself. But he had a reputation to uphold; he had power to maintain. Some meddlesome girl with the nerve to yell and holler at him wasn't going to get in the way of that. She would soon know this. Mr. Gold might not take immediate action, but when something happened you would know. They always knew. It's what he did best.

He glanced down at the glass figure that he had picked up from his work table before looking back up at Natasha. She was still sitting on the curb, even as the sky darkened. He narrowed his eyes in thought, turning the little white bird over in his hand. Yes, she would soon know her place. He would make sure of this.

"Natasha?" Mary Margaret's voice broke through Natasha's thoughts. Mr. Gold closed his blinds. Natasha turned her face up and scrambled to stand up. She gave a half-hearted smile and then turned her face down. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. It's all just fine," she muttered and kicked at the ground. She was hoping there might be a rock there, but there wasn't.

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asked softly. Natasha just nodded. "Ok, well, come to the diner with me. Emma finally got Nicholas and Ava back with their father. I was going to meet her there."

"Who?" Natasha asked, furrowing her brow. She hadn't been paying much attention to the happenings of the last couple of days. She had been lost in her own thoughts, too busy following the stages of grief.

"The kids that were caught stealing? They were living on their own for a while? Emma found their dad. He's finally agreed to take them," Mary Margaret said, furrowing her brow.

"Oh yeah," Natasha said and shrugged.

Mary Margaret frowned. It was unlike her friend to miss the details of their lives like this. She knew something must be bothering her, but she also knew that Natasha wouldn't be ready to talk about it. She hooked arms with her friend and tried to smile.

"Come on. I'm sure you can use something to eat," Mary Margaret offered.

"I've been sitting her for a good chunk of the evening," Natasha offered with a slight laugh. "I'm quite starving."

"Well then I guess I have perfect timing."

"You absolutely do. Thank you."

As they walked towards the diner, Natasha finally fell into that last stage of grief –acceptance.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Just kidding. It's just the end of chapter 10. We still have so much more to deal with! I know this chapter wasn't particularly long, but I wanted some Mr. GoldNatasha confrontations and I didn't want it to get too hot. I'm saving that for next chapter. Which, if things play out as I want them to, will be ultra long just for you guys. Well, compared to this chapter or some of the shorter chapters.**

**I will tell you a few things about next chapter, though. We get to Natasha's 21****st**** birthday as well as her gallery show and also Leah starting to find out about the deal. It's gonna be pretty hot at the end so be ready for it. It's about time we got some sexy times in this here! The tension between Natasha and Mr. Gold, man! It's just killing me! So let's fix that. But don't expect a happily ever after yet. **

**Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews! I absolutely love them and the insight. I like knowing what you guys like so review and tell me what's working and what isn't! Thank you very much!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hands On Me

**A/N: Please forgive my description of Natasha's paintings. I'm rather bad at explaining that sort of thing, but I hope you liked them anyhow. Please feel free to imagine them however you best see fit from what I offered. :) Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11

Natasha smiled at the guests as she greeted them. Mr. King, her employer, walked over and stood beside her. He sipped a glass of wine while she nibbled on cheese. They always had the same cheddar cheese and the same wheat crackers at every gallery showing, but there was always a new wine to be tried. Occasionally, Natasha would try a sip. But that was it. After all, she wasn't 21 yet. It was so close though. So Natasha stood, talking quietly with people as they looked around, occasionally sharing comments with Mr. King, the taste of chardonnay mixing quite nicely with the cheddar she still hadn't finished.

"I dare say this is one of your best shows, risqué as it is, Miss Berry," Mr. King commented cheerfully. He grinned, already on his third glass of wine. "We may sell a good portion of these paintings tonight! And the guests are having so much fun!"

"Of course they are," Natasha said with a smile. She liked Mr. King and his wife. They were nice and she felt oddly comfortable whenever she was with them. They had always been very generous to her. Oddly so, considering their usually frugal nature since they had to claim bankruptcy just 22 years ago. "The fun is in guessing who the models are."

"Indeed, my dear girl," Mr. King said, patting her on the back. "Your best show yet."

"Tasha! Tasha, this is all so good!" a familiar voice came from the crowd moving about the large single floored studio. Liam stepped from his friends over to his sister, grinning at her as Mr. King turned to another guest. She heard it in Liam's voice. "You're really good at painting naked men. Which one is Charles? I bet that was your favorite."

"How do you know about Charles? Let me guess; Ruby? I'll kill her. And if you must know, Charles isn't in these paintings. And if he were, they wouldn't be my favorite. I already have my favorite." She smiled at him, proud of her work.

"And which ones are those?" Liam asked curiously, his eyebrows raised.

"The ones in the back. Come on, I'll show you."

Liam followed Natasha to the back of the studio and entered the row that held just three pictures. Most rows contained five or six so this one, from a first glance, seemed bare in comparison. But when you actually got closer and saw the pictures, the amount of detail in these paintings put the others to shame. There was a passion in them that the others paled in. Liam sighed in awe.

The painting on the left didn't show much –just the upper back of the model. The shoulders were hunched and the position seemed defensive somehow. Dusty brown hair graced the shoulders as the lean muscles tensed. The head disappeared at the top of the painting and surrounding the figure was a swirling mess of black and green.

The painting on the right showed more –it was the painting on the left in a slightly larger scale. It showed the back from the waist up. The position was still defensive, the muscles still tensed as thin arms reached out and pressed against some wall that faded into the blackness surrounding it. The fists were closed tightly and the head hung down. The figure was more than just defensive –they were shameful.

The painting in the middle showed the most –it was both paintings on a larger scale. The figure seemed to be leaning forwards slightly, the feet positioned a good foot away from the wall it leaned against. The model's stance was solid, his feet spread shoulder length apart. His thighs were taught and his body lean, though there was some muscle rippling through the legs and back and upper arms. Still, his body seemed slightly aged; weathered, really. This time the background was the gray wall the body leaned against.

The paintings seemed simple enough and yet the way the body stood rang out to them. It wasn't natural. It was like the painting had been created to see inside the model rather than to reflect the way he had actually stood. There was a sadness about them that drew the person looking at them in, only for them to realize that there was nothing sad about it. He was just a man like every other man. That was all.

"Natasha, these are crazy," Liam said, proud of his sister. "I…what were you going for? Who's the model?"

"I won't tell you who –that'd ruin the whole point of these pieces. But I was going for exactly what you see. To each person, they may be different. But from what people have been saying, they've all come to the same conclusion in the end. He was relatable whereas the other models seemed so placed. Take the model in the first row, for instance. He had a leg raised and his hands on his waist in one painting and in another he had an arm of victory over his head. The impressions people got were hopes that were unattainable. But everyone's been hurt. These paintings reflect the hurt that we try to force away. At least, that's what I was going for. The model was perfect for it. He really…struck home."

"They are absolutely wonderful," Liam said and began complimenting his sister on her talents, but she wasn't really focused on his exact wording. Instead, she kept an ear to the guests, hoping that maybe _he_ would show up.

She wanted him to see these paintings; to see what she had done with him. She bit her lower lip, thinking about it. The day of the debate, Natasha had managed to paint the painting that showed only the upper back before she had gone with Mary Margaret. The day after that, she managed to paint the one showing more. It took another week before she finished the final painting, having debated for so long where to take it. When she had finally decided, she painted it before she could take it all back and think of something different. Apparently, that had been the right decision because people loved this display, as few as the paintings were.

She hadn't seen him since the day in his shop. She hadn't talked to him. It was normal for her to go days or even weeks without seeing or talking to him. Most times she had seen him, it would be in passing on the street or in the diner or the library and she would offer a quick hello before going on her way. This time, though, was different. She had found herself attempting to spend more time with the man before the kiss had happened. Now, she had to wonder who was the one doing the avoiding. Because that's what was happening, she decided. Storybrooke was a small enough town that she should run into him eventually, but for some reason she had just missed him at the diner or he had just missed her walking by before he left his shop for the evening. She frowned at the thought. She never thought she'd join the townspeople in avoiding the man. At least she had the comfort to know it wasn't for the same reasons as they generally did. She liked Mr. Gold. Even if he was a bit of a jerk from time to time and quite careless in his actions. No one was perfect, she reasoned. But why was she trying to reason at all? He had rejected her. Twice.

She heard the tap of the cane before she heard his voice.

"I hear they've already been sold," he said quietly as he gazed at the paintings. She turned her face up at him, offering a small smile. He didn't believe it for a second and he saw the slight tremble in her lips. "The two on the sides to Mr. Hopper for his office and the third to some anonymous patron, Mr. King tells me. Apparently the middle one was a little too risqué for Mr. Hopper's office, but he thought the others would fit perfectly to perhaps comfort his patients."

"I'm not sure they'd provide comfort, but maybe a little inspiration to know they're not the only ones hurting or flawed," Natasha said with a shrug. "I really wish I knew who the anonymous patron is. I think it's the same one who buys a lot of my work, but I'd like to ask what made him buy this particular piece. I suppose I was secretly hoping no one would so I could keep it for myself."

"He? So you think the patron is a male?" Mr. Gold asked curiously.

"Most of the patrons that buy from here are, even if it's their wives that want the paintings. Mr. King does a lot of business with people outside of the state, which is where quite a few of the portraits go. I had one go to Italy once. It was quite fascinating to learn. I felt so…universal." She laughed at that. "But I don't know. This anonymous one is just…If I had to bet, I'd say male. Even if it is his wife that wants these paintings. If he's married, that is."

"Perhaps he is," Mr. Gold mused. "Perhaps not…" He turned to face her and gently took her hand.

"Yes?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. She felt him press something against her palm and as he took his hand away, she closed her fist.

"You're birthday is but a week away, Miss Berry, and I'm afraid I might not see you before then," Mr. Gold said simply. "You have exceeded the expectations of this showing like always, my dear. Congratulations and do have a good birthday."

He left as quickly as he'd come, Mr. King soon replacing where he had just been. Natasha frowned slightly, confused as to why Mr. Gold had cared at all about her birthday. He had never until now given her a gift for it. She also didn't know why he had acted so casually. She had to make an effort to respond just as casually. She was sure he noticed, but he seemed to simply accept it. Natasha bit her lower lip again. She hated wondering why he did what he did and what he was thinking. It was nerve wracking, to say the least.

"What was that about?" Mr. King asked as he glanced at Mr. Gold's retreating back. Natasha just shrugged in response. "He usually sticks around to talk to you after. He enjoys these things. He's leaving so early."

"Indeed he is," Natasha said quietly and gently ran her fingertips over the figure in her hands. She recognized it instantly. It was the little glass bird from his shop. She smiled and slipped it into her pocket. He had remembered.

* * *

><p>Leah followed the page into the great hall. She walked up towards where the throne sat and turned her face up to where she knew the king would be. She bowed low before standing straight once more. He smiled warmly at her, glad that he would have this moment to speak to her alone. It seemed Robert was visiting more and he had seen less of her than he normally did. She did, however, still make the meals with him and his wife.<p>

"My lord," Leah greeted him and smiled.

"Leah, my dear girl," the king said and came down to stand by her. "Let us take a turn about the garden, shall we?"

"Of course, your highness," Leah said and took his offered arm.

She breathed in the fresh air as they walked, chattering on about little happenings at the castle as of late. It was a nice warm day and she was pleased to be able to get out. She felt like she hardly did these days. She was also pleased to be able to spend time with the king. He and his wife had always been very gracious to her. He had become a sort of second father to her while she stayed at the castle. She knew that she was far too below him to ever think of him as that, but he didn't seem to take notice and treated her as much an equal as he did his own wife and friends. She had heard he was kind, yet she hadn't expected this. She was glad that of all the kingdoms she lived in, this was it.

"How is your father?" the king asked softly and they finally stopped, taking a seat on a bench.

"He's doing very well; his farm is rather prosperous this season," Leah said. "My brother Nathan has met a girl and he is courting her, last he told me. She's very open to his affections."

"Are you glad for it?" he asked.

"Oh, of course! She's a dear friend of mine and she is so perfect for my brother. I wish them only the best."

"How good of you. But what of yourself? Have you found love yet or are you waiting? What about the handsome Robert fellow that comes around so much?"

"He's a knight."

"Yes. And?"

"He's far too noble to have much to do with me, sir."

"Oh nonsense, my dear girl! He likes you. That is all that should matter. I wholeheartedly agree with this courtship."

"Oh, no, sir! I mean. I know this may sound odd, but he is only a friend. He does like me, but I'm afraid I do not feel the same."

"And why not? Here I was thinking you to be smitten with the boy."

"Oh no, sir. It is true that I am smitten, but not with him. I…oh my. I am sorry to divulge so much. I did not intend to speak in this way, sir."

"Oh it is quite fine, my dear girl. Perhaps, though, this might be better saved for my wife. I must admit that she is more suited for this type of thing; talk of marriage and babies and such."

"My lord, I know this might seem out of place for me to ask, but I have wanted to know. There is never really a good time to ask this. H-haven't you and your wife ever wanted children? Why have you not had any?"

"We did have one," the king spoke slowly, unsure of how much he should say. He looked sadly at the girl; he looked at the familiar eyes and the face he had come to known. He knew he couldn't say much. "A good while ago. Unfortunately, the babe was taken and we haven't been able to give birth since. I put full trust into my brother's son as the rightful heir, however. I know he will be great; alas, that is another topic for another time. Perhaps we should move on to happier topics? You should invite your parents and your brother to stay with us here at the castle in a fortnight. We'll have a great feast to welcome them. You should not be separated from them for long. And your brother can even bring that lady of his that you find so close."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Thank you, your highness, thank you!"

* * *

><p>Natasha swung her legs back and forth, humming softly to herself as she nibbled on a sandwich. She wasn't very hungry; she hadn't been very hungry all week, but she knew she had to eat. Natasha had been fairly busy this week at the studio. A lot of her paintings had been sold and she was glad for the extra money. She knew she could now pay her rent without a problem and that meant she wouldn't have to move back in with her parents. As much as she loved them, being there now was a little awkward. Ever since she was little, Natasha knew she and her brother were adopted. Her mother was never able to have children. What with Emma becoming more of a presence in Storybrooke and Henry's life, Liam had begun to question their parents where they had come from. Natasha had thought it was silly, but it had been providing an argument between her father and brother that kept the atmosphere tense.<p>

"What're you thinking about, Tasha?" Ruby asked as she refilled Natasha's coffee cup. Natasha turned her face to her friend and smiled.

"Liam, actually," Natasha said with a shrug. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"The adoption thing again? Why does he care so much? Your parents love you and they _are_ your parents," Ruby said simply. Natasha nodded.

"I know. I think he more wants to know if he and I are related or from different families. My parents aren't really sure and they won't share much beyond that. He's just stressed, though. He's not getting many hours at work anymore and I think he's worried about being tight on bills. I think it's just something to take his mind off of it," Natasha said and frowned. Her brother was a carpenter and when the weather got colder, he was getting fewer jobs. It was like this every winter season, but this seemed to be more of a dry spell than usual. At least spring would be here soon.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Ruby said gently. She knew what Natasha was talking about. Liam had talked to her about it quite often recently. It was stressing him out.

"He will as long as he has you," Natasha said and grinned. "How is that going, by the way?"

"Tomorrow's Friday, right? We have a date tomorrow then," Ruby said and blushed.

"The day before my birthday! Good. Means you'll have done your half of the bargain," Natasha teased. Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"And what about you? You have your first kiss yet?" Ruby laughed at her. Natasha's face turned a dark red and Ruby grinned. "Oh, Natasha! You did! You totally did! With who? Was it Charles? Did it go further? Oh, Tasha!"

"Hush, Ruby! I am not as keen as you about putting my private life out there," Natasha chastised her friend, but she knew it was lost on her. With a sigh, she shook her head and gently fingered the glass bird that hung from a chain on her neck. "I won't tell you who here. I'll have to tell you later, maybe. I'll tell you on my birthday and not any sooner."

Ruby didn't have time to respond. The diner door opened and Mary Margaret walked in with Emma, coming up to the pair before Ruby could pressure her friend any further. Ashley joined them not too long after that and the topic quickly changed from a potential secret lover Ruby was accusing Natasha of having to Natasha's birthday.

"So what are we doing for it?" Mary Margaret asked as she sipped her tea. She kept glancing at the door as if expecting someone and though Emma raised an eyebrow at this, she said nothing.

"I was thinking we should go out. To a club or something," Ruby offered. "After all, Tasha _is_ turning 21."

"For starters, you have been spending way too much time with my brother," Natasha said with a smile. "And you might be able to get into the club, but of the five of us only Mary Margaret, Emma, and I will be able to drink."

"Count me out," Emma said as she sipped on coffee. "I have to work Saturday night. I can't go out. Sorry, Natasha. I'll grab lunch with you Sunday to make up for it, though."

"That would be nice," Natasha said with a smile. She liked Emma and she wanted to be closer friends with the woman, even if she was older by a good seven years. She turned back to Ruby. "In that case, only Mary Margaret and I would be able to drink."

"Technically, yes," Ruby said with a smirk. Natasha heard it in her voice and shook her head, unable to keep from smiling. "But I know the people who work there. It won't be too hard to flirt a little and be able to have a drink or two or six. I could get them for Ashley too. Really, let's go out for your birthday. You have to celebrate it the right way! You only turn 21 once."

"That's generally the point," Natasha said and laughed.

"It'd be nice to go out," Ashley said. "I don't get to do it much with the baby. Sean works extra hours to help support us; it's nice and all but…" She shrugged.

"Granny will watch Alexandra," Ruby offered. Ashley smiled. They hadn't been able to have any "girls nights" since she had had her baby. She missed being able to spend time with friends. She was lucky Sean was home this afternoon from lunch to watch their baby while she met her friends for lunch. She knew she had to get back soon.

"That'd be nice. I have to get going back to Sean and Alexandra, though, so…is this happening?" Ashley asked. Natasha nodded.

"Why not?" she said and Ashley hugged her. "We can do presents at my house first. And you guys better get me something awesome."

"Of course! See you ladies then," Ashley said and hurried out. "Oh, excuse me."

Natasha heard Mary Margaret's breath catch and lifted an ear to the doorway. She heard the footsteps and smiled. She knew Mary Margaret was attached to the man that had entered. They had recently had a few encounters that Natasha had heard about when Mary Margaret was ready to talk about them. Natasha just wished that David would wise up and realize he loved Mary Margaret as much as she loved him. He might be married, but even Natasha knew it was more of a sham than anything else. He wasn't interested in it; his heart wasn't in it.

"Go talk to him," Natasha urged but Mary Margaret just elbowed her. "Aw, come on, Mary! Just do it."

David looked up as he heard the name and blinked in surprise. Apparently, he realized, staying away from her was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>"How was dinner with your family, dearie?" his voice drawled from the shadows. She jumped.<p>

"Would you stop that!" she snapped, her hand on her chest as she tried to calm her heartbeat. She really did hate it when he snuck up on her like that.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently, but she knew he was smirking.

"Bastard," she muttered.

"I believe my parents were married, actually," he said casually and she just laughed.

"What on earth are you doing in my rooms at this time of night?" she asked finally.

"You weren't in the drawing room." He shrugged and sat down on the foot of her bed. She sat up more and leaned against the headboard, smiling at him.

"Aw, you missed me," she teased.

"Why would I miss you, dearie?" he shot back. She just giggled.

"Your defensiveness only proves my point," she said and smiled at him. "You haven't been around much. And I missed you too so it's alright. Where have you been?"

"Making deals, collecting debts, a few things here and there. But you never answered my question."

"Dinner was…alright." She shrugged. Ever since she had been to the castle, she hadn't been able to see her father or brother. It was nice that they had finally come to visit, but she could tell things between them had gotten tense. Nathan needed to get out and really be on his own, Leah knew, but maybe there was more to it. No one had told her much yet. She hoped that maybe Red would be enough to keep Nathan at bay from totally losing it.

"Just alright?"

"Just alright. Father kept arguing with Nathan about every little thing. I'm just glad it wasn't with the king and queen tonight; they'd have been appalled at the behavior. My mother was just quiet, though. I do hope they act much better at the feast tomorrow. It won't be just the king and queen there, but a selection of knights and other noblemen! I don't need to be looked down on more than I already am for where I come from."

"Don't ever be ashamed of where you're from."

"I'm not. That doesn't mean I don't want the people at court to like me. I have my flaws." She shrugged.

"Hardly," he muttered. She blushed; he smirked. It was still enjoyable to know she was so easily affected by the words he said. "I grew up in poverty. Stayed in poverty until I became…this." He motioned to himself. Her mouth fell open and she gaped for a bit before she finally spoke.

"You…you never tell me anything about yourself," she whispered. He shrugged, or at least she assumed so from his silence. "How did you become that?"

"Oh no, dearie. We will talk about this all in due time. Now is not then," he said slyly. She sighed, but nodded. Pressing him never got anywhere. She already knew this.

"I'd like to make a deal with you," she found herself saying. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what would that be? I thought you didn't make deals, love," he purred. She blushed and turned her face down. She bit her lower lip, thinking over whether she should continue. She turned her face back up.

"I want to ask you three questions that you'll answer honestly. And I'd like three visits of three questions. Just name your price."

He thought it over. She had just given him free will to ask for anything and that thrilled him, but he didn't like the prospect of answering anything he might decide to ask. Still, he knew it was his chance to move further, to take what was his. And yet, there was one price he had been wanting to ask of her.

"Don't marry that knight of yours, Robert," he said casually. Though he pretended like it was just a silly request that meant nothing, he watched her face for her reaction. She giggled a little and then grinned at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Her voice was so soft, so sincere. He felt himself…relax. But that was a silly way to put it, he decided. He was already relaxed. He had no reason not to be.

"And," he decided to add, thinking better of it, "I get to ask you one question after your three questions."

"Done," she agreed and he smirked. He moved up the large bed to sit next to her. She scooted over to allow him room without even thinking about it. He tried not to laugh at her.

"And your first question, dearie?" he drawled.

"Were you ever married?" she blurted out. She bit her lip. He eyed her curiously. She was tired, he noted. Not just nervous.

"Once," he said. That was all. She frowned.

"What happened to her?" she asked softly. He was giving her the bare minimum.

"She died," he admitted. He held back the amusement in his voice. He hardly expected her line of questioning to stray here. At least, not tonight. He thought she might have stayed on the topic of how he came to be. It was refreshing, he supposed, that she didn't ask him again when he had practically told her he wasn't ready to divulge that information to her yet. Not that it mattered what she did, he reminded himself.

"Did you love anyone else after that?" she asked and yawned. She curled towards him and turned her face up, smiling tiredly.

"Yes," he said. She sighed in slight irritation. He wasn't admitting more than what she asked. It wasn't part of the deal.

"Who?" she found herself asking anyways.

"You've already asked your three questions, love," he whispered and she groaned.

"That's not fair," she said through another yawn. "You're answering so generally!"

"Then maybe you should be more specific with your questions, dearie," he teased. She just giggled and moved closer to him, pressing against his side as she lightly snuggled into him.

"I should have known better," she said softly and wrapped her arms around his arm. She used it as her pillow. He looked down at her with a half-smile.

"Yes. Now it's my turn to ask a question," he said. She turned her face up towards him. He debated on whether or not he should push her off, but then realized it wouldn't do any harm.

It was late. He had disturbed her as she was going to sleep and now he had kept her up later than she had intended. It was natural that she was tired and as he was up here with her, it was no surprise that she had decided to cuddle up to him. He didn't mind it. She was warm and seemed to find him comfortable despite his boniness, he thought. Besides, she would be plenty embarrassed when she woke up and remembered tonight. She was much too tired to take note of her actions now.

"Would you mind too terribly if I…were to visit you here again?" he asked innocently and waved his arm around her room. She giggled a little. Oh yes, she was much too tired.

"I would not mind at all," she said and yawned one more time before snuggling closer.

"Goodnight, Leah," he whispered as his free hand came up to stroke her hair. Another thing that couldn't hurt, he decided. After all, it didn't mean anything. It was just something one did when in this position. Yes, that was all.

"Goodnight, Rumpelstiltskin," she murmured.

He listened to her breathing deepen as she fell asleep against him. He thought to move, but decided against it at the moment lest he wake her. He had been the cause behind her being up so late and as her friend, the least he could do was wait until she was too deep into sleep to wake up from a little movement or a little sound before he left. She was his friend –she had decided this, he remembered. He yawned himself, but took no note of it. Yawning was contagious, he told himself. He wasn't going to be here long. Then he could go home and sleep. _Sleep. Yes_, he thought. _That sounds good. But not here, no, in my bed. Yes. That sounds good._

* * *

><p>Natasha tipped back the shots as Ruby handed them to her. Mary Margaret laughed at them, nursing the same drink she had gotten an hour earlier. It was only her second that night. Ashley helped Ruby pick out the next drinks for Natasha, sipping on her third drink that night. Though she and Ruby were underage, Ruby had come through on flirting with the bartender until he conveniently forgot to check their IDs. Ruby threw back every shot Natasha did –she was not going to let her friend be the only one getting smashed on her 21st birthday.<p>

"We should get a blowjob next," Ruby laughed and Natasha grinned at her.

"That's a funny name for a drink," Natasha giggled back.

"You're not supposed to use your hands to drink it. Come on."

"I'm piss drunk," Natasha slurred. "I can barely walk straight. I won't find that drink with my mouth without dropping it."

"It has whip cream!"

"Maaaaaybe."

"You're on your own then!" Ruby did the shot anyways.

"You're a natural," Ashley teased. Ruby glared at her.

"Look who's talking," Ruby shot back. Natasha just laughed.

"Oh cool it. It's my birthday. Let's have fun!"

"You should have fun. And speaking of which, who's this mystery guy that you kissed?"

"Not telling, Ruby! He likes his privacy."

"Is that supposed to be a hint?"

"If she doesn't want to tell you, stop pressuring her."

"I wasn't asking you, Ashley. And she does have to tell me. We had a deal."

"He likes deals." The arguing pair fell silent and stared blankly at Natasha as the words fell from her mouth. She blushed. "Oops."

"Oh, Tasha," Ruby said and closed her mouth. She frowned at her friend. "Tell me it's not…"

"You didn't…" Ashley tried, but she couldn't get any further. They both turned to Mary Margaret, but she just looked at her drink and avoided them. Ruby gaped.

"You _knew_!" Ruby shot and turned back to Natasha before Mary Margaret could even answer. "How could you? Mr. Gold? Really? He's such a nasty old man! That's so gross, Natasha!" Natasha scowled at Ruby.

"He is _not_ nasty," she snapped. "He is quite nice and a very fantastic kisser and I happen to like him, thank you very much!"

"So? He's old," Ashley let slip, wrinkling her nose at the thought. Natasha whirled on her.

"Oh please! He is not that old! And don't wrinkle your nose like it's gross. You stupidly got pregnant, but you don't see me judging your choices!"

Ashley and Ruby stared at Natasha in shock. Even Mary Margaret looked up from her drink and blinked in surprise. Natasha's face fell as she realized what she had just said.

"Ashley, I…"

"Save it," Ashley said bitterly and stood up. Natasha heard her rush to the bathroom and frowned, turning towards Ruby.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think–"

"No, you didn't," Ruby interrupted Natasha. She stood up and glared at her friend. "Happy birthday." She marched off to find Ashley. Natasha turned to Mary Margaret, who only regarded her quietly.

"You were all in the wrong," she finally commented. "You shouldn't have made that comment, but they shouldn't have made theirs either. It'll be ok. They'll cool down and come around eventually."

"Maybe. I don't know. I have to go. I should go. We shouldn't have come and gotten trashed off our asses anyways. Or, well, me and Ruby and sort of Ashley, I guess. I don't know. Tell them I had to go or something. I'm…I'm going to go."

"Want me to walk you home?" Mary Margaret tried, her voice now full of worry, but Natasha just shook her head and stumbled out the door.

Natasha knew how to get around. Still, being drunk, she held her Seeing Eye stick out in front of her. It didn't help much. She staggered a bit, thinking she was on the right track to the diner. After about twenty minutes of wondering, she gave up and leaned against the building closest to her with a huff. Tonight was her birthday. It was supposed to be a good one, but so far it was just shitty.

"Natasha, what are you doing out here this late?" a familiar voice broke through her thoughts. Her head snapped up and she gaped. She hadn't heard him coming.

"Mr. Gold!" she choked out. He raised an eyebrow at her slurred speech.

"And intoxicated too," he added late. She frowned at him and took a step forward.

"I was looking for you," she decided and put her finger out. She poked his chest and nodded her head as if that made her point any more clear. "I need to talk to you. We need to talk."

"I don't think you're in any fit state to have a talk right now," Mr. Gold said softly. She just shook her head at him.

"I'm fine! I'm totally fine! I've been fine! You think you of all people would see that!" she stumbled through her broken speech, her brow furrowed. "You're such an observant person, Mr. Gold, and yet you seemed to have missed everything. I…I love you! And apparently, you were too stupid to notice! It's ok. I didn't even notice it until recently. I mean, I knew that I liked you, but I didn't know just how much until I confronted you after the debate. I couldn't be mad at you after something so terrible and that would be my explanation why! You're a good man and I love you, dammit. No matter what. And maybe it's very stupid of me to be telling you this right now because I'm sooooo drunk, but better now than never, right? Right? I love you, Mr. Gold. I hardly know you, I think, but I swear up and down that I love you. I love you. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

The alcohol made her head fuzzy. She waited for him to say something, anything. She bit her lower lip in nervousness. Natasha felt slightly dizzy, but she wasn't sure if it was from the amount she had had to drink or the sudden touch of Mr. Gold's hand as he gently grabbed her arm and began to pull her.

"I think we should sober you up," he said softly and led her to the diner.

An hour later, Natasha nursed a cup of coffee to help lessen the headache that was still lingering. Mr. Gold had taken her to the diner and the first thing he did was put food in her. Then he had her drink a lot of water. After throwing up twice and peeing three times, she had finally gotten enough alcohol out of her system to start feeling at least a little sober. Now she sat, her plate empty from the waffles she had scarfed down in front of her while she held a cup of coffee half-filled between her hands. Mr. Gold sat across from her. All he had had was a cup of coffee since they had gotten there. He eyed her curiously now and she finally managed to gain the nerve to turn her face up to meet his gaze.

"I acted quite ridiculous, didn't I?" she said, the Advil finally kicking in. He chuckled softly.

"Just a bit," he admitted. She offered a small smile.

"I'm sorry. For what I said. I was…drunk," she said, hoping the excuse would pass. He let it slip, not pressing the issue.

"That's pretty normal. It _is_ your 21st birthday after all," he commented dryly. She laughed a little at that.

"Yes. Yes it is," she said. "Sort of. I'm sure it's technically not anymore, but whatever. The night isn't over until I wake up!"

"That's a way of looking at it. It is late, though. Perhaps I should escort you home?"

"That would be nice, Mr. Gold," she said softly and smiled at him. "Thank you."

They walked in silence, but Natasha thought it was comfortable. She had her arms wrapped around his as he led the way. It was a nice stroll. The air was a bit chilly, but that was just early February weather in Maine. It was sort of nice, to be honest. This was nice, Natasha thought. They stopped in front of her door and Natasha fished through the purse that was on her shoulder until she found her keys. She carefully opened the door to her first floor apartment and stepped in. She turned around to face Mr. Gold, but he stayed just outside the door.

"Thank you," she said softly and took a step closer. He smiled at her.

"It was a pleasure, my dear," he said and shrugged. "Have a good night."

"It's my birthday," she said and reached out to grab his arm as he turned to leave. He turned back and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It is," he said gently, wondering where she was taking this excuse. She bit her lower lip and he smirked slightly.

"Please," she said. Her voice was soft; it was gentle. There was a slight pleading tone to it, but mostly it was kind, he thought. It was directed right at him and the sound of her voice made him close his eyes for a moment as he tried not to smile. "Please stay."

He didn't need another invitation. Mr. Gold stepped forward, and leaned on his cane as he pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed close, kissing him back hungrily. He stepped forward, pushing her forwards. She followed him easily and heard the door close behind him. She wasn't paying any attention. She just felt herself be pressed against the wall behind her and reached up to tangle her hands into Mr. Gold's hair. Their lips never separated.

He pressed against her, his weight partially on her and partially on his cane as his free hand traveled the length of her side. The kiss deepened as she allowed him access to her mouth and his tongue found hers. The taste of syrup and black coffee mixed with faint traces of alcohol before he took her lower lip between his teeth and bit down lightly. She pressed against him even more and frowned in disappointment when he pulled his mouth away from hers. That was sooner forgotten as they strayed downwards. He gently pressed kisses along her neck, nipping and sucking along the way. Her breathing hitched and she bit her lip at the feeling. When she felt him take her earlobe between his teeth and gently suck, she moaned and arched into him.

Then his lips were on his again and he was no longer keeping her against the wall. Her hands came up to his button-up shirt and she began to frantically undo the buttons one by one as she walked backwards, leading him down the hall towards the bedroom and away from the kitchen. She pushed his shirt back off his shoulders, her lips never leaving his as she backed down the hallway even further.

It was slow going. He stopped once or twice to push her against the wall and kiss her hard. He'd let his lips stray and she'd arch against him, moaning as she ran her hands over his bare chest. She loved the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips. Finally, he tugged at the hem of her shirt. She got the picture. She leaned forwards and lifted her arms up as he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it somewhere on the floor. His lips were back to hers afterwards and she raked her nails along his back, trying to press against him. He moaned softly against her mouth and she smiled against his lips.

Then his hand came around her back and with one hand, he unclasped her bra. He pushed her bra off and brought his hand up to cup a breast. She gasped, releasing his lips and arched into his hand. He smirked, kneading the soft mound beneath his hand. She whimpered and tangled her hands into his hair as he brought his head down. He kissed along the top of her chest, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin against his lips. He felt her chest heave and heard a moan escape her lips as he pinched her nipple, twirling it beneath his fingertips. He brushed his lips over her other breast and she gasped again, arching into him. He smirked and glanced up at her before wrapping his lips around her other nipple and sucking. She moaned and pressed herself into him, on hand on the back of his neck.

He gently tugged at the nipple with his teeth before finally pulling off of her. She whimpered in protest, but he crashed his lips into hers once more to shut her up. She gave in as they stumbled into her bedroom. She fumbled with the button to his pants, but he pushed her hands away. She felt him slide her skirt down over her hips and felt it fall to the floor. His hands lingered, grabbing at her hips, his cane now forgotten on the floor. He pushed her back onto her large queen sized bed and let himself fall down with her. They scrambled upwards, kissing and nipping and sucking at each other's skin, at any bare skin they could reach.

When her head hit the pillows, he let her take his pants off. She pushed them down and he helped her, kicking them off to the side with his good leg. Natasha arched her hips up into his and as he ground down into her, she moaned. Her hands roamed his back as his roamed her sides. She felt his erection press against her, the only thing separating them was the thin layer of their underwear.

She felt his thumbs hook into the sides of her panties and she lifted her hips up to allow him to pull them down and toss them away in one swift motion. She moved to push his boxers down to follow suit, but he swatted her hands away. She made a noise of disapproval, but he just chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Patience, my love," he whispered. She moaned softly at the huskiness in his voice, but it grew louder as his hand suddenly dipped between her legs.

"Oh god," she gasped as his fingertips grazed her lips.

She arched her hips up and he kissed her hard. She responded, moaning against his mouth as he finally touched her clit. He played with it, rubbing it gently but quickly. She moaned louder as her hips moved, but just as she was about to cum he stopped. He moved his hand lower and gently pressed a finger inside of her. A low moan escaped her lips as he bit at her neck again. He smirked against the skin, pumping his finger into her. She matched the rhythm with her hips, squirming beneath him.

"Oh god, _please_," she begged, reaching down to stroke him through his boxers. He pressed into her and bit down harder on her neck. She moaned again.

This time, when she tugged at his boxers, he let her. They were quickly tossed aside and Natasha gently wrapped her hand around Mr. Gold's cock. She brushed her thumb over the tip and he groaned into her neck. He added a second finger and pumped them faster. She let go of him, her hands moving to claw at his back as the feeling enveloped her. She moaned loudly.

"Fuck, _please_," she said again, whimpering. He pulled his fingers out and pressed them to her lips. She took them into her mouth, her hand grabbing his wrist. She sucked them clean, moaning against them as he did so. He growled in pleasure as he felt her press them to the back of her throat and suck hard. He pulled away and grabbed at her hips. He carefully positioned himself at her entrance and she arched up, trying to make him move.

"_Please_," she begged. "Oh, please fuck me, pleeeeease."

Mr. Gold smirked. He loved this feeling of power as she squirmed beneath him, begging and arching her hips into him. She pleaded with him once more, her voice hoarse and so filled with want for him that he couldn't take it any longer himself. Slowly, he pushed in. He heard her cry out as he broke through her hymen and he stopped.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, biting her lower lip as she arched against him again.

"Letting you get used to it," he said, but as he pushed himself more inside of her, she just moaned and pushed her hips up to take all of it.

"Fuck that," she bit out, clawing at his shoulders. "Just…move."

And he did. Despite his leg, Mr. Gold was able to thrust in and out of her, pounding hard and fast. She raised her hips up to match his rhythm, moaning every time he slammed into her. He felt her nails dig into his back, but he didn't care. The feeling of this was just pure bliss and nothing but.

"Oh, fuck," she hissed through clenched teeth. He looked down at her face, contorted into a twisted look of pleasure. He moaned at the realization that he was making her feel as good as he felt. "Oh fuck, yes! Oh god, yes!"

He crashed his lips into hers again and he thrust into her harder. Her moans were stifled by his mouth, but she didn't care. She kissed him back eagerly, arching into him one last time before her hips bucked upwards. He felt her walls tense around his cock and he moaned, his mouth falling away from hers. She felt the walls squeeze as she came and he rode out through his orgasm before he finally let go. His own hips bucked and he came into her, calling out as he did so.

Panting, he rolled off of her and the pair lay there, catatonic. It wasn't long. It had been rushed, clumsy, awkward at first. But the feeling of need between them had beaten out the awkwardness of it. Natasha smiled happily as she came down from the high of her orgasm. She rolled over onto her side and curled into Mr. Gold. He was all too happy to wrap his arms around her and bury his face into her hair. Their breathing slowed and she turned her face up towards him. He kissed her softly and smiled.

"I'm not done yet," he murmured a little while later. She giggled as a second wind hit them both. This time, however, they took their time.

Mr. Gold showed Natasha the pleasures of oral sex, enjoying every moment of her bucking into his face. He guided her hand as she made him cum a second time and then her mouth as she made him cum a third time. The sun was starting to rise as he pushed into her again that night, their hips moving together as they found a rhythm that worked. It was slow, it was gently, but it was just as blissful.

The pair finally fell asleep naked; Natasha curled against Mr. Gold happily as he wrapped his arms around her once more. She felt content. She had always thought that losing your virginity would feel vulgar somehow, as if you were losing all your innocence, but she hadn't found it to be that way. She instead felt right, somehow. She was comfortable, snuggled into Mr. Gold's arms. It had been everything she hoped and more. As he kissed the top of her head, she hummed happily and snuggled closer. It was absolutely perfect.

As Natasha awoke late that afternoon, she reached out. Instead of finding a warm body lying next to her, she felt the coldness of the bed beside her where had had lain just hours before. Frowning, she allowed herself to wake up a little more and pull herself out of bed. She pulled on some clothes in a hurry. She listened, but she heard nothing. She padded out of her room and through her house, kicking at her clothes from last night along the way. Biting back tears, she sank back onto her bed. She curled up on it, hugging her knees to her chest. The blissful happiness of last night vanished as she listened to the silence. If her clothes hadn't have been strewn about, she would have started to think that Mr. Gold had never been there at all. As it was, it seemed like all traces of last night had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>And there goes chapter 11! I'm sorry it took so long for this one. I got quite busy and I have an Italian midterm tomorrow. I managed to finish this up anyhow and post it tomorrow. I should go do some more studying though, late as it is. Ah well. I'll be alright!<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you really liked it. I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed. It sounded a lot better in my head than it did on paper, but I just couldn't seem to write it right. I told you not to count on a happy ending just yet! But don't worry; Natasha won't be so forgiving next chapter so there will be much more to come! **

**Please review to let me know what you think. :)**

**PS. I have to catch up on this week's episode. I saw that it involved Red Riding Hood's back story. Was it any good? I'll probably watch it tomorrow. I'm secretly hoping my story matches up so it can stay cannon. If not, to hell with it. I wrote about it before they put it in the show so I'm going to keep mine how it is! I'm sure OUAT will do it better, though. And once again, I do not own anything other than my OC characters. OUAT is responsible for everything else.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hands On Me

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. To be honest, I got a little bored and busied myself with reading and turning other ideas over in my head. But fear not! I have found inspiration once again and am moving forwards. This chapter might be a little short and things might be a little slow, but it's only to put me back into the feel of this so that next chapter will be the bomb. I hope you enjoy this anyways. Natasha grows angry with Mr. Gold as Leah's questions for Rumpelstiltskin pursue. :)**

Chapter 12

Emma sat sideways on the couch as she curiously viewed her friend. She studied the sorrowful expression and the fidgeting of the hands in her lap. It reflected Mary Margaret all too well, though her roommate's situation differed greatly. Unsure, Emma tentatively reached out a comforting hand and rested it on her friend's, stilling their movement.

"Natasha, forget about it. It was a mistake," Emma tried, but quickly realized her words were going nowhere when Natasha frowned. "Sometimes men can be right assholes. They don't know what they have until it's gone. Show Mr. Gold that." This caught Natasha's attention. For the first time since Emma had been there, Natasha turned her face up.

"How?" she forced out quietly, her voice hoarse from crying all morning.

"The old fashioned way," Emma said with a little smile. "By giving him the cold shoulder."

"Oh," Natasha said, slight disappointment in her voice. Emma raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Natasha was expecting –if it would be harsher or involve talking to him, perhaps. Natasha turned her face towards again, picking at her nails as she bit her lower lip in thought. She seemed to process Emma's words and nodded to herself before turning her face back up again, a look of determination present on it. "Alright."

"Good. Now let's go to the diner. I promised you lunch today," Emma said and Natasha nodded reluctantly.

She tagged along behind Emma, nervous about making amends with her friends and worried they might dislike her after last night. She knew she had acted like a right arse and wouldn't stay her friend in the circumstances if she were in their shoes. She thought they'd be too mad at her to even hear an apology, let alone accept one. These thoughts were dispelled when a pair of arms wrapped around her as she entered the diner and a second pair of arms followed suit from her other side. Natasha laughed while she hugged back as relief washed over her.

"I'm so sorry, you guys," Natasha said, fighting back tears as she hugged her friends tight. Ruby looked at her with a smile, not pulling back even as Ashley did so.

"No, it's my fault," Ruby said and Natasha just shook her head. "It is! It was your birthday and I put you on edge; put Ashley on edge; set you guys off…"

"No, it was my fault," Ashley tried, but Natasha just swatted playfully at her with one hand, her other arm still wrapped around Ruby in an embrace. Ruby finally stepped back and wiped at her eyes.

"No," Natasha said firmly. "It was all my fault and even if it was my birthday, I didn't have the right to talk like that. I'm sorry, you guys. I'm really really sorry."

"I am too," Ashley said.

"Me too," Ruby agreed with a nod and Natasha smiled at them.

"And now that we're all made up, I'm starving," Natasha said with a laugh. Emma shook her head in amusement and the pair sat in a booth. Ashley returned the booth she was sharing with Sean and Alexandra while Ruby moved to take Natasha's and Emma's orders.

"Is this your birthday lunch?" Ruby asked casually as she brought them the coffee they had ordered. Natasha nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Since Emma missed so much last night, she's making up for it now," Natasha said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Can't say I'm not thankful to have missed it," Emma teased, but Natasha just frowned at her slightly. Ruby assumed it had to do with their fight, but Emma knew otherwise. "Oh, Natasha, I didn't mean to–"

"What did I miss?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow as she finally caught the knowing glance of Emma. Emma looked up at her with a slight apologetic look –she wasn't about to divulge Natasha's secrets to someone else, even if Ruby was her best friend. "Tasha?"

Natasha just shook her head. She turned her face up towards Ruby and opened her mouth to speak, to tell her that they'd talk later, when the door to the diner opened. Natasha heard the click of a cane on the floor as its carrier walked and she froze, her shoulders tensing. Ruby picked up on this and spun around to face the newcomer, a frown on her face.

"Ladies," Mr. Gold said stonily and inclined his head towards them in greeting. Natasha frowned and just turned her face downwards, biting her lip to keep from blurting out the hateful words she so desperately wanted to scream at him. He raised an eyebrow at her coldness, noticing the anger flickering across her face, and decided to address her directly. "Miss Berry, I see you're not to weary after your 21st birthday party like most young women are at that age."

She didn't say a word. She didn't turn towards him; she didn't open her mouth; she did her best to keep any and all emotions from her face; she didn't even move away from him. The only recognition he had that she had heard him at all was her body becoming all the more rigid.

"Miss Berry?" he asked politely, trying his best to keep the irritation out of it. She responded in the same way –still with nothing. He tried not to glare down at her, knowing her friends were watching. He turned on them. "Can someone tell me what is going on?"

Emma looked away, playing the same game as Natasha. Ruby caught on to the fact that something had happened and spared Mr. Gold an angry look before she marched off to the kitchen without a word. Natasha continued to ignore the man standing before them, while Ashley watched on from her booth in curiosity. When Mr. Gold glanced at her, she quickly turned her face down and away. She too had caught on to the game.

"Very well then," Mr. Gold said coldly and promptly left without ordering his afternoon tea as he always did at the diner. Natasha let out a shuddering breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"That was good, Natasha," Emma soothed with a slight smile, covering her friend's hands with her own. Ashley excused herself from Sean and their child once again, sliding in next to Natasha and putting an arm around her shoulders in comfort. She didn't press her friend; she knew that Natasha was upset and it was all she needed to try to make her feel better again. Last night was almost all but forgotten among them.

"What was that about?" Ruby hissed quietly, trying not to draw the attention of the other patrons as she came to their table. She delivered the food Emma and Natasha had ordered. Natasha picked at it lazily, hoping it would make Ruby forget her question. It didn't. "Well?"

"Ruby," Natasha said softly, turning her face up with a pleading look. She said no more. Ruby understood. Her brow rose.

"Natasha, you didn't!" Ruby gasped and Ashley looked between the pair, confused. Emma sat back and held her tongue, knowing this was not her place to speak. Natasha just dropped her head, a look of shame crossing her face. "Natasha, why? Is it because we chased you off last night? Oh my god."

"No!" Natasha snapped, her face snapping up with her words. A look of slight anger crossed her face, but it flickered out and was replaced with a look of defeat. "If only that had been the reason, then maybe this would not hurt so much…"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, unsure of what had gone down. Natasha opened her mouth to speak again, but the shrill voice of Ruby's grandmother yelling at her interrupted their conversation first.

"Ruby! It's time to work! Time to socialize will be later!" Ruby's grandmother snapped from the kitchen. Ruby groaned and pulled herself away from the table.

"We'll talk later," she said firmly and Natasha just nodded before her raven haired friend walked away.

* * *

><p>Leah lay on her bed, curled up against Rumpelstiltskin as the passed the time chatting idly. She was confused, really. She knew that he had feelings for her and aside from the last kiss that he had initiated, he had decided not to act upon them. Still, here they were practically cuddling on her bed for the second time that month. Waking up the first time, they had been completely intertwined with their legs tangled and her body half on his. She had blushed so furiously that he had made fun of her for the rest of the morning until he left. He seemed so casual about it. Leah didn't understand it at all.<p>

"Time to ask your questions, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin purred and she turned her face up towards him, smiling slightly. And here was her perfect opportunity to answer what was on her mind.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly and motioned to themselves with her hand. Rumpelstiltskin smirked at her before pondering her question.

"Because," he drawled and then he paused. She waited, knowing he would tell her more for that was not an answer. He had to answer honestly; it was their deal. "Because I want to. Because this is comfortable for me, dearie. It's grown rather drab sitting on the floor against a wall. The king has, however, given you rather comfortable quarters…" She sighed. It was only a half-truth, but unless she wasted another question she knew he wasn't going to tell her the other half he clearly wanted to keep hidden so she accepted it.

"Ok. Next question," she said thoughtfully, and pondered just what she wanted to ask. "Why do you need to make deals?"

"I learned it from my late wife," he said with a shrug. "She liked to make deals with me to get out of cleaning or raising our son…"

"You had a son?" she asked, surprised at this. He frowned. He had not meant to let it slip. Still, words and actions just seemed to happen at times with her. The thought just made him frown more. When had he lost such control?

"Yes. Once." He didn't say anything more.

"What was he like?" she asked, turning her face towards him with a smile. He laughed.

"You already asked your questions, dearie," he said dryly and she scowled at him.

"That is not fair! It's only technical, but you caught me by surprise!" she said and pulled away slightly to turn her entire body to face him.

"Technicalities and what you meant to ask are all the same," he laughed and she sighed.

"Oh, please, Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked softly and he raised a brow at her. He knew what was coming. Sometimes he had to wonder if she knew the power she could have over him sometimes. All she had to do was be gentle in a way no one else would dare to do with him. It nearly…he shook his head, pushing these thoughts away. They were silly and he needed to focus on bringing back the control. Even if it was about to be completely shattered, if only for a few moments. "_Pretty please_?"

"He was a kind boy," he said simply. "He was brave and strong and very well liked. He would have made a great man…I lost him, unfortunately."

"You say that so casually," she said with a frown. "Like it doesn't bother you at all…"

"Of course it bothers me," he snapped and looked down at her. But she wasn't judging him for the lack of emotions he was putting forth nor was she feeling pity for his situation. She simply looked…sad. He uncharacteristically sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What do you care?"

"You're my best friend, Rumpelstiltskin," she said with a smile. "I care for you. I truly and deeply do. The sooner you know this, the better. Then I won't have to repeat myself so much." He snorted at this.

"Yes, well. My turn for a question," he said in delight. She grinned at him.

"Oh no," she teased. "You already asked your question!"

"It's only technical, but you caught me by surprise!" he mimicked her and she giggled.

"Technicalities and what you meant to ask are all the same," she responded, trying to mimic him to the best of her ability. She was nowhere near as good at it as he was. He simply smirked down at her, smug about being back in control for he realized he had a card to play.

"Taking a page from my book, are we, dearie?" he purred and she laughed.

"Perhaps," she said with a smile and curled against his side again with a yawn. "Not that I idolize you or anything." He snickered at this.

"Of course not," he said dryly and ran a hand through her hair. She hummed happily. They remained like that for a bit, comfortable in their own right. They were closer than just friends ought to be, but not as close as lovers were. Still, he recognized that should an intruder come upon them, they would be considered in a compromising position. He rolled his eyes at the idea.

"Don't ever leave me," she murmured sleepily, uncomprehending of the words coming out of her own mouth. He grinned down at her. Even if she wasn't in the best control of her actions when she was half-asleep, he knew it was still the truth she craved deep down. He only briefly thought of how it would help him complete his deal, before he focused on pushing away deeper thoughts that decided to flit through his mind. Such as the fact that a small part of him was happy that she wanted him.

"I won't make promises I can't necessarily keep, my love," he said smoothly and she smiled.

"Then don't promise it. Just do it," she said in a voice that said she had already decided it was happening. He laughed at this.

"Perhaps," he said silkily, resting his chin on the top of her head as she curled further against his chest. "Perhaps."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter. Like I said, it's very short! However, I now have some fairly good inspiration and have a good idea of where this is going. Next chapter, I will briefly go through Emma and Sidney's falling out with the playground plan episode and then go on to Valentine's Day. It will not end with Mr. Gold in jail, seeing as there is no Belle in my story (sorry to those who wanted her to somehow be in here) and will instead continue with the battle between Mr. Gold and Natasha. Things may get…heated. Who knows? All I know is that I have plans and they will be good! I will also show more LeahRumpelstiltskin scenes and will try to make next chapter as long as I can for it to be nice and flowy and not too too long.**

**On a side note, I have yet to catch up with Once Upon A Time. My hulu queue is full in general, but I shall be able to sit down and watch the Red Riding Hood episode as well as this week's episode soon! I'm excited. I read Mr. Gold is going to be fairly prominent in this one with his role as *spoiler alert* Mary Margaret's lawyer. I hope it's as good as I hope!**

**Anyways. Back on topic! I hope you are still enjoying this and that I haven't lost your interests yet! Please review and let me know what you think thus far. Thanks. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hands On Me

**A/N: Did someone send people here or something…? Because I suddenly got an onslaught of reviews out of nowhere and I'd dearly like to know! Is it the thing now to tell people your favorite stories? I should probably leave reviews for mine…I tend to read from my phone so I forget to because it's a pain to review on my phone. I'm a terrible fan. :( Check out my favorites for any good reads, though. I'm quite picky. If you want to recommend me your stories or others, feel free to. I will definitely check them out. :)**

Chapter 13

The queen watched the painter with a smile on her face. The painter was too busy focusing on her current masterpiece to realize the queen was there at all. So the queen watched fondly, eyeing the painter curiously. There was something her husband knew about this painter that he was not telling her and so she had been observing more often lately, trying to figure it out. She took a step forward, giving herself away, and the painter turned, surprised.

"Leah, my child," the queen greeted with a warm smile. Leah flashed her a matching smile and curtsied low. There was something.

"Your highness," Leah greeted and set her paintbrush down. "I apologize for the chaotic state I am in. I would have cleaned up sooner, had I known you were to visit."

"Oh nonsense," the queen said with a wave of her hand. "You have work to do. I understand."

"May I help you with anything?" Leah offered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in such a way that strikingly resembled the queen's husband. There it was again.

"I am just here to observe," the queen said honestly.

"Of course. Please, have a seat. Are you well?"

"Exceptionally so. I met your father earlier today. I can see where you get your determination from," the queen said cheerfully. Leah smiled sullenly.

"Truthfully, I am not theirs," she admitted. "My mother could never have children. She and my father took me and my brother Nathan and raised us as a favor to a friend who died in childbirth with Nathan."

"I see," the queen said and rose from her seat. There it was. Her missing piece. And yet… "You have strange eyes, Leah." She faced the queen and frowned, her brow furrowed.

"I'm blind," she repeated the explanation she had grown up with.

"Perhaps it is more than that," the queen said casually. Leah's brow furrowed more.

"Such notions are fairy tales, your highness," she said, trying to keep the bitterness from her voice. "There is no truth to them."

"Perhaps," the queen said offhandedly and shrugged. She moved towards the door. "Enjoy your painting, my child." And then she saw herself out.

* * *

><p>She scooped her hand into the paint, drawing a handful that dripped down her arm. She stepped forward and threw it. She heard it splatter against the tarp covering the floor, the ceiling and walls, and the large canvas she had set up against the wall opposite where she stood now. She leaned down for another handful of paint, repeating her actions several times before selecting a new color. And so it was she dispelled the anger and irritation she had bottled up inside just hours earlier.<p>

"Fucking bastard," she snapped. She didn't often talk to herself, but with a lack of music to distract her she needed some way to clear the chaotically muddled thoughts racing through her head. "Selfish, heartless, cold, kind, caring, lovable _bastard_."

She screamed and threw a handful of paint at the canvas as hard as she could. The loud _Splat!_ made her feel slightly better. But only slightly. It didn't fix everything. The thoughts of his rejection for the third and final time still plagued her; the hurt and anger that accompanied it was still at the forefront of her emotions. She wanted to scream, to cry, to just be _numb_. And then a knock interrupted everything.

"Come on," she snapped, throwing her new handful of paint. The door opened and familiar steps drew the guest inside her private workroom.

"Natasha, my child, are you alright?" the soft voice asked. Natasha took a deep breath and forced a smile onto her face.

"Just fine, Mrs. King," she bit out. "Thank you."

"If you ever need to talk…" the older woman began, but a genuine smile from Natasha cut her off.

"I appreciate it," she said honestly. "And thank you. But I'm ok. Really. Thank you."

"Ok," Mrs. King said unsurely and then stepped aside. "I brought a friend."

"Hey," Ruby said cheerfully and entered. "I snuck you a piece of cheery pie from work." Natasha furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I thought you worked till ten?" Natasha said, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"It's almost eleven," Ruby laughed. Natasha's brow shot up.

"You kids have fun. Try not to be here too long," Mrs. King remarked and then saw herself out.

"I didn't realize it was so late," Natasha said simply and returned to throwing paint.

"Where were you?" Ruby suddenly snapped, her fake cheerfulness gone. Natasha must have looked confused because she continued. "I looked everywhere for you after work –your home, here, your brother's, even Mr. Gold's shop! I'm lucky Mrs. King overheard me when I returned to the diner. She said she saw you in here earlier and so she unlocked the doors and let me in. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Natasha said with a frown. "I've been here since three. I must not have heard you when you came here looking earlier. I kept the doors locked so that…no one could come in unless I wanted them too."

"Mr. Gold," Ruby voiced Natasha's unspoken thought. She scowled and flung a handful of paint.

"What about him?" she sneered.

"What happened?" Natasha's scowl faltered.

"I…I don't know…"

"Tasha…talk to me. I'm on your side."

"I…I ran into him last night. After I left the bar."

"And?" Another handful of paint.

"_And_ I confessed everything about…my feelings."

"Oh my God. What'd he do?"

"Bought me coffee. Sobered me up. We…we talked. Then he took me home."

"Where he had sex with you," Ruby said disgustedly.

"Where he took my virginity," Natasha corrected bitterly. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Where I woke up alone."

And suddenly Ruby understood. She closed the distance between them and pulled her friend into a comforting hug. It didn't matter that Natasha was covered in wet paint.

"Oh, Natasha, I'm so sorry," Ruby soothed and Natasha just frowned into her friend's shoulder. She was all out of tears.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. And I'm sure you know how I feel…" Natasha said softly. She felt Ruby's body go rigid and knew what she had said must have crossed a line. She bit her lower lip and took a small step back, turning her face towards her friend apologetically. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that–"

"Natasha," Ruby interrupted her friend and Natasha could hear from the tone of voice that her friend wasn't mad at her. Instead, Ruby seemed rather…nervous. She furrowed her brow in confusion as Ruby continued. "I should probably tell you something. I…I'm a virgin, Tasha."

"_What!_" Natasha said, her mouth dropping open. Ruby had talked like she was experienced and when she had been confronted about it, Ruby had never once denied the accusations so Natasha always believed what everyone else did. Now that she thought about it, Ruby never admitted to the accusations either…

"I might dress like a slut and I might talk a big game, but I have some shred of self-respect to not be willing to sleep with any guy that asks," Ruby said with a snort. She rolled her eyes and Natasha smiled softly. "Don't get me wrong. There's nothing wrong with sex before marriage and I don't have any issues with women who _do_ get around. That's their choice. I'm content enough with my body to show it off as it is, clearly, and I know men say things and women gossip, but I…my grandmother didn't raise me like that. She'd kill me if she even realized I was planning on giving it up to Liam."

"My _brother_!" Natasha spluttered in shock, slight disgust at the idea of anyone being with her brother showing through. Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"I really like him, Tasha," Ruby said softly and Natasha just shook her head.

"Just don't tell me about it. He _is_ my brother," Natasha said and contorted her face as if to say 'yuck.' Ruby just laughed.

"I'll be sure to reveal all the juicy details when it happens," Ruby tease and Natasha just pushed her friend playfully.

"Oh hush," Natasha said and picked up another handful of paint. She threw it and then stood back with a sigh. Ruby frowned at her friend.

"Can't get him out of your head?" Ruby asked after a pause. Natasha just nodded warily.

"I love him," she squeaked out.

"You hardly know him!" Ruby protested, but Natasha just shrugged.

"I suppose that's why I do," she tried to joke, but the smile she forced with it was just that –forced. Ruby sighed.

"He's such an arse," Ruby mumbled, knowing how defensive of the man Natasha was.

"He can be," Natasha agreed and Ruby's brow rose in confusion.

"He really did upset you."

"He…he spent the night with me after I confessed everything and then he just…left. How am I supposed to feel about that? How would _you_ feel about that? You're right. I don't know him. And yet I let my feelings get away from me. And for what reason? Because he was nice? Because he helped me? And at what cost?"

"Because love just happens," Ruby responded sadly. "And…at the cost of everything. That's what love is. Just…be careful, Tasha. I…I should go. It's getting late. Are you coming?" Natasha just shook her head no. "Well you heard Mrs. King. Don't stay here too late and just…be careful. I don't want you too far in over your head."

"I'm afraid I already am," Natasha whispered, scooping up another handful of paint as Ruby finally left. She was alone again. And it still hurt.

* * *

><p>"And what are your final questions, dearie?" his voice purred softly into her ear. She had been so quiet all evening and it had…troubled him, some. She was usually very chatty. Tonight, she seemed lost in thought.<p>

"I had a visit with the queen today," she had told him earlier. He raised a brow at this. She always saw the king and queen, but nothing important enough had ever come up for her to really talk about it unless it was casual. Tonight, her tone was anything but casual.

"Oh?" he had responded with, urging her onwards.

"She told me I had strange eyes, suggested that they might be…more than just blind," she had said. He didn't say anything to this, just sat back from her a little. She furrowed a brow at this reaction and pressed on. "There's been something off with her and the king for a little while. I wonder if it has much to do with my eyes or if maybe…" She hadn't finished her thought; she hadn't wanted to finish her thought. He left the issue alone and she wondered if maybe he didn't care to talk about it either. The idea just made her think even more.

Now they sat on her bed, only the sides of their arms touching as they made small talk that didn't matter. It had been some time since they had talked about something as trivial as how strange the weather had been behaving lately. Yet here they were, talking about nothing more in depth than that. And so he had finally decided to take the conversation elsewhere. He was so…bored. So he purred the question, wrapping his arms around her as he did so, hoping to evoke some sort of emotion from her. It worked. She twisted in his arms till she faced him and blushed as she felt his warm breath curl over her face. He was so close. Her face turned a deep red and she bit her lower lip.

"Oh," she said in surprise, turning her face away to keep from doing anything silly and also to keep her mind clear for her next few questions. "I…Nathan and I aren't related, are we?"

"Of course not, Leah," he said with a smirk, content with her reactions for now. He raised a brow slightly at her direction of questioning. This, he decided, was going to be interesting.

"Whose parents are we truly from?" she asked carefully, hoping it was detailed enough for him to give the answers she wanted to hear. He frowned. Here it was. It took her long enough.

"Nathan, as you call him," he drawled, "is from the parents you are taught to be from. That part of the story your parents fed you is true. You, however, have descended from a king who needed…to save his kingdom."

"Who," Leah began and then paused, her face draining of all color. She gulped slightly at the implications of this. He studied her expression and frowned, knowing this was about to take a turn for the worse. He subtly tightened his hold on her. She turned her face towards him, mustering the courage to move forwards with her line of questioning. "Who orchestrated my transfer? Who put me into the care of my parents and at what cost?"

"I did," he answered smoothly. She frowned. "And at the cost that…you would be missing something."

* * *

><p>Natasha leaned against the wall, facing the canvas that was now nearly completely covered in multiple colors of paint. She wiped her hands at the sides of her jeans in an attempt to keep her hands busy with something to keep her mind off of other things, only smearing the paint more than it already was. There was a knock at the door. She frowned and turned towards it.<p>

"Come in," she said tentatively. She hadn't heard anyone walk through the gallery, but then again she had also been preoccupied venting even more irritation through throwing paint just moments before. However, she had also thought Ruby had the sense enough to re-lock the door behind her.

The door swung open and the familiar tap of a cane sounded into the room. Natasha tried to fight the look of surprise that threatened to break across her face and instead scowled at the man who entered. She bit her tongue, knowing she should not speak. He did not deserve an explanation or any kind of submission –she was the one who deserved that.

"Natasha," his voice came softly, causing her scowl to falter. She cursed herself inwardly for the weakness. "You've been ignoring me today, Natasha. Avoiding me, even."

She held her ground and crossed her arms, refusing to speak. She heard the tapping of the cane as he drew closer. She heard the pause as he must have looked at the canvas, or around the room, or maybe just intently at her. She turned her face downwards, not wanting to meet his gaze, and bit her lower lip. She took a deep breath. _I can do this._ And then he moved to stand in front of her.

"You've been painting," he murmured, reaching a hand out to gently grasp her face. He turned it upwards and she gaped at him. "You're quite a mess…"

"Fuck you, Mr. Gold," she spat, unable to keep it in. She swatted at his hand and took a step back away from him. He frowned at her in disappointment.

"Now, now," he chastised, "is that any way to speak to an old…friend?"

"Oh sod off," she sneered at him, giving him a look of defiance. He could see the fury behind her scowl. "It doesn't matter how I should or shouldn't talk to you; you don't deserve my respect after what you did to me."

"And what would that be, pray tell?" he asked innocently. She just scowled deeper, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"You left," she hissed. "You slept with me like I mean nothing to you and then you just left. You _know_ how I feel about you and you took advantage of that. You–"

"You invited me to stay," he interrupted, his voice firm. She screamed in frustration.

"And you took advantage of that, you inconsiderate bastard! You played me. You toyed with my feelings and through me for some loop. Damn it, fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. But fuck you for doing this to me. Because dammit, you are unusually cruel and you…you could have left a note. Or something! Anything to maybe…but no. So fuck it. I will show you no more consideration. I tried. And that doesn't matter to you. I don't matter to you. So fuck it. Forget everything. You mean nothing to me."

"Oh, but you love me," he purred dangerously. Again, her scowl faltered, but she threw her walls back up in place the moment she could. She felt him lean close, felt his breath curl over her face and so she turned away.

"I lied," she hissed, not daring to face him.

And then she felt her back slam into the wall behind her. She felt his body press close to hers, his hand grasping her face to force it back to face his. He pushed a leg between hers in order to balance his weight with his bum leg so that he could drop his cane, placing his other hand against the wall. He kept her pinned with his body. She didn't even try to struggle, just faced him in surprise.

"What a shame," he purred again, gently stroking her cheek with a few fingers. She instinctively leaned into this, unable to fight the urge, and again she inwardly cursed herself for the weakness.

"What are you…" she trailed off, unable to complete her thought as she felt his lips brush along her jaw.

"You care about me, Leah," he said firmly and she couldn't manage anything but a nod as he pressed his lips to her neck. "As much as you'd like to tell me how much of an arse I am, I'm not leaving. I've come this far; I'm not giving up my…I'm not giving you up."

"What?" she squeaked out, his lips trailing kisses across her collarbone. He brought his face up to hers.

"I guess I care about you too," he finally said, a hint of sadness in his voice. She furrowed her brow in confusion again. "I don't want you to…I won't leave you."

"You did," she bit out, trying to keep the anger there. But as he kissed the corner of her mouth, she felt any irritation she had for him fading. She hated this weakness. He _was_ her weakness.

"I had business to attend to," he said simply, trying to shrug it off, but she shook her head.

"You rejected me _three times_," she strained as if it mattered. She bit her lower lip and he frowned at her.

"I did not mean to upset you so, my love," he said silkily, trailing his hand down her neck and over her chest. She arched into his touch as his hand paused, squeezing her through her shirt.

"But you did and you…you hurt me. You…what are you doing?" she gasped, unsure of whether or not she wanted this to stop. He smirked and bent his face down to hers.

"Making it up to you," he whispered and she gave in.

She pressed her lips to his, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck as she kissed him hungrily. She made sure to put all the pain and all the anger she felt into that kiss, just to make sure he knew. And he did. He had this planned. He was showing just who had the power. He was showing that she was not a weakness for him, but rather that he was for her. He kept telling himself he was showing this for her sake, not for his own, but a small voice in the back of his head kept trying to throw that notion out the window. His _human_ voice. He had scowled at the thought, but that wasn't there now.

Now all his thoughts were consumed with the feeling of her against him. He had missed the smoothness of her body. He treasured the softness of her lips, the need she had for him in every kiss she gave. As she kissed him deeply, he tasted the bittersweet taste of still ripening strawberries. As she pressed her hands down on the back of his neck, trying to draw him closer, he felt only warmth.

And she felt that warmth too. She felt it course throughout her entire body as the tingle sensation of his lips on hers made her knees weak. She pressed against him even more, relishing the way his body seemed to fit perfectly against hers. He knew just the way to hold her.

His hands tugged at the hem of her shirt and she obliged, pulling away for only a moment to allow him to take the offending article of clothing off. Their lips reattached the moment it was out of the way and his hands began to roam. He ran his palms over her stomach and then trailed his fingers up her back, quickly undoing the clasp of her bra. She shimmied it off of her arms before she wrapped them back around his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. One arm wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to him as the other of his hands delicately fondled a breast. He squeezed and needed them, rolling a hardening nipple between his fingertips. She arched into his hand, moaning against his lips. He smirked.

"Oh fuck," she hissed as he pulled his mouth away from hers. She frowned at him in disappointment, sad that his lips were no longer against hers, but as they moved lower to flutter kisses across her chest, she sighed in contentment. "Fuck!"

He pulled a nipple into his mouth, gently rolling it between his teeth as he sucked, his hand pinching the other nipple between his fingers. He repeated this process with the other nipple in his mouth before he trailed kisses along her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. She moaned softly, lifting her hips from the wall as his hands slid down to undo the button of her jeans. She allowed them to slip them from her hips and down her legs. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside, her panties soon following. He wasted no time.

He pressed his fully clothed body against her now naked one, kissing her hard again as his hand dipped between her legs. He gently stroked her clit and she gasped and moaned, arching into him immediately. She clawed gently at his back, whining for more as his hand traveled lower. He circled her opening with a finger and she bit her lip, groaning and trying to thrust her hips forward. He chuckled.

"Patience, my dove," he purred and she frowned at him. "Learn patience."

"Oh, please," she begged, throwing his words out the window. He chuckled again, but didn't make her beg too much this time. He slipped two fingers inside her and she moaned loudly, arching into him. He smirked, pumping them in and out just fast enough to bring her to the edge before he pulled his hand out. She growled at him.

"I've something better, my dove," he said softly and she bit back a smile as she understood.

As he moved his hands to his own pants, she moved for his shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as she could. He wouldn't shrug it off, but she didn't mind. As he freed himself from his slacks, she pulled him close to press her bare chest against his. She kissed him hard, wrapping her hand around his erection. She squeezed it gently before stroke the hardened member in her hand. He groaned in pleasure at her actions, bucking his hips forwards as she gently ran the tip of her thumb over his head. She smirked against his lips and he growled at her, biting her lower lip in response.

"Let me," he hissed in pleasure, and pushed her hand away. He grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up around her waist. She obliged, kissing him hard as he entered her.

"Fuck," she moaned against his lips and he just smirked. Slowly at first, he began to roll his hips, pushing in as deep as he could. As he found the comfort of it, he moved faster and harder, pushing in deeper. She moaned loudly, tossing her head back against the wall. It didn't matter that the pain of it would hurt later; her mind was far from that.

She focused on the feeling of him inside her, arching her hips forward to meet his every time he thrust into her. Her head rolled forwards and she buried her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him as they moved together. She moaned between nibbles, feeling herself coming closer to the orgasm she so desperately wanted him to start. As she finally felt herself teetering over the edge, she sunk her teeth down, moaning into his skin as she bucked into him. She tried to hold on, but he came soon after and she didn't have to focus on it anymore.

He bucked his hips against hers one last time before his legs finally gave out. The pair slowly sunk to the floor and he immediately wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. They were hot and sweating, but neither cared. She hummed happily and nuzzled close, relishing the feeling the high of cumming had left them.

"It's late," he murmured and she nodded against his chest. "Come home with me."

"I can't," she whispered, her voice hoarse. She hadn't realized until then just how much she had actually been screaming. "I…I shouldn't…."

"It's late," he repeated as if that made any difference. She laughed slightly. "Just come home with me…"

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head up towards his. He lay there with his eyes closed, leaning against the wall for support. He couldn't help the words that fell out of his mouth.

"I want you there," he said slowly, willing the words back in. He was not supposed to give in like this. He cursed himself inwardly, blaming it on the fatigue of the events that had just transpired. Then he decided he was saying this because he wasn't finished with her. _That's all it is._

"Okay," she said simply and nodded, leaning against him. "I have to…clean up first…"

"Just leave it," he said and she nodded again.

"Mr. Gold?"

"Yes?"

"What's your first name?" He just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 13! I hope the sex scene wasn't too…blarg. I'm half asleep and so it might have come out more terrible than I thought. Let me know! Aside from that, was the confrontation not enough? Should there be more tension and anger or just hot steamy make-up lovings? I have plans for this to go one of two ways, but I'd like to hear your guys' opinion on it so that I might be able to pick the one you would most prefer!<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you all so very very much for sticking with this! I really appreciate it, you guys. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hands On Me

Chapter 14

"You did this!" she spat angrily at him, pointing to her eyes. She was standing away from him on the floor, scowling at him even as he smirked up at her from her bed.

"Calm down, my dove," he cooed, eyeing the necklace she was still wearing around her neck. She curled her hands into fists and glowered at him.

"Calm down? Calm down! You've been messing with my family since before I was born! Is this all part of some deal too?" She motioned to him being there on the bed and he frowned at her. "Is that all I am to you? Some bargain? You took my eyesight for your own gain! My mother's heartbroken over the hell she went through because of it! And it's all your fault!"

"Now, now, dearie," he said calmly, standing up and facing her. "I did not do that to your eyes." She just scowled again.

"Liar," she hissed and he glared at her. He stalked over to her and grabbed her wrist pulling her close.

"It is true, I made a deal with your parents before you were born. I made a deal with the people who produced you so that they might save their kingdom in return for you. I made a deal with the witch who cursed them so that she might have her revenge and so that this would all be placed into action. And then when you were born, when your parents did receive you, I made another deal. And if gave you all of _this_." He used her hands to motion to the area surrounding them, including himself. "And my end of the bargain is not something for me to share, but for your father to. But without me, you wouldn't even be here."

"Damn you," she cursed and wrenched herself from his grasp, growing angrier. "You think I need this? I don't! It's nice to have pretty things and friends and people to love me and a wonderful great castle to live in. But what does it mean if I can't see it? Because I can't! I can't see the people that love me, that I call friends! I can't see the pretty things I own or the wonderful place that I live in! And I can only imagine what they do look like, but it's anyone's guess if what I'm picturing is the same thing that's coming out onto paper or what's already there in real life. And to find out that it isn't because things just happen, but because _you_ made a deal with someone to _purposefully_ put a curse on me? Just so _you_ can gain what you want out of this?" She laughed bitterly at this.

"So what if I did? So what if I did it to help myself? Have you not helped yourself by abandoning your family to live here in the castle for the money and the fame and the friends? It's only human to be so selfish!"

"You're not human," she snarled, unable to help the words that came out of her mouth in her fury. He pursed his lips together tightly, feeling his chest tighten. While he knew she was only saying these words out of anger, he could not help the pain they caused. She had been the one person in his life to see past what he looked like to who he was. _Simply because she can't see_, he reminded himself. _Because __**I**__ made it that way…_ But hearing the words he had hoped would never come from her mouth now it…he ground his teeth together, trying not to be sad and instead forced himself to get angry at her. _The bitch_.

"What do you know?" he hissed dangerously, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. He put his face into hers, his breath curling over her so she could feel just how angry he was. "You can't _see_."

"No thanks to you," she spat, still too angry to take account of her words. She tried to wriggle away from him again, but he held on tightly this time. She scowled at him and began to struggle. "Let me go, you no good dirty double crossing–"

"What did you call me?" he snarled, interrupting her. He shoved her against the wall and pressed close, pinning her there. She growled at him and struggled again, but it was useless.

"I trusted you," she snapped, turning her fact towards him. She was angry, he noted. _Very_ angry. But aside from that, he saw pain and sadness. For a moment, he almost felt bad. And then he remembered it didn't matter what pain he caused her. She was nothing. And now she was treating him in the same way everyone else had and he refused to believe that he deserved it in the slightest. "And you broke that trust. You pretended to be my friend. You lied to me. Just to see your deal go through. But I don't mean a thing to you. I'm just part of a deal, is that it?"

"I did not lie to you," he said stonily, his grip on her tightening. She cried out in pain, but he didn't loosen his grip one bit. Rather, he tightened it and she whimpered, the anger fading to be replaced by hurt. "If you foolishly put your trust in me to think I might do anything more than what I have done, that is your problem and not mine. But you are _not_ just part of a deal."

"Bullshit," she snarled and sneered at him. He glared at her, pushing harder against her.

"Do not question me," he hissed suddenly. "Your questions have already been asked! And now it's my turn."

"Are you serious right now?" she said in exasperation, unbelieving of his words. He just continued to glare and ignored her question.

"Do you love me?" he asked simply. Her face fell blank for a moment and the anger left her completely. Her shoulders sagged and she stopped struggling against him. A look of shock passed over her face, followed by warring emotions of admittance and denial.

"No," she finally said, her voice hoarse from the screaming she had just done. His body tensed as he looked down at her.

"Part of our deal was that we would not lie in our answers," he said stoically, as if that might change the answer. She bit her lower lip and looked down. He tried again. "Do you love me?"

"No," she squeaked out again, and then he suddenly let her go. She fell to the floor as she lost her balance, not quite prepared for him moving away so quickly. And he let her.

He looked down at where she had fallen, crumpled into a ball as she bit back tears of frustration and pain. For a moment, he longed to reach out and apologize. He longed to hold her and tell her it was ok and that he would find a way for her to see again, that he did not mean for things to turn out like this. But that moment passed quickly and instead he felt disgust. At himself for feeling like this, for getting too close, and at her for how naïve and foolish she was for tricking him into thinking she might be worth liking. He scowled and spun on his heel, walking away.

"Very well then," he said softly and glanced back at her in time to see her head perk up towards him. He saw a look of pain and regret flash across her face, but he ignored it and with a slight _Pop!_ he was gone.

She scrambled to her feet and walked forward, her hands reaching out as she tried to find him. She knew he was gone, she had heard him leave, but some part of her held onto the hope that he had just moved to another part of her room and was watching her to toy with her. It didn't matter if that made him more of a bastard than he was already being; it would mean that he was there and she could try to fix things. The more she thought about it, the more she got angry again. She hated herself for letting this happen. She was so wrapped up in thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps crossing the room to her.

"Leah?" a voice called as a hand rested on her arm. She whirled around, knocking her guest's arm and flailed in surprise.

"Red?" Leah said after a few moments, gaining her senses back and recognizing the voice.

"Leah, who was that? Was that…oh god," Red said nervously as the expression on Leah's face confirmed everything. Leah let out a cry of surprise that Red had seen anything and dropped to her knees. Her heart dropped.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold lay on his side pressed against her side, his head propped up with an arm. He delicately traced patterns onto Natasha's bare stomach as the girl herself slept on her back, her face nuzzled against his chest. He bit back a smile as she moved closer to him and let his hand rest flat on her stomach. She brought her hand up to cover his and he entwined their fingers, looking down at them. He frowned and looked to her face, studying the expressions there. Or rather, lack of expressions.<p>

She looked so peaceful, Mr. Gold though. She was peaceful in a content sort of way. He leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to her neck before pressing closer. She still smelled like paint, but she also smelled like coffee and strawberries. The three mixed nicely for him, strangely enough. He shook his head and leaned down again, pressing a kiss to her cheek this time.

He had missed this moment the first time. The moment where she had curled up in his arms and he stayed, letting her fall asleep there. The moment where he would watch her and let these trivial thoughts pass through his head without a second thought as she slept and he tried to. The moment where he would realize he quite liked the feeling of her body touching his. The moment he where he would feel the warmth from all of this and actually be as content as she looked. He had missed this moment the first time when he had waited for her to fall asleep and then slipped out unnoticed. And for what? To get a handle on the situation again?

"I think," he whispered carefully, not wanting her to wake up but suddenly feeling the need to tell her, "that I made a big mistake. That night. I like lying here with you, my dove. It's nice. You look quite peaceful. I am…ashamed that I missed it the first time when I had the chance. And I know you think me a monster, a nasty piece of work, someone just toying with you, but I…"

He shook his head. She nuzzled closer and he wondered if some part of her was awake and listening and asking him to continue. He listened to her breathing and realized this was a silly notion. She was completely asleep and probably just moving closer for warmth. He sighed and leaned down for the third time, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He felt foolish right then, like he had allowed himself to his weakness. He wanted to pull away, to leave, much like the last time, but unlike the last time there was more of him that wanted to stay. Besides, he reminded himself, this was his house. If anyone's going to leave, it should be her.

"Don't," he spoke out loud in response to his own thought. She stirred and for a moment, he worried he might have woken her up. But then she settled back down, her side pressed as close to him as it could be, and that worry faded. Then he inwardly cursed himself. Not for the fact that he had nearly woken her up, but for the words that had done just that. He felt like a young boy with his school crush. Not that he had one, he tried to remind himself. He groaned inwardly now, realizing how ridiculous these repetitive thoughts were beginning to sound. But Natasha was not meant to be more than his end of a deal. He would not let it be more than that, despite the thoughts that kept trying to push their way in and despite the fact that he didn't want her to be mad at him and instead wanted to hear the words of affection she often directed towards him. He wouldn't let it be anything. He couldn't.

He gently fingered the necklace around her neck, running his fingers over the glass dove he had given her. She hadn't taken it off since he'd given it to her and that thought made him swell with pride. This was the only thing he hadn't taken off last night when he had brought her back to his house. He had thought about it, unsure of whether or not she slept in it, but when she hadn't tried to do it herself he shrugged these thoughts aside. He smirked at the dove that settled just above her breasts, letting his touch linger for a few moments before reaching up to gently cup her face. She loved him, even if she had denied it last night. He still knew this and her wearing that necklace was only further proof. Because even though she had been mad at him, even though she had ignored him and avoided him until he finally sought her out, she hadn't taken it off or even thought to. He bit back a smile at the idea.

Tired of this train of thought, Mr. Gold decided he wanted Natasha to wake up. It was early in the morning still, but once he had woken up he hadn't been able to get back to sleep. And since she was here to keep him company, he did not want to be up alone. So he began to wake her up in the best way he knew how.

Mr. Gold leaned down over her, pressing a kiss to her lips before fluttering kisses along her jawline and down her neck. He moved across her chest and then over it, but he did not spend much time focused there and on her nipples before he moved down even further. He shifted until his body was between her legs and gently pressed kisses over her stomach. He finally reached her legs and pushed them apart farther, trailing kisses up her inner thighs. He nipped and kisses, glancing up at her. She stirred, but she hadn't woken up yet. She moaned slightly as he bit down and he knew she was coming to. He grinned mischievously up at her, brushing his lips over her most sensitive spot. Then he slipped his tongue out, letting it begin to explore. She gasped, suddenly very much awake, as she arched her hips up into his face.

* * *

><p>"Leah, stop sulking," Red told her friend firmly as they sat for tea in Leah's drawing room. Leah frowned at her friend and then dropped her head back into her hands again. She hadn't touched her tea.<p>

"No," Leah said simply and Red sighed. She put a hand out and took one of Leah's, holding it comfortingly. Leah turned her face to Red and just frowned more. "He hasn't come back…"

"He's vile," Red stated for what seemed like the hundredth time that day alone. It had been a fortnight since Rumpelstiltskin had returned and Leah had opened up to Red about everything on the promise that she not tell anyone. Red had bit her tongue, but now she had had enough of Leah sulking over such a treacherous man. "He's a leech! He doesn't care about you. You even told him that! I say good riddance!"

"No!" Leah snapped, scowling faintly at her friend. "He's _not_ vile. He can be, but anyone can be! But if you just talk to him, if you just give him a chance…he's good."

"If he's so good, then why hasn't he come back? Why is he just letting you sit here in self-pity like you're mourning some long lost lover? You've been doing this for the past fortnight and frankly, I'm sick of it! He's not good, Leah. Not to you, not to anyone. You've better chances at being happy for the rest of your life if you just settle down with someone like Robert! The way I am with Nathan!" Leah laughed bitterly at this.

"Oh please," Leah said and shook her head, pulling her hand from Red's. She had hoped that Red would be here for her, but apparently her friend was unable to wrap her mind around what was going on. "It's not the same. Robert is a gentleman and a good man and surely it would reflect well on my social standing, but I want more than that. I don't love Robert."

"But you love…_him_?" Red said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Leah bit her lower lip and then slowly nodded, turning her face down again.

"Yes. Yes, I do. With everything that I have," Leah said softly and Red sighed. She knew then that nothing she said would get through to Leah.

"I'm sorry," Red said sadly, but Leah just turned her head down again. Red frowned at her friend. "I hope that you're happy. That you find happiness."

"If he comes back, I will," Leah mumbled, but Red heard it.

"He will," Red assured her and Leah looked up at her friend in confusion. "He's attached to you, from the sounds of it. I still think he's vile, but if you see some good in him…he did save us from the Wolf when Nathan…" Leah nodded as Red trailed off. They both knew what Red was talking about; she didn't have to repeat the experience.

"I owe him my life for that," Leah said, twisting her lips to the side. "He…I owe him all of this. He was right."

"Maybe," Red said and then thought of something. She offered her friend a smile, knowing her friend would hear the tease in her voice. "And you know, if he did all of this for you just so he could get close to you, he clearly has a thing for you, even if he did go about it the wrong way." Leah laughed at that.

"Perhaps he and Robert could compare tactics," Leah teased and Red laughed back. The idea was ludicrous, but the image of it was something to smile upon even if it was unrealistic.

"Thank you," Leah said after a short pause and Red smiled. "I know you don't like this, but thank you for being on my side and being here for me anyways."

"What else are friends for?" Leah smiled.

* * *

><p>Natasha poked at the eggs on her plate with a fork, her head tilted downwards in thought. Her mind was racing about the night before and the way in which she had woken up this morning by Mr. Gold. They had proceeded to spend the rest of the morning in bed with him 'making it up to her.' She had no doubt of this, but now she wished he was trying to do it in other ways. She was starting to think that after everything, this was all he wanted and making up being a dick was his excuse for it. She frowned and then shoved a mouthful of eggs into her mouth.<p>

"What's wrong, my dear?" Mr. Gold's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned her face up at him, raising a brow in confusion. "A few moments ago you couldn't keep a grin off your face…what's on your mind?"

"Just…" She trailed off and shrugged, turning back down to her eggs. "I should go home soon."

"Whatever for? Are you not enjoying yourself here?" he asked smoothly, his own brow raised now. She shrugged again.

"I am," she said and took another bite of egg. She chewed it carefully as she mulled over her thoughts and then she set her fork down and turned towards him. "I know what you said and all, but I still find it hard to think that…this is anything more than an excuse to have sex with me.

"Now we can't have that, my dear, can we?" he asked and she shook her head with a sigh.

"I…you can't just come sweeping me off my feet and expect me to forgive you and be over it," she said simply and turned her face back down at her eggs. She was nervous and he noted this as she bit her lower lip. "Because I'm not. I…I think I should go home."

"If that's what you wish…" Mr. Gold trailed off and stood up, beginning to clean up their dishes. He wasn't sure what to say or how to make it right. He'd figure it out.

"Charles is supposed to take me on a date this Friday," she said suddenly and he froze. She heard the dishes clatter loudly into the sink and turned her face up, scrambling from her seat and over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," he bit out and she took a step back, affronted by his aggressive tone. He frowned at her.

"Okay…" she said when he didn't say anything further. "If there's no problem with it…"

"Why would there be?" he snapped.

"I don't like Charles," Natasha snapped back, putting her hands on her hips as she glowered at him. "He's trying to win over my affections so I agreed to a date for his sake, but it means nothing to me. If you don't have a problem with it…you don't have any claim over me." He snorted at this.

"Do whatever you want," he said with a slight growl and turned to furiously scrub the dishes in his sink. She scowled and marched over to the table, grabbing her stuff where she had left it earlier and turned back to him.

"Fine, I will," she snapped and headed towards the exit of the kitchen so she could leave. Before she exited the kitchen door, she spun around to face him one last time. "At this rate, a date with Charles is looking better and better than being cooped up in this stuffy old house with you."

Before he could respond, she left. He was stuck glaring at the empty doorway, unsure of whether he wanted to holler at Natasha or throttle Charles. The more he thought about it and the impending date, the more the latter seemed like it would be his best option.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 14! Next chapter will take place during the whole Mary Margaret being called a tramp thing and we will see hilarity ensue with Charles trying to woo Natasha further and Mr. Gold trying to win her back while trying not to admit his feelings. It's quite obnoxious of him, I realize, but he can't help it! He's only supposed to care about deals! And he knows that's his reputation! Der. :P <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this! I put in some more Rumpel/Gold POV in the hopes that it will please you! Now please me and please please please review with your thoughts and comments! Thank you so much! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Hands On Me

**A/N: Hey, y'all! I'm so so SO sorry for taking so long to update! I didn't realize it had been so long! I swear I never intended to go so long! Life just sort of happened and I got busy. But I've found some time and I will be doing my best to update at least once a week from now on. I do not guarantee a certain day in the week, but there will be a chapter a week. I apologize if there is a week or two that I might miss in the future. Now please enjoy. :)**

Chapter 15

Leah lay curled up in her bed, hugging a pillow close to herself. She was exhausted; it was late. But still, she couldn't sleep. Her family had left the day before and after saying her goodbyes, she had set her work aside and refused to leave her rooms. She buried her face into her pillow and let out a great sigh. She was lonely and tired and she just wanted the ache in her chest to subside. But none of that was happening and it was beyond frustrating now.

"Something wrong, dearie?" a voice cooed and she shot up. She tilted her head, trying to hear for the voice again. She hadn't been expecting it and when silence greeted her, she began to think that perhaps she had just imagined it in her longing. But then it came again. "Oh no, I'm really here, dearie."

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she cried and leapt out of the bed. She darted across her room and threw her arms around the leather-clad imp that stood there.

But he did not return the greeting. His body went rigid and he just stood there, waiting for her to let go. She slowly realized his coldness and frowned, pulling away from him slowly and tilting her face upwards with a sad look on her face. She waited for him to speak, fidgeting with hands and trying not to bite her lower lip. He waited too, mostly to see if she would give in to her nervous habit. When she did, he finally stepped back and allowed him to speak.

"I'm not here on a social call, dearie," he said simply and she furrowed her brow at him in confusion. "I'm here to make a deal with you."

"No," she said flatly and crossed her arms over her chest. "No more deals. Look what they do." She pursed her lips together tightly and he knew that she was going to be stubborn about this.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he chastised and smirked smugly as she grew slightly agitated with his attitude. It was clearly not the reunion she was hoping for. He knew this. "Everyone must pay the price, dearie. Sometimes those prices are nothing and sometimes…they are everything. But have no fear! I am not asking for much…"

"And what are you even offering?" she spat, more confused than she had ever been with him.

"A chance to see again, my dove," he purred and she opened her mouth, only to shut it again. He giggled maniacally as he watched the wheels turning in her head. Or rather, across her face. Joy, confusion, anger, sadness, and longing splattered themselves across her face at different moments and he quite enjoyed watching her thoughts. He always did. "Or rather, the information on how you will see again."

"And what do you want?" she asked, her voice small. He walked in circles around her, coming to stop behind her. He debated on a few things that weighed on his mind before he finally took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He pulled her against his chest and without even thinking, she leaned her head back against him and put her arms over his. She seemed to relax immediately, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt him press closer and waited, knowing he would take his time with this. He always did like to drag these things out. He'd make you think that perhaps he would never speak at all and just when you were ready to snap at him, to tell him to get it out already or you'd make no deals with him, he'd speak. So she gathered her patience, too content with the fact that he had decided to hold her to care that he was taking his time. She was just about to smile when finally he bent his head down and spoke.

"Just the truth, dove," he murmured into her ear and a chill went down her spine. She bit her lower lip again and tried to slow the heartbeat she could now hear pounding in her head. Mostly, however, she was unsure of whether her heart was pounding because of what he had asked or because he was now brushing his lips against her earlobe.

* * *

><p>Natasha rushed towards the diner, stick out and ready. Whether she was using it to walk at this point or as a weapon to keep people out of her way, no one was really sure. She threw the door open and walked into the mutterings of the patrons. The gossip she heard as she passed by began to irritate her and she was ready to snap, but a stifled sob caught her attention instead. She tilted her head, listening for it again, before she headed towards the back booth and found a place beside her jilted friend.<p>

"Oh, Mary," Natasha cooed softly, rubbing her friend's back.

"Thanks for coming," Emma said from Mary's other side. Natasha just nodded and frowned even more.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you," Natasha tried and Mary Margaret just let out a bitter laugh.

"I had it coming to me," she spat and Natasha shook her head, half in sadness for her friend and half in disappointment.

"No you didn't," Natasha said insistently. "No one deserves this. David…he's usually such a great guy. But he did something really stupid and now you're paying for his mess. You didn't do anything wrong, Mary…"

"I did! I'm a home wrecker!" she snapped, just loud enough for the surrounding tables to hear. Natasha heard a few more mutters of disappointment towards Mary Margaret's behavior and she felt her blood boil.

"No," she hissed at her friend, "you're not. David is the one who cheated on his wife; he's the one who's to blame for all of this. The other woman should _never_ be blamed for the cheater's slights!"

"I just want to go home," Mary moaned, hiding her face in her hands.

Natasha sighed and pulled her friend into a hug. She let Mary Margaret cry into her shirt, all the while keeping an ear to the tables around them. At one point, a man a few tables down began to cough loudly and between his coughs she heard "tramp" and "slut." The girl sitting at the table with him giggled. Natasha literally bit her tongue, trying to keep back from turning her previous anger against Mr. Gold on them.

"Come on," Emma said and slid out of the corner booth. Natasha followed and the two of them helped Mary Margaret to her feet. "Let's go home. I can stop and buy some ice cream later or something."

"We can fill the holes in our heart with comfort foods," Natasha agreed and smiles as she heard a faint laugh come from her friend.

"That sounds really nice," Mary Margaret murmured and nodded, wiping at her face. "Thank you, you guys." They began to walk towards the door when a voice halted them.

"If you're going home, stay there, you whore," someone jeered and Natasha whirled around. "We don't want a home wrecker like you influencing anyone else, especially the children. You slut."

"Shove it," Natasha growled and felt a hand on her arm. She knew it was Emma trying to hold her back, but in that moment Natasha didn't care. She took a few deep breaths, trying to remain calm before she lifted her Seeing Eye Stick and rapped it hard against the door without shattering the window. "Alright, listen up."

"What on Earth do you think you're doing, girl?" Ruby's grandmother piped from the kitchen as she came around towards them.

"I said listen!" Natasha snapped and the diner finally fell silent. She turned so that she was facing all of them and cleared her throat. "I have about had _enough_ of the bullshit you people are saying about my friend. Before you try to interrupt me, just let me finish. No one here is perfect and I can bet you all my savings –which is quite a lot, mind you– that you all have a bunch of dirty little secrets you don't want out. So unless you want me to go digging for them, I suggest you eat your words and take your heads out of your asses so you can realize the kind of pain you're causing my friend. Suck it, assholes!"

"Do not talk to my customers like that!" Granny snapped at her as Natasha finished her little speech, but Natasha just whirled on her.

"And you!" she sneered, pointing an accusing finger at the old woman. "I heard about what you said and honestly, I am appalled! Of all the people in this town, I always thought you were supposed to be there when people needed it most. But apparently, I was wrong. You're just as cold-hearted as the rest of this lot. Hell, you guys are starting to make Mr. Gold look like an angel by comparison. At least he doesn't give two fucks about anyone's personal life but his own."

Granny just stared at her in shock and disbelief. The rest of the diner either looked at her with equally stunned expressions or they stared at their plates guiltily as Natasha let the rest of her anger go. Shaking her head in disappointment at the lot, she finally turned to leave. She paused, however, to say one last time.

"This town disappoints me greatly and I'm beginning to think I never should have painted that mural. It makes you all look good, but so far none of you are living up to that. Come on, you guys." And with that, she helped Emma usher Mary Margaret outside and the trio began to walk away.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret whispered, squeezing Natasha's arm as she clung to it. Natasha just smiled at her.

"You're one of my best friends," Natasha said casually. "I'd do anything for you."

"Well, thanks," Mary Margaret said anyways.

"You did good," Emma commented and Natasha turned her smile to her. Emma eyed the girl for a few moments, sizing her up. Natasha might come across as a nice girl, as someone who tends to follow along most of the time. But she had her moments, like just now in the diner, where she let herself go and stood up for what she believed in. At this moment, what she believed in were her friends. Emma appreciated that and liked her for it.

* * *

><p>"And what truth are you looking for?" she managed to squeak out and pulled herself away, turning to face the man that had been so tempting just moments before. Her heartbeat slowed as he stayed where he was, but she could guess that there was a smirk on his face at her reaction.<p>

"Oh, a few things now," he said with a shrug. "Your feelings, for starters. What you've told Red…what the Princess Cinderella's plans are for me…"

"Wait, what? What plans?" Leah asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. His brow shot up in surprise and he tried to bite back another smirk.

"She hasn't told you of her plans to capture me? Hah! This is too good," he laughed and Leah shook her head.

"No. She would never do that. She's nice. She wouldn't cross you. She's not that stupid. And she wouldn't…why do you know this?" she shot a range of statements at him and he just laughed at her. He began to walk in circles around her and as he spoke, she tried to turn her head and keep up with him.

"She made a deal with me, but she doesn't want to keep her end of the bargain," he said simply. He sounded so casual, but Leah knew there was more to it.

"What's the deal you made with her?" she demanded, but he just cackled.

"Oh, dearie, if she hasn't told you, then who am I decide who's privy to that information? Especially when you have yet to give me all of yours…"

"You know already," she snapped at him, clenching and unclenching her fists at her side. "You know everything so why do I have to tell you? And you have the power to decide who knows what you're doing because you're a part of it. So tell me. _Please_."

"Because I want to hear it from you, dove," he purred, ignoring her pleads of wanting to know Ella's plans. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"This is ridiculous," she said and then her tiredness caught up with her again.

He noticed this as she yawned and rubbed at her face. In the moment it took for her to finish stretching, he sidled up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist again. This time, however, he faced her and so when he pulled her close, her chest hit his and she only had to turn her head up to face him. In her renewed tired state, it was hard to protest. So she didn't. She just gave in and wrapped her arms back around him, snuggling into his chest.

"Dove, tell me what I want to hear," he murmured and she shook her head. It was a last ditch attempt at fighting his charm, but the feeling of him pressed so comfortable against him after a month of not even hearing his voice was too nice to ignore. She turned her head up at him, her chin resting on her chest and offered a small smile.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I…" she trailed off and frowned then. He raised a brow at her.

He was so close to hearing what he had been longing to hear for quite some time now and despite the time he had spent away from her, she still seemed so determined to keep her distance from him. He let out a frustrated sigh and let go of her, taking a step back. She hardly noticed because her body seemed to have found solace in the fact that he had simply returned to her and so it was trying to urge her to sleep. She shook her head at nothing in particular and slunk over to her bed and clambered on top of it. She climbed beneath the quilts and then held one end up, turning her head towards him lazily with a small smile on her face.

"Pretty please?" she begged and his heart stopped. He hadn't heard these words in quite some time, but here they were again. Her voice was as soft and inviting as ever and before he could even think to protest, he was walking to the bed and crawling in beside her. He cursed himself for this weakness, but as she snuggled up against his side and tucked her head beneath his chin he decided that perhaps for this one night, it would be okay.

"Goodnight, my dove," he whispered, telling himself that this was only so he could get from her what he wanted to hear –what he _needed_ to hear– in the morning when they awoke. But then it happened.

"I'm glad you're back," she murmured, half-asleep already. She nuzzled closer and he looked down to see a faint smile appearing on her face. "Please don't leave again. I…I love you." His breath caught for a moment. "And I don't deserve you."

* * *

><p>"Natasha?" his voice crackled through the phone. She shifted it to the other ear as she scrambled out of Mary Margaret's bed. She had just been attempting a cuddle puddle with Emma and Mary Margaret, with Mary Margaret in the middle. It was a poor attempt to comfort Mary Margaret, but the three were starting to laugh about the ridiculousness of it and it was helping, Natasha thought. That is, until her phone had started to ring.<p>

"Hello?" Natasha said into the receiver as she left the bedroom.

"Natasha, it's Charles."

"I know. What's up?"

"I just…I wanted to make sure we were still on for Friday." She smiled at the shyness in his voice.

"Of course. It's a date." She thought about her morning with Mr. Gold and biting back slight anger, she forced the next words out as cheerfully as she could. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great! I'll…I'll pick you up at 7. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds lovely, Charles. I can't wait."

"Great! Great. That's great." She laughed and heard him laugh a little too.

"I have to go. I'm in need. Friend things. But I'll see you Friday, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Absolutely. Friday at 7."

"Friday at 7."

* * *

><p>Leah stretched her limbs out, but rather than hitting another body like she had been expecting, there was only more quilts and pillows. Frowning in surprise she rolled onto her stomach and reached her arm out, only to feel the coolness of a bare spot beside her. Groaning, she buried her face into her pillow.<p>

"Figures it was just a dream," she muttered aloud, but she knew no one was there to hear her.

A cool breeze flittered across her skin and mumbling to herself about stupidly leaving the window open, she scrambled out of bed to close it. She hated it when her bedroom got cold. She usually remembered to close the window. It was usually– She shook her head of the thoughts, reaching out and pulling the panes together. She furrowed her brow and literally shook her head this time, turning around and leaning against the window frame.

"It was just a dream," she told herself, trying to believe it rather than believe he was gone again. She sighed and stepped away from the window, muttering it to herself over and over, when his voice stopped her.

"Was it really, dearie?"

* * *

><p><em>Dress fancy.<em>

That's all the voicemail said. She frowned as she replayed it, running her hands along her dress. It was her pretty black dress that fitted snuggly and went down to just a few inches above her knees. She wore matching heels and had had Ruby help her curl and take up her hair earlier. She stood there now, assuming she looked beautiful and as the doorbell rang, she hoped it was enough.

"Hello?" she greeted with a smile as she opened the door, but the voice that greeted her was unfamiliar.

"Miss Berry?" the voice said in a very respectful tone. She smiled and nodded.

"That's me," she said, thinking that maybe it was a last minute package or mailman. She had no idea just how wrong she was.

"Please, allow me to escort you to your carriage," the man said and she raised her brow. She reached out and he helped her find his arm. "Your prince shall be waiting at the restaurant for you."

She stepped into a horse-drawn carriage and she giggled. This whole thing seemed…romantic. As much of a sap as Charles was, this all seemed so…unlike him, she thought. With a shrug, she decided he had probably asked for help from her friends so he could make her night special. She allowed herself to be escorted out of the carriage and through the front door of the restaurant. For a few moments, she allowed herself to feel like royalty. She grinned at the silliness of it, actually excited to see her "prince."

"Welcome to La Dolce Vita," the Maître D greeted her and she gasped at the name. She had been so busy admiring the feel of the carriage, she had hardly paid attention to where they were going.

How had Charles known what her favorite restaurant was? She was sure that they had never talked about it and she was also sure that he could hardly afford this place. She herself had only been here a few times when Mr. King wanted to celebrate with her and his wife over a job well done. She thought that maybe they had helped Charles out with all of this. It would be very like them to set up something so…magical. She smiled and allowed herself to be escorted into the dining room.

The first thing she noticed was the romantic music playing. The best part about it was that the music was done by live people and their instruments, rather than from a radio. It was so extremely cliché, but she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the sound. The next thing she noticed was the warmth of the room. There were candles, she noted. There had to be. She loved the warmth of candles and had to wonder for a moment, from the smell of roses, if those were scattered about as well. Then she heard the shuffling of feet and a chair and knew that her "prince" had stood up for her. She smiled as she realized the table was in the center of the dining room, dismissing the fact that she did not hear any other patrons in the room. And then her "prince" finally spoke.

"I've rented the entire restaurant," came the voice and as she recognized it, her jaw dropped in surprise. "We've got the entire place to ourselves."

"_Mr. Gold?_"

* * *

><p><strong>And done with chapter 15! Again, I am terribly sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! I hope you have enjoyed it and that it wasn't too…fast paced. Sorry for the cliff hanger! :) I'm unsure of where next chapter is headed, but I'd like to add more and better written sexy times so do prepare yourselves for that. I'd like a small poll, though. Do you think Leah and Rumpelstiltskin should make out next chapter or do you think I should hold off and toy around with him admitting feelings and such first? Let me know so that you can enjoy this story as much as I am!<strong>

**On a completely, but not entirely, unrelated note –does anybody know of any good tumblrs that posts a lot of fan stuff for OUAT? I'd really like to see a lot of Gold/Rumpel sexy times on my dash…I mean….erm…funny and awesome things from the show! Yeah. That. :) So if any of you have any recommendations…**

**Please, review and let me know what you think so far! Sorry for the long wait. I'll post again as soon as the next chapter is typed, so within the next week. Enjoy and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hands On Me

**A/N: I guess it took a week and a half. Not a week. I thought it was a different day that I posted than what I did. Clearly, time is flying by for me right now. I'm sorry, you guys. I'm terrible. Anyways, this is a tad short, but I will be updating again much much sooner and that chapter will be as long as I can drag it out. Until then, please enjoy this one!**

Chapter 16

"_Mr. Gold?_"

"Of course, my dear. You really think that boy of yours could do all this? Would do all this?" he drawled and she bit her lower lip, blushing slightly. He smirked. "Come. Sit down. Please."

"I…" she trailed off, unsure of whether she should or not. She still felt angry from earlier that week. They hadn't talked. She still felt hurt from the events of that month. They hadn't really worked them out. But here he was now, having an entire romantic evening prepared for her to make up for everything. And what got her most, she thought, was that she didn't think she'd ever heard him say 'please.'

He stood there patiently, his hands clasped tightly together so he wouldn't wring them. He felt ridiculous for a few moments because he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he cared so much. But he did and so he was here, having paid Charles off to let him steal Natasha for the night. Of course, Charles thought it was for a much different reason. Now he stood here, waiting for her to make up her mind about whether or not she would join him. Instead of demanding it of her, he had decided to let her choose. He needed to let her choose, he thought. As if that would somehow change things or fix them. He shook these thoughts off. It didn't matter; none of this did. It was just a night for him to win her affections over again so he could gain power. That's all.

But God, she looked beautiful. The candlelight gave her soft skin a sort of glow. Her long dark brown hair had been curled into soft ringlets and pulled back, save a few pieces that framed her face in a way that he thought suited her. He took note of the snug black dress that clung to her in all the right places. He felt no shame in studying her like this, in taking in her curves and appreciating them. He knew she was too lost in her own thoughts for the moment to care. He smirked, thinking of the things he had done to that body. He was surprised to find, however, that a small thought in him appeared thinking he would be alright having her every night for– He stopped himself. Again, for a few moments, he felt ridiculous.

Outwardly, he was calm. He was collected. He was patient. On the inside, he was no getting irritated that she had yet to decide. He just wanted her to say yes. He just wanted her to come to him, to dine with him, to let him woo her if only to show that he was a much better option than Charles. Because clearly, that's all this was. He pushed back the thoughts trying to disagree with him and locked them in a place they wouldn't surface for the rest of the night. He hoped.

And before he could think of anything else, she smiled brightly at him and slowly and carefully began to make her way over to where he was. He clunked around the table, curing his injured leg in this world, and pulled out her chair for her. He helped her into her seat and as she pushed herself in, he rested his hands on her shoulders and bent his face down so his lips were close to her ear.

"You'll have a wonderful night," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her neck. "I assure you."

"I…thank you," she said and as he sat down, he saw the blush creeping across her face. He smirked. This was too easy. It always was.

_Because she loves you,_ a voice inside him yelled as if this wasn't all just a game. He forced a small smile onto his face and called the server to pour them some wine and simply ignored it.

* * *

><p>"You're back," she whispered, and even though he was all the way across the room, he heard her clearly. He began to walk towards her and she ran, meeting him half way. But just as she was about to throw her arms around her, she stopped. She remembered doing it last night, remembered his coldness at it. So she made her body stay put and instead held out her hand in a formal gesture. "Are you?"<p>

"Perhaps," he said, eyeing her hand.

He tried not to laugh at her. She was ridiculous at times, he knew. And as he ignored her extended hand, he knew that now was one of them. But he was content. She had admitted to him what he had been longing to hear, though he did not know why he wanted to hear it so much. In his pride at getting information, as he told himself it was, he decided that perhaps he shouldn't be so harsh on her today. She suffered in his absence, he knew. Today, he would reconcile that. Win her affections again.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, which was still extended. She turned her face towards him in surprise, but he pulled her forwards before she could speak. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and buried close, breathing in the woodsy scent of him. He allowed himself to wrap his arms around her in turn and hold her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. It was like she fit perfectly against him. Like she was made– He shook the thoughts from his head. This was not the time to come to any great revelations. It would never be time for _these_ kinds of revelations. So he pushed the thoughts aside and tried to clear his mind.

They stood that way for what seemed like hours to her, but was only just a few moments. Finally, reluctantly, she pulled away and turned her face up at him with a smile.

"Are you?" she repeated the question and he merely shrugged, knowing she couldn't see it. She turned her face down, biting her lip as she waiting for him to speak.

"Do you want me to be?" he finally asked and her head shot up. A blush crept into her face, rather than her responding. He smirked and took a step closer, gently cupping her face in one hand. He felt her face grow warmer and so his smirk grew.

"Please," she whispered, barely audible. He tilted her head up then and brought his face down, brushing is lips over hers.

"Then perhaps," he murmured and though he made as if he was going to press his lips to her, he suddenly pulled away and strode to the other side of the room. She stood there, frozen in place, confused and disappointed and surprised all at the same time.

"I…" she began to say, but then stopped. She didn't know what to say or what to ask for. This was all too confusing and she was beginning to hate the way he was toying with her emotions.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want a kiss?" he drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he spoke. She blushed, but she took a deep breath and pushed her thoughts of hurt and confusion aside. She would deal with them later.

"Tell me how I might see," she said simply. "How can I break the curse that was put on me before I was even born?"

"And what makes you think I'll tell you, dearie?" he asked, looking down at his nails as if they were far more interesting than her.

"We made a deal," she bit out, growing slightly irritated with his evasive attitude. "I…I kept my half of the bargain, stupid as it was. Now it's your turn." He turned his head to look at her sharply and slowly, a smirk wormed its way across his face once more.

"Ah, so you do remember," he purred and took a few steps closer. "Here I was, thinking that perhaps you were just talking in your sleep…"

"Just…I was just talking," she muttered, hanging her head in defeat. She bit her lower lip and tried to appear as if she didn't care about any of it. He laughed at this. She was terrible at hiding her feelings, especially from him.

"That was just talking, dove? Then I wonder what you'd say if you…were being more honest, perhaps?" he said, his giddy voice on the edge of being malicious. He let out a short giggle, enjoying himself with this.

"Are you going to tell me your half or not?" she snapped suddenly, no longer in the mood to keep up the games. She was tired of it, she decided. She didn't want to be dragged in circles by him. He was toying with her emotions and she wasn't sure how much more of it she could put up with. If he liked her, if he _loved_ her, then he wouldn't be doing this. She fought back tears at the realization and tried to steady her breathing before her thoughts got the best of her. This was not the time to be having these thoughts. There would never be the time to have these thoughts.

* * *

><p>She picked at her food, her face turned down towards her plate. They had chattered casually at first, about the weather and the room and how nice this was. Then they had fallen silent. The food arrived and it gave them an excuse. They put food into their mouths and chewed quietly, still not talking. Neither of them was really sure what to say. They both had so much on their minds, but neither of them wanted to be the first to speak.<p>

"I'm a person," she said finally, turning her face up towards him. She heard him put his fork down, but she kept hers in her hand, still pushing at her food.

"I can see that," he commented dryly and she just sighed.

"I mean. I have feelings," she tried again. He raised a brow at her, but this time he did not say anything. He just let her continue. "I can feel happiness and as you've seen, I can feel anger. But I can also feel hurt. I…I don't like it when my emotions are toyed with. I don't like being dragged around in circles like I'm just some…thing, rather than some_one_."

"Most people feel that way," he said simply and she scowled slightly.

"You're missing my point," she nearly snapped. Nearly.

"Then why don't you tell me instead beating around the bush?" he asked and the teasing in his tone only further irritated her. She frowned at him.

"I like you, Mr. Gold," she said as calmly as she could muster. "I know that. You know that. I know that you know that. I have no idea if you like me back. I can't tell. But if you do, I'd much rather have you say it now instead of beating around the bush while you try to figure it out." He just smirked at her.

"Ok. Natasha?"

"Yes?" She let out a slow breath. She bit her lower lip and underneath the table, she crossed her fingers. This could be it. It could! She really hoped so.

"Did you want dessert?"

* * *

><p><strong>And finished! It's wicked short, I know, but just…I've started the other chapter. And it starts where this ends. I thought there would be more to this, but I'm not quite sure what to put in. I promise that next chapter will be much longer than this. I will also give you delicious looooong sexy times. In the meantime, I hope you liked this. <strong>

**Please, leave me some reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hands On Me

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the shortness. But I'm wrapping up my last week of classes and some finals. I had a final today. I have two more next week. I'll be set and ready and moved out of my dorm by Saturday. Then after Mother's Day, I'll have more time and promise some very nice and very lengthy chapters. Until then, this week and next week you will see slightly short ones. I'm sorry! I'm trying not to just disappear and give you at least **_something_**. So hopefully, you enjoy this. :)**

Chapter 17

"It won't be in this world," he said casually. She let out a sigh of frustration and stalked over to her bed, crawling back into it.

"I don't care for your games today," she said tiredly, pulling the covers up around her. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when you're ready to be frank."

"I'm not Frank, I'm Rumpelstiltskin," he purred, slipping in beside her. She scowled at him as he let out a malicious giggle at his own joke.

"Ha ha," she forced the sounds as she turned her face towards him. She pursed her lips and waited, folding her arms beneath her head to get comfortable.

"We're going to another land soon, my dove," he said softly after another pause. She furrowed her brow, unsure of whether or not he was telling the truth. He sounded genuine, but the idea behind his words seemed so silly. "A land with no magic."

"And that's somehow supposed to help me?" she scoffed. He smirked and peered down at her, reaching out a hand to gently push her hair back to brush his fingertips along the back of her neck.

"Ah, don't you doubt it yet," he promised, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of her neck. She bit her lower lip and turned her face more towards him. His hand slid down her back and came to rest in the curve. He brushed his lip over hers and then pulled back, leaning against the headboard. She let out a sigh and he smirked. "Oh, yes. You'll see again, my dove." Her brow furrowed.

"Again?"

* * *

><p>"Natasha, wait," he called to her, hobbling as fast as he could on his cane. He saw her try to pick up the pace, her own Stick outstretched as she tried to make her way back from the restaurant. And then in her hurry, she stumbled.<p>

Lucky for her, she didn't go down. Lucky for him, it gave him the opportunity to catch up. He reached out and grabbed her arm, holding it tight and pulling her back against his chest. She cried out and tried to hit him with her Stick, but he was quicker. He tugged it from her hand and tossed it to the ground beside them, holding onto her wrist with his free hand. He then wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her close with his cane. He glanced upwards, suddenly thankful that no one else was out.

"It was a _joke_," he said sternly as she opened her mouth to speak. She just turned her face towards him and scowled the best she could.

"It wasn't funny," she snapped. He just smirked down at her. It was so easy to rile her when he really wanted to. And as she squirmed against him trying to get away, he wasn't disappointed.

"Now, now, dove," he purred, holding her closer. "Where's your sense of humor?"

"Where's your humanity?" she spat and he frowned, wondering briefly if he had gone just a bit too far.

"Right where it's always been, my dear," he murmured softly. She scowled again, though this time it faltered as her brow furrowed. "Let me make it up to you."

"How?" she growled, slowly letting herself sink against his chest. He couldn't help the slight smirk.

"I have a nice Pinot Grigio and some chocolate cake at my home," he said simply. He let go of her arm then, bringing his hand up to gently cup her face. She didn't move away, but she also tried not to smile.

He was very glad no one was there to see this. He felt…weak, somehow. Like no one would be intimidated by him for this.

"Perhaps," she tried to ignore the fact that his fingers were gently brushing against her cheek, but it was hard to fight the urge to lean into them. She turned her face up towards him, biting her lower lip. Why did he have to make this so hard? It wasn't fair. But feeling his arm around her back and his hand on her face…She bit her lip again. This was very hard.

* * *

><p><em>The little girl pushed her way through the forest, unsure of where she had ended up. She thrust her hands outwards as she stumbled over roots and rocks that littered the path she had tried to take. Despite her hands being out, it was hard for her to miss trees. And as she picked up her pace in her irritation at being unable to figure out where she was, she found herself flying right into a tree. It was only natural that this happen. Of course, it didn't stop her from crying as she fell backwards rather sharply.<em>

_A snap of a twig nearby made her stop and toss her head this way and that, looking around as if she might actually see the person. She bit back her tears, sniffling and trying to turn her ear towards the sound. She felt a malicious laugh and frowned, turning her face in the direction it came from._

"_H-hello?" she blubbered, wiping at the wetness on her face._

"_Hello, dearie," an unfamiliar voice drawled. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she tried to place it, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't. He seemed to know her thoughts. "You don't know me. I'm a…traveler of sorts."_

"_Oh," was all she managed to get out before she tried to push herself back to her feet. She reached her hands out and felt the tree she had run into, the sharp pain in her left wrist bringing tears to her eyes again. She gently rubbed it, trying to keep from crying. She did not want to cry in front of this strange man that she did not know._

"_What's wrong, dearie?" he cooed, approaching her slowly. She frowned, sniffling again and shook her head. "Now, now, you can tell me. I won't…bite."_

"_I…I can't see!" she said with a slight pout. He let out a laugh at this, crouching down to better look the child in the face. She turned her face right back at him and he took note of her brown eyes, the white murkiness blocking the sight she might have had. He frowned, searching her eyes for a few moments and taking them in. _

_He knew she couldn't see. He was there when she was born. She didn't know that. But he had made plans for her, had been searching for something that might help to guide her despite the future that he kept seeing, and as he looked at her now, he thought that maybe he could try what he had been working on him. If she would let him._

"_I might be able to help you with that, dearie," he said with the gentleness one talks to a small child with. She frowned at him. Even with the typical gullibility most children have, she seemed to have a slight doubt at his words for they were not what she had ever heard growing up. In fact, they had been the total opposite. There was nothing that could be done, they had told her._

"_How?" she squeaked out and he smiled softly._

"_With magic, of course!" he said it as if the answer had been obvious this whole time and everyone had missed it. She smiled brightly then. To her young mind, it seemed logical enough. _

"_Of course!" she echoed and he laughed, straightening up._

"_Now, dearie, you must know that all magic comes with a price," he said sternly, hoping his words would get through to her. She nodded at him, but he wasn't quite sure that she understood completely._

"_What do you want?" she asked immediately and he raised a brow at her. Had she heard stories of him from other members of the village? Did she suspect this was him? Or had she just repeated the words her father might have said often, being a carpenter with his own business?_

"_Oh, I want nothing, dearie," he said simply and gazed down at her. "But…the magic might. See, this will be new magic. I cannot promise that it will last."_

"_Will you do it again?" she asked, the idea of gaining sight only to lose it soon after making this plan look worse by the moment._

"_Oh no! I cannot do it twice," he said, frowning. He hated these types of magic, these kinds of curses. They were…tricky._

"_Well…ok," she said and wiped her face once more before straightening up and pushing her shoulders back. She was trying to appear confident. It was nothing short of adorable. Most children were when they tried this sort of thing. He let out a laugh at her expense. She frowned. "Are you going to do it or not?"_

"_Close your eyes," he said and crouched down to her level. He gently cupped her face in one hand. Instinctively, she leaned into his touch, her brow furrowing for a moment at the familiarity of it. He spoke before her young mind could dwell on it further. "Now open them."_

_Things were blurry at first. It was just a mirage of colors all smushed together, creating odd patterns. And then lines began to form. Things began to become individual objects and slowly but surely, things started to come into focus. She blinked a few times and took a step back, her eyes darting around as they saw for the first time. It was a strange feeling, to finally see the things people could only tell her about._

_She focused first on the trees around her, gazing up at each and every leaf as she took in their shapes and sizes. She then turned to the branches and followed them down to the trunks, turning her face downwards at the dirty, rocky path beneath her feet. She grinned, looking down at her dirty feet and wiggled her toes. She giggled, turning her face up to finally look at the man who had set her free._

_But he wasn't a man. Or was he? He appeared the way others had felt, he looked the way she had only pictured the people around her to be in the most general sense. But things were off about him that she never expected. His skin nearly glowed in the light that filtered through the trees, showing off a greenish-goldish color instead of the colors she had had described to her. She had no idea what they were supposed to look like, but something told her that this wasn't it. These colors on his skin were something else. But something about it just made him seem so…beautiful. She grinned at him and he grinned right back._

"_Why don't you get on home, dearie?" he asked, motioning towards the path behind her. She nodded in excitement and ran forwards, wrapping her tiny arms around him in quick hug of gratitude. Then she spun around and climbed through the trees onto the path. When she turned around to find him, he was gone._

_Uncaring of that in this moment, she ran along the path towards the village. She heard the voices and laughter of the people as she drew closer and as she gazed out towards the huts and the people hurrying along, she stared. Everything was so clear. It was different than she had imagined and yet, it all seemed to fit somehow. As if this was how it had been in her mind all along. She grinned and made her way forwards, towards her own little house._

"_Daddy! Daddy!" she called out as she drew near. She heard the door open and turned her face towards it, excited to see what her father would look like. But then she tripped over a rock she had missed and as she tumbled forwards, her world turned back into the darkness it had once been._

Leah's mouth hung open agape as the memory came flashing back. She shook her head, opening and closing her mouth a few times.

"No," she said, her brow furrowing deeper than before. "No, it can't be. That was…that was just a dream." Rumpelstiltskin laughed at her. She heard him strut a circle around her and she just _knew_ he had a large smirk on his face.

"Was it now, dearie?" he drawled and the smugness in his voice made her want to hit him.

* * *

><p>Natasha sat nervously on the couch, going between fidgeting with her cup of wine and biting her lips and taking sips of it, hoping the alcohol would loosen her up a bit and qualm her nerves. Mr. Gold sat at the other end of the couch, sipping his own glass of wine rather delicately as he watched her, a smirk in place. How she had gone from a spitfire of fury over his actions to this shy schoolgirl sitting beside him on the couch, he didn't know. But a small part of him got pleasure out of the way he churned her emotions like this. Not twisted. He didn't like to think he twisted them the way she had so charmingly put at dinner. No, it was more like churning. Yes. That seemed right.<p>

"I…" she began, but trailed off. She didn't know what to say. She turned her face towards him, smiling slightly. Then she bit her lip again and took another sip of her wine.

"My dear, you seem nervous," he decided to call her out. She blushed slightly and turned her face down, biting her lip once more.

"I am," she admitted. He raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I…I expressed how I felt. Yet here I am. And now I have no idea what to do or how to act or…or…or anything."

"Just…act, my dove," he said casually. "Go with whatever seems to fit best. Your first instinct, perhaps?"

"I…I…ok." She placed her glass of wine down on the coffee table then and turned towards him. She opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but then thought better of it and instead decided to act as he had advised.

She moved forwards on the couch until she was only inches from him and took his glass of wine, setting it down beside hers. She then turned back towards him and offered a small smile before cupping his face in her hands and moving forwards just a bit more.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 17! I promise that there will be hot sexy tiems next chapter. Right at the beginning. And it will be lengthy hot sexy tiems. Just for you guys! So…be happy for that upcoming bit! :D<strong>

**In the meantime, review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hands On Me

_**IMPORTANT A/N**_**: Hello again! I do dearly apologize for the delay. This month has just been super crazy, what with finals and moving out of my dorm and figuring out my future and planning an impromptu weekend road trip coming up this weekend. All in all, it's just been really really busy and unfortunately, this month isn't going to get any less busy. Thusly, this will be the only chapter until June 1. I might have the chance to update again before that, but I make no guarantees. However, I will update June 1 and do my best to update once a week every week after that accordingly. I hope you all forgive me and are still with me on this story. Please, enjoy! **_**Oh, yeah, and you are forewarned that this chapter opens with sexy times.**_

Chapter 18

Mr. Gold dropped his cane as he pushed Natasha down onto the bed. She clung to him, pulling him on top of herself as their lips crashed together. Hands roamed and she moaned, tilting her head back and allowing him access to her neck. He jumped on it, fluttering kisses along her jawline and down her neck. He bit down at the nape near her collarbone and she gasped, arching into him. She wrapped her arms around his back as he suckled, leaving a mark. When their lips met again, she arched up as he pushed her shirt up. He ran his hands across her stomach and up her sides, taking in the feel of her. They pulled apart for a moment, if only so he could pull her shirt over her head and toss it to the floor.

She unbuttoned his shirt in return, fumbling with the buttons between lip biting. She pushed his shirt from his shoulders, running her hands over them and clinging tight as their tongues danced. She moaned against his mouth, feeling herself melt against him as his hands wandered again. Her bra followed soon after, accompanying the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"Oh god," the words escaped as his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and she just moaned louder, pushing against him. He smirked against her lips and then pulled away, moving his head down to pull a nipple into his mouth. She squirmed, moaning and arching as he flicked his tongue over it and sucked. He just smirked again as her hands fumbled with his pants, trying desperately to get them off. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her hand, bringing his other hand down to cup her other breast. Then he moved back up and kissed her again.

Somewhere in the middle of it, their pants followed to the pile and nothing separated them. He pressed his body as close to hers as he could without entering her. She smiled and pushed up against him, tangling her hands in his hair as he teased with a hand between them.

"Please," she whispered and he pushed himself inside her. She moaned as he slid in, slowly at first. He gave her a moment to adjust, pressing a light kiss to her lips. After a minute, she nodded and he finally moved.

With his leg, all he could really move his hips. But that was all he needed. He pulled back and thrust in again. She moaned, arching her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. She felt the build as he thrust faster and harder, moaning into her neck as he pressed close.

She came first, but as she clenched around him and moaned his name over and over again he followed suit. He collapsed beside her and they lay there, both on their backs and unable to move for a few moments as they basked in their afterglow. Then finally, she turned her face towards him and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Was it now, dearie?" he drawled and the smugness in his voice made her want to hit him.<p>

So she did. And he let her. Her palm collided with his face, causing him to stumble backwards as the slap resonated through the room. For a fleeting moment, she felt bad about it. And then she remembered all the pain and agony he had caused not only to her, but to her family and everyone else affected by his deals. She gritted her teeth together and clenched her fists by her side, trying as best she could not to lash out again. He just looked at her, the sting on his face lasting only moments, and laughed.

"Oh, you think you can hurt me, dearie?" he drawled between fits of malicious giggles. "You don't have the power to. You're…weak. Like a bug. I could squash you. Quite literally."

"That's–" Leah cut herself off and took a few deep breaths. She counted backwards from ten before she felt calm enough to speak. "I apologize for my offense. It was…rash."

"Just rash?" he snickered. She bit her tongue and took another few deep breaths.

"Yes. Now, if you would care to, please explain to me why you've done it," she said with all the confidence she could muster. He smirked.

"I have…plans, dearie. I've had plans. Plans that you are a part of that I cannot yet reveal. But someday…soon, perhaps, you might know them." She scowled.

"Are you a riddler now?" she said stonily. He smirked.

"Now, now, dearie. No need to be so testy," he drawled ad she snorted.

"Yes. Of course. Well, if you have no need to tell me of your plans, then I do not know why you wish to stay. If you would kindly escort yourself from my chambers, that will be all," she said as plainly as she could. He scowled.

"Whatever are you up to?" he asked sharply. She took a deep breath and ran the possibilities of what to say over in her mind. She debated on calling him out again, but realized that it had not done her much good in the past. She bit back the words she desperately wanted to scream at him, knowing they would not make a difference. He didn't listen. He never did.

"I too have plans," she said finally, her mind made up. She could not do this with him anymore. She could not. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a marriage proposal to accept."

* * *

><p>He looked down at her sleeping form, curled up with her back against his chest. He frowned slightly, unsure of…all of this. He sighed and brushed back a strand of her from her face, looking down at it thoughtfully. He carefully placed a kiss on her temple and then pulled back to look at her again. There was a faint smile on her lips now. It almost made him smile. Almost.<p>

He had feelings for her. To what extent, he had not figured out, but there was something. That much he had finally admitted to himself. But would he have to admit them to her? That's what he was afraid of. He did not want to admit them to her. That was not part of the plan. Feeling like this for her –what was it anyways?– was not part of the plan.

He settled his head on the pillow and pressed close to her. It was late and he was tired. And he had never felt more comfortable in his life. She was happy with him again. They had…talked after. She had curled up against him and giggled at his stupid jokes and just lied there in bed with him. She wanted him. And that…made him feel good in a way he didn't want to feel. It was _not_ part of the plan.

He inwardly cursed himself. He had to keep this on track or else…or else what? What would the consequences be? He wasn't quite sure. He buried his face into her hair. Right now, he didn't care. He was tired and he was comfortable; more than comfortable enough to sleep for the night, years even. He allowed himself to smile, but only slightly. Right now, he would only focus on the fact that he was comfortable. That's all he'd allow himself and he'd only allow himself that this night. Tomorrow…tomorrow he had to figure out how to help her remember.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the veeeeeeeeeery shortness of this story. It was all I could manage in my business. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. See you all June 1!<strong>

**And until then, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Hands On Me

**A/N: I know, it's awfully late on June 1 to update. In fact, it's not even technically June 1 anymore. But it's in the wee hours of the night (morning) and I haven't gone to sleep yet so in my opinion, it still counts. Moving on, I shall be updating once a week for the time being until this story ends. I'm going to admit something –I have no idea where this story is going yet. I'm writing as I go along and I have a few ideas, but other than that this is a free spirit! It's quite fun. BUT FUN FACTS! I have posted ANOTHER STORY for OUAT that I do have mostly planned out to the end and I'll be writing that alongside this. SO GO READ IT! After you've read this chapter, of course! It's called "Under the Sea." Can you guess which fairytale I'm using? Read this and enjoy. Read that and enjoy. Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Natasha awoke to an empty bed. She felt groggy still as she reached out around the bed, looking for that other body. The space next to her was still vaguely warm, but as she turned her head she realized that no one was there. She couldn't hear anyone's breathing. Thinking that perhaps he had just gone to the bathroom, she rolled over and allowed herself to fall back asleep again. She was just…so tired. So oddly tired.

She awoke again about an hour later. When she turned to find that body again, it was still gone. This time, the empty side of the bed was cold. Frowning, she lifted her head and tilted her ear to the room. She heard a clatter from somewhere else in the house. Groaning in irritation, she realized that he must have gotten up. Not wanting to awkwardly stay in bed, she pulled herself up and felt around for some kind of clothing. She managed to find a pair of boxer shorts and a silk robe. Unsure and uncaring of whether or not they matched, she pulled them on and found her way to the stairs.

She held her hands out, following the sudden smell of eggs that hit her. It was weird to be in this house, where she had visited before but didn't know enough to find her way around without acting so foolish. She kept her hands against the wall, using her sense of smell as a guide. She felt glad that she had such an impeccable sense of smell.

As her hands grazed the wall, she reached a few portraits. She heard clanging just a bit down the hall and heard the sink turn on. Deciding she might have time before Mr. Gold came looking for her, she decided to see just what pictures he kept on his wall. If she could. She smiled as she grazed her hands over the portrait. She knew this one –it was the one she had painted for him. She couldn't believe that he had put it up on his wall! She felt proud of it. She moved forwards, finding another frame. Her hands grazed over it and she realized it was another raised picture.

She frowned. She knew this one too. It was one of the first paintings she had ever sold. But that, Mr. King had told her, had gone to an anonymous donor. She shook the thought from her head, thinking that maybe she was just feeling it wrong. She was tired. That was all. She shook her head, moving forwards until she found another frame. Still, this was a familiar picture too. It was the full length portrait she had done for her show. It was the painting for which Mr. Gold had been the model for. Shaking her head, she quickly found the next frame. She knew this painting. And the next and the next and the next.

Her mouth hung open in shock as she took a step back. She reached out one last time, leaning on the frame just slightly. She didn't know what to think. She wondered if he would have told her this or if she would have had to find out herself eventually. She took a deep breath, wondering if she should find Mr. Gold, wondering if she should say something. Then he spoke and she realized she didn't have to.

"Find something you like?" his voice purred from down the hall. Natasha jumped, turning to face him. She blushed. She hadn't heard him turn the sink off; she didn't know he was coming.

"You're the anonymous donor," she said softly. He laughed and closed the distance between them, cupping her face with one hand, while holding his cane with the other.

"Yes," he admitted casually. "I have been since the beginning."

"But…why?" she asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Because you needed a start," he said with a shrug. She felt his arm move and knew it. "And then I fell in love with…your work. You're talented, Natasha. If you get famous, I want to be able to sell your originals for millions." She laughed at this.

"Always looking for money," she teased. "Thank you."

"For what?" he said, smirking slightly and dropping his hand from her face. She smiled at him, but it faltered slightly.

"For…for…" she trailed off, her hand coming up to her head. She shook it a bit as a wave of dizziness came over her. Mr. Gold's brow furrowed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, slightly worried. She forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, everything's –" And then she fainted.

"Natasha!"

* * *

><p>"Robert," Leah greeted with a slight bow. He smiled at her, sitting down with her on the bench and taking her hands. She smiled warmly at him. He loved that smile.<p>

"Leah, how have things been?" he asked casually, trying to start a conversation. He hadn't been able to see her for some time. He had been busy with the growing tensions between his king's kingdom and that of the evil queen. He finally had some time and so here he was, making sure that Leah would be his first stop in his down time.

"They've been…I have an answer for you," she said, wanting to just get to it. He raised a brow and looked at her curiously. He wasn't quite sure what she was talking about.

"Oh? And what question did I ask?" he questioned her. She laughed.

"You asked me to marry you," she said simply. He grinned. He had indeed asked her. The last time he had seen her, three months ago, he had decided that he had courted her enough. He got down on one knee and he had offered his mother's wedding ring as a token of his love. She had taken the ring, but she had refused to give him an answer. She had told him that she needed to sort some things out first and apparently, he noted, she had. He mentally kept his fingers crossed as he waited for her answer.

"And?" he asked when she didn't respond. Her face had turned thoughtful. Finally, after just a moment longer, she put a smile onto her face and turned it towards him.

"Yes," she said, flashing him a grin. His own smile grew as he threw his arms around her.

"Oh, Leah!" he said in excitement. He knew that this outward display of affection was inappropriate, but he couldn't help himself. He pulled back and looked at her, gently cupping her face in his hands. She smiled and nuzzled into them, covering his hands with her own. "May I…?"

He let the question linger, but she knew what she was asking. Without his hands leaving her face, she nodded. So he leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss, but it was soft and sweet. His lips were gentle and she didn't mind them, but there was no warmth to it. Her smile faltered as he pulled back, but he had begun to babble on about their impending future and so he didn't notice.

This was it; she thought as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was getting married. She was going to move on from Rumpelstiltskin, put her heart in a safe place where it belonged. This was it. She had made her bed; now she had to lie in it.

* * *

><p>Natasha woke to her head pounding and felt as if the room was spinning before she finally regained her senses. She furrowed her brow. Her head still hurt, but it wasn't enough to impend her functions. She didn't know why her head was hurting at all. She didn't even remember passing out. The last thing she remembered was Mr. Gold admitting he was her anonymous donor and then…nothing.<p>

The first thing she noticed now was that the bed was not her own, nor was it Mr. Gold's. She felt like she had been here before, but she couldn't quite place it. She pulled herself into a sitting position and suddenly felt the plastic tubing that her right arm was tangled up in. She carefully touched it, realizing there was a needle in her forearm. She frowned as she also noticed the sticky pads they had placed on her chest and the splint-like machine on her finger to monitor her pulse.

Hospital. She was in the hospital. She panicked then. She felt around for something, anything, so that she could contact a nurse or doctor. She didn't know why she was here. She wanted to know why she was here. And just before she could fumble with the button to contact someone, a hand was placed over hers. She jumped and let out a slight scream. She had not been expecting that.

"Natasha!" a familiar voice calmed her down. "Natasha, it's ok. It's just me."

"Charles…?" Natasha calmed down, leaning back against her pillows as he gently massaged her hand. He smiled and held her hand in comfort. "What's wrong? Why am I in here?"

"You fainted. The doctors said you're dehydrated. Mr. Gold found you, I guess. You must have been overworking in your studio. I don't know. I was just here because Mary Margaret keeps telling me to volunteer more. Lucky I was because you came in and I've been sitting here by your bed. I tried talking to you when you woke up, but you must have been zone out because you didn't seem to hear me," Charles explained. Natasha only mustered a half-smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Natasha said, shaking her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She let out a deep sigh, relaxing more. "Thank you, Charles. It's good to see you. It's been a while."

"It has. I'm sorry I haven't tried to call or anything. I didn't know what to do after you blew me off last night," Charles began and Natasha spluttered.

"What?" she said in exasperation. Charles frowned.

"Our date, remember?" he said and she just gaped at him. She had thought that Mr. Gold had convinced Charles into letting him slide in. Apparently, he had just stolen her!

"Oh my God, Charles," Natasha stumbled over the words, unsure of where to begin. Luckily, she didn't have to explain anything. Her doctor chose at that moment to come in.

"Ah, glad to see you up, Miss Berry," Dr. Whale's voice came from the doorway. She turned towards him, pulling her hand from Charles. He smiled brightly at her. "You've been out for quite some time. It's lucky Mr. Gold found you when he did!"

"I…yeah, I guess," Natasha said, frowning slightly. She was so confused. Had Mr. Gold lied…?

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news," Dr. Whale began as he entered the room. He glanced at Charles. "Is it alright that he hears this?"

"Yes, go on," Natasha urged, waiting to hear what Dr. Whale had to say.

"Well, the bad news is that you've been severely dehydrated. You've been drinking too much alcohol and not enough water," he explained. "You're better now, but you need to make sure you keep a bottle of water with you at all times for the next several weeks. Your body's going to need it. But that's not the good news." Here, he paused. Natasha sighed. It was for dramatic effect, of course.

"And the good news then?" she urged when he finally remained silent. Here, he grinned wide.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 18! I know, a bit of a cliffhanger, but wait till you see what I have in store! You're going to love it. Really. :) I'll do my best to get the next chapter up within the week. So please keep hanging on with me! You guys are the greatest!<strong>

**If you're interested, please go and view my story "Under the Sea" and let me know how that one's starting out. I'd like to know if it's something worthwhile continuing. If there's enough interest, I absolutely will. I have enough in mind for it to keep it going for as long as you want me to. Really! So go take a look and let me know what you think! Pretty pretty please?**

**If you're also interested, I'd like to recommend the story "Mr. Gold's Treasure" by DarkflamesAsh. It's a wonderfully interesting story and I feel like many of you would enjoy it. She came up with the best idea for a fairy tale that she's using, which is totally original, and she's writing those scenes really well. Her story is an interesting take on one of the many sides of Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin and though it starts off a bit slow, the story DOES pick up and her development and writing improves immensely so it's worth the read. Maybe if you review lots, she'll update faster so I can read! So…go do that! **

**Perhaps I'll recommend stories from now on. I don't mind that so much. In the meantime, feel free to drop me great reads in the reviews for me to check out. Or take a peek at my favorite's list for more awesome stories for OUAT or Harry Potter that you may or may not be interested in. **

**Now then, enough with this vastly long author's not. GO AND REVIEW SO I'LL UPDATE FASTER! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. For serious. :D Let me know if this is still any good or if my writing sucks! I can take it. Honest.**

**I hope you enjoyed this! See you next time. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Hands On Me

**A/N: Go read "Under the Sea." Seriously. If you don't, I will not update this for TWO WEEKS. Yeah, you heard me. Err, read me. Bribery man. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update both of them. Chapter two of that will go up on Monday, but I need fans to give me love. Motivation is key! Love is motivation. See what I did there? Now, onwards with this story!**

Chapter 20

"_And the good news then?" she urged when he finally remained silent. Here, he grinned wide._

"The good news, Miss Berry," Dr. Whale said slowly and she sighed, knowing he was going to drag this out for dramatic effect. He always did; everyone knew that. "The good news is that you're eligible to be put onto a list of potential donors. That is, when you're next in line and if they're a match, you could go through a procedure to procure a new set of eyes and be able to see again."

"I…what?" Natasha said, confused as ever. Her brow furrowed as the thought sunk in and she felt her heartbeat quicken. She didn't think this was happening. She hardly noticed that word 'again.' As if he knew.

"You could see, Natasha," Charles said excitedly, grasping for her hand once more. She smiled softly at him, squeezing his hand in comfort. This was all happening so fast and she was still confused over the events of the last twenty four hours.

"That's great, Charles," Natasha said, and as the words actually began to sink in, she slowly broke out into a large grin. She turned her face towards Dr. Whale so that he would know she was directing that grin at him. "That's great, Dr. Whale. Please, put me on the list."

"Right away, Miss Berry. Is there anything else I can do for you before you go?" he asked and she bit her lip, thinking about it for a moment.

"Can you tell me where Mr. Gold is?" she asked hopefully and Dr. Whale smirked.

"I'm afraid he's long gone, Miss Berry," he said. "But you'll be checked out of here soon and I'm sure Mr. Roberts would be glad to escort you home." Natasha frowned. There was something so peculiar about that last name, about this whole situation, really.

* * *

><p>"You're <em>marrying<em> him?" he hissed as she pulled the brush through her hair. She continued to face the mirror she sat in front of, even if it was useless for her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of facing him as he spoke to her. Or rather, at her.

"Yes. As my friend, you should be happy for me," she said coolly. It was a struggle to keep up this façade. She was trying to be cool, to be calm, to be collected in the way that he could when he was pulling the strings. She took a deep breath and prepared herself as she heard him mutter a string of curse words beneath his breath. This was it. This was the moment.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go," he muttered and she turned to face him, a deep frown creasing her face.

"Then how was it supposed to go?" she asked softly. He lifted his brow to her, his features softening as he realized she had been listening to every word. He moved to take a step forward, then thought better of it and took a few steps back, forcing a scowl onto his face.

"You're supposed to stay unmarried," he said simply and she bit her lower lip, confused by his words. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he looked on at her. "Perhaps you should talk to your father, though I'm sure he's _more_ than pleased at your plan. Of course, we'll see how this turns out, won't we?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she spat, scowling right back at him. He smirked slightly.

"Just what I said," he responded casually, looking down at his nails. "And I seem to recall that you were the one who decided that we should call ourselves friends. Not me, dearie. Perhaps you should rethink your own deals next time?"

"If you won't be my friend, then fine. I don't need you here. I can get married if I so choose. I happen to _love_ him, thank you very much." She straightened her shoulders and put her chin in the air, as if she might present a look of defiance. But he knew better. He smirked at her.

"That's not what you said just a fortnight ago," he snickered and she did her best to keep her composure.

"Yes, well, I was wrong then," she forced the words out. "I was tired; I didn't know what I was thinking. It was childish of me."

"Oh, and you think you've grown up since then?" he said with a laugh. She scowled at him once more, clenching her fists tight.

"I do believe I have, yes. I have grown up and thus have grown out of you," she said simply and he laughed.

"Oh, yes, we shall see about that," Rumpelstiltskin said with a sharp laugh and before Leah could even think to take back any of her words, he disappeared with a soft _Pop!_

* * *

><p><strong>I know. That was terribly terribly TERRIBLY short. But I've had a few thoughts with this story and its direction and so I'm trying to figure it all out before I continue with a longer chapter. Not to mention, I have to fit the canon storyline back into all of this so it's following along some path you guys know. I apologize for the mess, but this chapter was mostly to just get a few things out. And I suppose to let you know that I'm still here and doing my best to update weekly. I hope you enjoyed it anyways and next week (as long as you listen to my above author's note), I'll have a much much longer chapter with things that fit in more.<strong>

**Until then, please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Hands On Me

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I meant to have this up Friday, but shtuff went down. So, because of that, I have written a very nice long chapter for you. I predict there will only be a few more chapters after this, as things will be happening a bit more quickly now that the heart of the problems has come. Please enjoy the rest of this and I hope it was a good enough tale for you. :)**

Chapter 21

Leah wrapped her blanket tight around her. She leaned her head back against the wall as she sat in the windowsill. It was late and she enjoyed the feel of the breeze floating over her. She sighed, letting the sounds of the crickets outside take her mind off of the last week. For the last several days, all she had heard about was her soon-to-be-wedding. The king and his wife, her patrons, had been helping with plans. They were proud of her and financing the whole thing. She had seen little of Robert and even less of Rumpelstiltskin. She had, however, seen a wedding planner and a bit of Snow considering she had had her own wedding not that long ago.

"Tired of it all yet, dearie?" a voice said smoothly from across the room and she furrowed her brow. She turned her head, searching for the noise. A few steps forwards confirmed her guess and so she turned fully towards him.

"Tired of what?" she asked softly, doing her best not to get upset with him. Since she had told him she was to be engaged, she had heard hardly a word from him. He had said he would be away on business and that he was not quite sure when he would return. That was all he said and then he had disappeared. She frowned. She thought she would have at least received some sort of letter. The more that she thought about it, however, the more she realized she didn't have anyone at the castle that she would trust to read her letter for her. She shook her head of the thoughts, pushing them away for a later time.

"The wedding plans," he said simply, shrugging. "Making your own plans."

"Why would I tire of that?" she challenged and he smirked, slinking towards her.

"I'm the one with plans, dearie. I make the deals, I play people how I wish, and I come out on top," he said silkily, stopping a few steps from where she sat. She frowned at him. "You don't. So how is it? Tiring?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not playing anyone. I'm not looking to come out on top or make deals," she said coolly. She stood up to face him. "I'm simply deciding to do what's best for me."

"And marrying that…wanker is what's best for you?" he hissed very suddenly. Her brow shot up as she heard him take a few steps closer.

"What's it to you? Don't you have business to attend to?" she asked and he rolled his eyes, fed up with her games. To him, that's what this was. She was toying with him in revenge, perhaps.

He had spent the week in toil over this. His 'business' had been with himself and he had taken the week to fret. He was confused over his feelings for Leah. She was a sweet girl, of course, and important to him. For his future, of course. And yet, he was starting to realize that she was so much more. The idea of her marrying another man was driving him insane. He had paced his room, wearing down the same ten feet, overthinking himself. He stood here now, having come to stop her in whatever way he could.

"I have completed my business for now," he said after a pause. Things were not going to his plan and if she got married…he would lose. He just wasn't sure what he was so afraid of losing.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she said softly, taking a step forwards. She turned her face upwards, lifting her hands to rest them against his chest as his breath curled over her face. "Why are you here?"

"Don't go through with this," he said suddenly. She raised her brow, biting her lower lip in thought.

"And why not? _Why_ are you here, Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked again. He raised his hand and gently brushed his fingertips over her cheek. She instinctively leaned into his touch and sighed.

"Don't marry him," he said simply, casually, as if that was all he needed to do. She just smiled sadly.

"I love you," she admitted and his face softened. The words made him feel so weak; she made him feel so weak. This was not who he was, he tried to remind himself. And yet, he knew such thoughts were futile in this moment. "And if I give myself up to you, would you be able to do the same?"

"You know that I can't, my dove," he whispered, frowning at her. She shrugged and let out an airy laugh as a hint of pink tinged her cheeks in awkwardness.

"I don't suppose it hurt to ask," she whispered back, fighting the knot that was tightening in her chest.

"I suppose not." He didn't know how else to respond. He just knew that anything else would only push her from him now.

"I'm marrying him, Rumpelstiltskin," she said firmly and he took a step back, grinding his teeth together in agitation. "It's what's best."

"As you wish," he ground out, curling his hands tightly into fists. He turned from her then and with a slight _Pop!_ he disappeared. Leah curled back up beside the window, thinking she had never cried so much in her life as she did then.

* * *

><p>Natasha moved the spoon around in her cup of coffee, mixing in the cream and sugar as she listened to Mary Margaret prattle on. She was excited about the upcoming Miner's Festival, though the teacher was saddened by the fact that her status made people less inclined to volunteer this year. Natasha smiled apologetically at her friend.<p>

"I would help you if I could, Mary, but I'm afraid I would only mess things up," Natasha said and her friend just laughed.

"Oh, Natasha, I'm not blaming you," Mary Margaret said with a shake of her head "I understand you can't and I know Ruby and Ashley are busy enough as it is, but…the rest of the town has no excuse."

"Oh, I'm sure _someone_ will come around," Natasha said in encouragement. Mary Margaret smiled across the table at her friend and reached for her friend.

"I do hope you're right," she said sadly and shook her head. "The festival will be quite fun anyways."

"When is it?" Natasha asked, sipping on her coffee.

"It's in a couple of days," Mary Margaret said excitedly and Natasha grinned back.

"I'll certainly be there and I'll buy a candle," she assured her friend. Mary Margaret smiled back appreciatively.

The bell over the door signaled another customer, but Natasha hardly paid them any attention until the heavy footfalls came directly over. She turned her face up from her coffee, smiling slightly at the man who had joined them. He stood there, nodding his head in greeting before facing Natasha nervously. Mary Margaret stifled a laugh at his stiff movements, being so used to seeing him act very casual and loose.

"Natasha," he said softly and she moved over to allow him to sit. "Oh, no. I was, uh, hoping we could go somewhere to talk, actually."

"Sure, Charles. What about?" Natasha addressed him, gathering her things and standing up.

"Well. About us."

* * *

><p>Leah sat in her drawing room, sipping on the cup of tea she had been left. A tentative knock on the door surprised her and she turned her face towards the entrance. She had not been expecting any visitors, not after her late night visit had ended so sadly last night. She shook her head of the thoughts before she began to cry again and set down her cup. She straightened her posture and cleared her throat before she dared to speak.<p>

"Come in," she called cautiously, biting her lip as the door creaked open.

"Leah, my dear," the old familiar voice called and her smile grew.

"Papa!" she cried, standing up and rushing towards him with her arms wide. He wrapped her in a hug, glad to see his little girl again. It had been months since he had last made a visit.

"Oh, how your mother and I have missed you," he said, hugging her tight. She smiled and took a step back.

"I have missed you too," she said and led him to her small table. "Really, I have. How have you and Mama been?"

"Oh, we have been alright," he said calmly, sitting across from her. "Getting by. And yourself? Are you enjoying your time here in the palace?"

"Oh, very much! You will be here for my wedding, won't you?"

"That is in a full moon's time, yes?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then your mother and I shall be here!"

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm not sure I could do it without you there."

"I have heard much about this knight. He seems to be a good man. I think you would be able to do it regardless of whether or not we were here or not."

"May we…may we talk?"

"I thought we were talking now, Leah." She managed a smile at his joke, but when no laugh came from his daughter, Billy knew this was serious. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's not really a _what_ so much as a _who_." She paused. He waited. "I wanted to know…to know about Rumpelstiltskin." He furrowed his brow at her.

"What on Earth do you want to know about him? He's vile and conniving. You stay away from him. That's all you need to know."

"I've met him, Papa."

"What? Why? When? What did you want him for? Please don't tell me you made a deal with him!"

"I met him a while ago. It's okay, Papa. Really. We have no deals. He did, however, tell me a bit about your dealings…" Billy's face went white.

"Leah, darling, you must understand," he began with nervous laughter. "Your mother is unable to bear children and it's all she ever wanted. Perhaps it was wrong of us, but we–"

"Papa, I just wish you would have told me. What…what did you give him in return? I _know_ it's more than my just 'missing something.' I…what did you pay?"

"We gave him a glass dove. It was a family heirloom for generations. It was said to have magical properties. I suppose that's why he wanted it." Leah immediately thought of the necklace Rumpelstiltskin had given her and smiled slightly.

"I think I have that," she admitted. She didn't realize her mistake until the sound of his chair falling broke the peace.

"So you did make a deal with that garbage?" her father roared in anger, having pushed himself to his feet.

"No! He did not give it to me for a deal!" she protested, but the sound of the tea cups shattering told her he was too angry to believe her.

"Liar!" he spat. "How could you be so stupid? What did you give him? WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?"

"NOTHING!" Leah shouted back. "It was…it was merely a token of affection!"

She didn't need to see the shocked expression to know it was there. Billy stared at his daughter, confusion and surprise written all over his face. He blinked a few times as his mind registered the words that had slipped from her mouth.

"A token of…affection?" he asked stupidly and then the anger came back. "Affection from that _monster_? Impossible! You're just a game to him! A pawn! Oh, wait until I get my hands on him…You stay away from him! Do you understand?"

He didn't wait for a response. He simply stormed from the room and left Leah to deal with his mess.

* * *

><p>"What's on your mind?" Natasha asked softly as she and Charles settled on a bench. He looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his thumbs as he tried to find the right words to say. The last thing he wanted to do was come off as too aggressive.<p>

"Where were you last night?" he asked after a short while. Natasha frowned slightly, biting her lip.

"I…I got a text from you and then…someone else picked me up," she explained, unsure of how Mr. Gold had known when to get to her first. "I…I had dinner with Mr. Gold."

"_Mr. Gold_?" he asked in disbelief, staring at her wide-eyed. She nodded, turning her face away from him.

"Yes. I suppose I thought he talked to you about it. I didn't mean to blow you off. I hope you know I would never do that," Natasha defended herself and turned her face back towards Charles. He smiled at her, even if she wouldn't see it.

"You don't seem like the type," he said softly and shrugged. "I did not realize that Mr. Gold wanted to dine with you that much. If he had just asked, I might have let him have you for dinner without this drama!"

"Oh really? I thought you liked me, Charles!" Natasha laughed and Charles felt glad that she missed the look that passed across his face.

"Of…of course I do," he played it off, scoffing slightly. She nudged him.

"I was just teasing," she said lightly and smiled at him. He still smiled back. "How about I make it up to you? We can go to dinner before the festival. I think it would be nice."

"Sounds good to me. Just…show up this time." She playfully smacked him in the arm for his smart comment. He just grinned at his friend, glad this conversation went better than planned. Their dinner coming up in just a few days, however, would be a different story.

* * *

><p>Leah felt like she had been sitting at this same window in her drawing room for days. She had even found herself falling asleep a few times in the evening. The breeze had been nice; calming. She wished so desperately that she had the power of sight in these days, if only so she could watch the birds soaring past and the leaves falling softly to the ground. She wanted to pain it, but she hadn't picked up a brush in the last week. Her wedding was in one day and she hadn't seen Rumpelstiltskin since their talk. Her chest clenched at the thought. She knew he was gone and that was it. Her chest clenched even more.<p>

With a sigh, she bit back tears and nibbled her lower lip. She had cried so much the last few nights that she wasn't sure she could actually cry if she wanted to. Everything was simply happening too quickly. She wasn't sure she could go through the wedding tomorrow, but part of her knew it was all she had. She frowned, wondering if her father was still going to show. He hadn't written to her since their fight nor had he shown up, but she had had an apology sent to him.

She turned her face back to face outside. She let the breeze just wash over her face, letting it clear her head for just a few moments. And as the chaos in her mind started up again, a sharp rap on the door interrupted her thoughts. Her face shot towards the door as her brow rose in surprise. She wasn't expecting any guests. She immediately thought of her father, but with the way his temper lasted she found herself pushing that aside quickly. Her thoughts then jumped to Rumpelstiltskin and just as her heart began to hammer in her chest, the sharp rap sounded again.

"C-come in," she stuttered, feeling disappointed at the footfalls that sounded in the hall. She didn't know why she was so hopeful that it would be Rumpelstiltskin. He never knocked. He just showed up.

"Leah," a familiar voice said cheerfully, though it was somewhat hesitant. She smiled at her brother and stood to greet him.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly. He shrugged and took a few steps closer to her.

"What, I can't just visit my sister the day before her wedding?" he said in a teasing voice and she let out a small laugh, smacking his arm playfully and shaking her head. He grinned. "That was nice."

"What was?" she asked, frowning in confusion.

"Hearing you laugh. You haven't exactly…been yourself lately," Nathan said with a shrug. Two weeks ago, he had come to the castle with Red. Red had agreed to be Leah's maid of honor and as such, she had been needed around the castle to help prepare for the wedding as well as get fitted for her own dress. Nathan, of course, had tagged along. They were officially and item (well, as much as they could be in these times, publicly anyways) and Nathan was planning to marry her as soon as they could afford it. The slowing economy had had an effect on each of their families. Leah had offered to help pay for it, using the money she had made from her paintings, but they had outright refused. They were grateful, of course.

"Oh," Leah said, nodded. She offered a wistful smile. "I'm sorry. I just…this wedding has been stressful."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" he asked, raising a brow. She turned her face away, knowing that Nathan always knew her best. "Father told me about your fight…" He noticed her brow crease at his words, but there wasn't a look of guilt or pain that he usually saw when that was what was bothering her. Instead, she just looked pensive, thinking about the fight rather than regretting it. "But that doesn't seem to be the main cause of your troubles. So what is it?"

"I…I don't love him," she admitted aloud to someone who wasn't Rumpelstiltskin. Nathan's brow rose as he studied his big sister.

"Robert?" he asked and she nodded, biting her lip as she turned his face away from him. Nathan sighed and gently patted her on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, Leah."

"I…I don't think it will be," she sniffled, holding back tears that suddenly threatened to fall. Nathan offered a small smile and she heard it in his voice as he talked.

"You know what mom would say?" he asked and she frowned.

"What?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. Nathan grinned then.

"She'd point out all the great qualities that Robert has, like the fact that he's a well-respected knight. Then she'd tell you not to worry about loving him because the marriage would be a good one and you might grow to love him. That love isn't necessarily important when you need to do what's right. Then she'd tell you to just hold your head high and walk down that aisle anyways."

"And what do you say?"

"I say sod it all. Mom might have your best interests at heart, but you have _your_ heart to think about." Leah turned to him, biting her lip.

"What…what are you saying?" Nathan shrugged, the rustle of his clothing alerting Leah to his movements.

"I don't know who it is that you've fallen in love with," Nathan said and Leah's brow rose. She didn't realize that he'd somehow figured it out. "I don't even know if he deserves it, knowing you. You're a good person, Leah, and you just…Anyways. I agree with mom in that you should do what's right. _But_, I think following your heart is what's right. So…do what you think is right, Leah. And no matter what, everything will turn out fine." He slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks, Nathan," she said with a small smile, leaning into him. She rested her head on his shoulder as the thought about all that was to come. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, I don't know. You'd probably be lonely and wonder what you were missing in your life." Leah laughed and swatted at her brother.

"Oh, how modest of you," Leah said with a smile and shook her head. Nathan just grinned.

* * *

><p>"So…" Natasha tried to break the awkward silence, but Charles just grunted around a mouthful of food. She frowned at him. They were almost done with their meals and they had hardly talked throughout the meal. She pushed some peas around on her plate with her fork, unsure of what to say. "Why are we doing this?"<p>

"Doing what?" he mumbled between bites and she waved her hand between them.

"This. We usually talk so nicely, but tonight it's just…weird. What's up?" Natasha said bluntly. She was tired of beating around the bush with this. She heard Charles put down his fork and clear his throat as he thought of what to say.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I just…I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. And…Natasha, you're a very nice person. I just…" He trailed off at the appearance of the waiter.

"Can I get you anything else? Would you like to look at a dessert menu?" he offered as he cleared their plates.

"I'm…I'm good if you are," Natasha said and Charles nodded, smiling brightly up at the waiter.

"We're all set, Ted, thank you," Charles said lightly and Ted grinned at him.

"I'll just bring you your check," he said.

"Should we go half?" Natasha asked and Charles shook his head.

"No, no. I got it. Really, it's my pleasure," he said and she smiled at him. He paid and they left, walking towards the center of town for the festival.

"It's going to be lovely," Natasha said excitedly and Charles just nodded. She frowned at her companion and stopped, tugging on his arm to make him stop too. He turned to face her and she took a step closer to him. "Charles, what's on your mind? You've been quiet and it's a tad…disconcerting. You're usually so friendly and chatty and…flirty."

"I'm gay," he blurted out. Natasha's mouth just dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 21! Chapter 22 will be up this Friday. Probably very late on Friday, but it will be up before I go to bed. I've already started writing it. It should be pretty long too and there will be more sexy times! Yaaay! Though, since the rules of have changed, they might not be as detailed as I would like. Which sucks. But hopefully, I can write them well enough to appease you. :)<strong>

**Now go! Go review! Let me know what you think!**

**Also, for those of you reading "Under the Sea," please know that the next chapter will be up on Friday as well. And some veeeeeeery interesting things are going to happen. ;)**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEW! Kay. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Hands On Me

**A/N: I apologize in advance for the lack of promised sexy times. I just realized that it would work better next chapter in order to keep up with the tone of this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

She took a deep breath in, counting down slowly from five, before she let it out. She could hear Red and her mother talking in a corner of the room, but she wasn't paying them any attention. She was trying not to think about anything important. She thought about how tight the corset was and how this dress wasn't really fitting for her at all. She thought about how her slippers didn't quite fit and how dirty her undergarments suddenly made her feel because they were sewn special for her wedding night. She thought about how she could hardly dance and yet she was expected to do that nearly all night in celebration. She thought about how the food wasn't her favorite, but her mother had insisted upon the menu as she thought it would help increase fertility.

"Are you ready?" a voice interrupted her thoughts on such trivial things. She turned and smiled at the queen, smoothing out her dress. The chatter of Red and her mother was still present in the background, but it was different this time because it was almost time.

"As ready as…as I'll ever be," Leah responded, trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking. The queen offered a smile and a small chuckle and Leah knew her attempts to remain strong were quivering.

"You don't sound so sure, Leah," the queen said softly, raising a hand to cup the girl's face. Leah smiled and sighed, finding the kind gesture comforting. "As much as I would love to see this marriage through, you must do what is right for _you_."

"I am. This is," Leah tried to argue, but she wasn't sure if she said it to convince the queen or to convince herself. The queen dropped her hand and nodded, taking a step back.

"If you are so sure…" She waited for Leah to speak up, but even if she wanted no words would come out. Sighing, she nodded to Leah's mother and Red and the other ladies in waiting, who were standing by. They immediately came to attention. "Then shall we?"

* * *

><p>"He's <em>gay<em>?" Ruby gasped and Natasha frowned at her.

"Keep it down, Ruby!" Natasha cried, shushing her friend. They were in the diner the morning after the festival and though most people were still at home while the power was being fixed, Ruby and her grandmother were at the diner finding other ways to make breakfast. This was hardly the place and time Natasha wanted to have this discussion, but after her awkwardness last night about the topic of Charles, Ruby had made her promise to do it.

"Sorry, Tasha," Ruby said, rolling her eyes at her friend. The diner was practically empty.

"Please," Natasha half-begged. "You can't tell anyone. He's…not ready to come out yet."

"I just…I totally didn't see that coming! Wait. Yes I did."

"What?"

"Well. I mean. The more I think about it, he does go to that restaurant he took you to quite a lot. And he doesn't have that much money. And they do have that hot waiter…"

"Ruby!"

"What? It's true!" Natasha started to laugh and shook her head. Ruby grinned. "So. What did you say to him?"

"I said we could still be friends and he was really happy about that," Natasha said with a shrug. "I…I never really liked him as more than a friend anyways."

"Yeah, I know. He's not your type. That would be Mr. Gold. And speaking of which, have you talked to him yet?" Natasha shook her head and Ruby sighed. "Well, I think you should."

"I know. I just…haven't gotten around to it, I suppose. He lied to the doctor about where he found me. Where do I even start with talking to him?" Natasha buried her face in her hands as Ruby pursed her lips and thought about it.

"Well. You could always start by telling him how you feel. And then maybe, I don't know, telling him he should just admit he wants you too already?" She suggested with a sly smile and Natasha bit her lower lip as she raised her head.

"You know…you actually have a point," Natasha admitted and Ruby laughed, pouring another glass of coffee for her friend.

"Then go and talk to him already!"

"Alright. I will. Right now."

* * *

><p>Leah took another deep breath as she heard Red pad out ahead of her as her Maid of Honor. They had practiced and practiced this walk for hours the day before until Leah had it perfected. The timing was just right and she was about to step out, when an arm hooked through hers. She turned her face to the newcomer, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to figure out who it was. She didn't even realize he was there.<p>

"I…I couldn't miss your wedding," her father said and she relaxed, glad that her father was here for her. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Papa," she said softly and as the music continued to play, they stepped out. Leah heard Red reach the end of the aisle as she stepped into it, a bit late. At first, the audience was a tad concerned, but as they saw the arrival of Leah with her father, they visibly relaxed.

Leah tried to calm her still rapidly beating heart. The pressure was on and she suddenly felt it all at once. She knew Robert was at the end of this aisle, watching her approach with that huge grin on his face that made him so handsome. She knew that King Thomas was at his side as his Best Man, a bit untraditional but a lot of things in their lives were untraditional. She knew that all eyes were on her, waiting for her to pledge her life away to a man she didn't and couldn't love.

Leah came to an abrupt half as the realization hit her. She didn't love Robert. She knew she wouldn't ever love Robert. To marry him would be to seal her fate into a loveless marriage that both of them would ultimately regret. As these thoughts floated through her head, she disregarded the gasps and whispers that had started around her. That wasn't important anymore. The thoughts of everyone else weren't important anymore. Nathan was right and as that final thought sunk in, she realized that she couldn't do this.

"I can't do this," she voiced out loud before she even had the chance to rethink it. She heard her father spluttering, but she didn't care to hear what he said. She turned her face to where she knew Robert was standing and gave him the most apologetic and regretful look that she could muster. "I'm sorry. I just…I can't."

And without waiting for anyone to react, she hiked up her dress, turned around, and ran right back through the doors she had come through. She wanted only one person and she had to find him before it was too late.

* * *

><p>The bell over the door rung loudly, signaling a customer. Mr. Gold seemed to know who it was before he had even seen her. With a smirk planted firmly in place, he came out from the back to help his newcomer. When his thoughts were confirmed, his smirk only grew and he leaned on his cane as he watched her tentatively approach the counter.<p>

"Mr. Gold?" she called softly and he waited until she had reached the counter before he actually spoke.

"What can I do for you today, my dear?" he offered. He knew she had been avoiding him and to be honest, he hadn't gone out of his way to get in hers. She had thoughts to deal with, people to deal with, and he knew that she would come to him when she was ready. She always did.

"I…I wanted to talk to you," she said quietly, turning her face towards him. He watched her pull her lip between her teeth and smirked at her telltale sign of nervousness.

"Whatever would you want to speak with me about, dearie?" he said smoothly and she knew he wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"Us. I want to talk about us," she stated simply and finally found her nerve. Standing up straight, she prepared herself for the blow and continued. "I don't know why you lied to the doctor, but that…hurt. It's like you're ashamed of me somehow. I don't want that. I know this isn't exactly a proper relationship, but it's certainly not something casual. I don't want it to be just casual anymore, Mr. Gold."

"Then what do you want?" he asked and she frowned. She hadn't been prepared for that. She had been expecting him to get angry, to tell her off and chase her out of his store even. But none of that was happening. He was calm and she could tell that he was serious, ready to contemplate what she was saying.

"I want you," she said simply and shrugged. "I don't know where this should go, but wherever it is, I want to be with you. Wherever you go. God, that sounds totally stupid and cliché and…and…and…I don't know. I'm sorry." He reached out without thinking about it and gently placed his hand over hers. He watched her relax and he felt better for it.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, my dear," he said softly and she turned her face to him.

"It's long past Valentine's Day, Mr. Gold, but as they say…be mine?" she asked gently and he chuckled.

He didn't respond, though. He just leaned forward and carefully pressed his lips to hers. He felt her smile and knew it was all the answer she needed. Just like always.

* * *

><p>"Rumpelstiltskin! <em>Rumpelstiltskin!<em> RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" she screamed, her voice growing louder and more desperate with every call of his name. She spun around in the grass, uncaring that the mud was beginning to cling to the bottom of her white wedding dress. She hadn't thought before she did this, she just did. She had run through the castle until she had pushed open the doors to outside and now she was running through the garden, trying to find her way out, trying to find _him_.

"Rumpelstiltskin, please!" she cried as tears began to streak her face, but try as she might, she couldn't hear _anything_. All that answered her was silence and it was more than she could bear.

With a loud cry of defeat, Leah fell to the ground in a heap. Her dress bunched around her and she hid her face in the puffy lace of her dress, crying. She hardly noticed the tears streaming down her face as her mind spun in circles. Everything felt like it was caving in on her all at once and nothing seemed to make any sense. She was alone. She had just given up her only chance at being a respectable lady and now she was looking for a man who had already given her her last chance. She felt her heart clench as she remembered his parting words. He had been so…cold. And still, she wanted him like she wanted no one else.

"Whatever is the matter, dearie?" a voice purred from the darkness and Leah's head shot up. She quieted her sobs, stilled her shuddering shoulders, and dried her face on the back of her hand, tilting her head towards the direction of the voice.

"I'm sorry," she said in barely a whisper, but she knew he heard it. He always heard everything she said. "I'm sorry, Rumpelstiltskin. Please…please forgive me. I was…I was foolish and…please."

There was a short pause, but it felt like forever to Leah. In that moment, Rumpelstiltskin was studying the saddened form on the ground, trying to form the proper words. She was far from the kind-hearted, easily excitable, strong willed person he had first met and a part of him _hated_ that. He just wanted her to smile again, to look at him and bite her bottom lip as all her emotions displayed across her face for his eyes only. He wanted to take her in his arms He smirked then.

"You ought to get up off the ground before you ruin the entirety of your dress, dearie," he said smoothly and ever so slowly, a small smile broke out across her face.

"Oh, Rumpelstiltskin," she sighed, shaking her head as she recalled his teasing personality. With anything less than ease, she pushed herself up of the ground. She turned towards him then and smiled, hoping he would see all the happiness that she felt at him just being back. "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for," he said softly and at her first movement, he knew what was coming next.

She moved towards his voice and in just a few strides, she was falling into his arms. He accepted her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as her arms came up around his neck. Without even thinking about it, she pulled him close against her, allowing her body to melt into his.

"I love you," she mumbled against his neck and in an instant she was peppering his face and neck with kisses between muttered 'I love you's.

He smiled and leaned his own head down, capturing her lips in a real kiss. And even if he wasn't ready to admit it, even if he couldn't own up to himself, Leah knew that he loved her too. He didn't need words to say it. As the kiss got deeper, that was all that proof she needed. And so she just gave in.

* * *

><p>Natasha hummed happily to herself as she sat in a corner booth in the diner. Mr. Gold was finishing work and after he closed the shop, he had told her he was going to take her home and cook her dinner. She was excited for that and the opportunity to have a better chat with him about everything. She didn't have time to sit with her happiness, however. Mary Margaret entered soon after, spying Natasha and hurrying over.<p>

"Hey," Mary Margaret said, slightly out of breath and the tone of voice made Natasha frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Nothing!" she answered quickly, her voice raising an octave. It was her lying voice and Natasha knew her too well. "Nothing's wrong."

"Mary," Natasha said in the best scold she could muster. "I _know_ you. And you know me. You can always talk to me. You've been there for me so let me be there for you. Please. What's wrong?"

"I…I...it's Katherine," she said simply and Natasha frowned at her friend.

"You mean David's wife?" Natasha responded. She shook her head. "I thought he was leaving her. Did he…did he change his mind?"

"No!" Mary said, shaking her head frantically. "She went missing!"

"So then…so what does that mean?"

"It means David's a suspect." Natasha's brow shot up.

* * *

><p><strong>And end of chapter 22! I think that went rather well, don't you? But seriously, practically NONE of you knew RobertCharles was gay (because yes, both are gay)? I totally hinted to it through the whole story! He questioned his love for Natasha/Leah multiple times. He even smiled all brightly at the male waiter. No? Really? Apparently, my skills at portraying someone as gay subtly are very very bad…suppose I'll have to work on that.**

**Anyways, review! Let me know what you thought! Thanks. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Hands On Me

**A/N: Fairly explicit sexy times open this chapter. Well, as much as I think I can get away with. I do so hope you enjoy it. Onwards with the smut! Err. I mean, story! :)**

Chapter 23

Rumpelstiltskin carried Leah through the door, humming the wedding march she had run from. He giggled maliciously at the thought of her leaving Robert at the alter and looked down at the girl still in her wedding dress. She grinned at him and shook her head, thinking him silly for carrying her all the way back to her room. But she appreciated the light and airy mood he had created and so she didn't mind so much.

He pressed her down onto her bed, the doors closing and locking on his whim as he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss once more. They had shared many kisses on the way up. She had given in and for this one night, he had let himself give in too. The smiles he received were well worth it, he thought. But all thoughts were being pushed away as he moved on top of her, their lips moving together in a passionate rhythm.

She ran her hands over his back as his hands caressed her sides. Their tongues met and she moaned against his lips, arching into him as he brought his hips down. The dress was large and in the way so he paused, grabbing at it and tearing it away like it was made of tissue. She blushed and giggled nervously as the cool air hit her. She was wearing the undergarments meant for her wedding night –a white lacy bustier with matching panties, rather than the typical underskirt. She had been told it was fitting and Rumpelstiltskin seemed to enjoy it muchly. He smirked down at her, taking her form into view, before he bent down for one more kiss.

And then his lips were moving along her neck. She gasped at the sensations, being new to this. She tilted her head backwards, allowing him more access as he moved downwards. He peppered gentle kisses along the bared tops of her breasts and she moaned at the electric sensation it sent straight down to below her stomach. She clenched her thighs together, unsure of her reactions, and Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, running his hands gently over her bare thighs. A simple snap of his fingers and her clothes were gone. She gasped at the cold breeze rolling over her suddenly bare skin.

But Rumpelstiltskin pressed close, pulling himself up to kiss her once more. He wanted to taste her, to delve into her core and bring her pleasure she could only dream of. But he knew that it would be too much. She was a virgin and he wanted to take things slow, to ease her into it before he breached new things. He kissed her harder as she pushed his clothes away, desperate to feel his skin against hers. She had felt him before, sure, but not like this. It was so perfect, it felt so right. And when he was finally just as bare as she, she arched up into him and moaned as their bodies melted together.

When he pushed into her, she froze. Her body went completely rigid and she bit her lower lip to hold back a scream at the pain searing through her lower half. Rumpelstiltskin didn't move any more, brushing her hair back from her face and murmuring comforting words as he peppered kisses over her face. She whimpered as the pain began to subside and finally, she pressed her lips to his. He took that as his cue and began to move again. It was slow at first, if only to get her used to him and to help the ache ebb away. And as he began to pick up the pace, their kiss becoming more heated, she began to finally feel the pleasure.

* * *

><p>"This has been…nice," Natasha commented as she snuggled more into Mr. Gold's arms. He offered a small smile as he glanced at their empty plates sitting on the coffee table. They were covered in crumbs from chocolate cake, their dinner plates having been put into the kitchen sink long ago. Now they were sitting on his couch, with her tucked into his side as they slowly sipped on a nice white wine.<p>

"Like a real date," he said casually and Natasha giggled, turning her face up towards him.

"Yes, like a real date," she agreed softly and turned back towards her wine.

She couldn't believe he was doing this; _he_couldn't believe he was doing this. She was just too tempting, he decided. And yet…if he had given in once, he could give in again. But he found himself giving in again and again and again. He looked down at her, watched her sip her wine. She was comfortable, settled against him like this. She didn't mind. So why should he? This would be okay. It was benefiting him in more way than one, he decided. Another night wouldn't hurt.

"Are we a real couple, though?" she asked tentatively and turned her face towards him again. She bit her lower lip nervously as she waited for his response.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, raising his brow.

"I…I just want you," she said softly, smiling just a little. "I don't care what that means. I just…I want the circles to end. To just…to just have this."

"And what would I get for that, my dove?" he teased and she grinned, shrugging.

"Well. I don't quite have a first born," she teased back and he rolled his eyes at her reference to his previous situation with Ashley. "So…me?"

"I…could accept that," he found himself saying, but for once he didn't want to take it back. She smiled wide and he decided that he loved that smile, loved that it was directed at him. She snuggled closer, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good," she said softly and then began sipping on her wine again. "Mr. Gold?"

"Hmm?"

"Mary Margaret was talking earlier about Katherine's disappearance earlier. You don't know anything about that, do you?" He frowned at her. She should get involved in these things. He didn't want her prying or getting in trouble by accident. It wouldn't mean well for her and he found he didn't want that. Truly.

"No," he lied smoothly, but that didn't stop the knot in his chest from twisting as she willingly accepted his answer. He didn't deserve her trust.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, that was nice," Leah purred softly as she curled up against Rumpelstiltskin. She had given herself to him. She had given up a life she knew would have been easy, a life her parents would have loved her to have, for a man who could hardly give himself up for her. And though that idea panged her, though the thought would plague her, she had known it all along and she was too content in that moment to think too much about what the future held. She turned her face up towards his and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you."<p>

"For what?" he asked, his voice still husky from their encounter. She curled her toes in excitement at it, grinning as she pressed closer still. She enjoyed the feeling of their legs being twined together and of his arms wrapped tight around her.

"For finding me," she responded simply and he just shook his head.

"Do stop thanking me, dearie," he drawled and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "I have done nothing. And you are thanking me for nothing. That is not becoming of a young woman." She let out a small laugh.

"My apologies, then," she said with a smile. He smirked down at her.

"And how is the little lady feeling?" he asked gently, but she blushed anyways as she realized what he was talking about.

"A little sore, but…" she trailed off as she shifted, suddenly registering the wetness between her legs.

Panic struck and she scrambled away from Rumpelstiltskin, taking the sheet to cover herself. She felt around the bed, her hands landing in a large sticky substance that seemed to cover a lot of the area beneath where their bodies were laying. She stuttered a bit, trying to find the words to say to convey her thoughts about this. Rumpelstiltskin just laughed at her.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about, dove," he said mockingly and she just frowned. "It's a little blood…" He snapped his fingers, making the mess disappear. "And see? Now it's gone."

"You just…you just took my virginity. You…you made a mess and you just will it away like…like it's nothing?" she spluttered in exasperation. She was suddenly unsure of how she was supposed to feel. She heard him sigh in irritation and turned her face towards him once more.

"That's not how it's meant. Stop taking things out of context," he responded bitterly and tugged her against him again. "It's alright. Really."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, embarrassed about her display. He smirked and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he whispered and she snuggled closer. She didn't know what else to say and so she didn't say anything. They lay there in silence for a few moments, their limbs tangling together once more on the newly cleaned sheets. And then she raised her head, resting it on top of her hands on his chest in order to face him.

"I love you," she said confidently and he couldn't help the smile that lit his face. Her words had such warmth behind it and he just wanted to kiss her, but he knew it would be the wrong response. It would encourage her and he knew that he shouldn't be doing such things. It was taking his mind away from the task –he had already claimed something that wasn't quite yet his, regardless of the fact that she had willingly given it up to him. And aside from that fact, he was going to have to go away soon, he knew.

"I know," he said simply and he watched as a flash of sadness crept quickly across her face. He felt a pang in his chest at it, but he pushed his feelings aside. He wasn't even ready to admit he had any.

"I wish…I wish you would too," she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. He frowned this time. What could he say to that?

"We can't always have what we wish," he said gently. He decided the words were cryptic enough to let her keep thinking what she was thinking without actually lying to her or having to tell her the truth. As much as he hated the idea of her being sad over this, he knew it was for the best. She turned her face away, resting her cheek against her hands as the gears turned in her head. "What are you thinking?"

"Tonight, I just want to pretend," she said and he raised a brow again.

"Pretend what, dearie?" he asked as casually as he could, but he knew his curiosity had leaked into his tone. She pressed her lips to his chest and he could see her fighting back the tears.

"Tonight, I just want to pretend that you love me too, that this is where I can always be, that this is how it is supposed to go," she said, but her voice cracked in the middle of her speech. She took in a deep calming breath, but the urge to cry didn't subside.

Rumpelstiltskin felt the knot in his chest tighten even more and so he reached for her, grasping her face and turning it towards him. He tried to show her his gentleness the best he could in his touch. He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall. He gave her a half-smile, though he knew she couldn't see it, and he willed away her pain.

"Tonight, I'm all yours," he admitted softly and then he kissed her. He kissed her long and hard, if only to show her that he was telling the truth. But of course she believed him. She wanted nothing more than to believe him.

* * *

><p><strong>And end chapter 23! This chapter is a bit short, I know. I had more to go with this, but I decided to cut it off right there. I'm sorry for the angstyness of this chapter, but I found it necessary. Next chapter, things will liven up a bit and perhaps brighten up a bit. It will also be much longer and I have already started working on it. However, due to my going on vacation from this Saturday to next, I will not be able to update this for a while yet. I will try to perhaps get something up before I leave, but I make no guarantees. It will certainly be on my to-do list for the first thing to do when I get back, though.<strong>

**I hope this chapter wasn't too terrible, however. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

Hands On Me

**A/N: There will be two more chapters after this one, guys. It's been such a pleasure writing for this! Please do me a favor and read the author's note at the end for a contest! Whoo! Now read on and enjoy this. :)**

Chapter 24

Natasha hummed happily to herself as she pushed open the door to the diner. She couldn't help the happiness she felt at this moment. Nothing could ruin it, not even the craziness that this town was starting to stir up. At least, that's what she thought until she got into the diner. She heard Ruby and her grandmother bickering and sighed as she slipped into an empty booth near the door. This wasn't going to end well. It never did.

"For one thing, you were late," Granny was chastising her granddaughter. Her tone was angry and stern, but Ruby didn't seem to grasp the warning. "For another thing, Liza, you dress like a drag queen during Fleet Week."

"And you dress like Norman Bates when he dresses like Norman Bates' mother!" Ruby cried. Natasha couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her as she listened to the quickly escalating argument across the diner. She could tell the other patrons were listening too. They were making a spectacle of themselves, really.

"Ruby, you're a grown woman. You can't keep acting like some kid."

"You just want me to act like you until I turn into you. Well, I am not a fossil yet, Granny. I should be out there having adventures with lemurs!" Natasha raised her brow at this, shocked at some of the words coming out of her friend's mouth.

"Well, as long as you work here, you are going to listen to me," Granny snapped.

"I didn't ask to work here," Ruby snapped back and Natasha could only guess how much they were glaring at each other.

"Well, then what's keeping ya?" Granny snarled, and Natasha could hear how frazzled the older woman was. The artist sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing!" Ruby cried. "I quit!" Natasha's brow shot up even higher as she heard her friend slam down her apron.

"Ruby!" Granny called after her, but the door was being clammed shut before Ruby could hear. Natasha stood up quickly, stumbling out of the booth as she grabbed her Seeing Eye stick.

"Ruby!" she called as she raced out of the diner after her friend.

"What?" Ruby shouted, whirling around. Natasha winced and Ruby frowned. She hadn't realized it was her friend. Ruby sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she counted backwards from ten. "Sorry, Tasha."

"It's…it's alright," Natasha said nervously, unsure of how to approach her friend. She had never really had the opportunity to see her friend so angry. Sure, Ruby had gotten mad. They had fought before, but before anything could get this out of hand they would march off in different directions. Natasha had only been confronted by Ruby's anger one other time before, but that memory seemed so long ago and she couldn't remember what had been done to quell her friend. Or why she had even been angry.

"My grandmother is just so…she drives me absolutely insane!" Ruby cried and Natasha laughed, nodding.

"I get that," she said, thinking of her own parents. "My mother's the same way sometimes. You two will make up."

"I don't know, Tasha," Ruby said, sighing dejectedly. "This time was just…too much. She's expecting too much of me. I'm not sure I can do it anymore or deal with how little she thinks of me and the way I act."

"Well, maybe you should take a breather and really think about it," Natasha said soothingly and Ruby just nodded, running a hand through her long hair.

"I just want to get out and go, you know?" Ruby said and Natasha frowned. "This town is so…it's so small. Everyone knows everyone and there's nothing exciting anymore. We got to leave some time, don't you think?"

"Nothing exciting?" Natasha snorted. "Katherine disappearing isn't exciting enough? And what about my brother? Or me? Or Ella?" Natasha tried, hoping beyond hope that her friend wasn't seriously thinking about leaving.

"I don't know. You'll all be fine," Ruby said, muttering about what it might be like to travel the world. Natasha sighed and reached out towards her friend, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, don't do something you're going to regret," Natasha tried to reason with her, but Ruby just pulled away, still muttering. She could hear the grinding of teeth as Ruby suppressed the urge to scream. She was still fuming and Natasha wasn't sure there was anything she could do for her friend.

"Sure," her friend half-promised before turning. "I should go." And she stalked off before Natasha could get any more out.

Natasha sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. She hoped Ruby and her grandmother would be alright. They had fought plenty of times. That was nothing new. It's true, they had never had a row quite like this, but they'd move on from this, right? They loved each other. That's simply what family did. Natasha knew from her own experience with her own mother. Her mother could be temperamental and demanding with her expectations of Natasha's future, but she still loved her child no matter what. They were family. It's what family did. Right? Natasha sighed, letting her head hang. She only hoped this wasn't the start of something worse.

* * *

><p>Leah yawned as she stretched, smiling to herself as the memories from last night came washing back to her. She grinned, rolling over in the large bed to reach out. But as she did, she felt the cold empty side instead of the warm bed partner she was expecting. Frowning, she moved her arms around more, thinking that possibly he was on the very edge of this large bed. Still, there was no one. She sat up straight, her brow furrowing in confusion as she inwardly panicked at his absence.<p>

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she called, but her voice was drowned out by the loud banging on the door. It was the sound that had woken her up in the first place. Startled, she turned her face towards it.

"Leah Elizabeth Aurelia Connors!" came a shrill voice through the door as the knocking paused. "You open this door right this instant!" The pounding started again.

Feeling embarrassed at her lack of noticing it, especially when she was so attentive to these things, she slinked out of the bed and after wrapping the duvet around her still naked body, moved to open the door. She didn't need to see to know that her mother stood towering over her, glowering at her beneath her frizzy black hair. She felt hands roughly shove her back so that the woman could step in and then the door slammed closed. Leah winced.

"Hello, mother," Leah mumbled, but the words had barely left her mouth when she felt the sharp slap of her mother's hand across her face. Leah's mouth simply hung open in shock.

"Hello my arse!" her mother said sharply, glaring at her eldest child. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself for the spectacle you put on yesterday! How dare you hurt that wonderful young man and the only chances you have of a good marriage!" Leah simply turned her face towards the floor, feeling her face flame at her mother's words. "And look at you! Sleeping in the buff! One might think you had a man in here last night!"

Her mother suddenly peered around her to glance towards the bed, as if there might be someone there. Leah's face shot back up in panic, as she wasn't actually sure if Rumpelstiltskin was there or not. Clearly, he wasn't, because her mother hadn't gone off about some vile creature lying in her bed. Leah felt her heart fell at the same time that her mind cheered.

"Now get dressed and meet me in the parlor to discuss this with me. Perhaps you can enlighten me as to when you became such an idiotic baboon! You have ten minutes," her mother snapped and then she retreated from the room, slamming the door behind her once more.

Leah sighed and returned back to the bed. She threw her duvet on to the bed and began to get dressed. Her movements were sluggish and she didn't care that her clothes were being put on properly. After such a wonderful night, Rumpelstiltskin had simply left with no goodbye. It made Leah feel…used. And all the promises she had wanted Rumpelstiltskin to make were nothing. She had known that he couldn't do any of it, that he couldn't give any of it. A part of her had known that he would be gone today and she didn't know when she would see him next. It didn't make her any less heart broken.

Ten minutes later, she sat down across from her mother in the parlor. The older woman sipped her tea as she studied her daughter, her shoulders tense in irritation that she had to be having this conversation. Leah should be wrapped up in the arms of her husband by now! The older woman frowned. She had no idea why her daughter was being so difficult, but hopefully she could change her mind.

"Leah," her mother began, but Leah turned her face towards her mother and gave her a half-smile before cutting her off.

"Mother, please," Leah cut in and her mother paused, frowning as she let her daughter try to explain herself. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I truly truly am. Robert didn't deserve that. I know that I embarrassed him, that I wasted money on everything, and that I made you and papa feel embarrassed too somehow. I'm sorry. But…I couldn't marry Robert. I just couldn't. I don't love him, mother."

"I didn't love your father when I first married him," her mother lectured and Leah just sighed, leaning back against her chair in defeat. She had expected this. How many times had her mother told her this story? "He was a nice enough man and our fathers talked, planning everything. At the time, he was well enough off to take care of me and as time went on, I fell for him. He's a good man and we're happy now. With the economy like this, with everyone being so desolate and desperate for money, we can't always pick and choose who we marry. Robert is good. He is rich and he is kind and he is handsome. He also wants to marry you. You're not going to find that again, Leah. You are not ten years old anymore. You're nearly an old maid! This isn't a fairy tale. You might not love him now, but you can learn. You need to think about that before you make such silly and girlish decisions!"

"And what if I _have_?" Leah protested and now it was her mother's turn to sigh. Leah knew her mother wanted only what was best for her, but she had to make it clear to her that what her mother thought was best might not actually be what's best. "What if I found someone else whom I love and what if he loves me back?"

"If you found him, tell me why it wasn't him waiting at the alter yesterday," her mother said sternly. Leah's mouth snapped shut and she turned her face down, trying to push back the emotion threatening to well up. Her mother nodded in smug satisfaction. "I didn't think so. Now you listen here, Leah. Tomorrow, you are going to go and you are going to talk to Robert and talk this whole mess out. Then you are going to fix the damage you have done and try this marriage one more time before it's too late."

"No," Leah said as firmly as she could. She turned her face back up at the surprised gasp of her mother.

"What did you just say?" her mother said, clearly shocked that Leah was _still_ speaking up against her like this.

"I said no, mother," Leah said simply, holding her ground. She took a deep breath and pushed on. "I am not going to go and see Robert. I am not going to fix this whole mess and I am certainly not going to marry him. I do not love him and I will not marry somebody that I do not love. I belong to someone else –I have _given_ myself to someone else– and I am not going to betray him like that again."

"You _what_?" her mother said in shock, unbelieving of the words coming from her daughter's mouth. Leah stood up, clenching her fists by her side.

"You heard me, mother," she said stonily and heard the scraping of a chair as her mother stood as well. "Now please leave."

"You ungrateful, little–"

"I said please leave," Leah cut her off, trying to keep her voice level and calm.

"Fine," her mother snapped and then the woman whirled around, storming out. Leah waited until her mother had gone before she collapsed back into her chair and began to sob. This week was surely an emotional one.

* * *

><p>"Natasha?" a voice said soothingly from above her. She turned her face up in surprise. She hadn't heard the sound of his cane at all. Then again, she had been too immersed in her thoughts these last few days to really pay attention to much. Her thoughts had been too preoccupied with the fact that Ruby had almost left and that she was currently staying with Emma and Mary Margaret. Then, of course, there was the fact that Ruby was even working with Emma now that had really thrown Natasha off. It seemed everything was changing around here and nothing seemed good about it. It had kept Natasha wrapped up in her thoughts instead of focused on anything, really. Still, she realized now that for the first time ever, her friend –or was it boyfriend now?– had truly snuck up on her for the first time ever. She smiled at the thought, finding it quite amusing somehow.<p>

"Mr. Gold," Natasha finally greeted warmly and moved over on the bench she had been sitting on to let him sit down. He did. They sat there in silence for a few moments before he reached over and gently took his hand in hers. She turned her face towards them and smiled, squeezing his hand appreciatively. He squeezed back.

"What's wrong, my dove?" he asked softly. "I haven't seen you much since we had dinner. Is everything alright?"

"No," Natasha admitted and let her shoulders sag as she let out a sigh. She felt Mr. Gold rub soothing circles over the back of her hand with his thumb and smiled at him. He waited, knowing that she would eventually say what was on her mind. She always did with him. The thought that she could feel so at ease around him made her smile even more. "Ruby and her grandmother got into a fight. I mean, they always fight. So I guess this time it was a real doozy. Ruby almost hopped town, you know. It was…a scary thought. To think that she might have left without telling any of us goodbye. Thankfully Emma and Mary Margaret found her and she's still here. But she's been acting really different, you know? I don't think she believes in herself much anymore. It's…disheartening, to see a friend like that."

"I'm sure," Mr. Gold said casually and patted her arm reassuringly. "We all have our moments, Natasha. Your friend is going to have hers. I'm sure she'll find something…interesting soon. And that should clear this whole mess up." Natasha's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, confused. Mr. Gold smirked slightly. He always enjoyed a double entendre.

"About herself, of course," he said simply. "She'll find something interesting about herself. We always learn new things about ourselves and sometimes it helps." Natasha smiled slightly, finally understanding he meant.

"I do hope you're right," she said and leaned her head against him. He kissed the top of her head and she figured he had done it because no one else was around. It didn't bother her that he wasn't one for public displays of affection. She had him now and she was happy enough with that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. She had to take her head off of him as he shifted to get his phone from his pocket. Once he had done that, however, she put her head right back down. He lifted his phone to the other ear, subconsciously wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hello, this is Mr. Gold," he said into the phone. Natasha didn't hear more than the mumbling of what sounded like a female voice coming from the other end. "I'm sorry, say that again?...I see…Yes…Of course…Thank you." Mr. Gold hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket before looking down at the girl, who had now turned her face up towards him expectantly.

"Was that something important?" Natasha asked softly, as she had heard the seriousness increase in his tone as the short conversation wore on, and he nodded. She could feel the movement and sighed, turning her face away. "Am I allowed to know what it is?"

"I think it's better if you do," he said and she sat up straight.

"What?" she asked when he didn't say anything. She wondered if he liked the suspense and that was why he always paused or if he was simply trying to figure out how to word it.

"Your friend, Mary Margaret Blanchard, was arrested this afternoon," he said and Natasha's mouth fell open.

* * *

><p>"Leah!" Snow White cried as she entered the room her friend had been waiting in. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Leah grinned in the direction of her friend, holding up a long awaited painting.<p>

"I finally finished it," she said triumphantly and Snow White cried out in glee. The fair skinned woman rushed forward, taking the picture from Leah's hands and admiring it up close. She let out a sigh of awe and Leah simply smiled at her.

"It's beautiful," Snow said happily and motioned for a servant to take it away. He approached them and took it, bowing low before shuffling off with the painting. "It's so nice to see you. Let us take a walk around the grounds, shall we? We can catch up."

"I'm terribly sorry that it took so long," Leah said as they began their stroll. Snow White simply laughed it off as they walked arm in arm. "I just had so much to do before it and then I got caught up with my wedding, which didn't even happen, and things just…you know."

"I understand," Snow said and smiled. "It's been quite busy around here too, what with trying to build another dungeon and all."

"Another dungeon?" Leah asked curiously, her brow rising slightly. Snow nodded, her tone turning serious.

"Of course," she said as if it were obvious. "We have finally found a way to capture Rumpelstiltskin."

"Capture?" Leah was confused, as if she couldn't wrap her mind around the idea. Her brow furrowed and she turned her face towards snow. "What do you mean? Why would you want to do that? Doesn't he help you with his deals?" Snow laughed bitterly at the assumption.

"No, his deals don't help us," she said earnestly, shaking her head. "They only help him. It's in his nature. And now that he's after Ella's child, we have to stop him."

"Why? She's the one who made the deal," Leah protested, the panic beginning to build up in her chest as she thought about it. Snow looked at her in horror.

"She was younger and foolish and desperate," Snow said, surprised that Leah might be taking the side of such a vile creature. Leah kept her mouth shut and turned her face forwards again as Snow kept talking. "And he doesn't care about that; he's still going to collect. We talked to the Blue Fairy, though, and she's agreed to help us. We've found a way to capture him –through a magic quill that will bind his powers, if only temporarily."

"And why do you need another dungeon built?" Leah asked shakily, trying to sound merely curious. She felt her heart pounding and knew she needed to stay and hear this, to know their entire plan before she left. Because after this, she was going to find Rumpelstiltskin.

"We need one that is powerful enough to keep his powers under our control, to make sure that they're still bound so that he can't get out and inflict more pain on others," Snow said, her tone one of determination. "It's being built by some dwarves and the fairies will take care of the rest. It should be done soon and then we can send word about Ella wanting to make another deal in order to trick him into signing another contract."

"Wh-what's the deal?" Leah stammered, trying not to choke on her words. Snow didn't even seem to notice.

"Ella's going to pretend to be pregnant with twins. She's going to offer both of them in return for his help in saving their kingdom from poverty. Then he'll use the magical quill to sign the contract with her, and we'll have soldiers at the ready to take it from there!" Snow grinned at the ingeniousness of her own plan. Leah simply looked terrified.

"That's…a wonderful plan," she managed to get out. She took a few deep breaths and continued on. She had to pull herself together, to stop the fear from taking over and try to act as if everything was fine. She had to make it through this get together, if only to show that she was still loyal to their side. Then she could go and find Rumpelstiltskin. But she had to keep it together until then. She had to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary, as if this was simply part of catching up. Then she would find the man she was suddenly so worried for and warn him. She had to tell him what was going to happen before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 24! I do hope you like it! Next chapter is going to be a very looooong chapter as things come to a head with Mary Margaret's case and Mr. Gold's search to figure out who August is! It's going to be good, I think. So look for it either Tuesday or Wednesday! :D<strong>

**But as I mentioned in the above A/N, I do have a contest idea for you! It's a fan art contest! I'm a horrible artist and so this is for you guys: paint, draw, sketch, whatever a picture of one of your favorite scenes from this fic or my other one, Under the Sea. Smut counts! Make sure you send me the links! (And replace the punctuation with words it'll actually go through.) On August 15, I'll go through everything and pick the winners and tell you all September 1st! Here's what you get:**

**-First place gets a one-shot of anything they want me to write AND a walk-on role in my upcoming fic "From Monster to Man." Then my good friend superfreak330 will draw YOU a picture of the delicious Rumpelstiltskin in chibi form OR an OC of your choosing.**

**-Second place gets a one-shot of anything they want me to write. Then my good friend superfreak330 will draw you a black and white lineart of a chibi Rumpelstiltskin.**

**-Third place gets a walk-on role in my upcoming fic "From Monster to Man."**

**Now go and draw for me! Oh, yeah, but first review!**

**I do hope you have enjoyed this! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Please! Or favorite! Follow! Anything, really! Thanks so much! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

Hands On Me

**A/N: First things first, I WROTE A RUMBELLE ONE-SHOT! Yep, I actually attempted to write Belle and I think I did pretty ok. It's just a one-shot called "Good Morning, Mr. Gold" and I would appreciate it if you would go and read it and let me know if it's any good or if I should quit writing Belle while I'm ahead. Thanks. :) And I know, I promised this last week. For that, I am sorry. Life got in the way, but it's here now! The very last chapter will be up tomorrow. I do so hope you guys have enjoyed this. Please read this nice long one and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 25

"The evidence is piling up by the hour," a very distressed sounding Emma could be heard down the hall as Natasha approached. She frowned, her arm in Mr. Gold's as they made their way towards the cells.

"Okay, what are you saying?" Mary Margaret's voice could be heard responding, sounding equally distressed.

"I'm saying you should think about hiring a lawyer," Emma said and that was when they made their entrance.

"An excellent idea," Mr. Gold agreed with a slight smirk on his face. The pair turned towards him with surprise on their faces.

"Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Natasha," Mary Margaret called to her friend at the same time and Natasha let go of Mr. Gold, surging forwards towards the bar. She grabbed her friend's hands through it and frowned sympathetically with her.

"Oh, Mary, are you ok?" Natasha asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I've been arrested; do I sound ok to you?" Mary Margaret nearly snapped and Natasha just squeezed her hand in support, shaking her head sadly.

"It's going to be ok," she promised. "Mr. Gold's going to get you out." That was when Mary Margaret turned her attention to the man.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated Emma's services, confused to his presence.

"Offering my legal services," he said simply. Emma's brow rose in surprise.

"You're a lawyer?" she asked and he smirked.

"Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts?" he said silkily and Natasha couldn't help but smiling in amusement at his sarcasm.

"He's been following the details of your case, Mary," Natasha informed her friend.

"And I think you'd be well advised to bring me on as your counsel," Mr. Gold offered her then.

"Do I have you to thank for this?" Mary Margaret whispered to Natasha. She smiled and shook her head.

"No," she admitted softly. "He decided this all on my own. I'm only here because he's how I found out…just talk to him, ok?" Mary nodded and then looked up at Mr. Gold.

"And why is that?" she asked Mr. Gold suspiciously, confused as to why he would ever agree to take her case.

Even Natasha had been a tad confused about that one, but once Mr. Gold had explained it it seemed to make sense and she came around to it. She knew her friend and her boyfriend –really, was that the right word?– didn't get along very well, but she also knew her friend could really use all the help she could get. Besides, it made Natasha happened that two of the most important people in her life could have an opportunity to come to some sort of amicable arrangement.

"Enough. Please go," Mary said sternly, breaking through Natasha's thoughts. She raised her brow in surprise, having been so lost in her thoughts that she completely tuned out the conversation that had been happening around her. Mr. Gold noticed and though she couldn't see, he flashed her an amused smile.

"You heard her," Emma said bitterly, but as Mary let out a sigh at her words Natasha realized the words weren't directed at Mr. Gold.

"No, I was talking to you," Mary Margaret confirmed Natasha's assumption. Emma looked at her in surprise and though Natasha heard her begin to splutter, Mary continued to talk over it. Her tone was apologetic. "Oh, Emma, he's right. I need help. And you need to do your job or else I'm screwed. So just please –do your job the best you can, and you'll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help."

"Trust me," Mr. Gold assured her in that smooth voice of his. "This is in Miss Blanchard's best interests."

"Good luck, Mary Margaret," Emma said soothingly to her friend. "I hope your best interests are what he's looking out for." She turned towards Natasha then. "Come on, Natasha. Why don't we get out of their hair…I have work to do anyways."

"Would you take me to my studio before you go? I left my walking stick there," Natasha asked her newest friend and Emma nodded, hooking arms with the blind girl before they made their way out of the jail.

"Why is he helping her? It's not like she has any money to pay him," Emma approached the topic tentatively as they made their way towards the diner. Natasha shrugged casually, not having expected anything less of everyone else.

"It surprised me a bit too when I asked on the way here," she admitted. "When I asked why he would do it for free, he just said he was invested in her future." Emma frowned thoughtfully at that.

* * *

><p>"Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin!" Leah cried as she flung her bedroom doors open. She ran in, hoping that he might be around or hear her call and come. "Please! I need to help you! It's urgent!"<p>

"You need to help _me_, dearie?" a voice drawled from her bed. She turned her face towards it and frowned, her brow creased with worry. He smirked at her, knowing what was about to come.

"You're in danger," she said hurriedly, almost as if if she didn't tell him now then he wouldn't know. "It's Snow White and Ella…they're…they have a plan to capture you. They're going to use the deal you already have with Ella and a magic quill to bind your powers and trick you! They're building a dungeon that'll hold you and…and…and…"

She felt a hand on her arm, meant to settle her, and so she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She turned her face up towards Rumpelstiltskin, her expression pleading with him to assure her that he would be just fine and that this was all a terrible ruse. As much as he wanted to do that for her just then, as much as he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that it was all going to be ok, he knew that he couldn't do that.

"I know," he said simply. Her look of worry was immediately replaced with a look of

"W-what?" she stuttered the words, taking a step back. She didn't know how he could be so calm about this.

"I said I know," he said, rolling his eyes at her absurdity. "I've known for a long time, dove. I planned it. It's supposed to happen this way." Her mouth fell open.

"So you're just…you're giving up?" she asked and she felt her chest tightening. She reached out for him then, and he let her. She pulled herself close, wrapping her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his chest as she tried not to cry. He felt a knot in his chest twist, but he tried not to act on instinct. He kept his arms down by his sides and merely looked down on her, watching as her shoulder shook.

"I'm not giving up," he tried to explain. He let out a sigh and softened his voice, knowing that he was going to have to tell her about this sooner or later. "I'm doing what I have to. There's…going to be a dark curse, Leah. And…we're all going to be in a new world, one where you won't remember me."

"What are you talking about?" Leah asked, turning her face up towards him. He saw the tears in her eyes, watched as she struggled to keep them from spilling over, and in that moment he couldn't help his instinct. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, trying to comfort her the only way he knew how. He gently stroked her hair and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You'll see," he said simply and she just frowned, looking down. "But…I'm here for more than just to hear you try to save me, dove." Her brow furrowed.

"What's that?" she asked, still refusing to look at him.

"I'm going to tell you who your parents are," he said. Her brow shot up and she turned her face towards him again.

"But why?" she asked and he smirked slightly at her sudden curiosity. She was letting go of her worry, he knew. This would distract her from all that was going to come –his reason for telling her in the first place.

"You deserve to know," he responded, knowing his lie was only half of one. She tilted her head and smiled softly up at him.

"You'd…do that?" she asked, knowing how much he liked to keep information to himself. It was his way of remaining in control at any given time, she knew.

"For you, anything," he said smoothly, and though he meant it to be a lie he found that it wasn't. Not even a little bit. She smiled wide at him at that, snuggling closer against him once last time before pulling away.

"Alright then," she said and he smirked at her readiness to hear this. She was in for a shock, he knew.

"Your parents…" he began slowly, intentionally dragging this out. She bit her lower lip nervously, waiting patiently for him to tell her. "They're the very king and queen of this castle." Her mouth fell open.

* * *

><p>"I wish there was something we could do for Mary, Tasha, I really do," Ruby sighed sadly as she placed the cup of tea down in front of her friend. Natasha nodded in agreement,<p>

"Her arraignment's this morning," Natasha said before taking a sip of tea. "I keep thinking that I should go, but she told me that I shouldn't when I visited her yesterday afternoon. Said something about her not making it…I don't know. She's losing it in there, Ruby. I really hope Emma finds something. And fast."

"We'll go visit her after I get off my shift," Ruby said with a smile. "With any luck, Gold will have her out on bail no problem. Maybe we could bring some ice cream and movies, have a girl's night like we used to." Natasha smiled at the idea.

"I think we could all use that," she admitted and Ruby nodded, heading back towards the counter.

"I have to take the trash out," she said as she gathered it. "But give me a minute and I'll be right back in."

Natasha just nodded, sipping slowly on her tea. Only a couple minutes had passed, but they passed by slowly. She heard the bell over the door signaling the exit of a customer, but she wasn't focused on that at all. Natasha was wrapped up in her thoughts, worrying about her friend and hoping that Mr. Gold was taking care of things properly. And that was when she heard it. It was such a gut wrenching scream that she couldn't help but flinch at the sound. It was faint, but she heard it. And she knew immediately that it was Ruby; that something had gone terribly wrong.

Grabbing her Stick, she climbed out of her booth and quickly made her way towards the door. She exited and ran around towards the back, her stick out in front of her just in case. She followed the voices –Ruby talking frantically and Emma responding, then a guy's voice –August, she thinks his name was. When she finally approached the people, Ruby had reached her. Ruby wasn't saying anything, too afraid to speak. She merely grabbed at her friend and clung to her as she turned to watch Emma. Natasha was confused, unable to see anything, and then she heard Emma's very audible gasp.

"What is it?" Natasha called, worried for her friend. Could Lobo be back for revenge? Was Emma confronting him now? But no, she didn't hear any voices. Only a feminine groan of pain.

"It's Kathryn," Ruby suddenly gasped as she recognized the bedraggled woman on the ground. Natasha's brow shot up.

"Her body?" she asked, feeling slightly queasy. She felt Ruby grasp her arm tighter and felt hair hit her in the face as Ruby shook her head no.

"No, she's alive," Ruby said softly, unbelieving the sight in front of her. Natasha couldn't see anything that was going on, but as the words sunk in all she could feel was sudden relief.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Natasha whispered to Ruby, but as she really thought about it she knew it wasn't wonderful at all. What would that mean for Kathryn and David? What would that mean for who set Mary Margaret up? What had even happened? This was still just one big mess and though Kathryn wasn't dead, which _was _good, it still wasn't going to get any easier. Natasha frowned. No, this wasn't wonderful at all.

* * *

><p>Leah took a deep breath, standing in front of the large oak doors. She had been in front of this door for nearly twenty minutes, pacing back and forth and trying to figure out whether or not she wanted to do this and what she would even say. Finally believing herself to be ready, she raised her hand and prepared to knock.<p>

"Come in," a voice called from the other side before her fist could even touch the door. Leah's brow rose in surprise. Apparently, her pacing hadn't been as quiet as she thought. All the readiness that she felt suddenly went away, but she knew it was too late now. She was expected.

Hesitantly, Leah pushed open the doors and stepped into the parlor. She hadn't ever been in this room of the castle before. She'd only even been to this part one other time. And that was the first time she got here, when she got lost trying to find the kitchen. Every time she had dealt with the King or Queen, it had been in her part of the castle. Being in this vast open room belonging to the Queen was…strange. She didn't know where anything was and she felt very vulnerable for it.

"Do come over and sit down, child," the queen's voice coaxed from the other side of the room. Giving her a half-smile, Leah followed the sound and reached out, finding the table easily. She didn't sit, though. She was too nervous for that.

"I…you…" Leah trailed off, unsure of what else to say. All the words she had planned out before this suddenly left her and she wasn't sure where to even begin.

"I was wondering when you would come," the queen began for her and Leah's brow rose in surprise once more. Had Rumpelstiltskin told her too? As if reading her mind, the queen smiled and let out a soft laugh. "I figured it out on my own, my child."

"And…and the king. Does he know?" Leah asked, feeling odd that this conversation was happening. They both knew what the other one was referring to, yet neither of them were saying it specifically out loud.

"I suspect that he has known all along," the queen admitted and Leah frowned slightly, noting the distant tone to the queen's voice.

"Did he not tell you his suspicions?" Leah asked softly, unsure of how else to broach the topic. Though she could not see, she could tell that the queen was shaking her head.

"He would never wish to hurt me, to get my hopes up about things I cannot have, or to drag up the past when it is better left where it is," the queen said simply. Leah let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. That made so much sense. Perhaps she should leave the past where it was as well, and yet she found she couldn't. The words were on her tongue and she couldn't help them coming off.

"You…you're my mother," Leah said slowly, putting it out in the open as she sunk down into the chair across from the elderly queen.

"No, my child," the queen said softly and Leah's brow rose once more. She was ready to protest, but the queen seemed to sense this and rested her hand over Leah's in order to keep her quiet. Leah bit her lip and turned her face down towards the hands resting in the middle of the table. The queen smiled at her. "You already have a mother. That will not change. She has raised you and she loves you, no matter where you are from. That is who your mother is." Leah smiled sadly before biting her lip once more.

"I…I am afraid she will never speak to me again," Leah admitted, turning her face back up to face the queen. "After what I did at the wedding…and then what I said to her…I am afraid she no longer looks at me as her daughter."

"Nonsense," the queen chastised, gently swatting at Leah's hand. Leah couldn't help but smile at her. "Your mother loves you very much and she will always love you. She might be tough on you, but I have met her. She is only looking out for your best interest. She will come around; I am sure of it." Leah nodded, knowing the queen was right.

"Thank you," Leah said and the queen just smiled. "For everything."

"I will always be here for you, my child," the queen said softly. "Even though you are not mine; you are of my blood. I have seen you as family since before and I will continue to see you as family. You are always welcome in my court. No matter who or what you may take company with…" Leah's brow shot up again.

"Do you…do you know?" Leah asked, afraid of the answer. The queen just smiled at her, squeezing Leah's hand. Leah couldn't see it, but the queen had this knowing twinkle in her eye and Leah could sense it. The queen just always seemed to know what was going on. It took a weight off of Leah's shoulders that she was still accepted for it.

"I know that you are happy and loved," the queen finally responded. "I also know that I need to go take tea with my husband. He will be expecting me soon."

"Oh, of course," Leah said, standing up. She grinned at the queen, very glad for the acceptance that she was receiving in that moment. The queen was more than just blood –she was family. Even if Leah already had one. "Thank you. For everything."

"Any time," the queen said softly and nodded. Leah bowed low and then carefully left the room, feeling that much better. Perhaps she would tell Rumpelstiltskin of this. He would be pleased, she was sure. With a smile on her face and skip to her step, she retreated to her quarters, ready to paint again for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>"He has to know something; he <em>has<em> to," Natasha said to herself as she made her way down the familiar path to the pawn shop. Mr. Gold knew everything. He always knew everything that was going on. Perhaps he would know about Mary Margaret being set up; maybe he would have his suspicions. Emma had mentioned Henry's theory of it being Regina, but Natasha didn't think she could believe that. As terrible of a person as Regina could be, Natasha knew she was a public figure and wouldn't do something to ruin her reputation like that. Shaking her head, she pushed open the pawn shop door.

"It's all going to lead to me, isn't it?" Regina's voice was sharp and clear. Natasha paused in the doorway. Mr. Gold and Regina didn't seem to notice her, despite the bell. Had it even sounded? Natasha couldn't remember. She was just hearing this conversation and the words coming out were…confusing. "You bastard! This doesn't make any sense. You and I –we've been in this, together, from the start."

"Oh have we?" Mr. Gold purred. Regina's eyes narrowed.

"You created the curse for me. The curse that brought us here, and built all this," Regina nearly hissed. Mr. Gold just smirked at her.

"Yes, it's about time you said thank you," he said silkily and Natasha heard the huff of frustration from Regina.

"Why did you do it?" she snapped.

"Well, you're a smart woman, Your Majesty," he said simply, glancing behind her and catching sight of Natasha. His smirk only grew. "Figure it out." Regina's brow rose and she turned to see a confused looking Natasha facing them both. She grew angry then and whirled on the younger girl.

"What did you hear?" she hissed and Natasha stumbled over the words, shrinking back against the door as it closed behind her.

"N-not much," she said. "Just…I don't know. I don't even know what you're talking about!" There was a hint of fear in her voice that Mr. Gold could hear quite clear. Regina could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

"You'd do best to pretend you never heard it," Regina warned and that was when Mr. Gold stepped in.

"You'd do best to leave Miss Berry alone," Mr. Gold said, his tone stern and commanding. Regina glanced at him, tossing a glare his way. He glared back equally as icily. "Please." Natasha could hear Regina grind her teeth at his last word.

"Excuse me," Regina bit out and Natasha moved to the side, letting the woman pass. The door slammed shut and Natasha heard the bell. So it had been there…

"What was that about?" Natasha blurted out and Mr. Gold raised a brow at her, coming around the counter to approach her.

"Which part of it did you hear?" he asked, wanting to know what she knew before responding to her question.

"I…I came in with her calling you a bastard. What was she talking about? And why are you guys talking about a curse?" Natasha was extremely confused. Mr. Gold reached her then

"I'm not quite sure what she was on about myself," Mr. Gold lied easily, wrapping his arms around her to try to distract her from the conversation. She wasn't ready to hear it, he knew. He also knew that soon she would know anyways and so it would not matter. She would forgive him for lying. He knew that too.

"Yes you did," Natasha said, instinctively relaxing in his arms. She pressed against him, feeling the warmth in her lower belly as he dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her neck. "You called her something…addressed her like a queen. Mr. Gold, please. What's going on?"

"You'll know soon, dove," he said softly, pressing another kiss to her neck. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it…"

"But–" she protested, but he cut her off with a kiss. Her resolve melted then and she dropped the subject, knowing she could get him to talk later perhaps. She kissed back with everything she had, melting into him and wanting more.

"Come home with me tonight," he asked softly and she just nodded, kissing him again.

* * *

><p>"Guess who," he said in a sing-song voice, his hands coming up to cover her face. She laughed at his childish antics and though it was not a game that would normally work with her, she appreciated the fact that he always treated her like a regular person. She turned around in her chair to face him and smiled.<p>

"My Rumpelstiltskin," she said softly and stood up, grasping his hands. He let her, strangely enough.

"Oh, I'm yours now?" he teased and she laughed.

"I do not know," she admitted and he could hear the slight sadness in her voice. He couldn't help but take a step closer to her. She smiled at him for it. "But I am yours." With that, he smiled back. This was going to be hard. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her, but he knew he owed it to her. She meant something to him, even if she was just supposed to be part of a deal.

"Leah, there is something I must say," he began tentatively. He was usually so sure of himself, so ready to cause pain with his words. Somehow, someway, this was different. _She_ was different. And he couldn't help himself. He wrapped her in his arms, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for her. She frowned at him, knowing this purposeful affectionate behavior was strange for him. She knew then that something must be wrong.

"I have news for you as well," she said, but knew that he wanted to go first. That he _had_ to go first.

"This will be the last time that I see you for a long time," he said. "You will forget me soon and the curse will run its course. Perhaps you will see me, but it will be different. Tonight I…I've come to say goodbye."

"What…what do you mean?" she asked, fear welling up inside of her. She wasn't sure what he was talking about –if he meant the plan he had talked to her about last time, or if he simply did not want to see her anymore. All thoughts she had of telling him of her meeting with the queen, of the acceptance they would receive in this court, flew from her mind. None of that was important now. Rumpelstiltskin smiled sadly at her, guessing some of the thoughts flying through her mind from the emotions that were flashing across her face. He gently cupped her face and brushed his fingertips over her cheek. She instinctively leaned into it. She had always done so since the day she was born.

"Tomorrow night I meet with Ella for she wants to make a deal," Rumpelstiltskin reminded her. He watched the tears well up and she clung to him tightly. He knew what was coming next.

"_Please_," she begged, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. "Please don't do it. Don't go. Don't do this. Please. _Pretty please_." He winced. He _actually_ winced. There were those words –the two words she would say that would nearly bend him to her will. And this time they were said with such desperation that he almost felt his heart break. Almost. He frowned at her and tilted her face up, kissing her softly. This time, this time he had to go against her wishes. He had no choice. He had to have this curse –to find his son.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips. "I have to go." And then he kissed her harder.

She clung to him, kissing back with everything that she had. She showed him in that kiss the desperation that she was feeling, the love that she had for him, the pain she was feeling from this soon to be separation, and all the feelings she wanted him to know, to share with her. She didn't want to lose him. She really hoped that he was right –that they would see each other again.

"Promise me something," he said, when the kiss was broken for air. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. He didn't want to see her cry. It was too much. He just wished that he didn't care this much, that she was just another plan like she was supposed to be.

"Anything," she swore and he held her tighter still.

"Promise you won't come find me. That when I'm locked up, you won't see me," he said.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I–" she tried to protest, but his arms tightening around her waist cut her off.

"Promise me," he bit out. She nodded weakly, the tears falling then.

"I promise," she whispered, barely audible. And then he kissed her again, this time harder. And all the pain and desperation they were feeling was put into that kiss. He held her tight, holding her body perfectly against his. And they tumbled back into the bed sheets, just like that.

* * *

><p>Natasha ran her hands over Mr. Gold's bare chest. She smiled softly as she ran her hands through the short coarse hairs, dragging her fingertips over his belly, across his abdomen, and then back up again. He held her against him, both of them just basking in the afterglow of lovemaking. That's what it was. She smiled at the thought. He loved her, even though he wouldn't say it. She knew this. She could just tell. Snuggling closer, she didn't want this to end.<p>

Unfortunately, the sudden ringing of her cell phone brought it to an end. Worried that one of her friends might be in trouble again, Natasha reluctantly detangled herself from Mr. Gold's arms and rolled over. She leaned over the bed, feeling around for her pants until she found them. She fished out her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she said into it, her voice slightly worried. She heard a response and Mr. Gold watched as her shoulders visibly relaxed. "Oh, hi, Dr. Whale…yes…Of course!...Really?...Oh my goodness…That's great!...When?...Yes…Yes…Of course…I'll be there…Thank you so much….You too, Dr. Whale….Goodbye." She hung up and righted herself, facing Mr. Gold with a large grin on her face.

"What did the good doctor want?" Mr. Gold asked curiously, wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her to him again. She giggled at his attention and snuggled up once more, turning her face up at him happily.

"There's been a donor," she said triumphantly. Mr. Gold rose a brow at her and his silence told her that he had no idea what he was talking about. She grinned at him, happy to share the good news. "There's been a match for eyes. They have to get here first, but I can go in for surgery the day after tomorrow. I'm going to be able to see again!"

"Oh," he said simply. And too wrapped up in the happy thoughts suddenly going through her head, she completely missed the worried tone to his voice. He frowned slightly, but continued to stroke her hair, nodding his head absently as she began to chatter about the possibilities. Though he didn't want to admit it, he suddenly felt afraid. He frowned. That would do him no good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 25! A lot happened this chapter, I know. Next chapter, there's more! We get to finally see just what Rumpelstiltskin's plans were, as well as why Mr. Gold is oh so afraid of Natasha seeing…oh, and of course the curse is broken! ;) On Friday (tomorrow), I will post the last chapter of "Hands On Me." Thank you all so much for reading it.<strong>

**Please, don't forget about the art contest! Send in your submissions ASAP so I can have them! :)**

**And go and review! Tell me what you think! Favorite! Follow! Anything to let me know you love this! Thanks so much! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Hands On Me

**A/N: I meant to have this up Friday, but I didn't want it to be over! But alas, this is the last installment of "Hands On Me." I have greatly enjoyed writing this and I really want to thank you all for sticking along by me through all of this! Please do me a favor and read the A/N at the end of this chapter for more info on future stories and my life and art. Now enjoy this last chapter! I hope it's a good enough ending!**

Chapter 26

He sat in one of his cushioned chairs across the room, just watching. She was curled up in the blankets, his pillow flush against her body as she hugged it because he was there. He frowned in thought, drumming his fingers against his lap. It was six in the morning, the time he usually got up for work. But today his shop would be closed. Today he would be busy with other things. In an hour, she would have to get up and ready to leave to the hospital. He wanted to be happy for her; he honestly did. She was getting something she'd wanted since she was a little girl. And yet…yet all he could be was selfish.

Though Mr. Gold could be quite appealing, he was not traditionally attractive by any means. He was of the older generation, more than twice Natasha's age. His hair was longer and shaggier than it ought to be and he had plenty of stress lines to mar his face. He also had a limp, a bum leg. He could not physically keep up with Natasha, who was only the ripe, tender age of 21. Her being blind was an advantage to him. She didn't have the ability to judge him based on his looks. She was going solely off of his personality and the way he treated her. Who was to say she wouldn't find him appealing enough to continue to love him afterwards? Not to mention what she might think should there ever be a time he reverts back to his old appearance.

Then again, he had been a right arse, hadn't he?

He sighed, glancing at the clock. He had to wake her up in five minutes. Perhaps this was a discussion that would be better served having with her, rather than with himself. He was only getting antsier at the idea of her surgery, the more he thought about it. Hauling himself up from the chair, he slowly made his way towards the bed. He couldn't wait until he had his powers back. Everything would be so much easier. Pushing these thoughts aside, he gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Dove, it's time to get up," he said softly and she began to stir.

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath, preparing herself for entering the hospital. She hated hospitals. They were too big. But today she had to be in one because today was her day. She was nervous –most people were before surgery. She didn't know if it would work or not or what would happen to her afterwards. Would she feel different? Would she act different? She let out her breath, letting her shoulders sag as she tried to relax. God, she <em>really<em> hated hospitals.

"Are you nervous?" her boyfriend whispered from beside her. She felt him squeeze her hand in reassurance and so she turned her face towards him, offering a small smile. She nodded.

"Wouldn't anyone be?" she asked the rhetorical question. He simply brought her hand up to his lips and then they entered the hospital.

"Would you prefer to put this off? To wait until another time comes so you can better prepare yourself?" he suggested and though his tone seemed casual, she caught the hint of anxiety behind it. Her brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to speak, but voices drifting from nearby caught her attention instead.

"Henry…you were right about the curse. I should have believed you. I'm sorry," Emma's voice cried in very apparent distress. Natasha's brow furrowed and she turned to face Gold as he ushered her by.

"What's wrong with Henry?" she asked, the worry clear in her voice. Mr. Gold paused to talk to a nurse, who directed them to the room they were supposed to go to.

"He's in a coma," he said softly, once they had entered the room. Natasha's mouth dropped open in shock and she slowly sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to say.

"What…what happened?" she asked softly, her voice coming out hoarse as she fought back the tears. Henry and she had never been close; they had never had the opportunity. But for as long as she could remember, Henry was always popping around the town and talking to everyone and occasionally coming to watch her paint. He was interested by it, and once he had gotten a hold of his book he had been even more interested by it. She, of course, didn't realize this. She just knew that he was a sweet boy and _no one_ deserved this. As sad as she was, she could only begin to imagine how Regina might feel, or even Emma, who had grown so close to the kid over the last several months.

"They're not really sure," Mr. Gold said. It was only half a lie. The doctors had no idea what was going on; Regina and Emma certainly did. They had come by the evening before to discuss it with him. He smirked slightly at the plan that he had formed since that discussion. It was going to be perfect, he knew.

"I…I hope he'll be ok," Natasha said, interrupting his thoughts. He took her hand and squeezed it again.

"I'm sure everything will turn out to be ok. Now, Dr. Whale will be in in a few moments. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mr. Gold asked and Natasha's brow rose at the topic change.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "I'm absolutely positive." Mr. Gold had to fight from grinding his teeth. He wanted so much to tell her that he didn't want her to do this, but how? A thought began to form.

"You're not pregnant, are you, dove?" he asked as coolly as he could. "Surgery would not be good for a baby and I have realized that we are not always the best at keeping up with protection, for which I am sorry." He wasn't really sorry. He hadn't even just realized it, but had planned it from the start. Any guilty part of him for it was pushed aside as he tried to set his sights forward. Natasha just frowned at him, as if he already knew what she was about to say.

"I'm infertile," she said simply. His brow rose at that. It was something he wasn't expecting and in that moment, his entire plan went to shit. "I know I'm adopted, but I can't have children. Just like my mom." She shrugged, as if the idea didn't bother her in the slightest.

Mr. Gold felt his heart begin to race. Everything he had done for her, with her, had been for naught. He had a choice now. He could stay, could love and cherish her the way she ought to be, or he could leave before he was in too deep. Was he already there? He ground his teeth together at the thought. After his wife had left him, he had sworn up and down that he would not allow himself that weakness anymore. But he was still here, wasn't he?

"Why are you so adamant about my not getting this surgery?" Natasha interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at her, frowning slightly as he weighed the consequences of being honest. Finally making up his mind, he figured now was as good a time as any.

"I'm afraid that perhaps you will think less of me when you actually see what I look like," he admitted honestly. Yes, he was already in too deep.

She laughed at his words, standing up to be at his level. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, shaking her head at him. In that moment he realized that she would love him no matter what. She didn't have to say it for him to hear it, but he still wanted her to.

"Don't be silly," she whispered, kissing him softly just once. "You could be as ugly as an ogre and I'd still love you all the same."

"Promise?" he couldn't help but utter and she just nodded, kissing him again. He felt so foolish –like a school boy with his first crush. But he knew it was okay for now. They were alone and no one could see them. If he was to give himself to her, then he should give all of himself, right? But is that what he wanted?

"I promise," she said and he smiled.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. He had just enough time to pull away from her before it opened and in strolled Dr. Whale. He raised an eyebrow at them, noticing that even though they weren't touching they were still obviously close together. Not to mention the fact that Mr. Gold was even there for her at all. The look he sent the doctor's way, however, kept Whale from saying anything. He turned to Natasha with a smile, even if she couldn't see it. Yet.

"Miss Berry, are you ready?" he asked and with a calm smile, she nodded.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold ground his teeth together. He couldn't believe that everything he had thought was a lie. Natasha was supposed to be his link to ultimate power. Despite how powerful he was as the Dark One, there were still certain things he couldn't do. And he had been promised a way to overcome that, to be able to access every bit of his magic. As long as he kept everything together as it was supposed to play out, she would have been it. And he had, hadn't he?<p>

_Born of royal blood; cursed by a bond torn by pride,  
>a tie to power will she be.<br>Raised a commoner; a great talent held inside,  
>a change to your fate will set you free.<br>Lay with her the night she gains her rights,  
>and a babe of immaculate power shall you see.<em>

She had been of royal blood; that was set. And Maleficent had cursed her, as she was want to do. Aurora's family was not the first to slight her; and they certainly hadn't been the last. Natasha's parents had made the mistake of not inviting her to their wedding –thinking it would ruin their spectacular event– especially considering the fact that she was a distant cousin of the king's. Apparently. She had shown up anyhow, promising destruction of everything they would ever hold dear. So it came to be that the economy of the kingdom went south and when the queen had her baby, the daughter was missing one of the most important senses. It meant that they would need the ever powerful Rumpelstiltskin to help them get their kingdom together, allowing him the chance to take the babe and put her with a common family. That had been all set, too.

Then, of course, there was the matter of sleeping with her. In this world, the age of 21 was when every right was given to you. By that age, you could now own a house, smoke, drive, and drink. Even in the fairytale world was it the age in which a woman could finally own land and make her own decisions; that is, if she wasn't married. He had seen to that, bedding her on the night of her 21st. He had continued to sleep with her, most of it without protection, and it seemed that she wasn't getting pregnant. She would have told him if she was, he knew. And now he had learned that she _couldn't_ get pregnant. It was as if everything he had learned was a lie.

Everything the Blue Fairy had told him…he snorted. He should have known. But what had been her purpose for it? Did it even matter anymore? Perhaps he was overthinking this. He had spent countless years on Natasha, or Leah as she had been known, and now what did he have? Her. He had her. With or without the ultimate power, he had a woman who loved him more than anything. She had promised. She was good at keeping his promises. Perhaps he should take the Blue Fairy's prediction with a grain of salt and simply take what he could get. Had that been her intended purpose all along? To…make him happy? But what would that accomplish? Was her meaning for selfish gains or…was it because that was simply her job? He continued to grind his teeth in irritation. It was the most he could do in this world to express the agitation and rage he was feeling.

He quickened his pace to the library, knowing he didn't have much longer until Emma would come up from the fight with Maleficent herself. Carefully, and quietly, he slipped inside. Regina was there, hovering over the elevator and ready to let Emma up when it was time. She hadn't heard him come in. She had worry on her face, and he knew she wondered if her son would be saved. But he had bigger matters to attend to.

"Hello, my dear," he purred and she whipped around, surprise written all over her face.

"Gold," she said simply, turning to face him completely. He took a few steps forward, approaching her. She crossed her arms in defiance. He smirked. She would hardly see this coming.

"It seems," he began, subtly lifting his cane, "that we still have a score to settle…" And then he swung it.

* * *

><p>Natasha groaned as she came to. Her head was aching a little and the area around her eyes was a little sore, but for the most part she seemed fine. Mr. Gold still stood from the chair he was in, setting the egg down on it, and approached her bed to check that she was fine. She opened her eyes and at first, all there was was darkness. Then the edges of her vision began to blur and slowly, but surely, she found herself staring up at the white gauze that crossed over her eyes. Her brow furrowed.<p>

"The surgery went well," Mr. Gold said simply, recalling what Dr. Whale had told her before Henry's vitals had begun to go. "Are you feeling alright?" She nodded.

"A…a little nauseous, and a little sore, but ok," she said weakly, her voice a little hoarse. She smiled up at him and he just nodded, but with the bandages she still couldn't see.

"When the nurses are not quite so busy, I'll have them come in here to fix the drip," he said. Her smile fell into a frown.

"Why are they busy?" she asked, wondering if it had anything to do with Henry. Mr. Gold picked up her hand and rubbed soothing circles into the back of it. She had just had major surgery and thus would not be able to handle the news, so he figured she could wait to hear it.

"There's no need to worry about it now," he said gently. "Why don't we take those bandages off, ok? I'll be gentle, I promise." Carefully, he unwrapped the gauze around her head. There were stiches above and below her eyes, where they had to make incisions, and the skin around it was very raw, but Mr. Gold still thought she looked beautiful. And when this thought crossed his mind, he realized he was lost on her. She was already his weakness. He smiled at her.

Her vision blurred slightly at the sudden change, her mind still adjusting to the fact that she could see, and then finally everything cleared. She blinked a few times, which hurt, but she ignored it. She looked around, her mouth open as she drank in the stark white walls and the stark white bed. Everything was white, it seemed. And then her new gaze settled on Mr. Gold. She studied his features, drinking in the sight of him and trying to remember every little bit about him. Sure, she had had a good idea of what he looked like from the times he had let her touch him, but it wasn't nearly as good as actually seeing him. He looked worried at first and then she smiled. And the worry slowly seeped from his expression and he was smiling back.

"You're beautiful," she breathed, unsure of what else to say. His smile grew and he reached out for her then, gently cupping her face and kissing her gently.

"No, you are," he said softly. Perhaps he was out of character, but again it didn't matter. It was just them. He could relax, could let his guard down, and could give her everything she deserved –the love and adoration he owed her. It was why when she nuzzled her nose against his, he didn't pull away. She smiled wide at him and kissed him again.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" she said in excitement, her eyes darting everywhere as she looked out the window and tried to see everything beyond it. If she hadn't been hooked up to an IV, she would have climbed out of the bed and tried to leave to see it up close. It was like…magic, almost. Mr. Gold grinned at her childish excitement and curiosity at a world she could finally see. She turned to him and grinned.

A moment later, they felt it. It was as if a light breeze had passed through. It didn't affect him. He already knew. But he watched a frown mar her pretty features for a moment as everything came rushing to her. And then she turned to look at him and a grin spread wide across her face.

"Rumpelstiltskin…?" she asked and he just nodded. She threw her arms out around his neck, pulling him down for a hug. "Oh, it is you! Oh god, I thought I'd lost you!" He laughed.

"I've been right here, Leah," he whispered gently, hugging her back and breathing in her scent. He missed his; missed _her_. He was glad that she was back, that she remembered. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you," she said and he smirked at her.

"I love you too, my dove." He let the words pass through his lips for the first time and watched as her entire face lit up. She had waited too long to hear those words and he only wished he could have told them to her sooner. But with nothing to stop him, he was going to have her. She was his. It was as simple as that. And no amount of magic would change that.

He remembered then, of course, about the egg, and turned and hurried to the chair. He opened it up and took the vile out, slipping it into his pocket. Then he turned to his beloved, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow. She was confused and eyeing him curiously. She seemed elated, however, at the prospect of being able to do just that.

"You did promise I'd get my sight in the next world," she teased and he nodded, smirking once more.

"That I did," he said. "And you doubted me…"

"I'll never doubt you again," she promised.

"Good," he said. "And I am very sorry for this, but I must go." Her eyes widened in fear and he took a few steps closer, taking her hands in his again. "There is simply something that I have to do. I'll be bringing magic to this world. But I will be back and I won't leave you again."

"Promise?" she whispered. He offered her a smile, a _real_ smile, one that only she would ever be privy to, and nodded.

"I promise," he whispered back and then he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, there was no more Fairytale Land in this chapter, but there was no more back story to tell! I also know that this was a bit short, but it was just finishing the story line and tying up a few loose ends. I still hope you really enjoyed this! Also, I apologize for the blatant lie that is this eye surgery. Because she totally wouldn't be able to have the bandages off same-day. And I know the timeline with Emma and Regina talking to Mr. Gold vs. doing their thing was a little off, so I apologize for that. But it was necessary so…yeah. <strong>And I'm also sorry that RumpelstiltskinMr. Gold was a bit out of character in his dealings with** Natasha/Leah, but that was because I was trying to convey his finally giving in and admitting that he loved her. Hope you enjoyed it anyhow.**

**Unfortunately, there will be no more of this story. Now, that is not to say that there won't be a sequel! However, if there ever IS a sequel, then that won't happen until well into the second season. We need to see where that goes for me to really come up with much, don't we? ;) I don't promise a sequel, though, so don't hate me if it never happens. However, there will be plenty of other stories that I will be writing!**

**For instance, I am still writing "Under the Sea." Please look into that and tell me what you think! Also, and I mentioned this yesterday, I wrote a one-shot called "Good Morning, Mr. Gold" and would appreciate more feedback on that. I might write more Rumbelle in the future, be they other one-shots or else an actual story. I do have a story in mind for that if my portrayal of Belle becomes good enough so go help me on that! Aside from that, I will soon be posting a story called "From Monster to Man," a story with yet another OC that I am co-authoring with a friend (superfreak330) that will be quite awesome. And after that…well…there's going to be a lot more Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold love after that!**

**Just so you all know, I will basically be an avid Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold writer and so you should favorite/alert me as an author if you'd like to continue to read more of my stuff in the future! Check out my profile for more details on upcoming stories, story ideas, and current stories. I promise I'll be having a lot in store for you guys within the next year. :)**

**Other than that, I still have yet to receive ANY submissions for my art contest! I am very sad! Come on, you guys! Any art will do. Really! I just want to be popular and loved! Show me how awesome my work is. Fanart it, guys! Pleeeeeease? You'll get one-shots! And the chance to be a character in a story! You know you want to do it! So do it!**

**And speaking of doing things, go and review this! Right now! Go! Go! Tell me how awesome this story was and how much you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you all very much for sticking with me through this. It was a fun ride and I am so glad that I wrote this! I enjoyed this every step of the way. :)**

_**Now stop reading this awfully long author's note and review please. Kthx.**_


	27. Read this Update

Author's Note

_**YOU'RE GOING TO WANT TO READ THIS. FOR SRS.**_

Hello, all!

It has been quite some time since I've updated anything or written something new. But not to worry! I'm back on a writing track and I have a few things planned.

For those of you **Rumbelle** lovers, please go check out my AU story _"__Fifty Shades of Gold__."_ I have edited accordingly and tomorrow, you will see an update on it. I have taken it out of the one-shot category and am investing in making it a full length fic. I will possibly be changing its T rating to M later on, depending on what my fans want. Most of the present will take place at the meetings, though flashbacks of Storybrooke times will be had and of course I'll get around to adding some Fairytale Land memories! And, obviously, all the layers Gold has to offer will be peeled away. The first official chapter beyond the prologue will be posted tomorrow, as I have already mentioned.

x**Fifty Shades of Gold** - Leroy joins a book club in an attempt to win Astrid's heart. But he's not the only man there trying to woo his woman. When Mr. Gold shows up at Mary Margaret's, everyone is surprised to see he's there for the meeting. Except for Belle, of course. She invited him.x

OOO

For those of you uninterested in my Rumbelle love, but you're still a fan of **Rumpelstiltskin or Jefferson** or both, then I will be posting a new full length fic involving a love triangle between the pair and a wonderful OC who ends up finding herself on some crazy adventures. You might know her, however, as Thumbelina. This story begins about halfway through season one and will continue from there, jumping back and forth between present day Storybrooke, present day Fairytale Land, and past Fairytale Land. It will be as canon as possible, including the Rumbelle storyline. The first installation of this fic called "_Begin Again_" will be posted late Wednesday night on the 5th of December so look for it then.

x**Begin Again –** After a kidnapping one night, she finds herself on an adventure with talking Animals, forced marriages, and one magical imp. She finds safety in a world far different from her own, in the arms of a mad hatter. But when the Goblin King makes his way into her life, things take a very different turn. And after the curse breaks, why is it that her Storybrooke counterpart still can't seem to remember much?x

OOO

And for those of you who are moving on in love of characters, or merely expanding your circle of love as I am, I'm thinking of perhaps writing a **Captain Swan** ship fic. I'd simultaneously be introducing Jack Frost (due to all the ideas that the new animated movie "_Rise of the Guardians_" and its wonderfulness shoved into my fanfiction folder in my brain) as a female and she'll know both Rumpel and Hook quite well so in Storybrooke she may just attempt to be a ridiculous mediator…meanwhile Captain Swan feels will be all over the place.

But that's just an idea though.

OOO

**ALSO, I'D LIKE TO RECOMMEND OTHER WORKS OF FICTION! **All of you guys on here are great and some of you are the best writers out there! Unfortunately, not all of you have the attention you deserve.

So in your reviews or in private messages, make sure you tell me a story name or an author that you think I should check out. Even if it's you, that's fine too. No links, please! It won't show up. But that's what Google is for! It can be any pairing, though the closer to my story pairing it is the more likely the rest of you will be interested in giving it your love.

If I deem it worthy, I'll absolutely start suggesting stories and authors in my notes. You guys are awesome and I want to show the love as much as possible!

For my first recommendation, I'm suggesting you all **go check out the story "****_To Carry On_****" by Black Hole Phoenix**. You'll find it in my favorites. It's starring a great character of an OC, who has smutty sexual ties with Rumpelstiltskin as well as a prince who's meant to win her heart. It's very real and the feelings that develop between everyone along with its pace is simply breathtaking. Also, it's very smutty and will make you wet in the pants. Or hard. Or something in between. You know, whatever it is that goes on down there for you when you just have sexy feels.

So go! Go read it and leave your love. And let me know what else needs love.

After you're finished reading this note, of course.

* * *

><p>And yes, I'm totally using this same note for my other story "Under the Sea""Hands on Me" (depending which one you're currently reading now) so as to save myself the trouble of writing another one.

Now go!  
>Follow me, so you can stay updated on these new stories!<br>Favorite me, so you can show me all the love.  
>Follow "Fifty Shades of Gold", so you can see what awesomeness I have in store for that.<br>And of course, REVIEW!

Review now, tell me what you want to see. Is Captain Swan out? Are you excited for more "Fifty Shades of Gold?" Is "Begin Again" the most appealing fanfiction you've ever heard of?

And then go and once it's all posted, review those! Keeping up with that will get me to update faster and be more motivated.

I have to please my fans, after all. ;)

So _**review**_!

Thank you muchly,  
>Awesome Fat Kitty<p> 


End file.
